El hechizo que cambio mi vida
by Maria Fernanda Morales Rocha
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Loki hubiese sido convertido en mujer durante la invasion de los Chitauri a Nueva York? ¿Creen que la historia tal y como la conocemos hubiera cambiado mucho?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Sobre el techo de la Torre Stark, se podia apreciar a 2 hombres peleando a muerte... Ellos eran Thor, hijo de Odin, futuro rey de Asgard, el Dios del Trueno; y su hermano adoptivo Loki, el que alguna vez creyo ser hijo de Odin, hasta que descubrio que era realmente hijo de Laufey, el rey de los Jotun; y enterarse de los verdaderos propositos que Odin tenia para el fue el golpe final para todo el odio guardado en su corazon. Tras fingir su muerte lanzandose del puerte, decidio atacar el planeta Tierra (Para ellos, Midgard) y conquistarlo, para mostrar asi que el podia gobernar un mundo. Pero fue detenido por los Vengadores: Natasha Romanoff, Capitan America y Iron man; tras ser detenido, fue interceptado por su hermano Thor, quien lo "secuestro". Intentar convencerlo de regresar a Asgard con el no funciono, y Loki decidio entregarse; pero lo que nadie sabia es que el ya tenia todo planeado: Hacer que Clint Barton lo ayudara a escapar y que Bruce Banner se transformara en Hulk para destruir la nave y todos los tripulantes. Este plan se llevo a cabo tal y como lo habia planeado, y los Chitauri ya habian llegado a la Tierra. Fue con una de las flechas de Barton la que hizo que el Dios de las Mentiras saliera volando hasta la Torre Stark, donde ambos dioses tuvieron un enfrentamiento, hasta que el pelirrubio lo arrincono contra una de las paredes

-Por favor, Loki, deten esto... Podemos parar toda esta locura- suplico Thor

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer, ellos no se detendran por nada del mundo- dijo Loki seriamente

-Entonces los detendremos nosotros mismos... Hazlo por Madre- dijo el Dios del Trueno mirando fijamente aquellas esmeraldas que adornaban sus ojos

Escuchar ese nombre es como el peluche que necesita un niño para calmar sus temones, sus nervios... Oir el nombre de su "madre" fue todo lo que necesito para darse cuenta de que realmente se habia equivocado... Por primera vez en su vida, sinceramente, aceptaba su error

-...Esta bien- susurro Loki


	2. 1: Un gran cambio

**Capitulo 1 – Un gran cambio**

Durante la pelea contra los Chitauri, Thor comenzo una pelea contra su hermano Loki para asi convencerlo de darle fin a su absurda conquista. Despues de varios minutos, el Dios de las Mentiras finalmente decidio rendirse; asi que tomaron el elevador que habia en la Torre Stark para dirigirse hacia los Vengadores

-¿Al menos tienes una idea de como detener esto? Los Chitauri no se rendiran tan facilmente- dijo Loki un poco serio (Mientras el y Thor bajaban por el elevador)

-La verdad, la verdad... No- dijo Thor con la mano en la nuca

Ante la respuesta del pelirrubio, Loki solto un gran suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero en ese momento, el pelinegro sintio un fuerte dolor en su pecho; asi que, con el proposito de tratar de calmar un poco la sensacion, aferro su mano a la altura de su corazon

-¿Loki?... ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Thor preocupado

-No lo se... Me duele un poco...- respondio Loki con la voz entrecortada

El pelinegro cayo de rodillas al suelo del elevador mientras su hermano se agachaba a su lado tratando de ayudarlo. Sorpresivamente, una nube de humo color verde cubrio el cuerpo de Loki al mismo tiempo que Thor se quedaba en shock al ver lo sucedido

-¡Loki!- grito Thor preocupado al salir de su trance

Despues de unos minutos, el humo finalmente se disperso; dejando ver a Loki aun de rodillas

-¡Que extraño! No recuerdo que su cabello fueran rizados- penso Thor extrañado

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- se escucho de repente la voz de una mujer

-¿Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Thor mirando hacia todos lados

-Fui yo, idiota- respondio "Loki" levantando su cabeza

-¿Lo-Loki?- dijo Thor confundido -¿De verdad... De verdad eres tu?-

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Loki seriamente -Espera... ¿Por que sueno asi?- pregunto un poco nervioso

-Bueno... ¿Como te digo esto?... Tu... Bueno, tu... Eres... Eres una chica...- respondio Thor susurrando lo ultimo

-¿Que fue lo que dijite?- dijo Loki levantandose del suelo

-Veelo por ti mismo- dijo Thor un poco nervioso

Utilizando su magia, Loki aparecio un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a "el". En realidad, el cambio no era tanto... Sus hombros se habian vuelto un poco estrechos, sus caderas un poco mas anchas y su rostro mas afilado en la parte de su mandibula; ademas de que unos firmes senos aparecieron en su pecho, lo unico que no tuvo cambio fueron sus ojos color esmeralda y sus rosados labios. Tras observarse varios segundos, su agudo grito de horror fue oido por todo Nueva York

-¿Alguien escucho eso?- pregunto Steve un tanto confundido

-Revisare que no sea alguna damisela en peligro- respondio Iron Man antes de salir volando

Regresando con los dioses...

-¿Que demonios es esto? ¿Por que soy una mujer?- grito Loki muy alterado

-No tengo la menor idea... El humo salio de tu cuerpo y, cuando se fue... Ya estabas asi- dijo Thor tratando de sonar calmado

-No puede ser... ¡Trae aca!- dijo Loki mientras quitaba la capa del traje de su hermano

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- pregunto Thor confundido

-Obviamente no voy a permitir que tus amiguitos me vean asi- respondio Loki colocandose la capa sobre su cabeza

-Entiendo... Detras de mi, sobre mi espalda- dijo Thor

-De acuerdo... Pero si cometes un error y tus amigos me ven, te mato- amenazo Loki con voz de demonio mientras se trepaba en la espalda del pelirrubio

-No hacian falta las amenazas- dijo Thor

Justo en ese momento, el elevador se detuvo y la ahora pelinegra encendio su rostro detras del cuello de Thor. Ambos salieron a la vista de los demas Vengadores, los cuales quedaron confundidos al ver el extraño comportamiento de Loki

-Ahora resulta que tu hermano tiene pena de nosotros- dijo Steve seriamente

-No es eso- dijo Thor un poco nervioso

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Clint molesto

-Ni se te ocurra decirles...- murmuro Loki

-Calma, Clint... Mi hermano... Esta enfermo- dijo Thor aun mas nervioso

-¿Acaso su majestad no desea que sus pies toquen nuestro suelo mortal?- pregunto Natasha sarcasticamente

-Algo asi...- respondio Thor echandole una mirada fugaz a su "hermano" -Si nos disculpan, debemos irnos. ¿Quieren que les mande ayuda?- pregunto

-Tranquilo, rubia, podemos con esto- respondio Natasha

-De acuerdo- dijo Thor

El pelirrubio se alejo un poco de los Vengadores y levanto su martillo hacia el suelo

-Llevanos de regreso, Heimdall- dijo Thor

De repente, una gran luz rodeo a Thor y a Loki; haciendolos desaparecer a los pocos segundos. Ambos dioses aparecieron junto al moreno y Thor utilizo su martillo para volar hacia el palacio de Odin. Al verlo, los guardias se hicieron a un lado mientras abrian las puertas

-¿Pudiste vencer a Loki, hijo?- pregunto Odin

Inmediatamente, Loki se bajo de la espalda de Thor y se quito la capa de encima; dejando ver su nueva apariencia

-¿Tu me hiciste eso?- pregunto Loki en un tono molesto

-¿Pero que...?- dijo Odin un poco sorprendido

-¡Responde! ¿Tu hiciste esto?- dijo Loki alzando la voz

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo jamas haria eso... Ademas no se nada de magia- dijo Odin

-¿Entonces quien...?- dijo Loki

-Eso yo podria explicarselos- se oyo una voz

Todos voltearon hacia atras y vieron que, de la sosmbras, aparecio un hombre con traje azul, una capa roja y de cabellos negros

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto Frigga

-Permitame presentarme... Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, pero soy mejor conocido como el Dr. Strange- respondio aquel sujeto

-Disculpe... ¿Pero que tiene que ver usted con lo que le paso a mi hijo?- pregunto Odin seriamente

-Bueno... Yo fui quien transformo a Loki en una mujer- respondio el Dr. Strange

-¿Que?- gritaron Loki y Thor sorprendidos

-Se preguntaran el motivo por el cual lo hice, pues es muy sencillo... Si Loki decidia no detener la invasion de los Chitauri, el mundo e incluso el Universo correrian un gran peligro... Al ver esto, decidi hacer un pequeño cambio. Y he aqui a su "hija"- dijo el Dr. Strange

-Yo lo mato... ¡Yo lo mato!- dijo Loki mientras sacaba sus dagas para asi lanzarsele al mago, pero fue detenida por Thor -¡Sueltame, idiota!- grito tratando de soltarse de su agarre

-Oiga... Mi hermano ya habia decidido rendirse, asi que... ¿Cree que pueda regresarlo a la normalidad?- pregunto Thor mientras sujetaba fuertemente al pelinegro

-Lo siento... Pero este hechizo solo se rompera cuando Loki logre descifrar este acertijo: La verdad puede ser una mentira y la mentira, verdad... Este conjuro solo se rompera cuando tu vida no sea mas que la verdad- respondio el Dr. Strange antes de desaparecer

-Ese infeliz...- murmuro Loki molesta

-Loki...- dijo Odin llamando la atencion de la pelinegra -Loki, debido a tus crimenes, he decidido despojarte de la mayor parte de tus poderes... Solo tendras el necesario para poder defenderte. Ademas, estaras bajo el cuidado de Thor- dijo seriamente

-Creo que no tengo eleccion, ¿Verdad?- dijo Loki resignada

-Padre... Prometo hacerme responsable de Loki, y en caso de que haga algo indebido, lo controlare- dijo Thor

-Oye, no soy un animal para que me "controles"- dijo Loki haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la ultima palabra

-Como sea... Acercate, Loki...- dijo Odin

Lentamente, la pelinegra se acerco a Padre de Todo y este coloco su mano sobre la frente. A los pocos segundos, varios destellos dorados salieron de su cuerpo y Odin los recolecto en una esfera de cristal. Debido a la falta de magia, las piernas de Loki fallaron un poco y cayo de rodillas al suelo; siendo auxiliada por su madre

-¿Te encuentras bien, Loki?- pregunto Frigga preocupada

-Si, solo fue un mareo- respondio Loki

-Yo me hare cargo de ella, madre- dijo Thor mientras cargaba a la pelinegra en sus brazos -Ire a Midgard-

-Cuidala mucho, Thor- dijo Frigga

-Tranquila, mama, lo hare- dijo Thor antes de salir del cuarto

El Dios del Trueno salio del palacio y se dirigio hacia el Bifrost, encontrandose con Heimdall

-Heimdall, llevanos de regreso a Midgard- dijo Thor

Heimdall encendio el Bifrost y ambos dioses fueron rodeados por una intensa luz. Unos segundos despues, aparecieron frente a unos edificios bajo una lluvia

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Loki

-Es la Torre Stark... Digamos que es como el hogar de los Vengadores- respondio Thor mientras caminaba hacia la entrada

-¿Era tu unica opcion, verdad?- pregunto Loki sarcasticamente

-Si... Callate- respondio Thor antes de tocar una pantalla

-Contraseña de voz- se oyo la voz de una mujer

-Thor de Asgard- dijo el pelirrubio

-Negativo- dijo la computadora

-El Dios del Trueno-

-Negativo-

-Vaya que te conocen- dijo Loki en un tono burlon

-Cierra la boca- dijo Thor molesto -El Vengador mas fuerte- volvio a intentar

-Negativo-

-Te voy a matar, Stark- murmuro el pelirrubio molesto -Beach Boy- dijo

-Correcto-

Las puertas se abrieron y Thor camino hacia un elevador para llegar a su piso. Entro a su habitacion y sento a la pelinegra en su cama mientras buscaba un poco de ropa en sus cajones

-Ponte esto- dijo Thor dandole una camisa de botones blanca a Loki -Voy a darme un baño, quitate eso y deja la ropa en el cesto-

-De acuerdo- dijo Loki desinteresada

El pelirrubio entro a su baño mientras Loki se quitaba toda la ropa (Incluyendo la interior) para despues vestirse con la camisa de su hermano, la cual llego a cubrirle hasta por encima de las rodillas. Echo a un lado las cobijas y se recosto en las almohadas, poco a poco comenzo a caer en los brazos del Morfeo. Cuando Thor salio del baño, se encontro con la pelinegra dormida y solo las piernas tapadas con la cobija. Sigilosamente, tomo un extremo de la prenda y termino por cubrir el cuerpo de su hermana

-Loki... Hombre o mujer... Siempre te voy a querer- susurro Thor acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra


	3. 2: La primera mañana en la Torre Stark

**Capitulo 2 – La primera mañana en la Torre Stark**

Las cortinas de la habitación fueron abiertos automáticamente y los rayos del Sol ilumino cada rincon de esta. Un bulto tapado con una cobija azul comenzo a removerse sobre el colchon y unos palidos parpados comenzaron a abrirse; dejandose ver unos hermosos iris color esmeralda. Tras abrir completamente sus ojos, la ahora "hermana" del Dios del Trueno se sento en una orilla de la cama y estiro su cuerpo

-¿Donde estoy?- se pregunto a si misma

Repentinamente, Loki sostuvo un borde de la camisa y lo estiro un poco, dandose cuenta de que (En efecto) poseia unos senos; ademas de que se miro en un espejo que tenia enfrente

-No fue un sueño...- murmuro Loki un poco melancolica

-Buenos dias- se oyo la voz de un hombre

-¿Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Loki poniendose a la defensiva

-Disculpeme por no presentarme... Soy un sistema computacional que fue creado para mantener en buen estado la torre Stark, asi como responder las necesidades de las personas que vivan en ella... Puede llamarme JARVIS- respondio aquella voz

-De acuerdo... ¿Sabes donde esta Thor?- pregunto Loki

-El principe Thor salio unos minutos, dejo una nota a un lado de la cama- respondio JARVIS

Inmediatamente, Loki miro hacia la cama y (En una mesa de noche) encontro una hoja doblada. La tomo con sus manos y comenzo a leer aquel recado

_"Loki..._

_Sali para comprar algunas cosas que, tal vez, necesites... Si tienes hambre, ve a la cocina y prepara algo. Regreso pronto_

_Thor"_

-Oye... JARVIS... ¿Donde esta la cocina?- pregunto Loki antes de dejar la nota en su lugar

-Dirigase al final del pasillo y entre al elevador; ahi veera una serie de botones, presione el que diga "Cocina". El elevador se detendra en el piso que usted indico- respondio JARVIS

-Gracias- dijo Loki

La pelinegra salio de la habitacion e hizo todas las indicaciones que JARVIS le habia dado. Al llegar a la cocina, se dirigio al refrigerador y tomo unos cuantos huevos junto con un plato. Mientras comenzaba a batirlos, un castaño de ojos cafes entro a la habitacion y se encontro con la atractiva ojiverde. Al sentirse observada, Loki volteo y su mirada se encontro con la del millonario

-Hola hojalata- dijo Loki antes de volver a su labor

-Hola, hermosa, ¿Tu quien eres?- dijo Tony sonriendo picaramente mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

-¿A quien le dices hermosa, imbecil?- dijo Loki molesta

-Pues a ti, cariño... Aqui solo estamos tu y yo- dijo Tony fingiendo un poco de indignacion

-¿Por que me ve asi este inutil?... Es cierto, soy una chica ahora- penso Loki -Pierdes tu tiempo con tus palabras "conquistadoras"- dijo al mismo tiempo que una vena resaltaba en su frente

-Tal vez las palabras no funcionen, pero las acciones si- dijo Tony mientras acorralaba a la pelinegra contra una pared

-¿Quien te crees que eres para ponerme las manos encima?- dijo Loki empujando al castaño

-Pues... Soy un genio, millonario, filantropo, playboy...- dijo Tony coquetamente

-Al menos es honesto- penso Loki un poco extrañada con aquella respuesta -No me importa quien eres... ¡Apartate!- dijo poniendo mas fuerza en su empuje

Contrario a lo que la pelinegra dijo, Tony sujeto ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza de Loki con una sola mano mientras que la otra mano tomo su menton e hizo que ella lo mirara cara a cara. Poco a poco comenzo a acercarse a sus labios hasta que cierto pelirrubio entro a la cocina, llevandose una no muy agradable escena

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?- pregunto Thor sonando molesto

-Yo nada- respondio Stark "inocentemente" mientras soltaba la pelinegra

-Te conozco, playboy, ¿Que hacias con ella?- pregunto Thor con un pequeño tic en su ojo

-¿Que son todos esos gritos?- interrumpio Natasha la pelea mientras entraba a la cocina

-Buenos dias- dijo Steve bostezando un poco

-Nada de buenos dias... No dejan dormir estos 2- dijo Bruce molesto

-¡Todo es culpa de este pervertido!- grito Loki mientras señalaba al castaño

-Yo no he hecho nada, preciosa- dijo Tony

-¡Que no me llames asi!- grito la pelinegra furiosa

Algo que el castaño no noto, y Loki si, fue que el capitan Rogers habia cambiado su expresion a una de tristeza

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Natasha mirando a la pelinegra

-No se porque pero me resulta familiar- dijo Clint un poco confundido

-Bueno... Eso es porque... Ella... Ella es...- dijo Thor

-Soy su hermano Loki- interrumpio la pelinegra

-¿QUE?- gritaron todos los Vengadores sorprendidos

-¿Que? ¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto Tony -Bueno... La verdad no me importa... Sigues siendo una mujer muy linda- dijo mientras abrazaba a Loki por los hombros

-Eres un...- murmuro Loki mientras tomaba un cuchillo

-No, no, no- dijo Bruce mientras separaba rapidamente a la pelinegra del millonario -Por favor, calmate Loki... No hay que llegar al extremo- dijo nervioso

-Por mi puedes descuartizarlo- dijo Natasha

-Natt...- susurro Bruce

-Aqui nadie va a ser descuartizado- dijo Thor mirando seriamente a Loki

-Oye, rubia, ¿Estas seguro de que ella es tu hermana? Si es asi, pasame tus genes para tener una mujer igual de hermosa- dijo Tony

-Stark... No empieces- dijo Thor un poco molesto

-Lo siento, pero no puedo resistirme al ver a tal diosa del Olimpo- dijo Tony

-Loki...- interrumpio Natasha -¿Ya te duchaste?- pregunto mirando a la pelinegra

-No- respondio Loki un tanto confundida

-¡Perfecto! Ven conmigo- dijo Natasha al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a rastras la pelinegra con ella -Ese Stark es un sirvenguenza-

-Ni que lo digas...- penso Loki

Ambas mujeres llegaron a la habitacion de la pelirroja y entraron al cuarto. Natasha comenzo a buscar algunas cosas en su armario mientras Loki se sentaba en su cama

-Odio admitirlo... Pero gracias, agente Romanoff- dijo Loki un poco apenada

-No hay de que- dijo Natasha sonriendo un poco -Dime... ¿Que talla de brassier eres?- pregunto

-¿Como dices?- dijo Loki confundida

-Cierto, lo olvide... Metete a bañarte, te prestare algo de ropa. Y de ahi, iremos a comprarte algunas cosas- dijo Natasha -Quitate esos harapos-

-De acuerdo- dijo Loki

Para la sorpresa de Natasha, la pelinegra desabotono la camisa y la arrojo a un cesto de basura; dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo y a la vista de la pelirroja

-Loki... ¿No me digas que no tenias nada debajo de la camisa?- pregunto Natasha sonrojada

-¿Que se supone que debia tener puesto?- dijo Loki confundida

-No, olvidalo...- dijo Natasha un poco nerviosa -Ahora entiendo porque Stark la miraba mucho tiempo- penso

-Como sea... ¿Donde esta el baño?- pregunto Loki

-Por alla- respondio Natasha sonrojada

-Oye... Ese Stark... ¿No tiene camaras escondidas, verdad?- dijo Loki mientras llenaba la tina con agua caliente

-En las habitaciones, no. Casi tuvimos que obligarlo para que no lo hiciera- dijo Natasha

-Menos mal, no quiero imaginarme como se pondria si ese pervertido me ve asi- dijo Loki introduciendose en la tina

-¿Hablan de mi?- pregunto Tony desde el marco de la puerta

-¡Sal de mi cuarto, por un demonio!- grito Natasha al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una enciclopedia al castaño

-¿Estas segura que el no es un retrasado mental?- pregunto Loki

-Por desgracia no- respondio Natasha mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro

Varios minutos despues, Loki salio de la tina y se quedo sentada en el borde de esta mientras miraba a su alrededor

-¿Donde estan las toallas?- pregunto Loki

-Toma- respondio Natasha mientras le daba una toalla a la pelinegra

Loki tomo la toalla y se levanto de la tina para enrollarsela en su cuerpo

-Listo- dijo Loki saliendo del baño

-Bueno, sientate en...- dijo Natasha al verla -¡Las chicas no se ponen asi las toallas!- grito totalmente sonrojada mientras le quitaba la toalla

-Te recuerdo que yo no soy una mujer- dijo Loki

-Eres un hombre en el cuerpo de una chica. Ahora tienes... "Cosas" de mujer- dijo Natasha haciendo comillas con sus dedos -Tomare un baño, espera aqui-

-De acuerdo- dijo Loki mientras se sentaba


	4. 3: Tiempo de mujeres

**Capitulo 3 – Tiempo de mujeres**

-Pensandolo bien... La agente Romanoff no parece tan mala compañia... Tal vez pueda llevarme bien con ella- penso Loki

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Natasha salio del baño tapada solamente con una toalla

-No veo la diferencia entre mi forma de taparme con la toalla y la tuya- dijo Loki

-Claro que la hay. Los hombres se cubren de la cintura para abajo, las mujeres deben cubrirse de los hombros para abajo- dijo Natasha

-Sigo sin entender la diferencia- dijo Loki

-Tienes mucho que aprender- dijo Natasha yendo a su armario

-¿Y ahora que me pondre?- pregunto Loki

-Bueno, viendote bien... Tienes buenas curvas, piernas delgadas, ya sé que darte- respondio Natasha sacando unas ropas -Pruebate esto- dijo dandoselas a la pelinegra

-¿Un vestido? ¿Me ves cara de mujer?- dijo Loki sonrojada al ver las prendas

-Tienes el cuerpo de una mujer- dijo Natasha colocando un espejo frente a Loki

-Pues ya que... ¿Como se usa esto?- pregunto Loki mientras le mostraba a Natasha el sosten

-Mira, estas cosas se llaman copas, deben cubrir tus pechos. Despues lo abrochas y colocas los tirantes sobre tus hombros- respondio Natasha mostrandole paso a paso la manera de abrochar la prenda

-Esto da un poco de comezon- dijo Loki un poco incomoda

-Es normal, te acostumbraras despues- dijo Natasha mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Loki

Ambas mujeres continuaron vistiendose hasta que Natasha tuvo que ayudar a Loki para subir el sierre del vestido

-Bueno, Loki, sientate- dijo Natasha

-¿Para que?- pregunto Loki confundida

-Te hare algunos retoques- respondio Natasha

-¿Retoques? ¿Que es eso?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Bueno, arreglare un poco tu cabello, tal vez un poco de maquillaje algunos accesorios...- respondio Natasha sacando algunas cajas de su tocador

-No, gracias... Asi estoy bien- dijo Loki un poco nerviosa

-No, no, no. Ven aqui- dijo Natasha mientras sentaba a la pelinegra en una silla -No saldras de aqui hasta que termine contigo-

Por otro lado, Thor y sus amigos esperaban a que las 2 mujeres terminaran de arreglarse; algo que realmente los aburria

-Como tardan estas mujeres- dijo Bruce aburrido

-Son mujeres, ¿Que esperabas?- pregunto Steve

-Solo espero que tanto tiempo valga la pena- dijo Tony igual de aburrido que Bruce

-Bueno...- dijo Natasha entrando a la sala -La operacion fue todo un exito. Sal de ahi, Loki-

-No quiero- dijo la pelinegra detras de la puerta

Natasha dio un ligero suspiro antes de regresar al pasillo, y unos momentos despues, comenzaron a escucharse algunos jaloneos

-Romanoff, no quiero entrar- dijo Loki tratando de soltarse del agarre de la pelirroja

-No me importa- dijo Natasha antes de finalmente meter a la pelinegra a la sala

Para la sorpesa de todos, la Diosa de las Mentiras lucia totalmente diferente a la mañana. Lucia un lindo vestido color verde, el cual acompaño con unos zapatos negros; ademas de que sus cabellos fueron levemente enchinados y su rostro resaltaba un maquillaje casi imperceptible

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Natasha

-Wow... Te... Te ves muy linda, Loki- dijo Bruce un poco sonrojada

-Te ves bien- dijo Steve indiferente

-Vamos, Steve, no seas celoso- murmuro Clint divertido

-Para nada- dijo Steve un poco nervioso

-Eres una verdadera belleza. Incluso sin ese maquillaje, podria asegurarte que eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- dijo Tony en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a Loki

-Si, lo que digas- dijo Loki alejandolo con su mano -¿Nos vamos, Roanoff?- pregunto mirando a la pelirroja

-Claro... Por cierto, dime Natasha- respondio la agente sonriendo sinceramente

-Voy con ustedes, un par de hermosas mujeres no deben ir solar- dijo Tony

-Olvidalo, Stark, podemos cuidarnos solas- dijo Natasha

Ambas mujeres salieron de la torre y caminaron hacia un Centro Comercial, dejando a los varones bastantes sorprendidos

-Parece que a Natt le agrada ya no ser la unica mujer en la Torre Stark- dijo Bruce regresando a su desayuno

-Eso se nota a leguas... Lo que no me gusta es que cierta persona acose a mi hermano- dijo Thor mirando a Tony

-Hermana- corrigio Steve -Recuerda que ahora es una mujer-

-Una muy linda...- murmuro Tony -Oye, ricitos, ¿Puedo ser tu cuñado?- pregunto divertidamente

-¡Vete a la mierda, Stark!- respondio Thor furioso

-Lenguaje- dijo Steve -Ire a tomar un poco de aire-

Por parte de Natasha y Loki, ambas llegaron al Centro Comercial y entraron a una tienda de ropas

-Mira esto, ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Natasha mientras le mostraba a Loki un conjunto de ropa

-No lo se... El color no me gusta- respondio Loki

-Ah, es cierto, prefieres el verde- dijo Natasha

-Y el negro- complemento Loki

-De acuerdo, ¿Que tal este?- pregunto Natasha mostrandole otro conjunto de ropa a la pelinegra

-Este si me gusta- respondio Loki tomando la ropa -¿Puedo probarmela?- pregunto

-Claro, vamos a los vestidores- respondio Natasha

Unas 2 horas despues, ambas mujeres terminaron de hacer sus compras y se dirigieron hacia una cafeteria para desayunar algo

-Oye...- dijo Loki antes de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de pan a la boca -Se nota que al capitan Rogers le gusta mucho el hombre de hojalata-

-Si... Pero Stark no lo nota- dijo Natasha

-Eso lo note en la mirada de Rogers... Stark es un idiota- murmuro Loki

-Lo se... Espero que Steve encuentre a alguien que lo quiera de verdad, a ver si a Tony se le abren los ojos- dijo Natasha dandole un sorbo a su cafe

-¿Soy yo o a ti te agrada la idea de que ahora soy una mujer?- pregunto Loki

-¿Eh? Bueno... Es que a veces estar entre tantos hombres puede llegar a hartarme- confeso Natasha un poco apenada

-Te entiendo... En Asgard soy el unico hombre que prefiere usar la magia a pelear con el cuerpo- dijo Loki

-Bueno, en mi opinion- dijo Natasha antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido de su celular -Espera... ¿Que quieres, Tony?- contesto la llamada

-Natt, necesito que vuelvan a la torre- dijo Tony

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Natasha

-Fiury nos envio a una mision. Necesito que regresen ahora mismo- respondio Tony

-De acuerdo, vamos para alla- dijo Natasha antes de colgar el telefono -Loki, tenemos que irnos-

-Muy bien- dijo la pelinegra tomando las bolsas


	5. 4: Mi verdadera forma

**Capitulo 4 – Mi verdadera forma**

Tras un buen rato junto a Natasha, ella y Loki tomaron las bolsas que contenian sus compras para dirigirse a la Torre Stark

-Loki, ¿Crees que puedas pelear con ese vestido? ¿O quieres que te preste uno de mis trajes?- pregunto Natasha mientras ella y Loki subian por el elevador

-Creo que prefiero la segunda opcion- respondio Loki

-Ya llegamos. Vamos a cambiarte- dijo Natasha entrando junto a la pelinegra a la sala

-¡No se tarden! Fiury nos quiere en Inglaterra lo mas pronto posible- dijo Tony

Para la sorpresa de todos, ambas mujeres regresaron a la sala en menos de 2 minutos

-Oye, Loki... ¿No quieres que te lleve cargando?- pregunto Tony

-¿Que te hace creer que ella se ira contigo? Es mi hermana, por eso yo la llevare- dijo Thor molesto

-No opines por ella, rubiales- reclamo Tony

-¡Cierren la boca los 2!- grito Natasha molesta -Loki... ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?- pregunto

-Por supuesto que si- respondio Loki un poco aliviada

-Bueno... Vamonos ya- dijo Natasha tomando el brazo de la pelinegra

Inmediatamente, Thor y Stark salieron volando por una de las ventanas de la torre mientras Clint, Steve, Bruce, Natasha y Loki se fueron en una de las aeronavo de Shield. A los pocos minutos, todos los Vengadores habian llegado a Inglaterra; encontrandose con un ejercito de guerreros que, al parecer, provenian de otro planeta

-Terminemos con esto de una vez...- dijo Tony aterrizando en el pais ingles

-Oigan, tenemos un problema... Si Bruce se convierte en Hulk y ve a Loki, no dudara en golpearla- dijo Natasha

-Facil... Mantengalos lo mas alejados posible- dijo Tony

-Como tu digas. Loki, encargate de las personas... Mantenlas a salvo- dijo Natasha

-De acuerdo- dijo la pelinegra

Todos los Vengadores se separaron para enfrentarse a aquel ejercito; Thor, Stark y Hulk se encargaron de derribar las naves mientras Natasha, Clint y Steve peleaban contra los guerreros. Para su sorpresa, la pelinegra demostro grandes habilidades gracias a su magia

-Definitivamente voy a casarme con tu hermana- dijo Tony

-Cierra la boca, playboy- grito Thor molesto

Loki, quien habia rescatado a un niño de las manos del enemigo, miro hacia su hermano al escuchar ese grito; viendo como una estaca que parecia estar hecha de piedra acercandose a el

-¡Thor!- grito Loki preocupada

Aunque el pelirrubio volteo rapidamente hacia atras, ya era demasiado tarde; pues su cuerpo fue traspasado por aquella estaca. Natasha y Steve se acercaron rapidamente a el para ayudarlo; pero no notaron que Loki fue rodeada por un aura oscura

-¿Thor, te duele mucho?- pregunto Steve preocupado

-Tranquilos, solo fue un rasguño- respondio Thor sujetando su herida

-¿Loki?- dijo Natasha extrañada al ver como la pelinegra apretaba sus puños fuertemente -¿Loki, que te pasa?-

Repentinamente, el traje que Natasha le habia dado a Loki fue reemplazada por 2 pequeñas prendas de piel animal que cubrian sus senos y sus partes intimas; su cabello se alargo hasta llegar a su espalda baja al mismo tiempo que unos cuernos salieron de su cabeza, y su piel se torno de un color azul mientras su cuerpo marcaban unas finas lineas

-No puede ser...- susurro Thor sorprendido

-¿Que, Thor? ¿Que le pasa a tu hermana?- pregunto Steve preocupado

-Loki esta mostrando su verdadera forma- respondio Thor

La pelinegra levanto su cabeza (Mostrando asi sus ojos que ahora eran color rubi) mientras sus manos aparecian bolas de hielo. Antes de que pudieran decirle algo, Loki se lanzo al enemigo y comenzo a atacarlos con rafagas de hielo

-Wow- murmuro Clint sorprendido

-Se que no deberia decir eso, pero viendola en su verdadora forma, es genial- dijo Bruce

-¿Hace cuanto volviste a la normalidad?- pregunto Natasha

-En cuanto Loki se transformo- respondio Bruce

Por lado de la pelinegra, ella siguio atacando a aquel ejercito pero sin olvidar su primer objetivo (Proteger a los civiles). Tras varios minutos de pelea, cualquier rastro del enemigo quedo sepultado bajo toneladas de hielo; y esto provoco que Loki quedara exhausta y cayera de rodillas al suelo

-¿Que fue lo que paso? No recuerdo nada- penso Loki antes de ver el rastro de hielo que quedo en sus manos -No puede ser...- susurro asustada

-Loki...- dijo Thor detras de ella

Un poco alterada, Loki comenzo a voltearse lentamente hacia los Vengadores; viendo como algunos la miraban muy sorprendidos

-Loki, yo...- dijo Thor acercandose a su hermana

-¡Alejate de mi, Thor!- grito Loki levantandose del suelo -No quiero hacerte daño- dijo mientras retrocedia de ellos antes de abrir un portal

-¡Loki, espera!- dijo Thor

Antes de poder hacer algo, la pelinegra fue absorbida por el portal y este se cerro inmediatamente. Otro portal se abrio en la sala de la Torre Stark, Loki salio de el y corrio a su habitacion. Por parte de los Vengadores, ninguno habia dicho nada despues de lo sucedido

-¿Creen... Que haya ido a la torre?- pregunto Steve aun incredulo

-Es lo mas probable...- respondio Clint

-JARVIS... ¿Loki esta en la Torre Stark?- pregunto Steve aun incredulo

-Asi es, señor Stark... En estos momentos esta en su habitacion- respondio JARVIS

-Tengo que hablar con ella...- dijo Thor empuñando su martillo

-Ire contigo, Thor... Hasta ahora soy la unica con la que ha hablado- dijo Natasha acercandose al pelirrubio

-De acuerdo, sujetate fuertemente- dijo Thor

Natasha rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Thor mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura. Empuño su martillo hacia la Torre Stark y ambos salieron volando mientras los demas Vengadores subian a un helicarrier de Shield. Unos segundos despues, Thor aterrizo en un balcon de la torre pero, antes de poder entrar, fue detenido por la pelirroja

-Espera, Thor, yo me hare cargo. Tu esperame en la sala y diles lo mismo a los demas- dijo Natasha

-De acuerdo, te encomiendo a Loki en tus manos- dijo Thor

-Tranquilo- dijo Natasha

La pelirroja camino hacia la habitacion de Loki y, sin decir nada, entro y toco la puerta del baño

-¿Estas ahi, Loki?- pregunto Natasha

-Pasa- susurro Loki

Rapidamente, Natasha abrio la puerta y vio a Loki abrazada de rodillas mientras su cuerpo estaba sumergida en el agua caliente

-Loki...- susurro Natasha hincandose a su lado -¿Que pasa? ¿Por que esa cara?

-Porque ahora les di otro motivo para considerarme un monstruo- respondio Loki melancolicamente

-Nadie piensa que eres un monstruo- dijo Natasha antes de tocar el agua -Loki, esto esta hirviendo- dijo sorprendida

-Mi cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a mi verdadera forma, y las pocas veces que me transformo, provoca que mi cuerpo se enfrie. Solamente asi puedo regresar a mi temperatura normal- murmuro Loki

-Bueno, ya es hora de salir- dijo Natasha tomando una toalla

-No quiero ver a los demas... No soportaria oirlos llamarme "monstruo"- dijo Loki escondiendo aun mas su rostro

-Nadie te llamara asi; si se atreven a hacerlo, yo misma los golpeo. Anda, ven- insistio Natasha

-...De acuerdo- suspiro Loki resignada

-Te espero afuera- dijo Natasha saliendo del baño

Unos minutos despues, finalmente salio la pelinegra envuelta con una toalla y se vistio con un cambio que le habia dejado Natasha. Bajo a la sala pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta

-Entra, Loki- dijo Bruce

Con una timidez muy parecida a la de un niño de 5 años, la Diosa de las Mentiras atraveso el umbral de la sala con la mirada gacha

-Tranquila, Loki, que no te de pena- dijo Tony sonriendo sinceramente

-De acuerdo...- dijo Loki un poco mas confiada mientras levantaba su mirada

Al ver a los amigos de Thor levemente heridos, Loki creo una pequeña nube amarilla alrededor de ellos. A los pocos segundos, esta se disperso; dejando ver a los Vengadores sin ninguna herida

-Wow... Gracias- dijo Clint

-De nada- dijo Loki quedandose inmovil en su lugar

-Oye, quitate esa pena y sientate- dijo Steve golpeando levemente el sillon

-Bueno...- dijo Loki antes de que su estomago rugiera, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -Tenia pensado preparar la cena-

-De acuerdo, te ayudo- dijo Natasha levantandose del sillon

Ambas mujeres caminaron a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar la comida para ellos y sus amigos. Oh, si, las cosas ya no seran igual para Loki...


	6. 5: Ayudar al enemigo

**Capitulo 5 – Ayudar al "enemigo"**

Varios dias pasaron despues de que Loki les mostro a los Vengadores su verdadera forma, la pelinegra comenzo a ganarse la confianza de cada uno por sus actividades. Ella y Steve formaron una amistad gracias a que compartieron algunos dibujos y consejos, mientras que Bruce y Tony la hicieron compañera y hermana de laboratorio por sus conocimientos cientificos; por parte de Clint, ambos crearon un lazo amistad-rivalidad gracias a los entrenamientos y peleas que practicaban

-¿Y dices que Hulk es el resultado de un experimento fallido?- pregunto Loki

-Asi es... Y por eso necesito tu ayuda- respondio Bruce

-¿Acaso intentas deshacerte de esa criatura?- pregunto Loki sorprendida

-No exactamente... Escucha, investigue cada uno de los quimicos que use en ese experimento asi como su "opuesto"... Mi hipotesis es que, si los combino, puede ser posible que tenga conciencia de las cosas que hago incluso transformado en Hulk- respondio Bruce

-Entiendo... Y, si no me equivoco, solo necesito una muestra de sangre de Hulk- dijo Loki mientras revisaba las notas de Bruce

-Asi es... Tendre que transformarme en el otro sujeto- dijo Bruce antes de suspirar -Loki... Te has convertido en una amiga muy cercana para mi. Se perfectamente que vas a querer ayudarme, pero realmente no quiero hacerte daño- dijo

-Bruce, se que hay un riesgo, pero te ayudare- dijo Loki colocando una mano sobre su hombro

-Gracias Loki... De acuerdo, primero que nada, necesito enfadarme. Loki, golpeame- dijo Bruce

-¿Donde sea?- pregunto Loki extrañada

-Si, donde sea- respondio Bruce

Sin decir ninguna palabra, la pelinegra coloco sus manos sobre los hombres del doctor y echo una de sus piernas hacia atras. Repentinamente, su rodilla fue umpactada en la entrepierna de Bruce antes de darle una fuerte bofetada. A los pocos segundos, la piel del Dr. Banner se torno de un color verde; poco a poco comenzo a aumentar de tamaño hasta que finalmente se transformo en Hulk. Para la sorpresa de Loki, el gigante verde tomo su tobillo y (Al igual que en su forma masculina) la azoto contra el suelo varias veces

-¡Demonios! Justo cuando crei nunca volver a pasar por esto- penso Loki adolorida -Tengo que alejarlo del laboratorio... ¡Oye tu!- grito

Rapidamente, Hulk volteo y comenzo a perseguir a la pelinegra. Justo en ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el Dios del Trueno entro a la sala

-Loki, ya...- dijo Thor antes de que la pelinegra pasara corriendo frente suyo -¿Oye, que pasa?- pregunto mientras la detenia

-Hulk... Muestra... Ayuda...- balbuceo Loki agitadamente

Inesperadamente, la puerta de la sala fue destruida por la fuerza de Hulk; quien se acerco a los dioses para estos desaparecieron como por arte de magia

-Escucha, necesito tomar una muestra de la sangre de Hulk. Quiero que lo distraigas mientras yo tomo su sangre- susurro Loki detras de una pared

-De acuerdo, deja todo en mis manos- dijo Thor

La pelinegra volvio a desaparecer y, esta vez, aparecio detras de Hulk oculta en un mueble. Asomo su cabeza y miro a Thor para hacerle una seña

-Oye, grandote- grito Thor apareciendo frente a Hulk -Hola amigo, ¿Que haces?-

-Hulk buscar a mujer mala- dio mientras buscaba a Loki con la mirada

-¿En serio? Dejame decirte que...- dijo Thor

Mientras el Dios del Trueno trataba de distraer a Hulk, Loki salio de su escondite y camino cautelosamente detras del gigante verde. Pero por accidente (O una muy mala suerte) piso un pedazo de vidrio; lo cual hizo que, inmediatamente, Hulk se volteara. Antes de que el pudiera lastimarla, Thor se lanzo sobre su espalda y lo sujeto fuertemente

-¡Ahora, Loki!- grito Thor

Rapidamente, Loki corrio hasta el brazo de Hulk y clavo la jeringa en su brazo antes de extraer un poco de su sangre. Justo cuando tapo la jeringa, el gigante verdoso logro zafarse del agarre de Thor y tomo nuevamente el tobillo de la pelinegra para lanzarla hacia una de las ventanas

-¡Loki!- grito Thor preocupado

Para suerte de Loki, creo, su cuerpo se estrello contra el vidrio de la ventana y cayo al suelo; tan fuerte fue el golpe que el cristal comenzo a agrietarse y cayo hecho pedazos sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Hulk comenzo a acercarsele para terminar con ella pero, gracias a sus poderes, volvio a desaparecer

-Ya volvi...- dijo Natasha entrando a la sala -¿Que esta pasando aqui?- pregunto

-Loki trata de ayudar a Bruce, pero el tenia que transformarse en Hulk- respondio Thor -Natt, calmalo, tu si puedes-

-De acuerdo. Bruce...- dijo Natasha acercandose lentamente a Hulk

-¿Pe-Pelirroja?- pregunto Hulk un poco confundido

-Si... Soy yo- respondio Natasha tranquilamente

-¿Que pasar? ¿Que hacer Loki aqui?- pregunto Hulk

-Tranquilo, ella solo es una amiga- respondio Natasha aun con el mismo tono

-¿Mujer mala ser amiga?- dijo Hulk un poco alterado

-Ella no es mala... Es solo que a veces puede ser algo... Egocentrica- dijo Natasha en un tono burlon

-Te escuche- dijo Loki detras de la puerta

-Solo digo la verdad- dijo Natasha mientras se reia

-Loki... Amiga...- dijo Hulk antes de comenzar a retorcerse -No... Bruce no... Debe volver- dijo con la respiracion entrecortada

-Tranquilo Bruce... Vuelve con nosotros- dijo Natasha suavemente

Repentinamente, Hulk se tiro al suelo y comenzo a retorcerse fuertemente mientras su cuerpo poco a poco disminuia de volumen y se hacia cada vez mas pequeño. Tras varios minutos de intentar seguir como Hulk, finalmente la figura de Bruce aparecio en el suelo tapado unicamente con los restos de su pantalon

-¿Natt?- pregunto Bruce confundido al ver la pelirroja

-Si, soy yo- respondio Natasha

-¿Donde esta Loki?- pregunto Bruce un poco asustado

-¿Me hablaban?- dijo Loki saliendo de su escondite -Mira lo que tengo aqui- dijo mientras le mostraba la sangre

-Loki... Yo...- dijo Bruce sorprendido al verla tan herida -Lo siento- susurro

-Tranquilo... Sabiamos que esto pasaria- dijo Loki

-Loki... Muchas gracias- dijo Bruce despues de pararse frente a la pelinegra

Inmediatamente, despues de decir eso, Bruce abrazo fuertemente a la Diosa de la Mentira; logrando que tanto ella como Natasha y Thor se sorprendieran enormemente al ver tal acto. Pero esto no le impidio a la pelinegra correspondiera la muestra de afecto

-Loki... Tu pierna esta sangrando- dijo Thor preocupado

Loki rompio lentamente el abrazo y miro hacia su pierna. descubriendo un pedazo de vidrio incrustado profundamente en su piel. El pelirrubio hizo que se sentara en el sofa y rasgo su pantalon un poco mas arriba de la herida

-Quedate aqui, voy por algunas cosas- dijo Bruce retirandose a su laboratorio

Varios minutos despues, Bruce regreso a la sala cargando en sus manos una pequeña caja de color blanca y se hinco frente a Loki para tomar entre sus dedos aquel vidrio que sobresalia de su pierna

-Thor... Sujeta su mano... Se lo que te digo- dijo Natasha mirando a los 2 dioses

-Calma, Natasha, no es para tanto. dijo Loki despreocupadamente

-Loki... Se lo que te digo- dijo Natasha

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera responder, Thor tomo su mano fuertemente y la miro fijamente a los ojos; haciendo que su otra mano se aferrara a un borde del sillon

-¿Lista?- pregunto Bruce

Loki solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y, rapidamente, Bruce desenterro el vidrio de aquella palida pierna; provocando que la pelinegra apretara sus manos fuertemente mientras ahogaba un grito mordiendo sus labios. Inmediatamente coloco un poco de alcohol sobre la herida y despues la vendo cuidadosamente

-Listo, ya terminamos- dijo Bruce guardando las cosas

-¡Por fin!- dijo Thor sobando su mano

-No seas lloron, dijeron Loki, Bruce y Natasha seriamente

Varios dias despues de lo sucedido, tanto Bruce como Loki y Natasha se encontraban en el laboratorio del castaño

-¿Segura que esto funcionara?- pregunto Natasha un poco nerviosa

-Bueno... Segun mis conocimientos, esto ya esta listo- respondio Loki -¿Estas listo, Bruce? Cuando te la inyecte, necesito que vuelvas a transformarte en Hulk- dijo mirando al castaño

-Espero que funcione- dijo Bruce despues de afirmar con la cabeza

-Aqui vamos- dijo Loki

La pelinegra tomo la jeringa y limpio el brazo de Bruce con un poco de alcohol para despues insertar la aguja y aplicar el antidoto

-Ahora lo que sigue... Enfadate- dijo Loki

-No se como...- dijo Bruce levantando sus hombros

-Bueno... Natasha, por favor, golpealo- dijo Loki

-¿Donde sea?- pregunto la pelirroja

-¡Que curioso! Yo hice la misma pregunta la ultima vez- penso Loki sorprendida -Si, donde sea- respondio

-De acuerdo... Perdoname Bruce- dijo Natasha

Tal y como lo hizo Loki la vez anterior, Natasha se sostuvo de los hombros de Bruce y echo una pierna hacia atras para despues impactar su rodilla contra la entrepierna del castaño. El ritmo cardiaco de Bruce comenzo a acelerar rapidamente mientras su piel se tornara de color verde. Tras varios segundos de tratar de controlar su enojo, finalmente aparecio Hulk en el laboratorio y miro a la pelinegra un poco molesto

-Loki, atras de mi- dijo Natasha colocando su brazo frente a ella

-No, espera...- dijo Loki quitando suavemente aquel brazo -¿Tu... Me reconoces?- pregunto acercandose a Hulk

Aquel gesto de molestia caracteristico de Hulk cambio a uno de confusion mientras miraba a la pelinegra

-¿Loki?- pregunto Hulk confundido

-Si, soy yo... ¿Sabes como te llamas?- dijo Loki sorprendida

-Yo... Ser... Bruce...- dijo Hulk un poco calmado

-¿Bruce que?- pregunto Natasha mientras se acercaba a Hulk

-Bruce... Banner- respondio Hulk

-Funciono...- murmuro Natasha

-¡Funciono!- grito Loki emocionada -¡No puedo creer que en serio funcionara! Dame 5, grandote- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Hulk

Midiendo su fuerza, Hulk choco su mano contra la de la pelinegra y despues la sujeto para abrazarla fuertemente (Sin llegar a lastimarla). Justo en ese momento, los demas Vengadores entraron y se quedaron inmoviles al ver la escena

-¿Soy yo o Hulk esta abrazando a Loki sin matarla?- dijo Tony sorprendido

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras Hulk soltaba suavemente a Loki

-Alguien puede explicarme que fue lo que paso- dijo Thor sonando un poco celoso

-Tranquili, rubiales, no seas celoso- dijo Natasha divertidamente

-¿Celoso yo? Ya quisieras- respondio Thor un poco sonrojado mientras trataba de sonar serio


	7. 6: El peor hermano

**Capitulo 6 – El peor hermano**

Unos dias despues de que Loki ayudara a Bruce, una pelinegra medio dormida se revolvio entre las sabanas hasta que finalmente decidio levantarse de la cama. Tras acomodarse levemente sus cabellos, salio de su habitacion y bajo por el elevador hacia la cocina; y cuando se abrieron las puertas, se encontro con la habitacion decorada de manera colorida mientras los Vengadores (A excepcion de Thor) se encontraban alrededor de un ¿Pastel?

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Loki confundida

-Es tu cumpleaños, ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?- dijo Natasha entusiasmada

-¿Eh? Ah, creo que lo olvide- dijo Loki mientras se reia nerviosamente

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Bruce sonriendo sinceramente

-Muchas gracias por esto, muchachos... Nadie habia hecho algo asi por mi- dijo Loki un poco apenada

-Acostumbrate, esta sera una de muchas- dijo Steve

-Bueno, ahora ve a cambiarte, te espera un largo dia- dijo Natasha

Inmediatamente, ambas mujeres se fueron a la habitacion de la pelinegra y se pusieron unas ropas mas comodas. Para la Diosa de las Mentiras, ese fue el mejor dia de su vida... Bueno, hubo una pequeña falla... Thor no estuvo presente en ningun momento del dia

-Oigan, ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Thor? No lo he visto en todo el dia- pregunto Steve

Rapidamente, el rostro de Loki cambio repentinamente a un estado depresivo; algo que trato de disimular comiendo su cena

-Seguramente esta con Jane- susurro Loki melancolica

-¿Con quien?- pregunto Bruce

-Jane Foster... Su novia- respondio Natasha mirando de reojo a la pelinegra

-Saben, muchachos, estoy un poco cansada asi que me ire a dormir. Buenas noches- dijo Loki mientras se levantaba de la mesa

La pelinegra salio de la cocina mientras los demas se miraban entre si en un total silencio... Sabian que Thor habia hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida

-Oye, ¿Que haces?- pregunto Clint al ver como Tony tomaba su telefono

-Voy a llamarle a ese idiota- respondio Stark molesto

Sin que nadie se lo impidiera, el castaño apreto varios botones de su telefono y coloco el aparato sobre su oreja. En otra parte de la ciudad, Thor se encontraba sentado en una mesa mirando la premiacion de Jane cuando escucho el timbre de su celular

-Hola- dijo Thor contestando la llamada

-¿Thor, donde estas?- pregunto Tony sonando molesto

-Jane me pidio que la acompañara a una premiacion por su investigacion- respondio el pelirrubio

-Aja, ¿Y eso es mas importante que el cumpleaños de Loki?- dijo Tony

-¿Como dices?- pregunto Thor confundido

-¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?- dijo el castaño

-No puede ser...- suspiro Thor antes de colocar su mano sobre su frente -¿Donde esta ahora?- pregunto sonando un poco angustiada

-En su cuarto... Esta muy triste porque no estabas con ella para celebrar su cumpleaños- respondio Tony molesto

-Soy un imbecil...- susurro Thor -Voy para alla-

-Mas te vale- dijo Tony antes de colgar

Sin decir ninguna palabra, el pelirrubio se levanto de la mesa y aalio del salon para invocar el Mjolnir y dirigirse a la Torre Stark

*POV's Thor*

-¡Demonios! Soy un completo idiota... Loki me va a odiar mucho mas de lo que ya me odia- pense mientras volaba hacia la torre

Unos segundos despues, aterrice en el balcon que estaba fuera de la sala y entre corriendo mientras buscaba a mi hermana con la mirada; pero solo vi a mis amigos "matandome" con sus ojos

-¿Sigue en su cuarto?- pregunte un poco apenado

-Si, no ha querido salir desde hace rato... Y todo porque el imbecil de su hermano...- Bruce fue callado por la mano de Clint debido a que su otra forma amenazaba con salir y golpearme

-JARVIS, ¿Loki sigue en su habitacion?- pregunto Natasha

-No, señorita Romanoff- respondio JARVIS

-¿Como que no esta?- pregunto Steve confundido

-Hace unos momentos salio por el balcon- aclaro JARVIS

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, no pude evitar sentir un revuelco en mi garganta -No puede ser... ¡Loki!- grite antes de echarme a correr hacia su habitacion

Entre azotando la puerta del cuarto y corri hacia el barandal de su balcon para revisar su no se encontraba a los pies de la torre, cosa que no fue asi. Mira hacia atras y vi a mis compañeros mirandome desaprobatoriamente

-Ire a buscarla- dijo mientras empuñaba mi martillo

-Iremos contigo, no vaya a ser que cometas otra estupidez- dijo Stark

En otra parte de la ciudad, cierta pelinegra caminaba por las oscuras calles de un parque mientras pensaba en su hermano

-Grandisimo idiota- murmuro Loki molesta

*Flash Back - POV's Loki*

Me encontraba recostada mientras trataba de retener mis lagrimas contra la almohada, cuando de repente escuche un fuerte golpe cerca de mi habitacion. Supe inmediatamente que se trataba de Thor; realmente lo que menos queria era verlo, asi que abri la puerta que se conectaba con el balcon y salte por encima del barandal. Antes de llegar al suelo, utilice mi magia para abrir un portal y trasladarme a Central Park. Camine por varias calles hasta que un balon choco contra mis pies,, tome el objeto con mis manos cuando un niño se acerco a mi

-Hola, ¿Es tuyo?- pregunte mientras me hincaba frente al niño

-Hola... Si, es mia, pero ya todos mis amigos se fueron a su casa- respondio el niño un poco desanimado

-¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito- pregunte sonriendole cariñosamente

-¡Si!- respondio el niño muy entusiasmado

-Vamos- dije tomando su mano para despues caminar hacia un carrito de helados -Dame uno de chocolate, ¿Que sabor quieres?- le pregunte

-Vainilla- respondio

-Muy bien... Dame otro de vainilla- dije

Tome los helados y le di el suyo a mi amiguito mientras le pagaba al señor. Ambos nos sentamos en una banca para poder disfrutar nuestro postre

-¿Te gusto tu helado?- pregunte

-Si, muchas gracias por el helado- respondio el niño mostrando una sonrisa, algo que yo respondi con una caricia en su cabeza, tal como Frigga lo hacia conmigo de "niño"

Todo era tan lindo, como la tipica escena de un niño y su mama disfrutando su compañia; pero no todo era para siempre

-¡Quieta! Si no quieres que tu niño sufra las consecuencias- dijo un tipo sujetandome por la espalda mientras colocaba algo por encima de mi lumbar

Obviamente yo podria noquearlo en cuestion de segundos, pero decidi no hacerlo por la seguridad del niño. De pronto escuche un sonido, sabia que tenia un arma y le habia quitado el seguro; asi que cerre los ojos esperando a que pasara lo inevitable... Pero nada paso

*POV's Thor*

Ya pasaron casi 30 minutos desde que Loki desaparecio y aun lo encontramos, ¿Donde se habra metido? Y para colmo, acabo de ver a un sujeto vestido de negro apuntandole a una mujer con su hijo al lado. ¡Un momento! Esa mujer es Loki... Me acerce sigilosamente a aquel infeliz y lo sujete fuertemente por la espalda haciendo que soltara su aroma

-¿Thor?- dijo Loki sorprendida, mientras aquel niño se aferraba a su cuerpo

-Si, soy yo- dije un poco apenado

Solte a ese sujeto y lo amenace empuñando el Mjolnir, haciendo que huyera. Voltee hacia Loki y vi como ella trataba de calmar al niño acariciando su cabeza

-Tranquilo, ya paso todo- susurro cariñosamente -¿Que haces aqui, Thor?- pregunto con una mirada fria

-Vine a disculparme... Loki yo...- no pude terminar de hablar ya que mis amigos llegaron hasta nosotros y mi hermana camino hacia Stark

-Tony- dijo Loki... Espera, ¿Desde cuando le dice Tony? -¿Puedes llevar a este niño con su madre?- pregunto

-Claro que si- dijo Stark mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos

-Loki... Gracias por todo- susurro el niño antes de sujetarse fuertemente del traje de Iron Man

-Nos veremos pronto, amigo- dijo Loki sonriendole

Stark comenzo a volar mientras mi hermana permanecia inmovil viendo como ambos se alejaban

-Loki- dije sacandola de sus pensamientos

-Regresare a la torre- respondio friamente mientras comenzaba a caminar

Esta vez realmente habia cruzado la linea... Y tardaria mucho en conseguir su perdon


	8. 7: Arreglando los errores

**Capitulo 7 – "Arreglando" los errores**

*POV's Thor*

No se que hacer, ayer cometi la peor estupidez en toda mi larga vida

-Muchachos, necesito su ayuda- dije todavia apenado por lo que habia sucedido ayer

-¿Y ahora que quieres?- pregunto Natasha sonando molesta

-Yo... Quiero recompensar lo de ayer... ¿Que regalos fue lo que recibio?- dije

-Bueno... Stark como siempre salio con sus reglas exagerados, y decidio construir una alberca tamaño olimpica para estrenarla ese dia; Clint fabrico unas dagas especiales para ella, Bruce y Steve crearon un traje nuevo, yo le regale varios libros de diferentes autores- dijo Natasha

-Y los asgardianos no se quedaran atras- dijo Clint

-¿Como dices?- pregunte confundido

-Tu mama le trajo varios libros de tu mundo para que siguiera practicando sus hechizos mientras que tu padre le trajo algunas cosas para hacer pocimas; y tus amigos Heimdall y Fandral le regalaron varios accesorios adornados con jades y esmeraldas- respondio Steve

-¿Entonces que puedo darle a mi hermana?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofa

-Bueno, tal vez puedas llevarla a un parque de diversiones- respondio Natasha

-Tal vez a un restaurante aprovechando que no han desayunado- le siguio Clint

-O a la playa al atardecer- dijo Steve fantaseando

-Mira, llevala a cualquier lugar... Siempre y y cuando no cometas alguna estupidez- dijo Tony sacando una tarjeta -Tomala, paga con esto lo que quieras-

-Gracias... Ire a decirle a Loki que saldremos- dije guardando la tarjeta en un bolsillo

-Ire yo. Conociendola, esta dandose un baño- dijo Natasha levantandose del sillon

-Hola muchachos- hablando de la reina de Roma

Lo primero que escuche fue un chiflido por parte de Barton -Que guapa- dijo coquetamente

-Gra-Gracias, Clint- respondio Loki ¿Sonrojada? ¿Desde cuando ella se sonroja? ¿Y mas por un "piropo"?

Para romper un poco la tension que sentia, decidi llamar su atencion "tosiendo"

-Oigan, sigo aqui- dije

-Eso a nadie le importa- dijo Stark, ganandose una risa por parte de mi hermana

-Loki... ¿Queria preguntarte si tu... Si tu querias... Salir conmigo?- pregunte muy nervioso

-Claro- respondio asi nomas

-Bueno, vamonos- dije

-Nos vemos chicos- se despidio Loki

Realmente creo que mi hermana se vistio un poco atrevida, en cuanto salimos de la torre, todos los hombres fijaron su mirada en ella; sacudi mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos cuando vi como un sujeto se acerco a Loki y la abrazo por los hombros

-Linda... ¿Por que tan sola?- pregunto aquel tipo con un desagradable tono de voz

-Quitame tus sucias manos de encima- dijo Loki molesta mientras apartaba aquellas manos de sus hombros

-Hermosa, ese vocabulario no es digno de unos labios tan hermosos como los tuyos... Sera mejor que arreglemos eso- dijo mientras "acariciaba" el rostro de Loki

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, no iba a permitir que ese tipo se propasara con ella -Te dijo que la soltaras- dije mientras lo sujetaba del brazo

-¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?- pregunto aquel tipo colocando su brazo en la cintura de mi hermana

-Te informo que ella es mi prometida- respondi tomando la mano de Loki

-¿Que?- pregunto ella sonrojada

-Tu sigueme la corriente- susurre en su oido

-De acuerdo- dijo Loki aun mas sonrojada

*POV's Loki*

¿Por que dijo que era su prometida?¡iDIOTA! Y para colmo, este otro tipo no deja de vernos, parece que no nos cree

-Tu sigueme la corriente- susurro Thor

-De acuerdo- dije; despues de eso abrace a Thor por su cuello y comence a acercar mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros labios te tocaron. Unos segundos, entreabri un ojo y (Al ver que aquel tipo se habia ido) me separe de mi hermano lentamente mientras mis mejillas se coloraban un poco -Bueno... Vamonos ya- dije un poco nerviosa

-Cl-Claro- dijo Thor igual de nervioso

Sinceramente, este fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida; fuimos a varios lugares como restaurantes, centros comerciales, algunas librerias y, al final, llegamos a un parque de diversiones. Ahora mismo acabamos de bajar de un juego que llaman montaña rusa y compramos unos algodones de azucar para subir un poco el azucar. Pero no todo es color de rosa...

¡Thor!- se escucho la voz de su novia

Ambos volteamos y la castaña corrio hasta Thor para abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso en los labios. Ver esto me hizo sentir realmente mal, un nudo en mi garganta se formo al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se formaban algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sin que se dieran cuenta, comence a alejarme de ellos

*POV's Thor*

Ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana vale mas que todo el dinero que tiene Stark; todo iba perfecto, hasta que escuche a Jane llamarme. Voltee y ella me abrazo sorpresivamente antes de besarme

-Thor, ¿Por que no fuiste a mi casa?- pregunto Jane

-Bueno, es que estaba con Loki- respondi

-¿Loki? ¿Y donde esta?- pregunto Jane mirando detras de mi

-Ella esta...- respondi mirando hacia atras, viendo que mi hermana ya no estaba ahi -No puede ser...- dije un poco preocupado

Justo en ese momento, mi celular comenzo a sonar; asi que lo tome y conteste la llamada

-Hola- dije

-Thor, ¿Se puede saber porque Loki regreso a la torre sola y a punto de llorar?- dijo Tony sonando molesto

-¿Como dices?- pregunte sorprendido

*Inicia Flash Back*

-Bueno, ¿Quieren pedir algo para cenar?- pregunte tomando mi telefono

-Yo quiero un poco de comida china- respondio Natasha

Antes de poder marcarle a un restaurante, la puerta del elevador se abrio y Loki entro a paso lento y con el rostro agachado

-Hola, Loki, ¿Como les fue?- pregunto Clint

Al no recibir una respuesta, Natasha se acerco a Loki y levanto su rostro con sus manos; viendo como sus ojos trataban de contener algunas lagrimas. Inesperadamente, la hermana de Thor abrazo a mi amiga pelirroja mientras soltaba algunos sollozos

-Esto es el colmo... Ese imbecil me va a escuchar- dije tomando mi telefono

Marque varios numeros y espere a que aquel descerebrado rubio contestara. Unos segundos despues, Thor finalmente respondio mi llamada

-Thor, ¿Se puede saber porque Loki regreso a la torre sola y a punto de llorar?- dije molesto

-¿Que? ¿Ella esta ahi?- pregunto Thor confundido

-¿Que es lo que te acabo de decir?- dije seriamente

Para mi sorpresa, Natasha se acerco a mi y me arrebato el movil; busque a Loki para encontrarme con Bruce tratando de calmarla

-¡Eres un imbecil, Thor! Lo primero que te dijimos fue que no cometieras otra estupidez, y es lo primero que haces. Tu hermana no deja de llorar, ¿Ya estaras contento?- grito Natasha furiosa

-Voy para alla- dijo Thor antes de colgar

Literalmente, a los pocos segundos, ricitos entro por una ventana; y casi a la velocidad de la luz, Loki solto a Bruce y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion, seguida de Thor. Para prevenir problemas, decidi seguirlos

-Vete, Thor, lo que menos quiero ahora es ver tu cara- dijo Loki con la voz entrecortada

-No, Loki- dijo Thor deteniendola -Lo siento, eche todo a perder-

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?- pregunto Loki zafandose del agarre

-No, se que ayer tambien fui un tonto... Pero quiero que me escuches atentamente... No voy a darme por vencido hasta haber obtenido tu perdon- dijo Thor

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Thor- dijo la pelinegra antes de entrar a su habitacion

-Estos 2 son mas ciegos que Bruce- pensó Tony al ver como Thor se quedaba parado frente a la puerta


	9. 8: Nueva pareja

**Capitulo 8 – Nueva pareja**

Unos dias despues de lo sucedido, los "huespedes" comenzaron a notar la ausencia de Steve; y todo parecia indicar que el capipaleta habia encontrado a alguien mas...

-Oye, Tony, ¿Has visto a Steve?- pregunto Loki entrando a la sala

-No... ¿Por que la pregunta?- dijo Tony

-Bueno, necesitaba su ayuda. Ultimamente ha salido mucho- dijo la pelinegra extrañada

-Si, parece que esta saliendo con alguien- la sigui Natasha parandose a su lado

-¿Como que alguien?- pregunto el millonario seriamente

-Pues si, tarado, alguien... Amiga, novia, dile como tu quieras- respondio Natasha

-¿Y de quien se trata?- volvio a preguntar Tony

-Creo que se llama Sharon- respondio la pelirroja -¿Por que tanto interes, Stark?- dijo picaramente mirando al castaño

-Me parece que alguien esta celoso, Natt- dijo Loki usando el mismo tono

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Tony un poco ruborizado

-Aja, ¿Y porque te sonrojaste?- pregunto Loki

-Tengo calor- respondio Tony nervioso

-Si, lo que digas- susurro Natasha antes de ver como su amigo se retiraba

-¿Tan idiota es?- pregunto Loki

-No tienes ni idea- respondio Natasha

-Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Rogers, ¿Tu crees que el aun lo quiera?- dijo Loki sentandose en el sofa

-Siendote sincero, yo creo que Steve trata de darles celos a Tony- dijo Natasha mientras se servia una taza de cafe

-Si es asi, lo esta logrando- dijo Loki

-Hola, muchachos, ¿De que hablan?- pregunto Steve entrando a la sala

-De nada, interesante, ¿Verdad, Natt?- dijo la pelinegra sonriendole a su amiga

-Asi es, comadre- respondio la pelirroja

A un lado del pelirrubio de ojos azules, aparecio una joven cuyo color de cabellos eran muy parecidos al de Steve

-¿Nos vamos, Steve?- pregunto la joven

-Claro que si, Sharon. Nos vemos chicas- respondio Steve antes de salir junto a su amiga

En cuanto los rubios se fueron, Loki y Natasha no pudieron evitar mirar hacia atras; viendo asi a Tony Stark mirando aquella escena sorprendido

-Lo siento, playboy... Lo estas perdiendo- dijo Loki

-Todo por idiota y por lento- termino de decir Natasha

-No me lo tienen que recordar- susurro Stark sonando un poco deprimido

-Solo te decimos los hechos- dijo Natasha mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro

Los dias pasaron y Steve seguia con sus salidas con Sharon, pero esto provoco que los animos del millonario se fueran por los suelos. Una mañana "comun y corriente", la Diosa del Engaño desayunaba junto al arquero

-¿Sabes algo, Clint? No me agrada en lo absoluto como esta Tony cada dia- dijo Loki antes de llevarse a la boca un poco de waffles

-Lo se, cada dia esta mas deprimido, ¿Que fue lo que le paso?- pregunto el castaño de ojos azules

-Todo parece indicar que Steve sale con una joven que se llama Sharon... Y parece que a Tony no le gusto la noticia- respondio Loki

-Pero... ¿Que a Steve no le gustaba Tony?- pregunto Clint extrañada

-Bueno, yo creo que lo hace para darle celos a Stark- respondio la pelinegra -Pero... Realmente no me gusta como lo esta tomando-

Justo en ese momento, en la television de la sala, comenzo a transformarse un anuncio que llamo la atencion de ambos Vengadores

-¿Quieres arreglar ese error que cometio? ¿Quiere restaurar aquel lazo que tenia con esa persona especial?- sono la television

-¡Eso es! Clint, rapido, apunta el numero- expreso Loki entusiasmada

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, Clint tomo el telefono y marco los numeros que aparecieron en el televisor. A los pocos segundos, su llamada fue respondida

-Buenos dias, se ha conectado con Oscar y los Reparacorazones, ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto un hombre

-¿Alguna cancion en especial? ¿O ya tiene una composicion?- pregunto el sujeto

-En cuanto llegue, le dire cual me gustaria- respondio el arquero

-Claro que si, llegaremos en una hora- finalizo la llamada

-Listo, en una hora vienen, ¿Ahora que?- pregunto Barton

-¿Me perdi de algo?- dijo Natasha entrando a la cocina

-Naty... Ocupo tu ayuda- dijo Loki colocandose un delantal

-¿Que planean hacer?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Escucha... No puedo soportar seguir viendo a Tony tan deprimido. Y como hoy es su cumpleaños, pense en usar mi astucia para que el y Steve se reconcilien- respondio la Diosa de las Mentiras

-De acuerdo, ¿Que tengo que hacer?- volvio a preguntar

-Necesito que entretengas a Tony durante la siguiente hora mientras llega el mariachi- respondio el ojiverde

-¿Que hay de Steve?- pregunto Clint

-Yo me encargare de el- respondio Loki

-OK. Dejame todo a mi- dijo Natasha antes de salir de la cocina

La pelirroja camino hasta la habitacion del millonario y toco varias veces la puerta hasta que Tony finalmente abrio; dejando ver su aspecto degradante

-¿Que pasa, Natt?- pregunto Tony sin animos

-Se ve fatal- penso Natasha preocupada -Bueno... Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Que te parece si salimos un rato?- dijo sonando un poco animada

-No lo se, no estoy de animos- dijo el castaño

-Vamos, Tony, algo de aire fresco no le hace daño a nadie- insistio la pelirroja

Un suspiro de resignacion por parte de Stark -De acuerdo... Voy a darme un baño- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-Aqui te espero- adirmo la agente

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Loki ya habia terminado de preparar tanto el pastel como la comida para la fiesta; y en eso, escucharon el sonido de una trompeta

-Creo que ya llegaron- dijo Clint

-Muy bien- dijo Loki antes de ver al rubio entrar a la sala -Oye, rubio, ven aca-

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Steve acercandose a la pelinegra

-Perdoname por esto- respondio Loki antes de crear unos hilos con su magia y amarrarlos a las piernas del rubio; provocando que cayera al suelo

-¿Que es esto? ¿Que estas haciendo, Loki?- pregunto Steve confundido

-Lo siento, capi, pero no quiero ver a Tony deprimido por tus salidas con Sharon- dijo la pelinegra arrastrando al capitan America por los suelos

-¿Como? ¿Tony esta deprimido?- dijo Steve sorprendido

Mientras Loki llevaba a Steve a rastras hacia el cuarto del castaño. Clint guio al grupo de musicos al mismo lugar. Ambos Vengadores coincidieron en el pasillo y se encontraron con la pelirroja parada frente a la puerta de la habitacion

-¿Ya esta listo?- pregunto Loki

-Ya casi- respondio Natasha

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrio e (Inmediatamente) los musicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos mientras Loki levantaba a Steve y, con ayuda de su magia, aparecia un ramo de rosas. Los ojos del millonario comenzaron a humedecerse al tratar de controlar su emocion

-Oye, Steve, el ramo- susurro la pelinegra

-Ah, si... Tony, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Steve extendiendole las flores al castaño con el rostro levemente sonrojado

Stark tomo las flores con la mayor delicadeza posible para despues sonreirle al rubio y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lloraba de felicidad

-¿Y el beso?- dijo Loki burlonamente

Steve tomo el menton de su amado castaño y lo elevo a su rostro para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso; y paso lo que muchos esperaban, Tony rodeo el cuello del rubio mientras convertia aquel beso en uno mas apasionado. Sin darse cuenta, los musicos ya habian terminado de tocar la cancion

-Disculpe, ¿Quien va a pagarnos?- pregunto uno de los musicos

-El rubio besucon de alli- respondio Loki señalando a Steve

Sin romper el beso, Steve saco su cartera y le entrego el dinero al jefe del grupo; quien agradecio por haber contratado su servicio antes de salir de la torre

-¿Alguien quiere desayunar?- pregunto Loki

-¿Tu lo preparaste?- dijo Tony tras, finalmente, separarse de los labios de Steve

-Por supuesto que si- dijo la pelinegra

Hasta ahora todo va perfecto... O eso creen ellos


	10. 9: Peleas y reconciliaciones

**Capitulo 9 – Peleas y reconciliaciones**

Gracias a la ayuda de Clint, Loki y Natasha, Steve y Tony finalmente declararon sus sentimientos... Y ahora se han convertido en pareja. Ahora estan disfrutando de un gran desayuno

-Demonios, Loki, esta comida esta exquisita... Lo siento, Steve, pero esta mujer te gano en la cocina- dijo Clint mientras desayunaba ganandose una carcajada por parte de todos (A excepcion de Tony)

-Al menos mi pareja da unos besos mucho mas exquisitos- presumio el castaño picaramente, provocanco un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Steve

Nuevamente, las risas inundaron aquella sala hasta que la voz de JARVIS los interrumpio

-Señor, Stark, la señorita Foster ha venido para hablar con el principe Thor- dijo JARVIS

-De acuerdo, que pase- dijo Stark

Las puertas de la habitacion se abrieron e, inmediatamente, Jane entro para acercarse hasta el Dios del Trueno -¿Podemos hablar a solas?- susurro

-Esta bien- dijo Thor antes de irse con la castaña a uno de los cuartos

La "pareja" entro a una habitacion, dejando la puerta; la castaña se quedo en silencio por varios segundos hasta que por fin miro aquellos ojos celestes

-Thor... Ultimamente siento que te has alejado de mi... Ya no has ido a verme- dijo Jane seriamente

-Perdoname, Jane, lo que pasa es que...- dijo Thor apenado

-Sin rodeos, Thor, quiero la verdad- interrumpio la castaña

-Jane, yo... Creo... Creo que me he enamorado de Loki- susurro el Dios del Trueno

-¿Como? Thor, estas hablando de tu hermano, digo, hermana- dijo Jane sorprendida

-Nadie elige de quien enamorarse- justifico Thor

-Ya veo... Solo quisiera pedirte una cosa- susurro la castaña desanimada

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto el pelirrubio

-Quiero que me des un ultimo beso- respondio Jane

En aquella habitacion se escucho un suspiro por parte del Dios del Trueno -De acuerdo- dijo antes de tomar el rostro de la cientifica con sus manos

*POV's Loki*

Me alegra que por fin ese par se reconciliaran, ahora hay que desayunar. Todo iba perfecto... Hasta que la molesta noviecita de mi torpe hermano llego. Ambos se fueron para charlar a solas, pero creo que ya tardaron un poco

-Ire por ellos- dije levantandome de la mesa

Camine por varios pasillos hasta que vi una puerta abierta; supuse que los 2 estaban ahi, asi que me asome para verificar. Pero lo que vi, hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

-Thor...- susurre con la voz entrecortada

Rapidamente, Thor se separo delos labios de su NOVIA y me miro a los ojos unos segundos. Se que intento decirme algo, pero no se lo permiti; ya que sali corriendo hacia la azotea. Abri la puerta de una patada para poder tomar aire fresco y tratar de calmarme, pero en eso escuche al imbecil de mi hermano pararse detras de mi

-Vete, Thor- dije tratando de sonar seria

-Loki, no es lo que crees- dijo Thor acercandose a mi

-Sé lo que vi... No quieras verme la cara de estupida- finalmente decidi verlo a la cara, importandome muy poco si me veia llorar

-Escuchame, por favor... Solo termine con ella, y lo unico que me pidio fue un ultimo beso- dijo tratando de convencerme

-Me importa muy poco lo que digas, mis ojos no me engañan- dije seriamente

-De acuerdo, piensa lo que quieras. Yo sé lo que paso- dijo Thor molesto antes de irse de ahi -Es una terca- murmuro

*POV's Natasha*

Creo que dejar que Loki fuera a buscar a Thor y a Jane no fue buena idea, asi que fui por ella; pero en cuanto llegue con mi amiga, Loki salio corriendo al igual que su hermano la seguia. Decidi seguirlos y asi descubrir el motivo de su comportamiento

-Parece que eres mas ciego que Steve- dije en cuanto vi que se acercaba

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Thor confundido

-¿No lo ves? Ella esta enamorada de ti...- respondi

-Natt, esta vez no hice nada malo. Termine con Jane y ella me pidio un ultimo beso...- dijo Thor antes de soltar un suspiro -Yo tambien la amo, pero sé que no la merezco-

-Si realmente la amas, ve y diselo- le aconseje

-Ella no me creera- respondio Thor antes de irse

-Par de tontos- susurre

*POV's Loki*

Despues de lo que sucedio con Thor y su novia, he tratado de no tener nada que ver con el. Pero... Por alguna razon, me siento muy sola al no dirigirle la palabra. Pero mas me duele que no se dé cuenta de lo que siento por el

-Muchachos, nos vamos a Los Angeles- dijo Tony entrando a la sala

-¿Ahora de que trata la mision?- pregunto Natasha

-Parece que son bombardeos- respondio Stark poniendose su traje

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo... Vayan a cambiarse, abrire un portal para llegar mas rapido- dije levantandome del sillon

Utilizando mi magia, cambie mis ropas por mi traje de pelea mientras los demas se cambiaban. A los pocos segundos, todos llegaron conmigo e inmediatamente abri un portal

-¿Sabes algo? Deberiamos usar tus portales en lugar de los helicarrier de Fiury- dijo Tony divertidamente

-Las bromas para despues, guapo, a lo que vinimos- replico su pareja

-De acuerdo... Thor, Clint y Hulk, encarguense de desactivar las bombas. Capi y yo nos haremos cargo de los terroristas. Natt y Loki, cuiden a los civiles- ordeno Tony

Tras asignar sus "tareas", todos nos separamos para terminar con los terroristas. Todo iba de acuerdo al "plan" de Tony, pero en un momento de la pelea, un bebe que se encontraba en su carrito quedo cerca de lo que parecia ser una bomba. Corri hasta el infante y lo tome en mis brazos; rapidamente me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de estallas, asi que utilice toda mi magia en crear un campo que lo protegiera. En cuanto termine el conjuro, lo unico que senti fue un fuerte empujon y un gran ardor en mi espalda. Despues, oscuridad...

*POV's Thor*

De repente escuche un gran ruido, sabia perfectamente que era una bomba. Pero... No se porque me siento tan angustiado... ¡Loki! Rapidamente vole por todos lados hasta que logre encontrarla, verla asi me rompio el alma

-Thor, ya terminamos...- dijo Natasha detras de mi -No puede ser...- susurro aterrorizada

Natt se acerco hasta Loki y reviso su cuerpo, descubriendo su espalda quemada y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La volteo delicadamente y nos dimos cuenta de que tenia un bebe sobre su pecho. Pequeños rastros de destellos verdes salieron de su cuerpo y regresaron a mi hermana

-Utilizo toda su magia para protegerlo- murmuro Natasha -Tony, ven rapido con nosotros. Es una emergencia- dijo utilizando su radio

-Vamos para alla- respondio Tony

Natasha tomo al bebe y comenzo a buscar a su madre mientras yo cargaba a Loki en mis brazos. En cuanto llegaron mis amigos, empuñe el Mjolnir y vole hacia la Torre Stark. Entre por el balcon de la habitacion de mi hermana para recostarla en su cama; a los pocos segundos, seguidos por Bruce y Tony

-Thor, necesito que descubras su espalda. Hazlo cuidadosamente- dijo Bruce

-De acuerdo- susurre mientras tomaba su prenda entre mis manos. Rapidamente rasgue sus ropas y, no pude evitar preocuparme al ver toda su piel roja y con algunas ampollas. Banner comenzo a curar sus heridas para despues, con ayuda de Natasha, la vestimos con una bata para dormir. No queria separarme de ella, asi que toma una silla y la acerque hasta la cama para despues tomar su mano. Incluso a la hora de dormir, no me fui de su lado; a la mañana siguiente, desperte teniendo una de las vistas mas hermosa: Loki con los ojos entreabiertos y una leve sonrisa

-No entiendo porque estas aqui conmigo cuando deberias estar con tu novia- susurro Loki

-¿Cuando vas a entender que yo me preocupo por ti?- pregunte

-No estas preocupado por mi, solo sientes lastima- dijo Loki molesta

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que te amo?- solte de golpe esa confesion, provocando que mi hermana se sorprendiera enormemente

-Thor, no confundas tu amor de hermanos- dijo Loki seriamente

-No, Loki, esto no es como ese aprecio que te tenido desde niños... Esto es algo mucho fuerte que ni siquiera puedo explicar- dije tomando su mano

-Si, claro, y tu beso con Jane...- dijo antes de interrumpirla

-Ese beso fue una despedida... Yo termine con Jane porque al fin pude aceptar mis sentimientos por ti. Sé que diras que estoy confundido, pero la noche que Odin me confeso que nuestra sangre no tenia ninguna relacion... No sabes lo mucho lo mucho que me emociono saber esa noticia... Por fin podia decirte lo que sentia por ti sin miedo a que me rechazaras por nuestro "Lazo de hermanos"- susurre con la cabeza gacha

-Yo...- comence a escuchar un hilo de su dulce voz -Yo tambien te he amado... Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no te dije nada porque no queria que te alejaras de mi para siempre-

Levante la mirada lentamente y me encontre con aquellos ojos esmeralda reteniendo algunas lagrimas mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesi. No pude evitar sonreir y tomar su rostro con mis manos para que me viera a los ojos

-Loki... Quiero que escuches bien... Ni nada ni nadie podra separarnos... Nunca mas- susurre

Para mi sorpresa, Loki se lanzo a mi abrazandome por el cuello mientras colocaba sus labios sobre los mios. Abri los ojos enormemente pero aun asi la abrace suavemente por su cintura al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover mi boca sobre los suyos. Nos quedamos asi por unos segundos hasta que el oxigeno se encargo de separarnos

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- pregunte

-Tonto... Sabes que eso no se pregunta cuando sabes que mi respuesta es si- respondio Loki

No pude evitar sonreir y, esta vez, yo inicie un beso el cual ella correspondio. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por una pequeña "explosion". Miramos hacia la puerta y ahi estaba Stark (Con un cañon de confeti la cual habia disparado) junto a mis demas amigos

-Hasta que por fin se hicieron novios- dijo Tony en un tono burlon


	11. 10: Aniversario

**Capitulo 10 - Aniversario**

Unos dias despues de que los dioses decidieran unirse como pareja, Bruce y Clint decidieron seguir los pasos de sus amigos y comenzar una relacion...

-Muchachos, necesito su ayuda- dijo Loki

-¿Que tan importante es?- pregunto Steve

-Como tu amor por el playboy- respondio la pelinegra

-Nos convenciste... ¿Que necesitas?- pregunto el castaño mencionado

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que ya casi cumplire un año de que comence mi relacion con Thor... Y la verdad es que, no sé que regalarle- respondio Loki

-Sencillo... Tu y el podrian pasar un buen rato con la torre sola- dijo Tony divertidamente

-¡Pervertido!- grito Natasha sonrojada mientras le aventaba un libro al millonario

-Oye, oye, solo yo puedo golpearlo- reclamo Steve

-Bueno... En algo tiene razon Tony- susurro Loki

-¿En que?- pregunto la agente confundida

-Veran, desde hace un mes él... Ha estado un poco meloso conmigo... Y... Ha insistido en dar el siguiente paso- respondio la Diosa de las Mentiras muy sonrojada

-¿Y tu... Te sientes lista para hacerlo?- pregunto Steve igual de sonrojado que la pelinegra

-Creo que si... Pero tengo un poco de miedo- respondio Loki

-Tranquila, duele al principio pero despues te va a gustar- dijo Tony burlonamente

-Otro comentario de esos y te dejo en abstinencia 2 meses- amenazo el rubio

-Loki... ¿Realmente quieres estar con Thor INTIMAMENTE?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando a los ojos a su amiga

-Si quiero estar con él, pero no sé como iniciarlo- respondio Loki nerviosa

Bueno... Puedes iniciar con una cena romantica- dijo Tony sin quitar la vista de su revista

-Esa idea me gusta- lo apoyo Clint

-Si... Y de ahi... ¡Sexo desenfrenado!- termino de decir el castaño, ganandose un zape por parte de Bruce

-3 meses de abstinencia y comienzas ahora- dijo Steve molesto

-Oye, solo bromeaba- se justifico Tony

-Entonces... ¿Me ayudan?- pregunto Loki con ojitos de suplica

-Claro que si- respondio Steve

-Muchas gracias, muchachos- dijo la pelinegra al borde de un desmayo

-Bueno, primero que nada hay que ver el lugar. Stark, ¿Que tal si les dejamos la torre para ellos solos?- pregunto Romanoff

-Creo que seria lo mas apropiado- respondio Tony

-Pero antes de la "accion", una cena romantica- interrumpio Bruce

-Concuerdo contigo, tu y yo prepararemos la cena- dijo la pelirroja -Y a las 9 TODOS nos desaparecemos-

-De acuerdo... ¿Y que haremos mientras los tortolos disfrutan su velada?- pregunto el arquero

-No lo sé, tal vez podamos ir al cine. Saldra una pelicula que me llama mucho la atencion- respondio Tony

-Despues veremos eso; por ahora, tu y Steve deben irse a entretener a Thor- aclaro Natasha

-De acuerdo, vamonos cariño- dijo Tony levantandose del sillon

La primera pareja salio de la habitacion mientras los 4 Vengadores restantes comenzaban a preparar una velada romantica

*POV's Thor*

Hoy cumplo 11 meses de iniciar mi relacion con Loki... Sé que hemos pasados por muchos problemas, pero siempre logramos solucion. No me arrepiento de haberle dicho lo mucho que la amo. Y ahora que cumplimos un mes mas juntos, decidi ahorrar todo lo que Fiury nos "paga" para comprarle un regalo digno de ella... No puedo esperar para verla

-Oye, rubios, quieto ahi- escuche la voz de Stark, asi que voltee; encontrandomelo junto a Steve -Tu vienes con nosotros-

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- pregunte confundido

-Bueno, es que... ¡Tenemos que comprar tu regalo para Loki!- respondio Steve

-Por si no se dan cuenta, ya lo compre- dije mostrandoles la bolsa

-Dejame ver eso- dijo Stark tomando la bolsa para despues revisar el regalo -No esta mal, pero... ¿No crees que ella se merece algo mas?- pregunto

-Es que fue para lo unico que me alcanzo- respondi apenada

-En ese caso... Iremos al Centro Comercial, y no te preocupes, yo pago- dijo Stark sujetandome del brazo

-Oigan, pero...- trate de hablar, pero fui interrumpido por Steve

-Tu amada puede esperar, ahora vamonos- dijo el rubio

Literalmente fui jalado por ese par hasta que llegamos a un edificio que tenia varias tiendas. Creo que entramos a todas, porque cuando revise el reloj eran casi las 8:00 de la noche

*Fin POV's Thor - Inicia Flash Back*

Por parte de la pelinegra y los demas, los 4 tenian una pequeña discusion sobre que comida preparar

-Natt, ¿Que crees que seria bueno preparar?- pregunto Loki

-No lo sé... ¿Tu que opinas, Bruce? Eres el romantico de la pareja- dijo la pelirroja mirando al doctor

-¿Comida italiana?- respondio Bruce un poco confundido

-O mejor francesa, asi me conquistaste- dijo Clint mientras abrazaba a su pareja

-Oigan, vayan a derramar miel en otro lado- se escucho la queja de Natasha, ganandose un "Lo siento" por parte de la pareja -Bueno... Clint, ayuda preparando la "sorpresa"-

-De acuerdo. Ahora vuelvo- dijo el arquero saliendo de la habitacion

Justo en ese momento, el celular de la espia comenzo a sonar; asi que lo encendio y contesto la llamada -¿Stark?- pregunto

-Natt... ¿Aun les falta mucho?- se escucho la voz de Tony en la otra linea

-En eso estamos, ¿Por que?- volvio a preguntar la pelirroja

-Thor esta necio en regresar a la torre- respondio Tony

-Amarralo y llevatelo lejos- aconsejo Natasha

-Oye, recuerda que es un dios asgardiano. Con un simple movimiento las romperia- dijo el castaño

-Entonces noquealo, yo que sé... Tu eres el genio, asi que piensa en algo- dijo Natasha antes de colgar

-No, espera, ¿Natt? Desgraciada- murmuro Tony molesto -Thor, ¿A donde crees que vas?- pregunto al ver como el dios asgardiano se alejaba de ellos

-Pues a la torre- respondio Thor

-No, no, no, tu de aqui no te mueves- dijo Steve

-¿Y porque no?- pregunto el asgardiano confundido

-Porque no. Y callese si no quiere que te amarre- respondio Tomy -Vamonos, aun faltan cosas por comprar-

Unas horas despues...

-Natt, ya no podemos detenerlo- dijo Steve en el telefono

-Venganse para aca, pero A PIE, ya casi terminamos- dijo la pelirroja en la otra linea

-De acuerdo. Alla nos vemos- dijo el rubio antes de colgar

*Fin del Flash Back - POV's Thor*

-Oigan, ya es tarde. Regreso a la torre- dije levantandome de una banca

-No es necesario, ya terminamos con esto- dijo Stark ayudandome con unas bolsas

Los 3 salimos del Centro Comercial y caminamos por muchas calles hasta que finalmente llegamos a la Torre Stark; donde nos encontramos con todos, menos Loki, en la puerta. Natasha se acerco a mi y coloco una mano sobre mi hombro

-Te esta esperando alla arriba... Disfruten su noche- susurro

Sin tiempo que esperar, entre a la Torre Stark y subi por el elevador; el cual se detuvo en el ultimo piso. Las puertas se abrieron y encontre la sala completamente oscura, bueno, solo era iluminada por un camino de velas. Decidi seguirlo y termine en la mesa del comedor, la cual estaba decorada con un mantel blanco con bordes rojos y unas velas en el medio. Por la espalda, senti que alguien me abrazo; asi que me voltee lentamente, encontrandome con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amo

-Feliz aniversario, amor- susurro mi amada


	12. 11: Consumacion

**Capitulo 11 – Consumación **

_Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene un poco de lemon, si no les gusta este tipo de "situaciones", pueden esperar hasta el siguiente lunes para ver el siguiente capitulo_

*POV's Thor*

Encontrarme con esos bellos ojos adornados con sus mejillas coloreadas en un adorable carmesi es algo que mas amo de esta relacion -¿Tu hiciste esto?- pregunte

-Bueno, recibi un poco de ayuda- respondio Loki un poco nerviosa

-Ah, por eso estaba afuera los muchachos- dije

-¿Quieres cenar?- pregunto aun mas nervioso, lo cual me parecio demasiado adorable

-Claro que si- respondio mientras acariciaba sus mejillas delicadamente

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa para despues comenzar a cenar. Inmediatamente supe que ella lo habia cocinado, esta sazon es unico e incomparable. Obviamente cenamos sin dejar a un lado el romance, leves roces con nuestras manos, algunas sonrisas intercambiadas y varias miradas conectadas... Realmente no queria que esto se acabara, pero la voz de JARVIS interrumpio el momento

-Principe Thor, princesa Loki, ya esta todo preparado en su habitacion- dijo JARVIS

-¿En la habitacion?- pregunte confundido, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en mi amada

-A-Acompañame- respondio muy nerviosa

Loki comenzo a caminar por varios pasillos, obviamente la segui. Al llegar a su habitacion, pude notar su nerviosismo al ver como su mano temblaba antes de abrir la puerta. Finalmente la puerta se abrio y me encontre con un ambiente bastante romantico... Toda la habitacion estaba iluminado con velas, habia un camino de rosas que se dirigia hacia la cama; la cual tenia un pequeño corazon que dentro tenia las letras "T y L", y no conforme con eso, todo el cuarto olia a fresas y vainillas. Mire hacia mi pareja y me maraville con ver su rostro completamente sonrojado y la cabeza gacha

-Loki...-murmure

-Yo... Bueno... Desde hace unos dias, tu... Has estado insistiendo en que... Tu y yo... Demos el siguiente paso... Y pense... Que tal vez hoy podriamos...- no la deje terminar, ya que sorpresivamente comence a besar sus labios

No queria dejar de besar sus labios, pero el oxigeno fue el responsable de romper el contacto. Me separe lentamente de su rostro sin apartar mi mirada de la suya

-Te amo, Loki... Y nada me haria mas feliz que tu y yo por fin estemos juntos... En cuerpo y alma- susurre juntando nuestras frentes

Para mi sorpresa, Loki tomo mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y volvio a unir nuestros labios ahora en un apasionado beso. Sin romper el contacto, la guie hacia la cama y nos dejamos caer sobre las rosas; soltando aquel aroma que se combino con las fragancias de fresa y vainilla. Baje mi rostro hasta sus piernas y, delicadamente, quite sus zapatos; sin poder evitarlo, bese su tobillo y comence a subir mis labios por su pantorrilla, su rodilla y una pequeña parte de su muslo. Dirigi mi mirada a su rostro y quede totalmente embelesado al ver sus ojos cerrados y su boca levemente abierta mientras soltaba unos jadeos

*POV's Loki*

Realmente crei que aquel lado "animal" y apasional de Thor saldria a la luz en cuanto viera la habitacion. Pero ahora veo que él puede ser un Romeo cuando se lo propone; sentir esos labios sobre mi pie me hizo creer que flotaba en ese momento. Y mientras subia su boca por mi pierna, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras soltaba unos jadeos. Nuevamente senti que rozo mis labios contra los suyos y, a la velocidad de la luz, abrace su cuello mientras comenzaba un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado

-Te amo...- susurre sobre sus labios

-Yo tambien te amo...- susurro usando aquella voz capaz de hacer que me derrita

Thor se levanto sobre sus rodillas y lentamente se quito su camisa, dejando su pecho y su abdomen a la vista de mis ojos

-Ahora entiendo por que todas las mujeres de Asgard estaban locas por ti- dije un poco seria

Una mano color canela tomo la mia y la coloco sobre aquel pecho torneado. Senti como su corazon latia rapidamente, asi que lo mire un tanto extrañada

-Eres la unica persona capaz de hacer que mi corazon palpite asi...- dijo Thor sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos

-Thor...- susurre un poco sorprendida con sus palabras

Un poco menos nerviosa que antes, alce mis manos hacia su espalda y comence a acariciarla levemente mientras él dirigia sus manos hacia el final de la falda del vestido. Poco a poco lo deslizo hasta que este apenas cubria mi ropa interior. Nuevamente unimos nuestros labios al mismo tiempo que Thor cubria mi cuerpo con el suyo; decidi cambiar los papeles, asi que use mis fuerzas para rodar en la cama y quedar encima de él

-¿Asi que te gusta ser la dominante?- pregunto Thor en un toco picaro

-Solo soy quien debo ser- respondi del mismo modo

Para que esta posicion le gusto mas, pues casi inmediatamente poso sus brazos sobre mi espalda para comenzar a bajar el sierre de mi vestido. Y, como estaba usando esa prende no vi necesario usar un sosten, esto dejo mi espalda totalmente descubierta. Cuando intento hacer el vestido para enfrente, inmediatamente coloque mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-¿Que pasa, Loki?- pregunto Thor un poco confundido

-Bueno... Yo... No estoy acostumbrada a este cuerpo... Y...- respondi muy nerviosa, pero no pude terminar al sentir sus labios sobre los mios

-Mi amor... Lo que me enamoro de ti no fue tu cuerpo... Fue tu caracter y tu forma de ser...- susurro Thor cerca de mi oido

Cerre mis ojos y lentamente fui retirando mis brazos para colocarlos a un lado de mi cuerpo; dandole acceso total a mi cuerpo. Sin ninguna prisa, Thor comenzo a bajar los tirantes de la prenda para despues bajarla; lo cual hizo que mis pechos quedaran descubiertos. Rapidamente desvie la mirada al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se coloraban

-Loki...- escuche a Thor susurrar en un tono burlon

Para mi sorpresa, Thor me abrazo mientras escondia mi rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello. Sentir su piel contra la mia fue algo inexplicable, no tenia palabras para decir lo que senti en ese momento; solo sé que correspondi su abrazo con tal de seguir sintiendolo cerca

-Loki... Te amo- susurro mi amado sobre mi cuello

-Yo... Yo tambien te amo- susurre

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez senti que sus manos se colocaron sobre mis pechos. Abri los ojos muy sorprendida durante el beso, y aun asi no hice nada para alejarlo

-Son muy suaves- susurro Thor sobre mis labios

-Ca-Callate, no digas eso- dije completamente roja

-Solo digo la verdad, mi amor- susurro

Para sorpresa de Thor, me levante de la cama y termine de quitarme el vestido; quedando solamente en panties. Mi pareja tambien se levanto solo para mirarme fijamente

-¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?- dijo Thor colocando sus brazos por mi cintura

-Creo que es lo que mas repites todo el dia- dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello -Pero hay algo que no me gusta-

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Thor confundido

-Que yo estoy casi desnuda y tu aun tengas puesto tus pantalones- respondi jugueteando con su cabello

-En ese caso...- dijo antes de tomar mis manos y llevarlas a su cinturon -Quitamelo tu-

No entiendo porque hace un momento me sentia segura y atrevida; y ahora que Thor me pidio que le quitara su pantalon, siento que mi rostro se pinto de color rojo. Con mas nervios que antes, desabroche su cinturon y despues baje el sierre. El se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, asi que termino por quitarselo. Despues de eso, volvio a abrazarme por la cintura mientras me recostaba en la cama

-Thor... Yo jamas...- tartamudee muy neviosa, pero él no me dejo terminar; ya que Thor coloco un dedo sobre mis labios

-Lo sé, Loki... Y no sabes cuanto me alegra ser el primero- susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Thor... Por favor... Hazme tuya...- susurre con la respiracion agitada

-Todavia no, mi amor... La noche apenas comenzo...- respondio en un tono de voz grave

Inmediatamente, despues de decir eso, Thor comenzo un nuevo camino de besos; el cual comenzo en mi cuello, y fue descendiendo poco a poco por mi clavicula (Incluso no paso por alto mis pechos, los cuales lamio como un recien nacido alimentandose). Aunque se sentia un poco extraño, no negare que provocaba un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Justo cuando llego hasta mi ropa interior, aprete fuertemente las sabanas mientras trataba de controlar mi respiracion

-Veo que estas ansiosa- susurro Thor picaramente

-Cierra la boca- dije sonrojada

Alcance a ver como Thor sonreia de lado antes de sujetar el tirante de mi pantie con sus dientes y deslizarla por mis piernas. Normalmente me apenaria que Thor me viera asi, con el cuerpo de una mujer, pero realmente creo que me he acostumbrado... Y sé que esto es lo que quiero hacer. De nuevo senti sus labios en mi tobillo y volvieron a subir por mi pierna; por un momento crei qu se detendria, pero no fue asi... Cuando aquel contacto se hizo presente, solte un gemido el cual acalle con mi mano

-Loki... Dejame escucharte...- dijo Thor sujetando mi muñeca

Poco a poco fui retirando mi mano y la aferre a la sabana, pero a cambio de eso, mordi levemente mi labio. Nuevamente escuche una leve risa por su parte antes de volver a besar mis labios

-Loki... Sabes lo que sigue... ¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Thor acariciando mi mejilla

-Claro que si... Lo que mas quiero es entregarme a ti, ser tuya- respondi mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Te amo...- susurro mi amado sobre mis labios

-Yo tambien te amo...- dije antes de volver a besarlo mientras utilizaba mis piernas para quitar su boxer

Una vez que la ultima prenda cayo al suelo, deje que Thor se acomodara entre mis piernas. Antes de dar el siguiente paso, levantp su rostro y acaricio mi mejilla. Atraje sus labios a los mios para unirlos; mientras estabamos en aquella "danza", senti como algo se introducia en mi parte intima. No pude evitar apretar mis ojos tras sentir un calambre por mi vientre. Por un momento crei que esta sensacion jamas terminaria, pero me sobre salte al sentir su pelvis junto a mi cintura

-¿Te lastime?- susurro Thor preocupado antes de mirar hacia nuestras caderas -Loki... Estas sangrando-

-Tranquilo, es normal que pasara esto...- susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿Puedo moverme?- pregunto Thor

Asenti levemente con la cabeza e, inmediatamente, Thor comenzo a moverse lentamente; algo que me provoco un cosquilleo en mi vientre, el cual se extendio hasta mis pies. Tras intentar reprimir algunos gemidos y suspiros, lo abrace por la espalda. No sé porque pero senti la necesidad de dejarle algunas marcas, asi que encaje mis uñas en su espalda y la arañe fuertemente mientras susurraba en su oido -Thor... Mas fuerte-

Sin tener que repertiselo, comenzo a moverse aun mas rapido mientras besaba mi cuello. Por mas que lo intente reprimir, solte varos gemidos al mismo tiempo que abrace su cintura con mis piernas -Thor... Ya no puedo... Mas- sone un poco desesperada, ¿Y como no sonar asi? La sensacion era parecida a las ganas de orinar. Se movio aun mas rapido mientras dejaba marcas en mi cuello gracias a sus labios. Durante varios minutos, mi cuerpo fue estremecido por calambres que comenzaron desde mi columna hasta la punta de mis pies

*POV's Thor*

Verla asi, con sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello un poco despeinado sobre la almohada mientras algunos mechones se pegaban en su frente debido al sudos y su boca levemente abierta soltando algunos gemidos... Me provoca una sensacion que jamas vivi con otra mujer, ni siquiera con Jane. Arremeti aun mas rapido contra su cuerpo mientras marcaba su blanco cuello succionandolo... Queria que todo el mundo le quedara claro que ella es mia

-Loki...- murmure antes de terminar dentro de ella -Perdon-

-¿Por que?- pregunto confundida

-Olvide que no use proteccion... Posiblemente vas a cargar con un hijo mio- respondi apenada

-Bueno, en realidad no me molestaria tener un bebe... Y mas si es tuyo- susurro mientras me abrazaba por el cuello

-En ese caso... Tenemos toda la noche para asegurarnos de que el futuro rey de Asgard sea concebido- dije antes de volver a sus labios

La noche es joven, y cualquier minuto que transcurra la pasare al lado de aquella mujer que me robo el corazon... Haciendola sentir la persona mas amada del mundo


	13. 12: La Gema de la Realidad, el Eter

**Capitulo 12 – La Gema de la Realidad, el Éter **

Tras una larga noche llena de pasion y muestras de amor, los dioses asgardianos finalmente decidieron darse un descanso; abrazados y cubiertos solamente por aquella sabana blanca poco a poco cerraron los ojos hasta que finalmente se dejaron caer en el Morfeo... A la mañana siguiente, unos parpados color canela comenzaron a abrirse, dejando ver aquellos ojos color celestes capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera que los viera; se encontraron con el rostro de la pelinegra que le habia robado el corazon, el cual mostraba una tranquilidad profunda. Sin poder evitarlo, acerco su rostro al de su amada y poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Loki, al sentir una presion en su boca, comenzo a abrir sus ojos; viendo asi como aquel sujeto que nunca considero su hermano comenzaba aquella dulce danza. Volvio a cerrar sus parpados solo para abrazarlo por el cuello y corresponder su beso. Tras varios minutos de haber iniciado esa muestra de cariño, finalmente decidieron separar sus labios mientras sus ojos se conectaban en una mirada llena de amor

-¿Esa es tu forma de decir "Buenos dias"?- pregunto Loki en un tono burlon

-Creeme que desde ahora, no habra mañana en el que te despierte con un beso- respondio Thor colocando su cuerpo sobre el de la pelinegra

-¿Solo uno?- pregunto la Diosa de las Mentiras mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Bueno, tambien podria...- dijo el rubio antes de susurrar algo en su oido, ganandose un gran sonrojo en rostro de su amada

-Oye, ¿No prefieres ir a desayunar?- pregunto Loki tratando de desviar el tema

-Realmente preferiria quedarme contigo... Pero, si quedaste embarazada, tienes que comer por 2 personas- respondio Thor

-Tranquilo, aun no sabemos si estoy esperando un bebe- dijo un poco divertida la pelinegra

-Aun asi, vayamos a desayunar- dijo Thor mientras se levantaba de la cama

*POV's Loki*

Unos dias despues de esa maravillosa noche, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad... O eso creo. Ultimamente he notado un poco distantes a Steve y a Tony; como ahora, que todos estamos en la sala viendo una pelicula, y el unico que no estaba era el rubio

-¿Y como les ha ido, tortolitos?- pregunto Tony

-Pues mejor que a ti, ¿Por que Steve esta molesto contigo?- dije

-Lo que pasa es que el insiste en tener hijos... Pero este pais jamas aceptaria que dos hombres adopten un niño- dijo Tony un poco melancolico

-Pues robense un niño de la calle- dijo Thor despreocupada

-¿Estas loco o que? Si Steve llega a escuchar esa "idea", me mata. El prefiere hacer las cosas bien- dijo Tony un poco sorprendido

-Tal vez pueda ayudarlos- dije metiendome a la conversacion

-¿Como?- pregunto el castaño

-Bueno... El otro dia estaba leyendo mis libros de hechizos, y me encontre con una pocion que podrian ayudar a concebir un bebe... Sin importar el genero- respondi

-Debes estar bromeando- susurro Tony un poco nervioso

-Es en serio... ¿O acaso tu no quieres tener un hijo de Steve y tuyo?- pregunte al notar su nerviosismo

-Bueno, si, pero...- dijo Tony antes de ser interrumpidos por Steve, quien entraba a la sala

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto el capitan Rogers

-Sobre una idea que se me ocurrio, pero antes debo saber algo... ¿Quien de los 2 es el pasivo?- dije un poco curiosa

-El- dijo Steve un poco nervioso mientras, con su dedo, señalaba a Tony; quien escupio el cafe que estaba bebiendo

-Steve, ¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer por formar una familia?- pregunte

-Bueno, no niego que me hace mucha ilusion tener 5 hijos que sean igualitos a mi y a Tony. Pero sé perfectamente que eso es algo imposible- respondio el rubio un poco desanimado

-¿Y que pasaria si te digo que yo puedo convertir esa ilusion en realidad?- dije

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Steve confundido

-Escucha, el otro dia estaba leyendo mis libros y encontre una pocima para poder concebir un bebe sin importar el genero- respondi

-¿Eso quiere decir que Tony podria tener a nuestros hijos?- vi que esa respuesta habia elevado sus animos hasta el tope

-Exactamente- dije

-¡Un momento! Steve, yo aun no he dicho que si- reclamo el millonario

No puede ser... ¿En serio dijo eso?

-Tony... ¿Tu no quieres formar una familia conmigo?- pregunto Steve deprimido

Al ver su gran error, Tony cambio su expresion a una que mostraba culpa -No, Steve, lo que yo quise decir es... Que no me veo siendo una buena "madre"- respondio un poco nervioso

-Entiendo- dijo Steve seriamente antes de salir de la sala

-La cagaste- murmuro Thor

*POV's Steve*

Realmente me molesta esa actitud de Tony, ¿Que acaso no puede entender que mi mayor ilusion es formar una familia a su lado? Decidi regresar a mi habitacion para bajar un poco mi enojo. Pero en eso escuche una fuerte explosion, lo cual provoco que yo regresara corriendo a la sala; encontrandola semidestruida y con mis amigos tirados en el suelo

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunte sorprendido

-¿Loki?- pregunto Thor al no ver a su amada

Todos buscamos a Loki mientras la nube de polvo se dispersaba; miramos hacia un mismo punto y encontramos a un extraño ser el cual tenia sujeta por el cuello

-¡Loki!- grito Thor mientras se levantaba del suelo; el trato de correr para ayudarla, pero una especie de fuerza magica lo detuvo

-Escuchame bien, Thor... Si tu amada Loki no le regresa a nuestro amo, Malekith, el Éter... No volvera a respirar el aire que tanto necesita- dijo aquel sujeto antes de soltar a Loki y desaparecer del lugar

Inmediatamente, Thor corrio hacia la pelinegra y la recosto en sus brazos -¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Si... No te... Preocupes...- respondio Loki con la respiracion entrecortada

*POV's Tony*

Despues de que aquel sujeto liberara a Loki, digamos que todo volvio a la normalidad; voltee para ver si Steve aun seguia en la habitacion, pero no era asi -Ire a hablar con el- dije

Me levante del suelo (Inmediatamente senti un agudo dolor en mi brazo, pero no me importo) y me dirigi hacia su habitacion. Abri la puerta para encontrar a mi rubio sentado en su cama dandole la espalda a la puerta -Steve...- dije deteniendome en el marco

-Ahora no, Tony- dijo Steve seriamente

-No me ire de aqui hasta que hablemos- dije sentandome frente a el

-¿Y de que quieres hablar? ¿Que tu no quieres formar una familia conmigo? ¿Que todo el amor que decias tenerme se esfumo con solo escuchar esa idea?- pregunto Steve un poco molesto

-No, mi amor, yo te amo. Pero... No me siento listo- respondi cabizbajo

Escuche un pequeño bufido por parte de mi pareja -Es la primera vez que no estas listo... Dime algo, ¿No estas listo o no quieres estar listo?- pregunto Steve

-No cambies las palabras que salen de mi boca, por supuesto que quiero formar una familia a tu lado... Te daria hasta 10 hijos- respondi

-¿Y hasta cuando estarias listo? ¿Hasta que alguno de los 2 muera?- dijo Steve seriamente

-No digas eso...- murmure un poco triste

-Tony... Ultimamente he tenido el presentimiento de que muy pronto ya no estare aqui... Y no quisiera que eso pasara sin haber tenido una familia- dijo Steve mirando a otro lado

¿Perderlo? ¡No quiero perderlo! Lo amo demasiado -Esta bien... Nuestra familia pronto llegara- dije tomando sus manos

Al escuchar mi respuesta, Steve me miro a los ojos por varios segundos; segundos que me parecieron eternos... Despues junto nuestras frentes mientras poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los mios. Cerre los ojos para asi disfrutar del momento; sintiendo como mi amado comenzaba aquella danza que me encantaba. Tras finalmente separar nuestros labios, Steve tomo mi mano entre las suyas

-Sera mejor que vayamos con los demas- susurro Steve

Asenti con la cabeza y ambos salimos de su habitacion para dirigirnos a la sala; encontrandonos con nuestros amigos sentados en el sofa (Obviamente, Loki seguia en los brazos de Thor)

-¿Alguien podria decir que es eso del Eter? ¿Y que tiene que ver Loki en esto?- pregunto Steve

-No... No lo sabemos- respondio Thor

-El Éter es una de las gemas del infinito, la gema de la realidad- termino de decir Loki

-¿Gema del infinito? ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Clint confundido

-Las Gemas del Infinito son un grupo de piedras las cuales contienen la esencia del Universo: El alma, el poder, el tiempo, la realidad, el espacio y la mente. El Éter es la gema de la realidad, mientras que el Tesseracto es la gema del espacio- respondio la pelinegra

-¿O sea que ahora tambien robaste esa gema?- solte de golpe esa acusacion

-Cuida tus palabras, Stark- dijo Thor molesto -Loki no tiene nada que ver con esto-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque esa cosa la buscaba a ella?- volvi a preguntar

-Escuchen, admito que yo robe el Tesseracto... Pero jamas he sabido donde se encuentra el Éter... No se porque me buscan, no tengo nada que ver con Malekith- respondio Loki antes de cerrar sus ojos y sobar el puente de su nariz

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Thor preocupado

-Me maree un poco- respondio la diva aun con los ojos cerrados

-Con semejante apreton, ¿Como no?- susurro Clint

-Clint, esto es serio- replico Steve seriamente

-Muchachos, se que en el pasado hice cosas realmente horribles... Pero esta vez soy sincera cuando digo que no tengo nada que ver- susurro Loki

-Tranquila, vamos a tu habitacion para que descanses- dijo Thor antes de cargar a su amada en sus brazos

Ambos dioses salieron de la sala hacia la habitacion de la pelinegra; dejando a los demas Vengadores un poco sorprendidos

-Oigan... ¿No creen que Loki...?- me pregunte un poco confundido

-No saquen conclusiones tan pronto... Tal vez solo esta sofocada- interrumpio Steve

*POV's Thor*

Yo confio en ella, y se que no miente cuando dice que no robo el Éter. Ahora mismo entramos a su habitacion y recoste a Loki en su cama para despues entrar al baño y preparar la tina -¿Como te sientes?- pregunte sentandome a su lado

-Un poco mejor, no te preocupe- respondio Loki con la voz cansada

-Te prepare la tina, bañate porque iremos a Asgard- dije

-¿Y si me ayudas?- pregunto coquetamente; algo que provoco un gran sonrojo en mi rostro

-Claro... Claro que si, mi amor- respondi algo nervioso

Nuevamente la cargue entre mis brazos y entre al baño. Aunque ya hemos hecho el amor varias veces, no dejo de sorprenderme al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Termine por quitarme mi ropa y me introduje junto a ella en la tina; despues me coloque detras de ella para comenzar a enjabonar su cabello para seguir con su cuerpo. Obviamente ella me ayudo de la misma forma. Unos minutos despues, los 2 salimos del baño y nos colocamos nuestros trajes

-Amigos, vayan a arreglarse. Iremos a Asgard- dije volviendo a la sala junto a Loki

-¿Asgard? ¿Para que?- pregunto Natasha confundida

-Tenemos que ir para hablar con mi padre sobre lo que ocurrio- respondi

-Vayan a cambiarse. Nos iremos en 5 minutos- dijo Loki

Pasados los 5 minutos, todos nos encontrabamos en la azotea de la torre Stark. Se reunieron alrededor mio y empuñe el Mjolnir hacia el cielo

-Heimdall, abre el Bifrost- dije

Rapidamente, varias luces de colores nos rodearon y, a los pocos segundos, todos nos encontrabamos en Asgard

-Wow- murmuro Steve

-Una perfecta combinacion entre el mundo futurista y la antigua roma- dijo Tony maravillado por mi mundo

-No pudiste decirlo mejor- lo apoyo Bruce

-Vengan, amigos, ya tendran tiempo de admirar Asgard- dije volviendo a cargar a mi amada Loki, ya que vi que se tambaleo un poco

-De acuerdo- dijo Natasha

Acompañados de mis amigos Heimdall, Syf, Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg, caminamos hasta mi hogar. Los guardias abrieron las puertas y entramos hasta los tronos; donde se encontraban mis padres

*POV's Loki*

Realmente no se en que momento llegamos con Odin y Frigga, ya que todo el tiempo tenia los ojos cerrados

-¡Thor! ¿Que te trae por aqui?- pregunto Odin

-¿Que le ocurre a Loki?- dijo Frigga sonando preocupada

-Padre, un ser que hacia llamarse sirviente de alguien llamado Malekith llego a Midgard... Y amenazo a Loki si no les regresaba el Éter- dijo Thor

-Ha vuelto...- murmuro Odin

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo conoces? Quiero que nos expliques TODO acerca de ese tipo- dije tras, por fin, bajarme de los brazos de Thor

-Hace muchos siglos, mi padre combatia contra los Elfos Oscuros; dirigidos por Malekith. Su enemigo queria usar el Éter para regresar el Universo antes de su creacion, pero esta gema fue sellada en una columna de piedra. Esto provoco que Malekith, Algrim y sus soldados escaparan para entrar en un estado de animacion suspendida- dijo Odin caminando hasta nosotros -Si ese elfo te amenazo a ti, eso quiere decir que tu tienes el Éter-

-Padre, yo estoy totalmente seguro de que Loki no tiene nada que ver con esto- inmediatamente Thor salio en mi defensa

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso, hijo? Ya fue capaz de robar el Tesseracto- replico Odin seriamente

-Su majestad...- interrumpio Steve -Si me permite, nosotros creemos que el Éter no fue robado por Loki... Sino que ha sido sellado en su cuerpo-

-En parte tiene razon, capitan Rogers, el Éter si se encuentra en el cuerpo de Loki... Pero no exactamente en ella- lo apoyo Heimdall

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Thor confundido

-Amigo mio... Vas a ser padre- respondio Heimdall


	14. 13: La hora ha llegado

**Capitulo 13 – La hora ha llegado**

*POV's Loki*

"Vas a ser padre... Vas a ser padre... Vas a ser padre..." No puede ser...

-¿Como que vas a ser padre, Thor? ¡Explicate!- dijo Odin

-No puede ser posible que yo este esperando un bebe- dije completamente nerviosa

-Loki...- susurro Frigga, quien se acerco hasta mi y coloco sus manos sobre mi estmago. Unos segundos despues, levanto su mirada -Es cierto... Estas embarazada-

-Por favor, retirense, tengo que hablar a solas con ellos- dijo Odin mirando a los Vengadores

Tony y los demas salieron de la sala mientras Odin se levantaba de su trono

-Ahora si quiero que me explican como es que Loki esta esperando un hijo tuyo- ordeno Odin seriamente

Se escucho un suspiro por parte de Thor -Despues del juicio y de que Loki fuera conmigo a Midgard, ella y yo comenzamos una relacion... Y no quisiera entrar en detalles sobre como llegamos al bebe- dijo

-¿Por que no nos dijeron nada?- pregunto Frigga

-Porque sabiamos que ustedes no iban a estar de acuerdo con nuestra relacion... Y aunque digan que somos hermanos, eso no impedira que estemos juntos- respondio tomando mi mano

-Hijo, sabemos que tu y Loki son felices juntos... Y si realmente quieren seguir asi, nosotros no nos opondremos- dijo Frigga colocandose al lado de Odin

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sorprendida

-Asi es. Pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor... Malekith y su ejercito van a buscar a Loki para arrebatarle el Éter- respondio Odin

-¡Pues no se los permitire! Primero me matan antes que dañar a mi bebe- dije molesta

-Ni tu ni nuestro hijo saldran heridos, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Thor abrazandome por la cintura

-Por ahora vayan a descansar, mas tarde veremos como arreglar esta situacion- dijo Frigga

Ambos salimos de la sala para encontrar a nuestros amigos sentados en el suelo esperando a que salieramos -Vengan conmigo... Los llevare a su habitacion- dijo Thor

-Y... ¿Como tomaron tus padres lo del bebe?- pregunto Natasha

-Aceptaron nuestra relacion y a nuestro hijo. Pero ahora debemos planear como obtener a Malekith... No permitire que ese infeliz lastime a Loki ni al bebe- respondio Thor abrazandome por la cintura, provocandome un leve sonrojo

-Saben que cuenta con nosotros. Y no dudaremos en ayudarlos si es necesario- dijo Steve colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Thor

-Muchas gracias, amigos. ¿Por que no van a descansar? Mañana hablaremos con mas calma- dijo mi amado

*Fin POV's Loki*

Cada uno de los Vengadores entro a la habitacion que le habia sido prestada. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Loki entro a su habitacion y se recosto en su cama

-Loki...- susurro Thor mientras se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la espalda -Sabes que yo jamas permitiria que Malekith los lastime-

-Lo se... Pero eso no quita que me preocupe por mi hijo- dijo la pelinegra con la voz entrecortada

-Mi amor...- dijo el Dios del Trueno antes de voltear a su amada hacia el -Te prometo, por mi vida, que derrotaremos a Malekith... Y nuestro hijo nacera sano y fuerte, y sera el futuro rey o reina de Asgard- dijo mirando aquellos ojos que tanto amaba

-Te amo- susurro Loki antes de soltar algunas lagrimas

-Yo tambien te... Los amo- susurro el rubio antes de agacharse hasta el vientre de Loki y depositar un beso

Thor rodeo el cuerpo de la futura madre de su hijo con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella acurrucaba su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Durante el resto del dia y toda la noche la pasaron acurrucados, disfrutando de la compañia del otro. A la mañana siguiente, la primera persona en despertar fue Loki; quien miro el tranquilo rostro de Thor

-¿Quien iba a pensar que terminaria al lado de Thor? Y ahora... Tu vienes en camino. No sabes cuanto ansio verte- penso Loki mientras sobaba su vientre

*POV's Thor*

Comence a despertar sin hacer tanto movimiento para no interrumpir el sueño de mi amada, pero creo que ella me gana. Su mirada estaba posada en su cientre mientras lo sobaba suavemente

-El trono por ese pensamiento- susurre antes de besar su frente

-Ya deberias suponer que es lo que estoy pensando- dijo Loki mirandome a los ojos; y sin poder resistirlo, me acerque a su rostro para depositar un beso sobre sus labios

Despues de varios segundos, decidimos cortar el beso para irnos al baño y ducharnos. Tras finalmente arreglarnos, salimos de la habitacion para despues dirigirnos al comedor; encontrandonos con mis padres desayunando junto a mis amigos

-Buenos dias, parece que alguien se quedo dormido- comento Tony en un tono burlon

-Cierra la boca, playboy- dijo Loki un poco nerviosa

-No discutan tan temprano, por favor, primero desayunemos- dijo abrazandola por los hombros

-De acuerdo, solo porque tu hijo me esta pidiendo comida- dijo Loki mientras se sentaba en su silla, acompañandola al instante

Tras finalmente terminar nuestro desayuno, nos levantamos de la mesa para sentarnos en el jardin del palacio

-Entonces... ¿Como derrotaremos a Malekith?- pregunto Steve

-Primero que nada, hay que reunirnos con el en un lugar. Y despues una estrategia- respondio Thor

-Vaya... ¿No se te quemo el cerebro al pensar en ese plan?- dijo Natasha ironicamente

-Muchachos, esto es serio, la vida de Loki y la de mi hijo esta en peligro- reclame seriamente

-Lo sabemos... Y es por eso que necesitamos un buen plan- dijo Steve

-De acuerdo, genio, ¿Cual es su plan?- pregunte

-Antes que nada, hay que mandarle un mensaje especificandoles que solo seran Malekith y uno de sus mejores soldados. Thor y Loki, al ser los mas fuertes, se enfrentaran al jefe. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de los soldados- respondio Tony -¿Quien me apoya?- dijo divertidamente; ganandose algunas risas por parte de Clint y Natasha

-¡De ninguna manera! Loki se quedara aqui bajo la proteccion de los guardias- dije mirando a mi amada

-Habia pensado en que dirias eso, y te dire porque no es buena idea. Si los elfos descubren que Loki esta en Asgard, vendran aqui y mataran a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino; incluyendo a tus padres. Y si ella va con nosotros, la protegeremos a toda costa- dijo Stark reforzando su plan

-Ademas asi podre ayudarlos en caso de que salgan heridos- lo apoyo Loki

Sin poerlo evitar, cerre los ojos tratando de pensar en la idea que Tony habia dado -De acuerdo... Pero en cuanto te vea en peligro, regresas a Midgard- dije mirando fijamente a la futura madre de mi hijo

-Esta bien- finalmente acepto una condicion

*POV's Loki*

Cuando finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo, tome un papel y escribi una nota en el idioma de los elfos; el cual decia:

_"Lider de los elfos, Malekith... Se que sabra quien soy; y en caso de que su pequeño cerebro no lo capte, me presento. Yo soy Thor, hijo de Odin, futuro rey de Asgard, Dios del Trueno. El motivo por el cual le mando este recado es para pedirle que usted, acompañado de un compañero, nos reunamos en Svartalfheim"_

Utilizando un hechizo, hice que aquel recado desapareciera de mis manos -Sera mejor que nos preparemos para la batalla- dije

Nuevamente, cada quien se dirigio a su habitacion para ponerse su traje. En cuanto entramos a la mia, note como Thor estaba demasiado preocupado por esta batalla -Oye... Tranquilo, veras que todo saldra bien- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Lo se... Pero eso no significa que me preocupe por ustedes- dijo Thor sonando un poco triste

-Yo tambien lo estoy, se trata de mi hijo, pero solo asi podremos estar seguros de que no intenten volver a hacernos daño- susurre abrazandolo por los hombros

-Y por eso me esforzare en ganar esta batalla- susurro Thor juntando nuestras frentes

Justo en ese momento, Stark entro a la habitacion azotando la puerta. Ambos lo miramos suponiendo que nos diria

-Ya es hora...- susurro


	15. 14: El fin de una guerra

**Capitulo 14 – El fin de una guerra y el inicio de una nueva vida**

-Ya es hora- susurro Tony melancolico

Ambos dioses se levantaron de la cama y siguieron al castaño; quien los llevo hasta Heimdall, donde se encontraban los demas Vengadores

-¿Estan listos?- pregunto Natasha

-Mas que nunca- respondio Thor mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra -Heimdall, llevanos a Svartalfheim-

Inmediatamente, el moreno activo el Bifrost y todos fueron rodeados por unas luces de colores. Unos segundos despues, todos se encontraban en un planeta desolado, sin señal de vida: o al menos eso creia, ya que (Casi al mismo tiempo) aparecieron frente a ellos aquel sujeto que los habia amenazado en la Tierra junto a otro tipo con el rostro cubierto con una mascara

-¿Tu debes ser Malekith?, cierto? ¿Por que no te quitas esa mascara y das la cara?- dijo Thor seriamente

Sin decir ninguna palabra, aquel sujeto tomo su mascara y la alejo de su cuerpo; dejando ver su rostro palido y una mirada fria

-Bien... No veo por ningun lado del Éter- dijo Malekith

-Y jamas lo veras, nosotros nos encargaremos de que nunca lo tengas- afirmo el Dios del Trueno

-Lo bueno es que me prepare por si esto llegaba a pasar- dijo Malekith

Despues de decir eso, detras del lider de los Elfos Oscuros aparecio un pequeño ejercito bien armado. Sin poder evitarlo, Thor sujeto la mano de su amada Loki mientras empuñaba su martillo

-Despues de esto, tu y yo tendremos una gran familia- susurro Tony tomando la mano de Steve

-Creeme que te hare cumplir esa promesa- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Soldados... ¡Ataquen!- ordeno Malekith -Algrim, tu hazte cargo de esa ladrona- dijo mirando a Loki

-¡Eso jamas!- grito Thor furioso

Inmediatamente, todos los soldados corrieron hacia los Vengadores mientras estos hacian lo mismo. El choque entre ambos grupos fue inevitable, iniciando asi una fuerte batalla. Por lado de los dioses, estos se acercaron al sirviente de Malekith para empezar otra pelea. Durante varios minutos los Vengadores demostraron ser mas fuertes que los elfos mientras que Algrim lograba estar parejo con Thor y Loki; y cuando menos se lo esperaban, todos los soldados de Malekith ya habian sido derrotados

-¿Ocupan ayuda?- pregunto Tony mientras miraba la pelea

-No, gracias... Podemos... Con esto- respondio Thor al mismo tiempo que seguia con la batalla

Obviamente no paso mucho tiempo para que el rubio fuera lanzado gracias a un golpe de Algrim

*POV's Loki*

-¡Thor!- grite al ver como mi rubio salia volando, intente correr hacia el para ayudarlo pero ese inutil sujeto mi mano -¡Sueltame!- dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre

Por supuesto, no logre hacer que aquel sirviente de pacotilla me soltara. Intente clavarle una daga en el cuello, pero una fuerza sobrenatural me detuvo; al igual que mi cuerpo fue elevado al aire. Todos trataron de ayudarme, pero tambien fueron detenidos por esa misma fuerza. Poco a poco senti que mis energias disminuyeron rapidamente; y en ese momento, vi como pequeños fragmentos de energia color rubi salian de mi cuerpo y se acumulaban en una esfera. Para nuestra suerte, Thor no parecia estar bajo el efecto de Algrim; asi que lo golpeo con su martillo, logrando que todos salieran de aquel "trance". Bruce, transformado en Hulk, logra sostenerme en sus brazos antes de caer al suelo. Por parte de mi rubio, gracias a sus rayos, pudo regresar aquella energia a su forma original. Despues de que el gigante verde me recostara en el suelo, comenzo a golpear al sirviente de Malekith

-Loki, ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Thor colocandose a mi lado

-Solo estoy un poco mareada- respondi antes de colocar mi mano sobre mi vientre -Tranquilo, esta bien- dije tratanto de sonar calmada

Mientras tanto, Hulk habia comenzado una fuerte batalla contra Algrim. Por varios segundos, los 2 iban muy parejos; pero en un momento, el sirviente de Malekith clavo una estaca cerca del corazon. Obviamente eso no era nada para el gigante; pero el fingio estar gravemente herido volviendo a ser Bruce. Algrim se acerco a el para terminar con la batalla

-Espero que te diviertas en el infierno, monstruo- murmuro Bruce

Confundido por ese comentario, Algrim reviso su cuerpo; descubriendo una pequeña esfera atada a su cintura, la cual comenzo a parpadear cada vez mas rapido. Intento quitarselo, pero fue consumido por una bola de fuego; eliminando asi todo rastro de el

-Te dije que mi plan funcionaria- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo

-Oye, yo jamas dude de eso- comento Bruce un poco divertido

-Veo que todos mis hombres no han sido muy utiles que digamos... Bueno, bien dicen por ahi: "Si quieres que algo te salga bien, hazlo por ti mismo"... Ahora mismo les arrebatare el Éter, y matare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino- dijo Malekith con un tono amenazante

-Eso si yo lo permito- inmediatamente, Thor se coloco frente a todos

-Defiendes algo que ni siquiera vale la pena... Tipico de los asgardianos- comento en un tono burlon el lider de los Elfos Oscuros

-Por mi familia soy capaz de dar hasta la vida- dijo Thor empuñando el Mjolnir... Realmente no me gusto que dijera eso

*POV's Thor*

Mire a mi amada hasta que ella asintio con la cabeza, obviamente note su miedo. Detras de Malekith aparecio un portal e, inmediatamente, me lance contra el para ambos entrar a ese portal y comenzar una batalla a muerte

-Eres un imbecil al proteger a esa mujer tan insignificante... Hay mujeres que valen la pena, ¿Y tu defiendes a esa ladrona?- dijo Malekith

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, antes controlaba un poco mis fuerzas, pero esto ha sellado su tumba. Atravesando varios portales, tanto yo como Malekith intercambiamos golpes ya sea con nuestras armas o mano a mano. Finalmente, despues de varios minutos, logre conducirlo hasta un planeta donde alrededor flotaban restos de naves o metales

-Saluda a Algrim de mi parte- susurre

Con una cara de confusion, Malekith volteo hacia atras; descubriendo asi una de sus propias naves acercandose a el. Sin poder evitarlo, fue aplastado por aquel objeto mientras yo, rapidamente, regresaba por todos los portales que habia pasado. Despues de haberlo cruzado, inmediatamente, estos se cerraron. Por un momento crei que no lo lograria, pero cuando menos lo pense, ya estaba frente a mis amigos y mi amada Loki; cuyos ojos tenia humedecidos con lagrimas

-Thor...- susurro Loki antes de correr hacia mi para abrazarme fuertemente

*POV's Loki*

Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que Thor y Malekith atravesaron el portal que yo habia creado

-¿Por que no ha vuelto?- susurre preocupada

-Tal vez aun no ha terminado la pelea- intento animarme Natasha

-Pero ya tardo mucho... Ire por el- trate de atravesar el portal, pero fui detenida por Tony y Steve -¡Sueltenme, tengo que ayudar a Thor!- grite mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre

-Lo ayudaras estando a salvo- dijo Bruce colocandose al lado de ellos

Tras varios minutos, finalmente me convencieron de permanecer a su lado. Con solo pensar en que tal vez Thor perdio la pelea, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran. Cuando menos lo espere, mi torpe rubio habia aparecido frente a mi y los demas

-Gane- dijo sin dejar a un lado su optimismo

-Thor-murmure con la voz entrecortada... Rapidamente corri hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras soltaba varias lagrimas

-Te dije que los protegeria- susurro Thor mientras me abrazaba por la cintura -Sera mejor que regresemos a Asgard para descansar-

Sin decirme nada, Thor me cargo en sus brazos; si no estuviera realmente feliz, haria que me soltara, pero hoy no. Lo que mas queria era sentirlo cerca de mi, asi que me acurruque en su pecho mientras cerrraba los ojos

-Heimdall... Llevanos de regreso a Asgard- dijo Thor empuñando su martillo

Al sentir una leve sacudida, supe que Heimdall habia activado el Bifrost, regresandonos asi a Asgard. Despues de eso, mi rubio descerebrado comenzo a caminar, seguramente con Odin y Frigga

-Hijo mio... ¿Como termino todo?- pregunto Frigga sonando un poco preocupado, tal vez porque me vio en los brazos de Thor -¿Loki se siente bien?-

-Si, mama, solo esta un poco cansada... No es de extrañarse, embarazada y arriesgando su pellejo con tal de salvar Asgard- respondio Thor en un tono burlon, algo que le gano un pequeño pellizco en su brazo

-Bueno, sera mejor que vayan a descansar. En un momento, mandare a los jovenes para que les lleven algo de comer- dijo Frigga

-Muchas gracias, majestad- dijo Tony con la voz algo cansada -Con su permiso, nos retiramos-

Todos, bueno menos yo, salieron de la sala para (Cada quien) entrar a su habitacion. En cuanto Thor entro a la mia, recosto mi cuerpo en la cama mientras se acostaba a mi lado. Finalmente decidi abrir los ojos, encontrandome con aquella mirada celeste capaz de hipnotizarme en un segundo

-Descansa, lo necesitan- susurro Thor

-Solo abrazame, tonto- dije mientras sonreia de lado

Sin chistar, Thor rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos mientras yo acurrucaba mi rostro en su pecho. Sorpresivamente, senti un pequeño calor surgir de mi vientre... Sabia que nuestro futuro hijo o hija esta feliz de que sus padres esten juntos


	16. 15: Vacaciones relajantes

**Capitulo 15 – Vacaciones relajantes**

*POV's Thor*

Despues de un largo sueño, los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestar mis parpados; provocando que comenzara a abrirlos. Al estirar mis brazos pude notar que la futura madre de mi hijo ya no estaba junto a mi. Preocupado, me levante de la cama y comence a buscarla con la mirada. De repente escuche el agua correr, ya sabia donde estaba

Abri la puerta del baño, encontrandome con Loki completamente desnuda bajo una cascada (Esto es porque cuando diseño su baño, coloco una gran tina de marmol blanco con una pequeña cascada cuya agua provenia de los lagos de Asgard). En total silencio, comence a quitarme la ropa hasta quedar como vine al mundo. Despues me introduje en el agua y camine hacia ella -¿Necesitas ayuda?- dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-No... Pero debo admitir que tu compañia me hace bien- susurro Loki volteandose hacia mi antes de besarme

Al juntar mi cuerpo con el suyo, senti un pequeño bulto chocar contra mi abdomen. Baje la mirada y me tope con una pequeña elevacion en su vientre. No pude evitar sonreir mientras me agachaba hasta su vientre para despues depositar un beso tierno en él

-Nunca te pregunte cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo- susurre tiernamente

-Bueno, gracias a Bruce, supe que tengo 2 semanas- dijo Loki mientras acariciaba mis mejillas

-¿Y cuanto tiempo falta?- volvi a preguntar

-Eso depende, los Jotun normales podian durar hasta 2 años en tener un hijo. Pero como yo solo mido la mitad de uno, posiblemente dure un año embarazada- respondio

-Es mucho tiempo...- dije haciendo un puchero

-Bien dicen que la espera vale la pena- susurro mi amada sonriendo de lado

Nuevamente sonrei antes de volver a su rostro y besar sus labios. Despues de varios minutos de ducha, ambos salimos del baño para vestirnos con nuestros trajes asgardianos. Caminamos hasta el comedor para asi desayunar

-Buenos dias, tortolos- dijo Stark en un tono burlon

-Pense que dormirian un poco mas- dijo mi madre un poco confundida

-Lo se, pero es que mi querida Loki tiene que comer por 2 personas- dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Pues sientense, ahora les van a servir el desayuno- dijo mi padre

Obviamente, despues del desayuno, nos alistamos para nuestro regreso a Midgard; me despedi de mis padres para despues dirigirnos al Bifrost

-Heimdall, llevanos de regreso a Midgard- dijo Loki

-Claro que si... Thor, espero que acepte- dijo Heimdall... ¡Imbecil! Me van a descubrir por tu culpa

-¿De que habla, Thor?- me pregunto un poco confundida Loki

-No es nada, amor- respondi nerviosamente

Sin tiempo que perder, todos caminamos hacia la entrada del Bifrost. Unos segundos despues, ya nos encontrabamos en el techo de la Torre Stark

-Bueno... ¿Que quieren hacer ahora?- pregunto Stark

-Dormir- respondio mi amada Loki comenzando a bostezar; sin poder evitarlo, la cargue en mis brazos antes de caminar hacia su habitacion

Sé que esto no es nada comparado con los meses que vienen, pero no me importaria tener que "soportar" los cambios de humor, las nauseas, los antojos, con tal de ver a mi hijo nacer con bien

*POV's Steve*

Despues de esa dificil pelea, hemos tenido una dura semana llena de misiones asignadas por Fiury. Justo en estos momentos, todos estabamos recostados en la gran alfombra de la sala recostados en la gran alfombra de la sala mirando la television (Bueno, casi todos; ya que los tortolos asgardianos estaban un poco melosos gracias al embarazo de Loki). Pero la paz que albergaba en la habitacion fue interrumpida por el escandalo de Stark

-Muchachos, empaquen sus cosas- grito Tony

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunte confundido

-Fiury finalmente se digno a darnos un pequeño descanso. Tenemos una semana libre- respondio mi castaño

-¿Y para que quieres que empaquemos?- le pregunto Bruce

-Porque nos iremos de viaje- respondio

-¿En serio? ¿Y a donde?- dijo Thor tras finalmente salir de su mundo de corazones

-Eso lo escogeran ustedes, pero algo si les digo, quiero que sea un pais moderno pero a la vez cultural- dijo Tony (Haciendo su tipica pose de diva)

-¿Que tal Japon? Siempre he querido visitarlo- dijo Clint

-No suena mal, ademas de que esta es la mejor epoca del año para ese pais- lo apoye

-Ya esta decidido el pais, ¡A empacar!- dijo Tony antes de irse a su habitacion

Obviamente empaque mucho mas rapido que los demas, y eso me dio tiempo para ir con Thor... Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con el

-Thor... ¿Piensas pedirselo alla?- le pregunte desde el marco de la puerta

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto un poco confundido

-Por accidente, yo...- respondi

*Inicia Flash Back*

Camine por varios pasillos del palacio, ya que estaba buscando a Tony. Pero unas voces que salian de una puerta entreabierta, la curiosidad me gano y me asome por el pequeño espacio

-Sabes, Thor, desde que tu y Loki eran niños yo supe que los 2 estaban destinados a estar juntos... Aun si ustedes creian ser hermanos. Y es por eso que mande a hacer esto- la reina Frigga saco de un bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro, el cual abrio; mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda y pequeños diamantes a su alrededor, formando una pequeña flor -Estoy seguro de que Loki te dara el "Si", hijo mio-

-Muchas gracias, madre- susurro Thor mientras la abrazaba con cariño

*Fin del Flash Back*

-...Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes como se lo diras?- pregunte

-No... ¿Crees que podrias ayudarme?- dijo Thor sonando un poco apenado

-Crei que no me lo pedirias. Escucha, mañana empieza el mes de Abril, y en ese pais, florecen unos arboles muy bellos: Los cerezos. Esto puede ayudar a darte un ambiente bastante romantico para la ocasion- dije orgulloso de mis conocimientos

-Suena excelente, muchas gracias, Steve- dijo Thor sonriendome

Unos minutos despues, todos nos encontrabamos en la azotea del edificio. Para sorpresa de algunos (Entre ellos yo), habia un Jet Privado detras de Stark

-¿Ya estan todos?- pregunto Tony

-¡Si!- respondieron todos

-Pues subanse, partiremos hacia Hokkaido- dijo Tony abriendo la puerta del Jet

Todos entramos el "pequeño avios" de mi castaño y acomodamos las maletas para despues sentarnis (Obviamente cada quien con su pareja, a excepcion de Natasha claro). El viaje inicio y, tras varias horas de vuelo, finalmente llegamos al pais del sol naciente

-Bien, amigos mios, bienvenidos a Japon- comento Tony divertidamente

*POV's Thor*

Este pais es impresionante, y parece que no soy el unico. En cuanto bajamos del avion todos comenzamos a admirarlo. Claro que solo fueron unos minutos, ya que aun debiamos ir al hotel. Cada quien todo su maleta, bueno en realidad yo ayude a mi reina. Entramos a un hotel, que mas bien parecia una casa, Stark camino con una joven y platico con ella hasta que le dieron varias llaves

-Bueno, cada quien tome su llave y no la pierdan- dijo Stark dandole a Natasha, a Bruce y a mi una llave

-Vamos, Thor, quiero probar las aguas termales- dijo Loki tomandome del brazo

-¿Como sabes que aqui hay aguas termales?- pregunto Tony confundido

-A diferencia de otras personas, investigue algunas cosas sobre este lugar- respondio Loki burlonamente

-Bueno, ya, vamos a nuestro cuarto para que te bañes- dije abrazandola de los hombros

Nuevamente tome las maletas y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitacion. En cuanto entramos, Loki corrio hasta el baño; por un momento crei que vomitaria, pero salio tapada unicamente con una bata -¿Vienes?- pregunto

Sin chistar, comence a quitarme la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Despues de eso, salimos al patio; para nuestra suerte, habia una muralla que permitia que ninguna persona nos viera. En el centro del patio habia una especie de tina cuya agua sacaba humo

-Esto mas bien parece una especie de jacuzzi- dijo entrando a la tina

-La diferencia es que la temperatura de esta agua se deben a pequeños volcanes inactivos- dijo Loki sonando entusiasmada mientras entraba a la tina

Pude notar como se relajaba con el agua, asi me coloque detras de ella para que pudiera colocar su cabeza en mi hombro. Mire su rostro y descubri que se habia quedado dormida, la cargue en mis brazos (Tapandola con su bata) y la recoste en la cama. Despues de eso me vesti y sali de mi habitacion, encontrandome con Steve

-¿Cual es la idea?- pregunto Steve


	17. 16: Compromiso

**Capitulo 16 – Compromiso **

*POV's Tony*

Hemos estado 3 dias aquí, y se supone que debería estar pasándola de lo mejor con Steve... ¿Entonces porque esta casi todo el tiempo con Thor? Apenas si me besa

-Amor, ¿Quieres salir un rato conmigo?- pregunte sonando inocentemente

-Lo siento, Tony, necesito ver algo con Thor- respondió Steve mientras miraba su teléfono y salía de nuestra haitacion

*POV's Thor*

Esta noche será la definitiva, hoy le pediré al amor de mi vida que se convierta en mi esposa

-Mi amor... ¿Quieres dar un paseo?- le pregunte

-Claro- respondió Loki sonriéndome tiernamente

La tome de la mano y camine hacia la salida del hotel, no sin antes susurrarle a Steve -Prepara todo-. Después de eso, salimos del hotel

*POV's Tony*

¡Es todo! Camine hasta Steve y lo arrastre hasta un pasillo -¿Qué se traen tu y Thor? ¿Por qué últimamente pasas mas tiempo con ese cabellos de niña que con tu pareja?- le reclame

-Primero que nada escucha mis motivos... Lo que sucede es que Thor quiere proponerle matrimonio a Loki, y el solamente estaba pidiéndome ayuda para que el momento fuera memorable- dijo Steve sujetándome de mis mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos}

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Sabes por todo lo que he pasado en estos días?- volvi a reclamarle

-El no quería que se lo dijera a nadie- dijo Steve antes de tomarme de la mandibula y darme un beso -Perdoname, amor, pero sabes que al único que mis ojos ven es a ti-

-Mas te vale, capi, tu que me engañas y yo que te lo corto mientras duermes- dije amenazándolo

-Si, cariño, ahora regresemos con los demás para contarles nuestro plan- dijo Steve

Ambos salimos de nuestro "escondite" y llamamos a nuestros amigos

-¿Para que nos llamaste? ¿No me digas que Fiury quiere que regresemos a Nueva York?- pregunto Natasha confundida

-Nada de eso- respondi -Lo que pasa es que Thor le va a proponer matrimonio a Loki, y como mi intuición dice que va a aceptar, hay que preparar todo-

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué proponen?- pregunto Clint

-Bueno, yo digo que uno de nosotros vaya a vigilarlos para que le avise a los demás lo que pase- respondió Natasha

-Ok. Tu vas con ellos, Clint y yo compraremos las cosas; y Tony y Steve prepararan el salón- dijo Bruce

-Muy bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo Natt antes de irse

*Fin POV's Tony*

Despues de que la pelirroja se fuera, los demás varones comenzaron a decorar el salón del hotel. Mientras preparaban todo, el rubio recibió una llamada

-¿Natt?- pregunto Steve respondiendo la llamada

-¿Steve, ya esta todo listo?- dijo Natasha en un susurro

-En eso estamos, ¿Qué hay de los tortolos?- pregunto Steve

-Parece que están discutiendo... Oh, oh, ella va de regreso- respondió Natasha antes de ver a Thor frente a ella –Thor... ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo nerviosa la pelirroja

-Yo debería preguntar eso- dijo Thor

-Es que Steve nos conto que quieres proponerle matrimonio a Loki, asi que comenzamos a adornar el salón... Por cierto, ¿A dónde fue ella?- dijo Natasha

-Bueno...- susurro Thor apenado

*Inicia Flash Back*

-Thor, ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Loki un poco confundida con la actitud de Thor

-No es nada- respondió Thor seriamente

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar

-Bueno, realmente no...- respondió el rubio sonando molesto -¿Qué se traen tu y Stark?-

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- dijo la Diosa de las Mentiras completamente confundida

-No te hagas la que no entiende, tu y Stark se la pasan todo el dia juntos, quiero que me digas que hacen en todo ese tiempo- dijo Thor alzando la voz

-Oye, calmate, el y yo solo vamos a comprar cosas para nuestro bebe- le explico Loki

-Si, claro, ¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando con el?- grito el Dios del Trueno

Algo que realmente no se esperaba el futuro rey de Asgard, era que Loki le diera una fuerte bofetada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde habían venido

*Fin del Flash Back*

-La idea era que regresara al hotel- termino de contar su relato

-¿Pero enojándola?- dijo seriamente Natasha

-Ya se que no fue la mejor opción, pero no se me ocurrió otra idea. Vayamos al hotel antes de que ella llegue, llamale a alguien para que la distraiga- dijo Thor antes de echarse a correr en la misma dirección de Loki

Mientras el rubio corria detrás de su amada, Natasha tomo su celular y le marco a Tony

-¿Qué pasa, Natt?- pregunto Tony

-Escucha, al imbécil de Thor se le ocurrió la gran idea de pelearse con Loki para que se enojara y regresara al hotel. Distriganla mientras Thor y yo llegamos- respondió la pelirroja antes de echarse a correr tras Thor

Justo cuando Natasha había colgado, Loki entro al hotel con los ojos llorosos y casi corriendo hacia su habitación. Rapidamente, Tony corrió hasta ella y se interpuso en su camino

-Hola... Oye, ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto el castaño confundido

-Stark, no estoy de buenas, muévete- dijo Loki con la voz entrecortada

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- insistió Tony

-Amor, ya esta...- dijo Steve antes de ver a la pelinegra frente a el -¿Loki, porque lloras? ¿Dónde esta Thor?- pregunto

Al escuchar ese nombre, la pelinegra no pudo evitar recordar la pelea que habían tenido. Amargas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a Tony -¡Es un idiota! ¡Lo odio!- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Steve mirando a su pareja

-Al imbécil de Thor se le ocurrió hacerla enojar para que regresara al hotel para darle la sorpresa aquí y no en su paseo- respondió en voz alta el millonario

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo Loki separándose inmediatamente de Tony

-Creo que lo eche a perder- murmuro Tony antes de ser zapeado por su pareja

A los pocos segundos, Thor entro al hotel seguido de la agente -¿Por qué esa cara, Stark?- pregunto confundido al ver la expresión del millonario

-Bueno... Digamos que, por accidente, comente lo de tu sorpresita para Loki... Frente a ella- respondió Tony

-¡Te voy a matar!- dijo el Dios del Trueno sonando como ultratumba -¿Dónde esta Loki?-

-Aquí- se escucho una mujer detrás del rubio

Lentamente, Thor comenzó a voltearse hacia aquella voz; encontrándose con aquella mujer de cabellos negros que llevaba en su vientre a su hijo. Con miedo a como podría reaccionar, camino hacia ella y tomo su mano delicadamente –Loki... Sé que me conoces perfectamente, y sabes que lo que dije alla no era cierto- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Lo se- susurro la ojiverde con la voz corta

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Thor camino hasta el salón de aquel hotel; el cual estaba iluminando únicamente con velas y algunas rosas de diferentes colores -Loki, hay algo que quiero que veas- dijo

Despues de eso, Bruce y Clint salieron de un rincón sosteniendo un pequeño cartel. Cada quien tomo un extremo y se separaron para que este se extendiera. Cuando Loki logro descifrar lo que tenia escrito, su cuerpo se paralizo al instante

_"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

Sin poder evitarlo, la Diosa de las Mentiras cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas -Loki... Sabes que sin ti no soy nada, mucho mas ahora que estas esperando a nuestro bebe. Y para mi seria un honor que compartiéramos nuestras vidas- dijo Thor arrodillándose frente a su amada -¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?- le pregunto mientras sacaba el anillo

-¡Si!- respondió la pelinegra mientras la abrazaba por el cuello

Ambos se levantaron del suelo para que Thor deslizara esa prueba de compromiso por el dedo anular de su amada antes de tomar su rostro delicado con sus manos y depositar un beso en sus labios; obviamente, esto en medio de los aplausos de sus amigos

-Capi, tu también ya dilo- dijo Loki en un tono burlon

-¿Decir que cosa?- pregunto Tony confundido

-¡Diablos! Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no es mala idea aprovechar...- dijo Steve antes de sacar una cajita de terciopelo azul

-No puede ser...- susurro Tony con la voz entrecortada

-Anthony Stark... ¿Me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?- le pregunto Steve mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amado y mostraba el anillo que contenía

-Tonto y cursi... ¿Crees que podría rechazar esa propuesta?- susurro el castaño antes de besar al capitán -Acepto-

Una noche bastante romantica, ¿No creen? Veamos que mas les depara el futuro


	18. 17: Union

**Capitulo 17 – Union **

Una semana después de descanso, los dioses fueron a Asgard para informarle a Odin y Frigga sobre su compromiso; cosa que los entusiasmo tanto para ellos como para el reino, e inmediatamente se comenzaron los preparativos para la boda. Paso una semana...

-¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto Natasha abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-Ya casi- respondió Loki mientras arreglaba su cabello

-Te ves muy bien. Pero es mejor apresurarnos, Thor esta al borde del colapso- dijo Natasha sonriendo de lado

-Tranquilo, ya termine- por algún motivo, la novia estaba mas calmada que los propios invitados

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta la entrada de los jardines de Asgard. Odin camino hasta Loki y la tomo del brazo mientras la miraba fijamente -¿Estas lista?- pregunto; a lo que ella asintió con su cabeza. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos caminaron hasta el Dios del Trueno, después el se coloco frente a los futuros esposos; ya que el oficiaría la ceremonia

-Te ves muy hermosa...- susurro Thor tomando la mano de su prometida

-Tu también te ves muy bien- dijo Loki mirándolo muy enamorada

-Seres de los 9 reinos, nos hemos reunido en su humilde hogar Asgard para presenciar la union entre mi hijo, el Principe Thor, y la futura reina de Jotunheim, la Princesa Loki. Antes que prosigamos, ¿Alguien se opone a esta union?- pregunto Odin

-¡Yo me opongo!- se escucho la voz de un hombre, a lo que todos voltearon, descubriendo a Tony de pie. Thor intento ir hacia el para molerlo a golpes, pero fue detenido por Loki Lo siento, siempre quise decir eso- dijo mientras se reia

-¡Eres un niño!- le grito Natasha mientras le daba un zape

-¿De acuerdo?... Prosigamos. Ahora los novios deben decir sus votos- dijo Odin un poco confundido

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Thor antes de mirar a su prometida –Loki, mi amor, jamás crei que un dia iba a enamorarme de ti, ¿Sabes algo? No me arrepiento, te amo y asi será aunque pasen mas de 10 siglos. Es por eso que aquí, frente a todos, prometo amarte y respetarte cada dia de mi vida, estar contigo en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y superar contigo todos los obstáculos que se nos pongan enfrente- dijo antes de acariciar suavemente su mejilla

-Ahora tu, Loki- dijo Odin mirando a la pelinegra

-Thor... Ni siquiera yo llegue a imaginarme que en alguna parte de mi vida pasaría esto... Muchas veces negué tener sentimientos hacia ti que no fuera un lazo de hermanos, incluso te apuñale cuando en realidad yo quería recibir esa puñalada. Y ahora puedo prometerte amarte cada dia mas, respetarte, apoyarte cuando te encuentres en problemas; y estar juntos en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad... Hasta que nos reunamos en el Valhalla- dijo la pelinegra un poco sonrojada

Thor sonrio tiernamente mientras tomaba con suavidad sus manos y besar sus nudillos

-Frigga, trae los anillos- dijo Odin

Aquella mujer de cabellos dorados se acerco a su esposa con un par de anillos de oro, los cuales fueron rodeados por destellos verdes gracias a un conjuro que Odin pronuncio

-Claro, estos anillos, su union será un sello irrompible, ¿Estan dispuestos a aceptarlo?- pregunto Odin

-Si- respondió Loki sinceramente

-Ni loco suelto a esta mujer- respondió Thor en un tono divertido

Despues de eso, los anillos aparecieron en los dedos anulares de cada dios mientras (De sus cuerpos) salian una especie de destellos de colores azul y verde que se unieron en una sola

-Con esto oficialmente los declaro marido y mujer- declaro Odin

-¡Beso, beso, beso!- comenzaron a gritar los invitados

Casi inmediatamente, Thor abrazo a Loki por la cintura mientras besaba sus labios; al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra abrazaba a su ahora esposo por el cuello. Todo esto bajo una lluvia depetalos de rosa arrojados por los invitados. Una vez que rompieron el beso, todos se fueron a un gran salón adornado específicamente por Tony y Natasha

-Mi amor, ¿Usted... Y mi hijo me harian el honor de concederme esta pieza?- pregunto Thor colocando su mano frente a su ahora esposa

*POV's Loki*

La boda fue mucho mejor que mis mas grandes sueños, todo lo que me dijo fue tan romantico (Muy parecidos a los grandes poeticos). Y ahora daremos nuestro primer baile como esposos, tome su mano y los dos caminamos hasta el centro del salón. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura mientras que los mios se abrazaron a su cuello. Una melodía midgardiana comenzó a escucharse y yo no pude evitar acurrucar mi rostro en su pecho al mismo tiempo que comenzábamos a movernos al compas

-Te amo...- susurro Thor en mi oído, provocando que lo abrazara fuertemente -Yo también te amo- susurre sin evitar llorar un poco

Estuvimos asi por varios minutos hasta que la canción se termino, fue ahí cuando volvió a tomar mi rostro con sus manos para besar mis labios. Obviamente después de eso siguieron otras costumbres midgardianas como arrojar el ramo (El cual atrapo Natasha), arrojar la liga que yo traia puesta (Esta vez quien la atrapo fue Clint), unos típicos bailes terranos conocidos como "La víbora de la mar" y el "El muertito". En horario midgardiano, todo termino alrededor de las 2 de la mañana. Todos nuestros amigos regresaron a la Torre Stark mientras Thor me subia en uno de sus corceles después de despedirme de mis ahora suegros

-Ya esta listo todo, hijo, las sirvientas llevaran la comida cada vez que ustedes las llamen- dijo Frigga despidiéndose de Thor

-Gracias, madre, volveremos en unos días- les dijo Thor abrazandolos a ambos, después subió detrás de mi y comenzó a galopar fuera del palacio. A los pocos minutos, llegamos a una especie de cabaña al lado de un rio que terminaba en un lago

El bajo primero para amarrar el caballo en uno de los arboles mas cercanos para después bajarme del animal. Antes de entrar a la cabaña, me cargo en sus brazos estilo princesa mirándome con una infinita ternura mientras caminaba dentro de la casa. Llego hasta la recamara principal y, como si yo fuera una rosa, me recostó delicadamente en la cama antes de colocarse encima de mi cuerpo. Acaricie sus mejillas suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al mio. Finalmente unimos nuestros labios mientras el comenzaba a quitarme el vestido

Me levante de la cama solo para terminar de quitarme la prenda, quedando solamente en una lencería negra (Regalo de Natasha) y parece que a Thor le encanto, pues se quedo totalmente embobado. Tras estar en una especie de "trance", mi esposo se levanto del mueble y camino hasta mi sin quitar su mirada de la mia -¿Te gusta?- pregunte usando un tono bastante coqueto

-¿Gustarme?- dijo Thor mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos -En estos momentos podría comerte- susurro antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello

-Espero que asi lo hagas- dije entre jadeos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estaba nuevamente acostada en la cama (Completamente desvestida) con mi esposo sobre mi mientras besaba mi cuello y sus manos exploraban el resto de mi cuerpo

-Te amo- susurro Thor acomodándose entre mis piernas -Yo también te amo- cerre los ojos esperando lo siguiente, pero solo sentí un beso en mi vientre -Cierra los ojos, princesa, mami y papi van a jugar un rato- susurro sobre mi vientre; me pareció un poco tierna esa acción, claro que eso se borro al sentir como mi esposo me hacia suya

La noche era joven... Y ninguno de los 2 desperdiciaremos cada minuto


	19. 18: Concepcion

**Capitulo 18 – Concepcion **

Después de estar una semana a solas, ambos dioses decidieron regresar a Midgard; había un asunto que arreglar

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidieron si van a querer un bebe?- pregunto Loki mirando a Steve y a Tony

Parece que al rubio aun le molestaba la ultima discusión que había tenido con su pareja

-Steve, por favor, ya te había dicho que si quería tener un hijo- dijo Tony mirando fijamente a su rubio

-Pero no estabas seguro- le reclamo Steve

-Ahora si lo estoy, además...- dijo Tony antes de acercarse al oído del capitán –Asi tenemos un pretexto para quedarnos a solas- susurro

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Steve con cierto brillo en sus ojos

-Claro que si, amor... Loki, tendremos un bebe- respondió Tony mirando a la pelinegra

-De acuerdo. Thor, ¿Puedes traerme algo mientras preparo la pócima?- pregunto Loki

-Claro que si, cariño- respondió Thor

-Traeme un helado de vainilla y una sandia... Tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre- dijo Loki con ojos de cachorro

-Enseguida- dijo el Dios del Trueno antes de salir

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo la pelinegra entrando al laboratorio

Unos minutos después, Loki salió del laboratorio con un vaso lleno de un extraño liquido color azul cielo –Oigan, tortolos- dijo en voz alta

-¿Ya esta listo?- pregunto Steve acercándose a la pelinegra junto a Tony

-Asi es- respondió Loki antes de ver el nerviosismo de Stark –Tranquilo, no te convertiré en mujer, solo cambiare un poco tu sistema-

-¿Y si me envenenas?- dijo Stark aun mas nersioco

-Oye, jamás me he equivocado con mis hechizos... Bueno, solo una vez- reclamo la Diosa de las Mentiras un poco confundida

-¿Y que? ¿Debo beberlo como si fuera agua?- pregunto Tony mirando un poco dudoso el vaso

-Bueno, hasta aca huelo que apesta. Te recomiendo que te tapes la nariz y tomalo de un trago- respondió la pelinegra

-¿De acuerdo?- dijo el castaño un poco nervioso antes de tapar su nariz y beber el liquido -¡Diablos! Esto sabe horrible- se quejo mientras hacia una mueca

-Muy bien, lo siguiente es... Bueno, ustedes saben- dijo Loki guiñándoles el ojo

-Amor, traje tu helado y tu sandia- dijo Thor entrando a la sala con ambos alimentos en la mano

-Gracias, cariño, ¿Podemos salir un rato a pasear? Tenemos que dejarles la torre sola a la parejita- pregunto Loki acercándose a su esposo

-Claro que si... JARVIS, por favor, diles a los demás que se retiren- respondió Thor antes de salir de la torre junto a la pelinegra

*POV's Tony*

Después de que los recién casados se fueron, Steve me cargo hasta su habitación; donde recostó mi cuerpo en su cama antes de colocarse encima mio –Es hora de hacer bebes, mi amor- susurro Steve en mi oído, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Poco a poco acerco nuestros rostros hasta unirlos en un tierno beso que se convirtió en uno apasionado. Desabotone su camisa y la arroje hacia el otro extremo de la habitación mientras el marcaba mi cuello con succiones y mordidas –Steve...- susurre con la respiración agitada

Sin medir su fuerza, Steve rasgo mi camisa para después dirigir su boca hacia mi pecho; los cuales lamio. Aunque no lo admitiera, esa acción me provocaba un placer inigualable, y que gimiera su nombre fuertemente. Rápidamente, desabrocho mi pantalón; pero antes de poder bajarlos, cruce las piernas

-No, no, no, ahora me toca a mi- dije mientras recostaba a mi rubio en la cama. Después de eso, quite sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers; sin quitar la mirada de la suya, tome su "compañero" con mis manos antes de comenzar un vaivén, disfrutando sus expresiones. Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar, interrumpi los movimientos de mi mano; ganándome una queja por parte de Steve

-Eres un pequeño travieso- susurro Steve mirándome como un depredador lo haría con su presa –Y tendras que pagar por eso- inmediatamente, me coloco debajo de su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Trate de abrazarlo, pero descubri que mis manos estaban esposadas en la cama

-No conocía esas mañas tuyas- dije pícaramente. Mi guapo rubio se agacho hasta mis caderas y, al igual que mi camisa, rasgo mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior; abrió mis piernas y se acerco hasta mis muslos. Cerre los ojos al sentir su lengua en mi entrada (Aunque ya lo hemos hecho varias veces, no deja de apenarme un poco que haga esto)

-Steve... No hagas eso- murmure muy apenado -¿Por qué no? Yo se que te encanta- susurro mi rubio sin interrumpir su "labor". No pude evitar venirme a los pocos segundos mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas. Tratando de controlar mi respiracion, senti como Steve rozaba sus labios con los mios –Te amo- susurro antes de comenzar a invadir mi cuerpo

*POV's Steve*

Amo su interior, es tan... Estrecho, calido... Y el es mio. Me quede completamente quieto para que se acostumbrara, y a los pocos segundos, movio sus caderas en señal de que yo podía moverme. Al principio fueron movimientos lentos, pero gracias a un "Mas rápido" proveniente de los dulces labios de mi Tony provoco que aumentara la velocidad de mis embestidas

Parece que logre tocar su punto G, ya que sus uñas se incrustaron en mi espalda mientras gemia fuertemente en mi oído. Sujete sus caderas y arremeti aun mas rápido contra ese punto

-Steve... No puedo mas...- susurro entre jadeos

-Tony... Te amo- dije en su oído

Casi de manera inmediata, Tony se corrió entre nuestros vientres; sus paredes se estrecharon aun mas, aprisionando mi miembro de una manera exquisita. Sin poder evitarlo, libere mi semilla en su interior antes de dejarme caer sobre su cuerpo. Mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración, Tony comenzó a acariciar mi espalda como si tratara de enmendar los rasguños que me había dejado –Eres increíble... Cada vez que lo hacemos me aprietas de una manera deliciosa- susurre en su oído

-¡Callate!- murmuro completamente apenado y con sus mejillas coloreadas de un adorable carmín

-Solo digo la verdad, el solo ver tu carita me provoca hacerte el amor hasta que tu garganta quede seca de tanto que gritaras mi nombre- dije antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja

-Entonces demuéstramelo- susurro Tony usando un tono de voz bastante coqueto... Oh, si, esta noche no tendrá descanso


	20. 19: Antojos y patadas

**Capitulo 19 – Antojos y patadas**

Obviamente, después de esa noche, las cosas no son para nada fáciles para los futuros padres

-¡Steve! ¡Thor!- gritaron Tony y Loki desde la sala

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- pregunto el capitán entrando a la habitación

-Tu bebe y yo tenemos hambre... Traenos unos mangos con chile piquin, un helado napolitano, unas sopas instantáneas sabor pollo, unas donas y algo de jugos- respondió Tony sobando su vientre, el cual mostraba una pequeña elevación

-Claro que si, mis amores- dijo Steve antes de besar el lugar donde (Por el momento) se encontraba su hijo para después besar los labios de su castaño –Vuelvo en un momento-

Justo después de que el rubio mas joven se fuera, a la sala entro el Dios del Trueno para dirigirse con su esposa -¿Me llamabas?- pregunto

-Bueno, tu hijo esta gritando por comida, y tu deber como su padre es conseguir lo que el quiere. Y ahora tu bebe y yo queremos unas papas fritas con salsa, un poco de pastel de chocolate, una malteada de fresa y una pizza- respondió Loki

-Cariño, ¿No crees que es demasiada comida?- dijo Thor un poco sorprendido por lo que había pedido su esposa

-¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO, GORDA?- grito Loki un poco molesta

-No, para nada, pero pienso que deberías controlar un poco tus antojos- dijo Thor tratando de calmar el enojo de Loki

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como Steve? El jamás le dice "No" a su esposo- susurro la Diosa de las Mentiras mientras "lloraba"

-Mi amor, no llores, sabes que no tolero verte asi- susurro Thor hincándose frente a ella –Esta bien... Traeré lo que me pediste- dijo antes de salir de la torre

-Domando a los hombres como se debe- comento Tony divertidamente

-Al menos Steve no te niega nada- respondió Loki del mismo modo

-No te creas, ayer se atrevió a negarme unos tacos; según el, podrían hacerme daño a mi y al bebe. Tuve que amenazarlo con 2 meses de abstinencia para que aceptara- dijo el castaño

-Voy a pensar seriamente en usar tu método- dijo la pelinegra divertidamente

Varios minutos después, los 2 rubios que vivian en la Torre Stark regresaron cargando algunas bolsas –Listo, amor- dijo Steve mientras le entregaba a su esposo lo que le había pedido

-Muchas gracias- dijo Tony antes de besar a su esposo en modo de agradecimiento

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Loki se levanto del sillón y camino hacia su habitación, siendo seguida por su esposo. Cuando se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, vio como la pelinegra se había quitado la camisa para ver su vientre; esto le pareció muy tierno al Dios del Trueno, pero le había extrañado mucho ver como una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, asi que se acerco silenciosamente a ella y la abrazo por la espalda

-Perdoname por lo que dije hace rato- susurro Thor en su nuca

-No es eso...- dijo Loki sin dejar de mirarse al espejo –Es que tienes razón en algo... He engordado un poco- susurro con la voz entrecortado

-No digas eso, mi amor, tu no estas gorda... Solo tienes adentro a alguien- dijo Thor antes de hincarse frente a su vientre y depositar un beso en el

-Eres un cursi... El cursi que mas amo- susurro Loki con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Nunca mas vuelvas a pensar esas cosas, ¿De acuerdo? Te amo, mas ahora que esperas un hijo nuestro... Eres hermosa tal y como eres- dijo el Dios del Trueno acariciando sus mejillas

Uno diría que después de eso, los antojos de las futuras madres se "controlarían", pues no fue asi... Estos estaban igual, o quizás peor, pero eso ya no era ninguna molestia para Thor y Steve, quienes solamente se dedicaban a cumplir con sus responsabilidades

4 meses después...

-Steve, ven pronto- se escucho el grito de Tony en todo el edificio

-¿Qué pasa, Tony? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto Steve entrando inmediatamente

-Steve... Pateo- respondió el castaño aun sorprendido

-¿Qué? ¿Quién pateo?- volvió a preguntar el rubio esta vez confundido

-Nuestro bebe... Pateo por primera vez- respondió Tony con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿De verdad?- dijo el capitán completamente sorprendido

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, Steve corrió hasta su amado esposo y se hinco frente a el -¿Puedo...?- pregunto mientras acercaba su mano hacia su vientre

-Claro que si- respondió Tony cariñosamente

Suavemente, Steve acaricio el refugio de su hijo buscando encontrar alguna especie de señal para saber que estaba bien. Justo en ese momento, la palma de su mano sintió como la piel que estaba debajo suyo se estiraba de calor fraternal recorrió su cuerpo mientras su respiración se cortaba por el asombro y la felicidad. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de aquel liquido salado al mismo tiempo que recostaba su mejilla sobre su vientre –Hola, bebe... Soy tu papa. Quiero que sepas que te espero con ansias, y que siempre los voy a proteger a ti y a tu mami- susurro mientras acariciaba su vientre, sintiendo otro movimiento por parte de su hijo

-Yo también quiero verte ya... Te estamos esperando, hijo- dijo Stark sonriendo enternecidamente mientras paseaba sus dedos por las hebras doradas de su marido

Por parte de los dioses asgardianos...

-Thor... Tienes que irte a Asgard, hay asuntos que resolver- dijo Loki, quien estaba recostada en su cama y con su esposo sobre su vientre

-No quiero ir, prefiero quedarme contigo, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy grande va a suceder- dijo Thor mientras sobaba el vientre de su esposa

-Si con eso te refieres a que se moverá, dejame decirte que es muy poco probable que eso suceda, apenas tengo 6 meses, aun faltan 6 mas. Es muy pronto para que eso suceda- le aseguro su esposa

-No me importa, yo quiero quedarme contigo y nuestro bebe- susurro el Dios del Trueno

-Padre de Todo se enojara- nuevamente su esposa trato de convencerlo de ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones

-El lo entenderá-

La misma situación fue repetida en los siguientes 2 meses...

-Thor... Esto ya es mucho, ya pasaron 2 meses- dijo la Diosa del Engaño sonando un poco fastidiada

-Que pasen los 4 meses restantes, no me moveré de aquí hasta que nuestro bebe se mueva- aseguro Thor haciendo lo mismo que cada dia: Sobar el vientre de su esposa

-¿Y que tal si...?- Loki quedo muda al sentir un movimiento dentro de su estomago -¿Lo... Lo sentiste?- pregunto completamente anonadada

-¡Si!- respondió completamente contento su esposo antes de comenzar a llenar su vientre de besos –Te dije que pasaría pronto-

-Si, si, lo se- reclamo la pelinegra burlonamente –Y... ¿Valio la pena la espera?- pregunto mirando a su esposo

-Cada jodido segundo- respondió Thor, ganándose un jalon de cabellos

-Lenguaje. Tu futuro hijo o hija puede aprender esas malas palabras incluso dentro del vientre- dijo Loki tratando de sonar molesta

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionado por esto- se disculpo el Dios del Tueno mientras (En modo de compensación) recostaba su mejilla ahora en el pecho de Loki

-Lo se, amor, ahora mas que nunca ya quiero verlo... Tenerlo en mis brazos- susurro la ojiverde enternecida

-Yo también- la apoyo Thor


	21. 20: Alex

**Capitulo 20 – Alex **

*POV's Tony*

7 meses y este bebe no nos deja ver que es en los ultrasonidos que Bruce practicaba conmigo. Por el contrario, Thor y Loki habían "decidido" que seria sorpresa saber el sexo de su hijo (Las comillas son porque en realidad Loki si quería saber que era su hijo)

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Natasha al verme entrar a la sala junto a Steve y Bruce

-Aun nada, entre polluelo no quiere que lo veamos- respondi mientras sobaba mi vientre

-Pero yo estoy 100% seguro de que será un niño- dijo mi esposo colocándose a mi lado

-Steve, la ultima vez aseguraste que serian 2 bebes y resulto que solo es uno- dijo Bruce en un tono burlon

-Lo se, me equivoque, pero esta vez estoy muy seguro de que es un niño- dijo Steve recostando su mejilla sobre mi vientre –Amor... Tengo que ir a entrenar, vuelvo en un par de horas-

Después de que salió, Loki me tomo del brazo y de repente aparecimos en mi habitación -¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- pregunte un poco incomodo por el repentino cambio

-¿Quieres saber que es tu bebe?- dijo Loki mirándome fijamente

-¿Cómo dices?- volvi a preguntar

-Que yo puedo decirte, exactamente, el sexo de tu bebe- respondió la pelinegra

-¿Es en serio?- pregunte sorprendido

-Asi es... Entonces, ¿Quieres saber que es?- respondió Loki volviendo a mirarme

-Por supuesto que si- dije totalmente emocionado

-Bueno, necesito que te sientes en la cama con las piernas cruzadas- dijo Loki mientras se sentaba en mi cama

Rápidamente me sente en la cama como una especie de maestro de yoga mientras Loki se sentaba del mismo modo frente a mi

-Muy bien, cierra los ojos y relájate- dijo Loki

Tal y como ella me dijo, cerre mis ojos y comencé a respirar tranquilamente. Escuche algunas palabras dichas por Loki y entre en una especie de sueño. Repentinamente, desperté en una especie de campo donde todo el suelo estaba vestido de un frondoso césped y adornados con algunas flores. De pronto, frente a mi, apareció corriendo un niño de cabellos castaños dorados y de una tez blanca

-¡Corre, papa!- grito el niño mientras miraba hacia donde había venido

Volteo hacia mi y quedo completamente hipnotizado al ver sus ojos tan azules como el cielo. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por varios segundos hasta que aquel niño corrió hacia mi con los brazos abiertos -¡Mama!- gritaba completamente emocionado

Algo dentro de mi hizo que extendiera mis brazos antes de que el niño llegara conmigo. Nos abrazamos como si yo lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin darme cuenta, ambos estábamos apresados por los brazos de una tercera persona. Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con unos ojos tan azules como los del niño que estaba estrechando contra mi cuerpo -¡Steve!- dije sorprendido

-Papa- volvió a decir aquel niño ahora mirando al capi

Ahora lo entiendo todo, ese pequeño al que abrazaba con mucho cariño era la futura imagen del bebe que llevo en mi vientre... Ese niño es mi hijo

_"Stark... Despierta"_

Esas palabras comenzaron a escucharse en todo el campo, repentinamente, el niño se solto de mis brazos y beso tiernamente mi frente –Nos vemos pronto, mami- susurro con una dulce voz antes de tomar la mano de Steve e irse con el hacia el bosque. En ese momento, todo comenzó a desvanecerse y la cabeza me dio vueltas. Cerre los ojos y, al abrirlos de nuevo, tenia a Loki frente a mi

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Loki

-Es... Es un niño- respondi con un nudo en mi garganta –Debiste verlo, Loki, tenia los ojos azules como los de Steve. Y sus cabellos eran una combinación entre mi cabello castaño y las hebras de mi esposa- dije completamente emocionada

-Te envidio, Stark, tu ya sabes que es tu bebe. Y a mi Thor no me deja ni usar mi magia- replico Loki mientras hacia un puchero

-Ahora mas que nunca ya quiero verlo- susurre mientras sobaba mi vientre cariñosamente

*POV's Loki*

Se siente maravilloso esperar un bebe, pero a veces aburre no poder hacer nada; ya sea porque nuestros maridos nos sobreprotegen o porque nos cansamos muy rápido, ¿Pero quien podría estar mas de media hora parada y al mismo tiempo cargas con algo que pesa casi la mitad de tu cuerpo mientras tus pies se hinchan? Al menos a Stark le quedan solo unos días para tener a su hijo, a mi aun me faltan 2 meses para ver a mi bebe

-Oye, ballena gorda, ven aca. Ya esta el desayuno- grite desde la cocina

-Parece que alguien amaneció de malas, y no soy yo- dijo Tony entrando a la cocina con su típica cara de zombie... Al igual que yo, no ha dormido mucho utimamente

-No estoy de malas, llevo hablándote mas de media hora y no bajas- dije mientras le servia su desayuno –Come o se enfriara-

-De acuerdo, mama- renegó Stark

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo vas con el bebe?- pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado para también desayunar

-Cada dia patea mas... Parece un futbolista- respondió Tony mientras sobaba su vientre

-Te envidio, Stark, tu a nada de tener a tu hijo y a mi todavía me faltan 2 meses. Oye, ¿Y Steve sigue cumpliendo tus antojos o de nuevo se puso histérico con que deberías controlarlos?- volvi a preguntarle

-Los cumple sin renegar- respondió Tony antes de llevarse a la boca un poco de jugo

-Pasame la receta, hermano... Thor no entiende que, al llevar un bebe semidios, debo comer mas de lo normal- comente divertidamente

Justo en ese momento, se escucho como si alguien hubiera derramado un vaso de agua. Pero eso era imposible tomando en cuenta que solo estábamos Tony y yo

-Por favor, Tony, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando- le suplique muy nerviosa

*POV's Tony*

Mientras desayunábamos, comencé a sentir como mi hijo pateaba cada vez mas fuerte. Realmente crei que podía aguantar hasta que Steve llegara, pero la fuente se rompió antes de tiempo

-No, no, no, no, Tony, ni se te ocurra sacarlo aquí- dijo Loki completamente alterada

-Lo siento, pero mi hijo ya quiere ver el sol- dije tratando de sonarcalmado, pero realmente siento que me estoy rompiendo por dentro

-No puede ser, ¡JARVIS, llama a Steve de inmediato!- grito Loki antes de ayudarme a levantarme –Vamos a tu habitación-

Mientras caminábamos hacia mi cuarto, varias veces sentí como si el bebe quisiera abrirme el estomago para salir hacia el exterior. Era tanto el dolor que llegue a pellizcar los brazos de Loki

-¡Idiota! Te recuerdo que yo también estoy embarazada- grito Loki un poco (En realidad, muy) molesta

-Lo siento- susurre mientras soltaba un poco el agarre

Al llegar a mi habitación, Loki me recostó en la cama mientras colocaba unas almohadas debajo de mis rodillas

-De acuerdo, necesito que te relajes mientras traigo algunas cosas- dijo Loki mirándome fijamente, yo solo asentí con la cabeza antes de que ella saliera de la habitación

*POV's Steve*

Desde hace varios minutos he tenido un extraño presentimiento... Como si Tony me necesitara. Pero en estos momentos estamos en medio de una misión y aun no terminamos

-Señor Rogers, se que esta en medio de una misión pero...- escuche la voz de JARVIS gracias a un micrófono que Tony inserto en mi traje

-Dime que pasa- dije un poco impaciente

-El Sr. Stark entro en labor de parto, ya va a dar a luz- termino de decir JARVIS

Esperen... ¿Qué acaba de decir? -¡No puede ser! ¿Tan pronto? Ok, ok, voy para alla- dije antes de colgar –Muchachos, Tony ya va a dar a luz, regresare a la torre-

-No te preocupes, cap, nosotros nos encargamos de esto- dijo Natasha

Rápidamente tome una de las pequeñas naves de Shield y me dirigi hacia la torre Stark. Aterrice en la azotea y entre coriiendo hasta la sala -¡Tony!- grite

De pronto, vi a Loki cargando algunas cosas antes de que me viera -¡Steve!- dijo sorprendida

-Loki, ¿Dónde esta Tony?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-Esta en su habitación, pero ante de que entres, necesito que te calmes... Esta un poco nervioso, y lo que menos necesita es que tu entres alterado y lo pongas mas nervioso- respondió Loki mientras me detenia

Suspire varias veces hasta que finalmente logre calmar mis nervios –Estoy listo- dije

Loki abrió la puerta y entre después de ella –Mira quien llego, Stark- dijo antes de que escuchara mi nombre en un susurro. Rápidamente me coloque a su lado –Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí- susurre mientras besaba su frente

-¡La próxima vez tu tienes al bebe!- grito mi esposo completamente adolorido –Si, mi amor- dije tomando su mano

Mire hacia las piernas de mi esposo, ya que Loki se coloco frente a nosotros y (Un poco nerviosa, o incomoda) reviso a Tony por debajo de la bata –Bueno, faltan al menos 1 hora para que comencemos con esto- dijo

-¿COMO QUE 1 HORA?- grito mi esposo, creo que ahora molesto

-Es para que te dilates mas, asi tendras mejor a tu bebe- dijo la pelinegra en un tono relajado

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, STEVE!- volvió a gritar Tony

Durante los siguientes minutos, Tony se retorcía en cada contracción mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire. Y, en cada cierto tiempo, Loki revisaba a mi esposo hasta que finalmente dijo –Ya estás listo... Steve, colocate detrás de Stark, seras de apoyo. Tony, flexiona las rodillas y recuesta la cabeza-

Tal y como se lo indico, Tony recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras respiraba un poco mas tranquilo y levantaba sus piernas con las rodillas flexionadas. Claramente podía verse su nerviosismo, asi que tome su mano mientras besaba su frente

-Stark, con todas tus fuerzas, comienza a empujar- dijo Loki mirando fijamente a mi esposo; quien tomo aire para comenzar a pujar. Apretaba fuertemente los dientes para evitar gritar al igual que apretaba sus manos en la mia. Pero a pesar de eso, comenzó a lanzar varios gritos al aire. Después de vario minutos, creo que mas bien eran horas, Loki nos miro con una cara de preocupación –Esto va muy mal...- dijo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte completamente preocupado

-El niño tiene el cordon enrollado en el cuello; si Stark continua pujando... No sobrevivirá- respondió Loki... En ese momento sentí que tomo mi mundo se estaba desmoronando –Existe una forma de salvarlo, pero necesito que salgas de aquí, Steve-

-Pero...- obviamente fui interrumpido por Loki –Por favor, Steve, es necesario-

Suspire de manera resignada y bese la frente de mi esposo antes de salir de la habitación y sentarme en la sala. A los pocos minutos, Thor y los demás regresaron e, inmediatamente, se acercaron conmigo

-¿Qué paso, Steve? ¿Cómo esta Tony?- pregunto Thor -¿Y donde esta Loki?-

-Ella esta con Tony ayudándolo con el parto- respondi completamente desanimado

-Pero... ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto esta vez Clint

-El bebe tiene el cordon umbilical enrollado en el cuello... No sabemos si va a sobrevivir...- respondi con la voz entrecortada y tratando de no llorar

-Steve...- de repente sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sabia que se trataba de Natasha –Todo saldrá bien... Tony es muy fuerte- susurro

-Gracias, amigos...- dije mirándolos a todos

En ese momento se volvió a escuchar un grito de Tony; trate de entrar a la habitación para estar a su lado, pero mis compañeros me detuvieron. Pero un sonido me paralizo... Un pequeño llanto se oyo en toda la torre, después de eso... Silencio. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Loki salió con unas toallas manchadas, al verme, sonrio tiernamente

-¿Quieres ver a tu hijo?- pregunto

-¿Hi-Hijo?- dije completamente sorprendido

-Asi es... Es un niño muy sano- dijo Loki

-Por favor, llevame con ellos- le suplique

Loki me tomo del brazo y caminamos hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Tony y, mi recién nacido, hijo. Se abrió la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a mi esposo, completamente cansado y sudoroso, cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Me acerque a el lentamente para sentarme a su lado –Hola- susurre

-Alex... El es tu papa- susurro Tony mirando a ese bulto de una manera muy cariñosa

-Me gusta ese nombre para el... ¿Quieres cargarlo?- me pregunto Tony mientras extendia ese bulto hacia mi. Un poco nervioso, lo tome en mis brazos y lo pegue contra mi pecho. Con la mayor delicadeza posible, tome con mis dedos un extremo de la toalla para después jalarlo hacia mi. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, descubri una carita cuya piel era como la de Tony, sus mejillas regordetas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla y la deslice suavemente hacia su cabeza. Cuando la destape, salieron a la luz varios mechones de cabellos color castaño dorado. Simplemente... -Es... Es hermoso...- susurre casi llorando

Pero lo que corto mi respiración fue ver como mi pequeño hijo comenzaba a mover los parpados, poco a poco los abrió hasta que quede completamente hipnotizado al ver como había heredado mis ojos –Hola Alex... Soy tu papa- susurre antes de besar su frente

Sabia que esto solo era el principio de mi vida, y no estaba dispuesto a perderme nada


	22. 21: Isis

**Capitulo 21 - Isis**

*POV's Loki*

Y la situación siguió siendo la misma, o mas ahora que nació el hijo de Steve y Tony, Thor continua vigilando cada una de mis acciones para asi "evitar un acciente". Para mi suerte, logre convencerlo de pasar algunos días en Asgard junto a los demás

-¿Y como ha estado todo en Midgard?- pregunto Frigga

-Bueno, para nuestra suerte, Alex resulto ser un niño bastante tranquilo- respondió Steve mientras seguía desayunando

-Lo dice quien no se levanta a las 4 de la mañana para darle de comer y cambiarle el pañal- reclamo Tony seriamente

-¿Y tu, Loki, como vas con el bebe?- volvió a preguntar Frigga

-A veces se mueve mucho, yo diría que quiere sacar una mano atravesando mi estomago- respondi

-Eso es normal, hija, se emociona al escucharte, ¿Ya saben que será?- dijo mi suegra

-Decidimos que será sorpresa- dijo Thor

-Habla por ti, Thor, yo si quería saber que es. Además...- en ese momento me quede muda al sentir como mi bebe pateaba fuertemente

-¿Pasa algo, Loki?- pregunto mi esposo

-Es que... Pateo un poco fuerte- respondi algo adolorida antes de suspirar –Volviendo a lo otro...- nuevamente sentí otra patada, esta vez mas fuerte, provocando que sujetara mi vientre con algo de fuerza mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido

-¡Loki! ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Thor sonando preocupado

-Esta pateando muy fuerte- respondi con la respiración agitada. Justo en ese momento escuche como algo chorreaba en el suelo, mire hacia abajo y vi que mi pantalón estaba mojado... Se me había roto la fuente. Instantáneamente sentí otro golpe en mi vientre y, después de que me calmara, Thor me cargo en sus brazos antes de caminar rápidamente hacia mi habitación -¡Idiota, no tan rápido!- le reclame molesta

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, Thor me recostó delicadamente en la cama mientras colocaba una almohada detrás de mi espalda

-Thor, por favor, espera afuera- dijo Frigga

-Mama, quiero estar con mi esposa- replico mi esposo

-Pero hijo...- obviamente la interrumpi diciéndole -¡Tu te quedas aquí! ¡Tu metiste a este bebe aquí, ahora me ayudaras a tenerlo!- le grite a Thor

Instantáneamente, mi esposo se coloco a mi lado y tomo mis manos antes de besarme. Los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos de maldiciones que lance al aire, pero yo sabia que después de todo ese dolor, venia algo hermoso. Y cuando menos lo espere, en esa habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era un pequeño llanto

-Felicidades, Loki, es una niña muy hermosa- dijo Frigga

-¿Puedo verla, madre?- pregunto mi esposo

-Claro que si- respondió mi suegra mientras colocaba a la bebe en los brazos de Thor

-Es... Es bellísima- susurro Thor

-Thor, quiero verla- murmure completamente cansada

De la forma mas delicada posible, Thor coloco a mi pequeña hija en mis brazos. Tiernamente, destape su rostro de la cobija. Antes creía que la única que podía dejarme embelesado eran los ojos de Thor, pero justo en el instante en el que vi ese rostro con la piel tan blanca como la mia y unos mechones rubios como el sol, mi respiración se corto por completo. Sin poder evitarlo, derrame varias lagrimas mientras la arrullaba contra mi pecho –Es hermosa...- susurre mientras llenaba toda su carita te besos

Junto a nosotras Thor se sento mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro para asi poder contemplar a nuestra hija dormida –¿Como la llamaremos?- pregunto mi esposo acariciando su pequeña cabecita –Me gusta Isis- respondi sin quitar mi mirada de ella

-¿Isis?... Me gusta... Mi pequeña bebe Isis- susurro Thor enternecido

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Padre de Todo entro para dirigirse hacia nosotros –Me acabo de enterar de la nueva noticia, vine a ver a mi nieta, ¿Creen que puedo cargarla?- pregunto

-Por supuesto que si, padre- respondió Thor mientras tomaba a nuestra hija en sus brazos antes de entregársela a Odin –Es muy hermosa... Una perfecta combinación entre Jotun y Asgardiano-

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y, esta vez, quienes entraron fueron los demás

-Hola hola... Vinimos a verlos- dijo Natt entrando al cuarto antes que nadie

-¿Dónde esta la pequeña? Quiero cargarla- le siguió Steve

-Tomela- dijo mi suegra colocando a mi bebe en los brazos del capitan

-Es muy linda, Thor, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Clint mientras miraba a la niña siendo cargada por Steve

-Su nombre es Isis- respondió Thor mirando enternecido a la niña mientras tomaba mi mano

-Pues dejame decirte, amigo mio, que Clint tiene toda la razón... Tu hija es preciosa. Pero ten cuidado, mi hijo podría enamorarse de ella- bromeo Steve

-Serian una linda pareja- lo apoyo mi esposo

Creo que fue por mucho movimiento, pero mi pequeña hija comenzó a moverse entre los brazos de Steve mientras soltaba unos pequeños gimoteos

-Parece que alguien quiere a su mama- dijo Steve mientras me daba a mi bebe. Suavemente comencé a arrullarla –Tranquila... Aquí esta mami...- susurre mientras besaba su frente para calmarla

-Hijo, mañana presentaremos a la bebe a todo el reino, será mejor que descansen. Nosotros nos retiramos, felicidades de nuevo- dijo Frigga antes de salir de la habitación junto a su esposo y los demás

Palmee el otro lado de la cama para que mi esposo se recostara a un lado mio. De la forma mas suave posible, Thor se sento al lado y volvió a admirar a Isis. Lentamente me recosté mientras colocaba a mi bebe entre los 2 antes de cubrirla con una pequeña nube de humo color verde

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Thor un poco confundido

-Solo le puse un pequeño campo de protección, si tu o yo nos movemos, asi no la lastimaríamos- respondi mientras tapaba a Isis con la cobija

-Duermete, mi amor, tienes que descansar- dijo mi esposo besando mi frente y después la de nuestra hija

Me acoste alrededor de mi pequeña bebe para asi darle mi calor corporal antes de finalmente caer en los brazos del Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del Sol comenzaron a molestar mis ojos; los cuales comencé a abrir poco a poco, encontrándome con la vista mas dulce que he tenido: El amor de mi vida dormido con nuestra bebe en sus brazos. Me acerque lentamente a Thor y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios, lo cual provoco que comenzara a despertar –Buenos días- susurre

-Hola, mi amor- susurro Thor sonriendo tiernamente antes de besar la frente de Isis, haciendo que mi bebe despertara –Tiene tus ojos- dijo

Mire hacia el rostro de nuestra hija, descubriendo unas pequeñas esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente para después ver a Thor. Y aunque parecía imposible, ya que ella recién ayer había nacido, sus labios se movieron como si estuviera sonriendo –Buenos días, princesa- susurro Thor antes de cargarla en sus brazos –Hay que bañarla para la presentación-

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y nos dirigimos hacia el baño; donde le quitamos la ropa a Isis para después entrar en la tina con ella y comenzar a bañarnos. Unos minutos después, los 3 salimos del cuarto ya vestidos con nuestros trajes asgardianos (Incluso mi hija tenia puesto un vestido dorado hecho por Frigga). Caminamos hasta la puerta del balcón principal, donde nos encontramos con mis suegros

-¿Estan listos?- pregunto Odin

*POV's Thor*

Sabia que Loki estaba nerviosa, yo también lo estoy, pero ahora es cuando debemos mostrarnos seguros. Las puertas del balcón se abrieron y tanto mis padres como nosotros (Y mis amigos) salimos hasta la orilla del balcón, donde encontramos a todo el reino reunido. Padre de Todo tomo a Isis en sus brazos y la alzo ante la mirada de todos

-Pueblo de Asgard, les presento a mi nieta, la futura reina, la Princesa Isis; hija de mis hijos Thor y Loki- anuncio Odin con mi bebe en sus brazos

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar emocionados mientras aplaudían; pero se nos había olvidado que Isis estaba dormida, por lo que se despertó repentinamente y comenzó a llorar. Para nuestra sorpresa, todos se callaron casi al instante mientras Odin colocaba a mi hija en los brazos de Loki

Mi esposa, de la forma mas tranquila posible, mecio a Isis mientras de sus labios salía un arrullo parecido al que mi madre hacia cuando era un bebe. El llanto de nuestra pequeña ceso poco a poco hasta que miro a su madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Lo mas dulce que sucedió fue cuando Loki limpio sus lagrimas con su pulgar antes de besar su frente, logrando que Isis mostrara una pequeña sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida –Padre, nos retiramos, tenemos que regresar a Midgard- dije mientras abrazaba a mi esposa

-Entiendo... Espero verlos pronto aquí- dijo Padre de Todo

Ambos nos despedimos de mis padres antes de dirigirnos al Bifrost junto a los demás. Heimdall activo el puente y todos fuimos trasladados a la Tierra

La nueva generación de Vengadores ha llegado a este mundo, y estoy seguro de que lo protegerán como nosotros lo hemos hecho


	23. 22: Complices

**Capitulo 22 – Complices **

*POV's Steve*

Parece que fue ayer cuando mi pequeño Alex llego a nuestras vidas, y hoy ya cumple un un año. Ha crecido mucho, y la hija de Thor tampoco se queda atrás. Alex e Isis realmente se quieren, y si no fuera porque aun son unos niños, juraría que nacieron para estar juntos. Es mas, ahora mismo esta corriendo por toda la torre, y creo saber el porque

-Alex... Ven aca- apenas pudo decir eso mi pobre esposo, estaba muy cansado

-¡No quello!- grito Alex antes de encerrarse en un pequeño armario

-¿Qué paso ahora?- le pregunte a Tony mientras me sentaba a su lado

-El niño no quiere bañarse... Los invitados están a punto de llegar y el sigue igual- respondió mi castaño sonando preocupado, a lo que yo le dije –Yo lo arreglo-

Camine hacia el armario y toque la puerta varias veces hasta que Alex abrió –Hijo, ve a bañarte- dije. Obviamente mi hijo se negó varias veces hasta que volvi a decirle -¿No quieres estar arreglado? Isis va a venir-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Alex sorprendido

-Asi es, Loki me llamo ayer y me dijo que si vendrían a tu fiesta... Entonces, campeón, ¿Vas a bañarte?- volvi a preguntarle

-¡Si!- respondió Alex emocionado antes de correr hasta su cuarto –Ahora te toca a ti, amor- le dije a mi esposo antes de sentarme en el sofá

-Eres el mejor, te amo- susurro Tony antes de ir detrás de nuestro pequeño. Por mi parte, yo me dirigi hacia la azotea para terminar de arreglar algunos detalles. Justo cuando había decorado todo el lugar, una brillante luz apareció frente a mi; cuando esta se desvaneció, Thor y Loki (Quien cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeña de 10 meses)

-Hola, Steve, perdón por llegar tarde. Isis no quería bañarse- dijo Thor sonriéndole a su hijita

-¿Tambien ella? Alex tampoco quería bañarse, pero en cuanto escucho que Isis venia, corrió a su habitación- dije divertidamente

-¡Isis!- se escucho la voz de Alex corriendo hacia Loki; quien bajo a su hija al suelo –Isis... Vamos a jugar- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su amiguita

-Espera, casi lo olvido- de las manos de Isis salieron pequeños destellos de color verde antes de finalmente aparecer una cajita de color azul amarrada con un moño rojo –Feliz cumplaños, Alex- dijo la pequeña hija de Thor sonriéndole tiernamente a mi Alex

-Mutas gracias, Isis; ven, vamos a jugar- dijo mi pequeño antes de colocar el regalo en una mesa y correr junto a Isis

-Son tal para cual- comento Loki divertidamente

-Lo mismo digo, no se porque, pero siento que estos niños terminaran siendo mas que amigos- dije colocándome a su lado

-Al menos tengo la seguridad de que mi pequeña estara en buenas manos. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Stark?- pregunto Thor

-Seguramente esta descansando, correteo a Alex por todos los pasillos para poder bañarlo- respondi

Los 3 nos sentamos en una de las mesas para platicar sobre nuestras casas que hemos hecho. Pero cierta voz nos interrumpió -¡Niños, vuelvan aquí!-

-A este paso, Stark envejecera mas rápido- se burlo Natasha mientras veía a Alex y a Isis siendo perseguidos por Tony; hasta que los pequeños lo tiraron en la alberca, provocando una carcajada en los demás

-¿Tony, estás bien?- pregunte acercándome a la piscina –Si... Estoy bien... Al igual que tu-. Después de decir eso, mi brazo fue jalado con fuerza, haciendo que cayera en el agua. Iba a reclamarle a Tony el porque lo hizo, pero todo pequeño rastro de molestia se esfumo al instante al ver como mi esposo jugaba con nuestro pequeño en la piscina. Me acerque hasta ellos y lo abrace por la espalda antes de besarlo tiernamente, siendo correspondido al instante

-¡Guacala!- dijeron ambos niños mientras hacían una mueca de disgusto

-Cuando crezcan no van a decir lo mismo- dijo Clint antes de besar a su futuro esposo (Sip, están comprometidos)

-Mami, ¿Yo también puedo meterme?- pregunto Isis mirando a Loki

-Claro que si, mi amor, vamos a cambiarnos- respondió Loki mientras cargaba a su hija antes de entrar a la torre

*POV's Thor*

Si alguna vez alguien llegase a preguntarme si no deseo algo, la respuesta siempre será "No", ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Tengo una hermosa esposa y una excelente madre, y nuestra hija, ¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Es la niña mas hermosa e inteligente que jamás haya visto. Estoy seguro de que, sin ellas, no soy nada

-Papi, vamos a bañarnos- dijo mi pequeña Isis mientras tomaba mi mano, a lo que yo la cargara en mis brazos –De acuerdo, nena, ¿Pero donde esta mami?- le pregunte

-Justo aquí- escuche la voz de Loki detrás de mi, asi que voltee; encontrándome con mi esposa usando un traje de baño el cual dejaba mucho a la vista -¿Por qué estas usando eso?- le pregunte seriamente

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si quiero bañarme en la piscina, tengo que usar un traje de baño- respondió Loki "inocentemente", porque yo sabia que lo hacia con toda la intención del mundo –Mejor ponte una camiseta y un short- dije aun mirándola seriamente

-No... Y ya metete al agua- dijo mi esposa antes de cargar a Isis y empujarme a la alberca

-¡Loki!- dije molesto antes de sentir unos brazos que me rodearon mientras dos besos se depositaban en mis mejillas –Controla esos celos, Thor, sabes que solo soy tuya- susurro mi esposa mientras besaba mi cuello

-Lo se, pero ese traje esta muy pequeño- mire hacia un lado para asegurarme de que Isis no estuviera escuchando, cosa que comprobé al ver que ella se fue nadando hasta Alex y sus padres –Bueno, no es como si alguien se fijara en eso- dijo Loki

-Aun asi no me gusta que uses eso, quítatelo- dije mirándola seriamente –Entonces... ¿Por qué no me lo quitas tu?- susurro mi esposa usando un tono bastante coqueto

-Loki... No me provoques- dije con la voz entrecortada

-Oigan tortolos, para eso están las habitaciones- dijo Stark burlonamente

-Pues mira que te tomare la palabra- dije antes de cagar a mi esposa en mis brazos y salir de la piscina


	24. 23: Mentiras al descubierto

**Capitulo 23 – Mentiras al descubierto**

*POV's Steve*

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Alex e Isis nacieron, y ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. Pero eso no quita que no deje de pensar en el, ¿Qué será de su vida? ¿Estara bien?

-¡Ultimas noticias! El cacique de Wakanda, el rey T'Chaka, ha muerto a causa de lo que parece ser un ataque terrorista. En otras noticias...-dijo un locutor, llamando la atencion de todos

Por alguna razón, ya tenia el presentimiento de saber de quien podría tratarse. Fingiendo que iba a entrenar, Sali de la torre para dirigirme hacia las oficinas de Shield. Al llegar ahí, camine hasta Fiury

-Dime que no se trata de el- dije apenas llegue con el

-Lo lamento, Steve, pero Bucky fue el culpable de ese ataque- dijo Fiury mirándome fijamente

-¿Dónde esta ahora?- le pregunte

-Fue visto por ultima vez cerca de Sajonia, pero perdimos su rastro- respondió Fiury saliendo de su oficina, siguiéndolo

-Por favor, déjeme ir alla. Soy la única persona capaz de detenerlo- le suplique

-Capitan Rogers, ¿Cómo cree que reaccionaria su esposo si se llegara a enterar que usted ha sabido todo este tiempo quien es el asesino de sus padres y jamás se lo dijo?- dijo Fiury

-Lo se, Fiury... Pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que el es inocente. Y no uiero decirle algo a Tony hasta haberlo comprobado- dije

-Si asi lo quieres... Agente Hill, llévelo a Sajonia- ordeno Fiury, inmediatamente, la segui

Ambos caminamos hasta uno de los helicarrier, Maria se sento en el piloto y yo a su lado. La nave despego y, durante el viaje, pensaba en lo que tal vez podría decirle. No se... Quizas le daría un abrazo, o tal vez le daría un golpe. Cuando menos lo espere, habíamos aterrizado en aquella ciudad de Alemania

-Espero que soluciones esto- dijo Maria antes de irse

Inmediatamente, me dirigi hacia un aeropuerto, yo sabia que el estaría ahí

*POV's Tony*

-Niños, vengan a desayunar- dije mientras servir la comida tanto de mi hijo como la de Isis

-Listo...- dijo Loki entrando a la cocina junto a Bruce

-¿Y? ¿Qué salió?- pregunte dirigiéndome hasta ellos rápidamente (Casi corriendo)

-Solo podemos decirte que Alex tendrá un hermanito o hermanita- respondió Bruce sonriendo de lado

Parece un sueño... Otra vez voy a tener un bebe del hombre que amo. No pude evitar sonreir como tonto mientras sobaba mi (Por ahora) vientre plano

-Disculpen, pero necesito hablar con el Sr. Stark- dijo cierta mujer rubia cuya presencia solo me provocaba nauseas

-Sr. Rogers, aunque no le guste, agente Carter- aclare mirándola seriamente

-Como sea, vengo a informarle algo muy importante acerca de su esposo- dijo Carter

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte un poco confundido

-Dejame preguntarte algo, Anthony, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Steve?- dijo aquella teñida

-Obviamente esta entrenando, en lugar de perder tiempo como tu- dije burlonamente, provocando una carcajada en los demás

-Pues lamento decirte que te vieron la cara- volvió a decir Carter

-Se mas clara, Sharon- dijo Natasha sonando un poco molesta

-De acuerdo, pues te digo que en estos momentos el se encuentra en Sajonia con el asesino de tus padres-

...-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunte completamente anonadado

-Lo que escuchaste, Stark, tu querido esposo conoce a la perfeccion a la persona responsable de que tus padres no estén contigo, y eso es porque se trata de su mejor amigo: El soldado James Barnes- respondió la agente de Shield con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Mientes! Steve jamás me ocultaría algo tan importante- le dije alzando la voz

-Si no me crees, ¿Por qué no vas alla y lo compruebas?- dijo Carter sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, justo antes de salir de la torre

Realmente no sabia que pensar, el se fue desde hace casi 2 horas y no me dijo a donde iba –Stark... ¿No le estaras creyendo a esa rubia oxigenada, cierto?- pregunto Natt mirándome fijamente

-No lo se, Natt... El realmente no me dijo a donde iba a ir, es mas, ni siquiera me aviso que saldría- respondi mientras me sentaba en el sofá

-Escucha, no te atormentes, vamos con Fiury; seguramente el sabra donde esta Steve- dijo Loki

-Tienes razón, le demostrare a esa Sharon que MI ESPOSO jamás me engañaría- grite esas 2 palabras con la esperanza de que la oxigenada lo escuchara –Pero... ¿Y los niños?- pregunte un poco preocupado por Alex e Isis

-JARVIS, ¿Crees que podrías cuidar de los niños?- dijo Loki

-Por supuesto que si, Reina Loki- respondió JARVIS

-De acuerdo- susurre antes de inclinarme hasta la altura de mi hijo –Alex... Tengo que ir a un mandado, volveré rápido. Quedate aquí con Isis, y si pasa algo...- fui interrumpido por mi hijo, quien dijo –Ve con Isis al tejado y dile a Heimdall que los lleve a Asgard... Lo se, mama-

-Ese es mi niño, volveremos rápido- dije antes de besar la frente de mi hijo. Loki también se despidió de Isis

Todos salimos de la torre y, usando uno de los portales de Loki, llegamos hasta la oficina de Coulson (Asi es, amigos, sobrevivió al ataque de Loki)

-¡Señor Rogers! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- pregunto Coulson bastante sorprendido de vernos ahí

-Agente Coulson, necesito que me diga donde se encuentra mi esposo- dije sonando un poco preocupado por la respuesta

-Lo lamento, pero esa información es confidencial- dije sonando un poco preocupado por la respuesta

-Por favor, necesito que me digas donde esta Steve, es una emergencia- suplique mirándolo a los ojos

-Demonios...- un suspiro salió de su boca –Esta en Sajonia, Alemania- dijo

-Entonces era cierto, el sabe quien mato a mis padres...- pensé completamente ido –Loki, llevanos alla- dije mirando a mi hermana diva

Pude notar como ella me miraba bastante confundida, pero aun asi abrió un portal; el cual todos entramos

*POV's Steve*

Finalmente descubri la verdad sobre la muerte de los padres de Tony y del rey T'Chaka; por el momento, debo esconderlo de todos, sino será encerrado sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse

-Escuchame bien, Bucky, iremos al pequeño puerto para que tomes un barco que te llevara a Australia- le dije a mi mejor amigo escondidos detrás de algunos aviones

-De acuerdo-

Discretamente, pero a paso veloz, ambos caminamos hacia uno de los aviones mas pequeños que había. Pero algo nos deuvo

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Steve?- dijo Clint seriamente

-Steve, sabes que esto esta mal... Entrega a tu amigo- dijo Loki

-No puedo hacerlo- dije seriamente

Me quede sin palabras... De entre todas las personas que no quisiera ver en ese momento, el aparece en medio de todos. Y, a juzgar por su cara, no estaba muy contento que digamos

-¿Es cierto? ¿Tu sabias que el es la persona que mato a mis padres?-


	25. 24: ¡¡No seguire a tu lado!

**Capitulo 24 - ¡No seguire a tu lado!**

*POV's Tony*

Yo sabia quien era "Bucky", pues Steve me había contado sobre todo lo que vivio en aquella guerra. Pero hoy, solo con ver a mi esposo junto a su amigo, todo lo que había dicho en su defensa comenzó a desmoronarse

-Tony, yo...- dijo Steve bastante nervioso

-¡Respondeme!- alce la voz

-...Si- susurro con la cabeza gacha

Lo único que sentía en esos momentos fue un terrible mareo, quería golpearlos con todas mis fuerzas, gritarles en su cara todo lo que se merecían, pero me mantuve calmado, porque sabia que esos arranques de ira podrían hacerle daño al bebe

-Escuchame bien, capitán Rogers, no quiero que se me acerque en todo lo que resta de tu miserable vida... Lo que alguna vez sentí por ti, se ha muerto- dije antes de mirar a los demás –Loki, por favor, llevame a la torre-

Un poco dudosa, Loki hizo un ademan con sus manos; apareciendo un portal frente a mi. Rápidamente lo atravesé y llegue a la sala de la torre. Por un momento mire a mi hijo, ¿Cómo le diría a Alex que su padre y yo no estaremos juntos? ¿Qué el prefirió proteger a su amigo en vez de decirme la verdad?

*Fin POV's Tony*

Mientras tanto, en Sajonia, todos miraban a Steve y su amigo de manera desaprobatoria; hasta que la pelinegra se acerco al antiguo compañero del rubio. Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que Loki le soltara esa bofetada

-Felicidades, gracias a ti y al mentiroso de Steve, acaban de destruir un matrimonio. Y, tal vez, este rubio no conocera a su futuro hijo- dijo Loki

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo Steve bastante sorprendido

-Lo que tu pequeño cerebro pudo procesar. Stark se entero hace unos minutos que esta esperando un hijo tuyo otra vez, ¿Y tu le sales con esto? Será mejor que inventes el mejor discurso de tu vida, porque ni con eso lograras que Tony te perdone- dijo la Diosa de las Mentiras seriamente

-Loki, por favor, tienes que escucharme- suplico Steve

-No voy a escucharte, y tu... Vendras con nosotros para que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos- interrumpió la pelinegra antes de, con sus poderes, amarrar a Bucky con unos hilos dorados. Después de eso, uso uno de sus portales para trasladarse hasta las oficinas de Nick

-Señor Fiury, por el momento, le pido que no lo mande a prisión. Manténgalo en observación- dijo la Diosa de las Mentiras

-Como tu digas- aseguro el moreno antes de tomar al soldado y llevarlo a aquella celda hecha para Hulk

Nuevamente, Loki uso uno de sus portales (Esta vez) para regresar a la Torre Stark –Parece que no han vuelto...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita aguda y el sonido de unos pies corriendo

-¡Mami!- grito la pequeña pelinegra lanzándose a los brazos de su madre

-Hola, mi amor, ¿Te portaste bien?- susurro cariñosamente mientras besaba la frente de su pequeña Isis

-Si, mami... ¿Por qué el tio Tony estaba llorando?- pregunto Isis un poco curiosa

-No te preocupes, cariño, se siente un poco enfermo. ¿Por qué no vas con Alex a jugar mientras yo le llevo una sopa?- respondió Loki colocando a su hija en el suelo

-Si, mami- dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo de la sala

*POV's Tony*

¡Esta decidido! Rogers y yo nos vamos a divorciar, pero no quiero que Alex tenga un mal recuerdo; asi que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas

-¿Tony?- escuche la voz de mi hermana diva desde el marco de mi puerta

-Pasa, Loki- dije

-¿Y... Pensaste que haras con... Ya sabes quién?- pregunto Loki

-Si... He estado pensando todo el dia sobre que pasara con Rogers, y ya estoy completamente seguro... Voy a divorciarme de el, pero no dormiremos en la misma habitación- respondi mientras tomaba una maleta

-¿O sea que los 2 viviran en la torre?- volvió a preguntar Loki

-Si, pero solo porque no quiero que Alex crezca sin su padre. Mi hijo no pasara por lo mismo que yo- respondi

-Bueno, ire a preparar la comida, ¿Me acompañas?- dijo mi hermana diva

-No, gracias, terminare de empacar mis cosas- dijo volviendo a guardar mi ropa en la maleta

Mas o menos una media hora después, cierto rubio al cual no quiero ver ni en pintura entro a la habitación -¿Qué estas haciendo?- vaya pregunta tan estúpido que hizo

-¿Eres ciego o que? Estoy empacando mis cosas- respondi sin nisiquiera dirigirle la mirada

-Tony, por favor, no hagas esto- de repente, la maleta que tenia en las manos me fue arrebatada

-No tienes ningun derecho de pedirme algo, dame mi maleta- dije seriamente

-Te recuerdo que soy tu esposo- reclamo Rogers

-Hablando de eso, toma- dije mientras tomaba una carpeta y se la entregaba

Rogers tomo esa carpeta un poco nervioso y leyó los papeles que contenían -¿Es una broma, cierto?-

-No pienso seguir casado con un mentiroso traidor- dije mirando seriamente al que pronto seria mi ex esposo

-No voy a firmar nada, ¿Qué acaso no piensas en Alex?- pregunto Rogers sonando un poco molesto

-¡Al niño no lo metas en esto! El no tiene la culpa de que su padre eligiera a su amigo sobre su familia, ¡Asi que firma de una vez!- respondi esta vez entregándole una pluma

-Si realmente quieres esto, vacia esa maleta, yo me ire de la torre- dijo Rogers

-Ni tu ni yo nos iremos de aquí, no es bueno para Alex estar yendo y viniendo de casa en casa para ver a sus padres; asi que seguiras viviendo aquí, pero no compartiremos la misma habitación, y por nada del mundo estarán cerca de mi- aclare

-Esta bien, si eso quieres...- susurro Rogers antes de firmar el papel –Pero no te acostumbres, Stark, porque pronto volveremos a estar juntos-

-Eso no pasara ni aunque te congelaras otros 70 años- dije con los brazos cruzados

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?- ambos nos volteamos hacia el marco de la puerta, encontrándonos con nuestro hijo abrazado a su mantita y con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a Alex para cargarlo en mis brazos

-No puedo dormir, ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- dijo mi hijo bostezando un poco

Demonios... No quiero estar en la misma cama que Steve, pero todo por mi hijo –Claro que si, mi amor- dije mientras me acostaba en la cama. Y, con todo mi pesar, palmee el otro lado del colchon como modo de indicación para que Rogers se recostara

Mi pequeño se acurruco en mi pecho mientras yo lo tapaba con su cobija. Rodee su cuerpecito con mis brazos y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente me quede dormido

*POV's Steve*

Cometi un grave error, y he perdido a Tony... Pero juro por Alex y por el bebe que viene en camino que hare hasta lo imposible para que el nos escuche a mi y a Bucky y que pueda perdonarme

-Te amo, Tony- susurre mientras, lo mas tranquilo posible, abrazaba a mi... Me duele decirlo... Ex esposo


	26. 25: Inseguridades y ¿Separacion?

**Capitulo 25 – Inseguridades y ¿Separacion?**

Después de que Tony descubriera la verdad sobre sus padres, digamos trataron de ser "normales", pues el castaño evito cualquier tipo de contacto con Steve, a tal extremo que le pidió a JARVIS que le cerrara al rubio las puertas de la habitación en la que el se encontrara. Por otro lado, Bruce y Clint finalmente se casaron y ahora el científico tiene una pequeña sospecha

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Bruce recostado en su cama y con Loki revisando su estomago

-Bueno, si funciono- respondió la pelinegra sonriendo de lado

-¿Entonces yo...?- dijo el científico con la voz entrecortada

-Asi es, Bruce... Vas a tener un bebe-

*POV's Bruce*

No puedo creerlo... Un bebe... Estoy esperando un hijo de Clint... No pude evitar que algunas lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas –Quiero ir a decírselo, Loki- dije, seguramente, con una sonrisa de bobo en mi cara

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome?- pregunto la esposa de Thor levantándose de mi cama

-Estoy seguro de que se emocionara muchísimo mas que yo- respondi aun mas feliz, a lo que Loki me devolvió la sonrisa antes de decir –Ve y díselo-

Sin tiempo que perder, sali corriendo de mi habitación para dirigirme hacia la sala; pues era muy probable que se encontrara ahí. Al entrar a la habitación, mi esposo estaba en el sofá -¡Clint!- grite mientras me lanzaba sobre su cuerpo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Bruce?- pregunto mi esposo completamente sorprendido. Lentamente me sente frente a el con la cabeza un poco agachada –Clint, yo... Tengo algo que decirte- susurre bastante nervioso

-Dime- dijo mi esposo apartando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirarme fijamente

-Es que yo... No me he sentido muy bien que digamos... Asi que fui con Loki para que me revisara. Y yo... Yo... Tu y yo... Vamos a ser padres- dije aun mas nervioso, casi al borde del colapso

Por un momento mire a Clint, pude notar un brillo de emoción en sus ojos; pero extrañamente este se desvaneció a los pocos ojos

-¿Cómo se que ese niño es mio?-

...¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

*POV's Clint*

-¿Qué... ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Bruce confundido

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que el bebe que esperas no es de tu amigo ese?- le dije seriamente

-¿Es en serio que piensas eso? ¿Qué te he engañado con mi compañero?- dijo mi esposo comenzando a alzar la voz

-Ultimamente pasas todo el tiempo con el, además, dejaste que te besara- reclame mirando fijamente a Bruce

-Espera, espera, ¿Estabas espiándome?- pregunto un poco confundido

-Solo estaba pasando por ahí, y los vi- respondi desviando un poco la mirada

-¿Y al menos lo viste todo?- dijo Bruce un poco molesto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte

-Por si no lo sabes, yo lo rechace, le deje muy claro que tengo pareja...- ahora me siento como un verdadero idiota –Si esa es la imagen que tienes de mi, no se porque seguimos juntos-

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos cuando Bruce se quito el anillo que yo le había dado en nuestra boda y lo coloco en una mesa de la sala antes de correr hacia nuestra habitación. Detrás de una pared, salieron 2 mujeres que me miraban como si quisieran acuchillarme

-Bien hecho, genio- comento Natasha sonando molesta –Creo que ni Thor puede llegar a ser tan imbécil- la apoyo Loki sonando del mismo modo

-No me ayudan en nada- reclame aun sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Me deje caer en el sofá mientras cubria mi rostro con las manos –Realmente no se en que estaba pensando- susurre

-¡En nada! Porque eso es lo que tienes en tu cabeza, nada- dijo Loki aun mas molesta –En serio no puedo creer que hayas dudado asi de el. Estaba muy ilusionado por el bebe-

-Lo se... Dudo mucho que llegue a perdonarme- dije totalmente arrepentido de lo que hice

Lo peor llego cuando escuche claramente como el elevador se movia –Yo también lo dudo- comento Natasha. Rápidamente me levante del sillón y corri hacia la salida

*Fin POV's Clint*

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- pregunto Thor al ver como Clint salió corriendo de la sala

-Bruce y Clint pelearon porque el imbécil de Barton cree que el bebe que espera Bruce no es de el- respondió su esposo

-Y dices que el idiota soy yo- comento el rubio en un tono burlesco

-Pero eres el idiota que mas amo- susurro Loki mientras rodeaba el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos antes de besarlo

Dejando a un lado el romance, por los caminos de Central Park caminaba un hombre junto con una maleta. Pero en eso sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y lo hacia voltearse –Bruce...- susurro Clint apenado

-Largate de aquí, Barton- susurro Bruce molesto

-Amor, por favor...- dijo Clint antes de posar su mirada en la maleta del científico -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto un poco nervioso

-Me voy de aquí, donde pueda estar lejos de ti- respondió aun con una expresión demasiado seria

-Bruce, por favor no te vayas- volvió a suplicar Clint esta vez colocándose frente al que aun llamaba esposo; a lo que este solo atino a empujarlo a un lado mientras le decía –Ya es demasiado tarde, Barton-

-Jamas es demasiado tarde- susurro el castaño tomando la mano de Bruce y llevándolo a rastras hacia una de las bancas

-¡Sueltame! ¡Maldita animal!- grito Banner desesperadamente mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre, algo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes; pero aun asi, Clint lo arrastro hasta uno de los arboles mas frondosos que había para después usar una de sus flechas y clavar la maleta de Bruce en una de las ramas

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- murmuro Bruce molesto mientras intentaba subirse al árbol, obviamente, fue bajado por Clint –No hagas eso... Le hara daño a nuestro bebe- dijo Clint

-¡NI HIJO, CLINT! ¡Es solo mi hijo!- grito el doctor molesto

-¡Tambien es mi hijo, Bruce!- le reclamo el arquero

-¡No, no lo es! ¿O acaso no recuerdas lo que dijiste hace rato?- pregunto Bruce con los ojos cristalinos y alzando la voz

-Se lo que dije... Y estoy muy arrepentido por eso- respondió Clint apenado

-Te veias tan seguro cuando lo dijiste, ya veo cuanta confianza me tienes... Clint, yo te amo, pero eso no es suficiente para ti- dijo Banner al borde del llanto

-No, Bruce, es todo lo contrario... Muchas veces siento que soy muy poco a tu lado, y que no te merezco. Escucha, yo entiendo si tu no quieres perdonarme... Pero, por favor, no te vayas- susurro Barton tomando las manos de su esposo

-¿Puedes darme mi maleta?- pregunto Bruce soltándose de su agarre de Barton

-Si...- respondió Clint antes de subir al árbol y bajar la maleta del científico. Después de eso, camino hasta Bruce para entregársela –Te amo...- susurro antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a regresar a la torre mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas... Lo había perdido, y tal vez, para siempre

*POV's Loki*

-¿Crees que se hallan reconciliado Bruce y Clint?- pregunto mi esposo abrazandome por la cintura

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Clint entro completamente solo a la habitación con el rostro deprimido

-No te perdono, ¿Cierto?- pregunte

-Se fue... Y nunca mas lo volveré a ver- respondió Clint con la voz desanimada

-Eres un tonto- murmure

-Lo se, no tienes porque recordármelo... Ire a mi habitación, por favor, no entren. No quiero ver a nadie- dijo Clint

Realmente esto le afecto demasiado, ya que intento lanzarse desde la azotea; para calmarlo tuve que noquearlo de un golpe. Esa noche, baje a la cocina para preparar la cena, pero quedo bastante sorprendida al ver a cierta personita -¡BRUCE!-

-Hola- susurro Banner bastante nervioso

-P-Pero... Pense... Pense que te habías ido- dije acercándome a el

-Ya tenia el boleto... Pero en el ultimo momento decidi no irme, asi que lo regale a otra persona- dijo Bruce mientras dejaba la maleta en el sillón -¿Dónde esta Clint?-

-Esta en su habitación. No ha querido salir desde que volvió- dijo Loki

-Ire con el, espero que este bien- dijo Bruce antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación de Clint

*POV's Clint*

No quiero nada, ni siquiera vivir... Por mis inseguridades, perdi a Bruce y a mi hijo... Me perderé cada momento del embarazo y el parto... Estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que apenas distinguía un sonido de otro, uno de ellos era alguien tocando la puerta –Vayanse... Ya les dije que no quiero nada-

Por un momento, crei que se habian marchado; pero de nuevo se escucho como tocaban la puerta, y esta vez, no dejo de hacerlo. Ya un poco molesto, me levante de la cama y me dirigi hacia la puerta para después abrirla -¿QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO QUIERO...?- mi voz se corto al instante en el que vi ese rostro adornado con un cabello negro. Pero negué con la cabeza mientras reia tristemente –Buen truco, Loki, pero ni con eso lograras animarme. Por favor, quita tu "ilusión"- dije alzando la voz

-¡Yo estoy en la cocina!- escuche la voz de Loki a lo lejos, mire nuevamente hacia "Bruce" y (Lentamente) me acerque hacia el para tocar su rostro suavemente. Recorri cada parte de su cara y, al ver sus ojos, solamente pude susurrar -¿Bruce? ¿De... De verdad eres tu?-

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios antes de tomar mis manos y colocarlas en su estomago. Sin poder evitarlo, lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo mientras besaba cada centímetro de su rostro -¡No puedo creer que estes aquí! Bruce... Por favor perdóname... Perdonenme los 2- susurre antes de besar su vientre

-Tranquilo, ya todo paso- susurro mi esposo abrazandome por el cuello –Te amo, Bruce- dije antes de cargar a mi esposo en mis brazos

-Yo también te amo, Clint-


	27. 26: La creacion de un nuevo Vengador

**Capitulo 26 – La creación de un nuevo Vengador**

*POV's Tony*

Ya pasaron casi 6 meses desde que me separe de Rogers, y mis bebes han crecido bastante... Asi es, espero mellizos. Muchas veces, el trata de hablar sobre lo que paso con mis padres, pero yo no se lo permito. En cuanto lo veo, me encierro en la habitación mas cercana posible. Pero cambiando de tema, ahora estaba con Loki tratando de crear algo

-Bueno... ¿Se te ocurre algo?- pregunte mirando a mi hermana de laboratorio

-Siendote sincera, siempre me he preguntado si es posible convertir a JARVIS en una especie de humano- respondió Loki mirándome un poco curiosa

-Eso... No es u mala idea... Podriamos intentarlo, ¿Pero como lo haríamos? No quiero parecer al Dr. Frankestein- volvi a preguntar usando un tono divertido

-Podemos usar una Gema del Infinito- dijo la pelinegra –No lo se, Loki, la ultima vez que nos involucramos con una de esas gemas no salimos muy bien que digamos- dije

-No te preocupes, esta vez no tendremos que cuidar de ella, habrá alguien que cuidara bien de ella- dijo Loki... Me convenció –Esta bien, tu ganas-

-De acuerdo, pero antes...- con un ademan de manos, cubrió mi cuerpo con una nube de humo verde

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunte un poco confundido

-Bueno, si por alguna razón llegamos a tener un accidente, ni tu ni tus bebes sufrirán un daño- respondió Loki

-De acuerdo, comencemos con esto-

Realmente crei que tardaríamos todo el dia en construir el cuerpo, pero gracias a la tecnología asgardiana que nos brindo Loki, pudimos terminar en menos de 8 horas

-¿Y que gema le pondrás?- pregunte

-La misma de mi cetro, con la que intente controlarte- respondió Loki

-¿Y al menos la tienes?- volvi a preguntarle

-¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? ¡Por supuesto que la tengo!- respondió mi hermana diva

-Entonces tu ponla... Estos bollitos no se acercaron a esa gema- dije mientras retrocedía un poco lejos de ambos

-Exagerado- se burlo Loki

Lentamente, Loki acerco la gema de color naranja hacia un pequeño agujero que habíamos dejado en su frente. Justo en el momento que la gema se coloco perfectamente, sentí como si el aire me empujaba fuertemente hasta el otro lado del laboratorio. Pero gracias al campo que Loki me había puesto, ni yo ni mis bebes sufrimos algún daño -¿Tony, estas bien?- pregunto Loki mientras se acercaba conmigo

-Si, no te preocupes, tu magia nos salvo- respondi levantándome del suelo

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Stark?- pregunto JARVIS

-Si, JARVIS- volvi a responder

-Tony... Ese no fue JARVIS- susurro Loki sonando un poco asustada

Un poco extrañado, mire hacia aquella voz, encontrándome con aquel cuerpo que había hecho junto a Loki de pie y mirándome fijamente -¿J-JARVIS?- pregunte

-No exactamente, Sr. Stark, parece que la onda provocada por la gema hizo que mi sistema se introdujera en el cuerpo- respondió "JARVIS"

-Entonces... ¿Te seguimos llamando JARVIS? ¿O prefieres otro nombre?- pregunto Loki

-Bueno... Siempre me gusto Vision- respondió mirando toda la habitación

-Creo que ahora lo que debemos preocuparnos es por otra cosa... Si... Vision ya no es parte del sistema, la torre quedara desprotegida- dije sonando completamente seria

-Señor... ¿Por qué no programa a VIERNES?- dijo Vision

-¿Quién es VIERNES?- pregunto Loki un poco confundida

-VIERNES es un prototipo que hice antes que JARVIS, solo que es una versión femenina- respondi

-Entonces pongamosla en el lugar de JARVIS- opino mi hermana de laboratorio

-Lo hare mas tarde, ahora tenemos que presentar a Vision ante todos- dije

Los 3 salimos de mi laboratorio y, usando un megáfono, llame a todos a la sala... No hagan esa cara, era la única forma de llamarlos ahora que JARVIS ya no estará. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos estaban reunidos en la sala

-¿Para que nos llamaste, Tony?- pregunto Natasha

-Antes que nada, necesito su atencion- dije, espere unos segundos para volver a hablar –Señoras, señores, niños y capitán Rogers... Les presento a Vision, el nuevo miembro de los Vengadores-

Detrás de una puerta, un poco nervioso, Vision comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a un lado mio -¿De donde salió el?- pregunto Clint

-Tony y yo creamos su cuerpo, y le dimos vida con la Gema de la Mente y el sistema de JARVIS- respondió Loki

-¿Podrian explicar eso?- pregunto esta vez Bruce

-Cuando Loki coloco la Gema de la Mente en la frente del cuerpo, se creo una pequeña explosión de ondas, la cual "tomo" el sistema de JARVIS y lo introdujo en el cuerpo. En pocas palabras, JARVIS ahora es Vision- respondi

-¿Entonces esa sacudida que sentimos fue causada por ustedes?- dijo Rogers seriamente

Simplemente lo ignore –Y por la seguridad no se preocupen, antes de JARVIS, cree a VIERNES, viene siendo como su gemela-

-Bueno, no se que digan los demás, pero... Bienvenido a la familia, Vision- dijo Natasha acercándose al nuevo Vengador para estrecharle la mano


	28. 27: Los hermanos Maximoff

**Capitulo 27 – Los hermanos Maximoff**

-¿Y? ¿Cómo vas con tus bebes?- pregunto la agente de Shield acercándose a Tony

-Pues creo que un poco peor que en el primero... Supongo que es porque ahora tengo a 2 bebes en mi cuerpo- respondió el castaño un poco agotado gracias a sus pies hinchados

-No entiendo como es posible que un hombre pueda concebir un bebe- comento Vision mirando un poco confundido el vientre de Tony

-Poco a poco lo sabras, apenas eres nuevo en esto de ser un humano- dijo Loki mientras servia el desayuno a los 4

-¿Todavia no se han levantado los niños?- pregunto Tony, a lo que la Diosa del Engaño respondió –Son niños, Stark, y a esa edad ninguno se levanta temprano el sábado

En la torre solo estaban 4 personas despiertas, pero ninguna de ellas se dieron cuenta de que (No muy lejos de allí) 2 personas se encontraban observándolos

-Yo me encargo de las mujeres, tu ve por Stark- dijo uno de ellos

-Trata de no fallar, hermanito- comento la mujer que lo acompañaba

-Te aseguro que eso no pasara. En todos los titulares de los periódicos aparecerá la frase "Aparece muerto el millonario Anthony Stark"- dijo el mismo tipo

-De acuerdo... Primero ire yo, cuando logre inmovilizarlos, tu corre y te ayudo a subir. Nos vemos alla, Pietro-

*POV's Tony*

-¿Y? ¿Van a acompañarme para comprar ropa?- pregunte sobando mi vientre

-Stark, ya compraste mucha ropa- dijo Natasha

-Eso es solo para los primeros 6 meses, ¿Qué tal si crecen un poco mas rápido de lo normal?- comente un poco divertido

-Esta bien, pero iremos después de desayunar- dijo Loki

Pero de repente, se escucho un fuerte estruendo y toda la cocina se lleno de un humo negro -¿Loki? ¿Natt? ¿Vision?- dije un poco nervioso, no pude evitar abrazar mi vientre con un poco de fuerza. Una gran fuerza me empujo hasta una pared y sentí como mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo

*POV's Loki*

-¿Mami?- rápidamente corri hasta mi hija y la abrace fuertemente –Tranquila, mi amor... Vete con Alex y enciérrense, no salgan- bese su frente antes de regresar a la sala

Casi todo el humo ya se disperso, y lo primero que vi fue a Natasha y a Vision tirados en el suelo. Estaban bien, asi que busque a Tony, encontrándolo ¿Flotando? Intente acercarme a el, pero algo me detuvo

-Lo lamento, lindura, pero no dejaremos que interfieras- dijo una joven con la mano extendida hacia mi y la otra hacia Natt y Vision... Al ver que un aura rojiza nos cubria sabia que ella tenia poderes telequineticos

Mire hacia un lado y vi a Tony sujetado del cuello por un joven de cabellos rubios -¡Tony!- grite tratando de zafarme de su "agarre" -¿Por qué hacen esto?-

-Aquí el único culpable es Stark... Si ustedes no se entrometieran, no les haríamos esto-

Pero de pronto, Clint apareció de la nada y derribo a aquella mujer. Casi inmediatamente, su compañero camino hasta una de las ventanas y arrojo a Tony fuertemente; haciendo que esta se rompiera y el cayera fuera de la torre -¡Tony!- grite completamente asustada

A un lado mio, Vision salió volando por la ventana. Rápidamente corri hasta la ventana, alcanzando a ver como logro atraparlo en sus brazos antes de elevarse hasta nosotros –Recuestalo en el sofá-

*POV's Steve*

Sentí como mi mundo se derumbo al ver a mi amado ser arrojado por la ventana. No me importaba si aquellos tipos se escapaban, por lo que corri hacia la ventana dispuesto a saltar, pero Vision se me adelanto. Después de unos segundos, regreso a la torre con Tony en sus brazos, estaba completamente palido

-Recuestalo en el sofá- dijo Loki

Inmediatamente, Visiona costo a mi castaño en el sofá mientras Loki se sentaba a su lado. Después subió un poco su camisa para colocar sus manos sobre su vientre –Estan bien... Solo fue el susto- dijo un poco aliviada

-¿Dónde estan esos tipos?- pregunto Tony levantándose poco a poco del sillón

-Se... Se escaparon- respondi un poco apenado

-Vaya... Ni para eso sirves- a leguas se notaba su desprecio e su tono de voz

-Stark... Tienes que descansar- dijo Natasha

-No hasta saber quienes eran esos tipos- respondió Tony seriamente

-De acuerdo, pero quedate aquí, yo investigare todo sobre ello-

Decidi retirarme de ahí, sabia que Tony no me quiere cerca de el

*POV's Tony*

Después de que pasara el susto, y de que Loki me preparara el desayuno, tanto ella como Natasha y yo comenzamos a buscar información sobre aquellos muchachos –Listo... Wanda y Pietro Maximoff... Sus padres murieron gracias a un proyectil... Stark, una de tus armas mato a sus padres. Por eso te quieren eliminar- dijo Natt

-Pero... Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso... Fue un accidente que ocurrió en la bodega- dije un poco sorprendido -¿Algo mas?-

-Parece que los hermanos se sometieron a una serie de pruebas, esto les provoco que desarrollaran poderes sobrenaturales gracias a los rayos en que fueron expuestos. Wanda adquirió poderes mentales como la telequinesis, hipnosis y proyección de energía; y su hermano Pietro es capaz de correr a grandes velocidades, puede recorrer el mundo en menos de 20 segundos- dijo Loki

-Y no solo eso, parece que son de las fuerzas HYDRA- comento Clint (Solo vino a robar algo de comida)

-¿HYDRA?- pregunte un poco confundido

-Es una organización terrorista, estaba bajo el mando de un tal Craneo Rojo... Cuando el murió, la organización fue disuelta y su tecnología estudiada por Industrias Stark- respondió Barton tragándose un pan tostado

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- le pregunto Natasha un poco sorprendida

-Investigue-

-¿Podrian dejar a un lado los cuestionamientos? La vida de Tony y mis bebes corre peligro- interrumpió Rogers

-¿Ahora te importamos?- murmure

-Stark, esto es serio... Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, la torre ya no es segura para ti- dijo Bruce

-¿Y de donde podríamos llevarlo?- pregunto Thor

-Oigan, oigan, no pienso dejar la Torre Stark... Voy a mejorar el sistema de seguridad- dije seriamente

-Pero Tony...- susurro Rogers -¡Pero nada, capitán! ¡No me muevo de aaqui, y punto!- lo interrumpi

-Pues ni hablar... Tendremos que estar cuidando el trasero de Stark al menos en los siguientes 3 meses, hasta que nazcan los bebes- comento Loki resignadamente

-Oigan, ¿Si iremos a comprar la ropa?- bromee un poco, cosa que hizo que todos me miraran algo serios -¿Qué? No porque ahora tenga que vivir bajo sobreprotección, significa que mis hijos pasaran por lo mismo-

-De acuerdo, iremos Natasha y yo contigo- dijo mi hermana diva

-Bueno, pues vámonos de una vez- dije un poco mas entusiasmado mientras me levantaba del sofá –Cuiden la torre, gracias-


	29. 28: Nuevos aliados

**Capitulo 28 – Nuevos aliados**

Ya ha pasado 2 meses desde que los hermanos Maximoff trataron de eliminar a Tony, pero fue salvado gracias a Clint, Steve y Vision. Y después de ese incidente, literalmente, el castaño tuvo guardaespaldas casi al nivel del presidente

-Ya quiero que nazcan- murmuro el millonario sobando su abultado vientre de 8 meses

-Ten paciencia, Tony, solo falta un mes- comento Natt acercándose a su lado

-Oye, ¿Y tu para cuando?- pregunto de pronto Tony

-¿Para cuando que?- dijo un poco confundido la agente de Shield

-¿Para cuando te vas a casar? Eres la única persona de aquí que sigue soltera- respondió el castaño un poco divertido –Y mira que yo hasta me divorcie-

-Ahora no estoy interesada en tener una relación, hay cosas mas importantes en las que pensar. Cambiando de tema... ¿Es cierto que andas quedando con el rey T'Challa?- pregunto de pronto Natasha

-Bueno, no estamos quedando asi como pareja... Pero me cae muy bien T'Challa, tenemos muchas cosas en común- respondió Tony

-Oye... ¿Y que paso con Steve?- volvió a preguntar Natasha, lo cual provoco que la sonrisa de Stark se borrara casi al instante –Natt... Tu sabes que jamás dejare de amarlo, pero... Lo que me oculto no es fácil de olvidar...-

-Pero... ¿Y si Steve quiere hablar contigo?-

-Aun no estoy preparada para escucharlo. Sigo enojado con el-

-Buenos días, Sr. Stark- saludo el mas reciente Vengador

-Vision, ya te he dicho que me digas Tony. Deja a un lado el formalismo- le recalco el castaño

-Lo lamento, la costumbre- dijo un poco apenado el Vengador

-¿Ahora de que hablan, holgazanes?- a su platica se le unieron Loki y, el también futuro padre, Clint

-Del nuevo romance de Stark- respondió la pelirroja burlonamente

-Ya te dije que T'Challa y yo solo somos buenos amigos- replico Tony un "poco" molesto

-¿Asi que ahora andas tras el rey de Wakanda?-

-Oye, Clint, ¿No deberías ir con tu Brucy? Ya sabes como se pone si no le cumples sus antojitos-

-No te creas, Tony, últimamente Bruce duerme mucho. Todo el tiempo esta cansado- comento el arquero sonando un poco divertido

-Se un poco mas comprensible, Clint, el esta esperando mellizos los cuales posiblemente hereden los poderes de Hulk. Es normal que este cansado, es mas, deberías ir a consentirlo- reclamo Natasha

-No hace falta, desperté desde hace rato. Pero eso si, Clint, vas a tener que preparar mi desayuno y el de tus hijos- le "ordeno" Bruce sentándose en el sofá; a lo que su esposo rápidamente se fue a la cocina para preparar los alimentos

-¿En serio todos los días hablan sobre eso?-

Todos voltearon al instante hacia atrás, encontrándose con los hermanos que unos meses atrás intentaron eliminar a Tony. Rápidamente, todos sacaron sus armas (A excepción de las futuras madres) -¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Vision colocándose frente a los demás

-Venimos en son de paz... Queremos derrotar a HYDRA- respondió Pietro seriamente

-¿Acaso descubrieron que no les pagaba lo mismo que a los demás?- esa... "Broma" de Tony... No creo que les haya dado gracia, ya que todos lo miraron seriamente

-Stark...- lo regaño la pelinegra

-Nosotros solo queríamos vengarnos de Stark porque creíamos que el fue el culpable de la muerte de nuestros padres... Pero hoy nos enteramos de que HYDRA fueron los verdaderos culpables, y planea destruir la humanidad- aclaro la hermana de Pietro

-¿Cómo están seguro de eso?- les pregunto Bruce un poco desconfiado de los hermanos

-Yo misma los escuche, si no me creen, tomen esto y escúchenlo- respondió Wanda lanzándoles lo que parecía ser una grabadora

Tony tomo el aparato y le dio click al botón para reproducir el audio. Y tal como lo dijo la castaña, HYDRA estaba decidida a acabar con todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino –De acuerdo, les creemos... ¿Cuál es su plan?- pregunto Clint

-Sabemos que su primer ataque ocurrirá aquí justo...- respondió Pietro antes de que todos escucharan una fuerte explosión cerca de ahí -...Ahora-

-¡Tomen sus cosas, muchachos! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto!- dijo Steve tomando su escudo

-Nosotros también iremos- afirmo el científico

-¡De ninguna manera! Ni tu ni Tony van a salir de esta torre... VIERNES, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, cierra todas las puertas y ventanas- grito el arquero antes de salir de la torre

-Volveremos pronto- susurro Steve antes de besar fugazmente los labios de Tony y salir corriendo de ahí

-Cuidate... Mi amor- dijo el castaño sonando un poco preocupado mientras tocaba sus labios


	30. 29: Reencuentro

**Capitulo 29 – Reencuentro **

*POV's Thor*

La batalla es bastante dura, pero todos estamos dando nuestros mayores esfuerzos para proteger a la humanidad -¡Loki!- corrí hacia mi esposa al ver como salió volando gracias a un ataque de HYDRA -¿Estás bien?-

Ella solo me miro por algunos segundos antes de decir –Lánzame-. Sabía a lo que se refería, así que la tome de un brazo y una pierna para después arrojarla con fuerza hasta una nave de HYDRA –Thor, ¿Dónde está Loki?- pregunto Natasha acercándose a mi

De repente, la nave exploto y vi un punto flotando en el aire –Creo que alla-, tome el Mjolnir y salí volando hacia aquel punto; descubriendo a mi esposa rodeada por un campo de energía color verde. La abrace por la cintura y bajamos hasta el suelo

-¿De dónde salió ese truco?- pregunte aun sorprendido

-Yo... No lo hice- respondió Loki del mismo modo que yo

-¿Entonces quien...?- fui interrumpido por un cuervo que se poso en el hombro de Loki -¿P-Padre?- pregunte

Entre las ropas de mi esposa salió un pedazo de cristal sin ningún brillo –Tu... ¿Me devolviste mis poderes?- pregunto Loki mirando al cuervo, quien soltó un graznido antes de salir volando –Parece que Padre de Todo ya me perdono... Bueno, no hay que defraudarlo-

Después de decir eso, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una mini tormenta de nieve. Varios soldados de HYDRA trataron de acercarse a ella, pero yo los alejaba con ayuda de mi martillo. A los pocos segundos, la nieve comenzó a cesar y una sombra surgió entre ella

Cuando esta se desvaneció, la figura de mi esposa apareció con su verdadera forma. Jamás me cansare de ver su piel azulada con algunas marcas en ella, y sus cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza –Lánzame de nuevo...- volvió a decir Loki

-Pero...-

-Tranquilo, descubrí que eres el único que no se quemaría la piel si me tocas-. Volví a sujetarla de un brazo y una pierna para volver a arrojarla hacia otra nave, destruyéndola con ráfagas de hielo

*POV's Bruce*

-Tony, deja de dar tantas vueltas, me mareas- dije

-¡No puedo, Bruce! Estoy muy preocupado, ¿Qué tal si les paso algo?- realmente sonaba angustiado

-Tranquilo, Tony, ellos están bien... Son los Vengadores, nada podrá detenerlos- con suerte logre que se sentara

-Lo sé, pero estoy muy preocupado...-

-No será que te preocupas por Steve, ¿O me equivoco?- dije mirándolo seriamente

-No, no te equivocas... Realmente no quiero que le pase nada malo-

-Tony... ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Ya sé que eso no cambiara el hecho de que tus padres ya no estarán contigo, pero al menos sabrás que fue lo que paso- dije

-Es que no puedo, Bruce... No puedo verlo a la cara sin acordarme de lo que me oculto- dijo Tony con las manos en su cabeza

-Tranquilízate, Tony, estar estresado podría hacerle daño a tus hijos-

-Tío Bruce... ¿A dónde fueron mis papas?- pregunto de repente Isis

-Ellos están en una misión- respondí -¿Y porque no podemos ir con ellos? Nosotros también tenemos súper poderes-

Genial, ya descubrieron sus poderes, ahora tenemos que explicarles todo –Miren, es que hay una especie de "protocolo", y solo pueden ser Vengadores hasta que sean mayores- dije

-No es justo, nosotros queríamos ser súper héroes- se quejo Alex un poco desilusionado

-Y lo serán niños, pero primero deben aprender a usarlos- me apoyo Tony

-Mami, ¿Cuándo saldrán mis hermanitos?- pregunto el pequeño hijo de Tony mientras se acercaba a su "madre"

-Pronto, mi amor, es solo cuestión de días- respondió la diva en un tono bastante... Tierno

-Qué envidia, Alex, tu ya vas a tener hermanitos y yo sigo siendo hija única- comento Isis sentándose en el sofá

-Tranquila, nena, estoy seguro de que tus papas pronto tendrán más hijos- al menos eso la consolara un poco

-¿De verdad, tío?-

-Estoy 100% seguro-

*POV's Natasha*

Hasta ahora, ninguno de nosotros ha salido ileso, aunque fuese un rasguño. Creo que ahora estoy en problemas, uno de los soldados logro derribarme con su arma. Y para colmo, una nave se acerca en picada hacia mí... Este es mi fin, solo quisiera... Volver a verlo una vez más. Cerré los ojos esperando mi destino

.

.

.

Pero solo escuche un gran estruendo y mi cuerpo fue rodeado en un abrazo firme. Abrí los ojos y, por encima de un hombro, vi a Thor frente a mí con el martillo en alto. Había destruido la nave con sus rayos. Poco a poco el agarre se fue suavizando, dejándome ver unos largos mechones de color marrón. Cuando por fin reaccione, unos ojos tan cafés como su cabello se conectaron con los míos –J-James...- susurre un poco sorprendido

-Ni creas que te irás sin haber tenido una cita conmigo- James tomo mis manos delicadamente y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo

-¿Pero... Como...?- dije muy confundida

-Dale las gracias a tu amiga- comento James mirando a Loki, quien peleaba contra un robot

-¿Loki? ¿Tu lo trajiste?- pregunte aun mas sorprendida

-Vi... Como te ponías toda mensa... Por el... Oye, deja de hablar y pelea...- respondió Loki entre su batalla contra el robot

-Lo haremos juntos- susurro el mejor amigo de Steve mirándome fijamente

Ambos corrimos hacia los soldados de HYDRA y comenzamos a golpear a varios de ellos. Si, esto será interesante... James se agacho y coloco sus manos de modo que me sirviera como escalón, así que corrí hacia él y brinque sobre su mano; lo cual me dio el impulso suficiente para alcanzar una nave que sobrevolaba cerca de nosotros

-Esa es mi chica...- fue lo último que escuche de los labios del amigo de Steve, cosa que me sonrojo mucho

*POV's Bucky*

Después de que Natt subiera a la nave, tomo mi arma y comenzó a dispararle a varios soldados de HYDRA -¡Bucky!- voltee hacia aquella vez; encontrándome con mi antiguo compañero, quien se acerco a mi –Ahora enfoquémonos en esto, después te platico- dije antes de volver a usar mi arma

Usando nuestras fuerzas, logramos derrotar varias naves y soldados. Durante varios segundos la ventaja estaba de nuestro lado, incluso vi a 2 jóvenes los cuales no había visto la última vez

-¡Wanda!- grito uno de ellos al ver a la joven castaña a punto de ser aplastado por una pequeña (Pero peligrosa) aeronave. La esposa del dios trueno corrió hasta ella para colocarse enfrente. Después extendió sus manos hacia la nave y creó una especie de barrera de hielo; lo cual logro detenerla y destruirla -¿Verdad que mi esposa es la mejor?- voltee hacia mi lado, encontrándome con el rubio del martillo

-Lo lamento, pero Natasha es más increíble- comente un poco divertido

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mi Loki es mucho mejor-

-¡DEJEN SUS DISCUSIONES A UN LADO Y PONGANSE A PELEAR!- grito su esposa ahora haciendo algunas lanzas de hielo las cuales arrojo hacia los robots de HYDRA

Casi inmediatamente tome mi arma y volví a disparar hacia los soldados de HYDRA mientras Loki y la castaña combatían a otros con sus poderes. Hacen buen equipo


	31. 30: Pequeñas travesuras

**Capitulo 30 – Pequeñas travesuras**

*POV's Steve*

Por fin, después de una larga batalla contra HYDRA, los soldados fueron vencidos por nuestro equipo –Por un momento creí que esto jamás acabaría- comento Natasha bastante cansada por la pelea

-Capitán Rogers, mi hermano y yo lamentamos mucho todo lo que tratamos de hacerle a su... Al Sr. Stark- eso realmente me dolió

-No hay problemas. Por cierto, ¿Qué harán ahora?- pregunte

-No lo sabemos... De alguna forma, HYDRA era nuestro único hogar- respondió Pietro mientras se rascaba la nuca. A leguas se notaba que no tenían un lugar donde quedarse –En ese caso... Quédense con nosotros- dije

-Pero el Sr. Stark...- dijo Wanda un poco nervioso

-Tranquilos, yo hablare con él. Ahora vámonos, solo quiero llegar a mi casa a descansar- comento la esposa de Thor

-Oigan, tortolos, nos tenemos que ir- grito Clint, sacando de su mundo a Natasha y a Bucky; quienes se sonrojaron al instante

-¡Cállate, Barton!- grito Natasha un poco molesta

-Natt... Espero que volvamos a vernos, y tener una cita- dijo Bucky tomando las manos de mi amiga antes de robarle un beso y salir corriendo

-¿Natasha?- dije agitando mi mano frente su cara -¿Natt? ¡NATASHA!- grite sacándola de su Luna

-¿Q-Que paso?- dijo Natt un poco confundido

-Es lo que yo digo, ¿Qué te paso? Te fuiste a la Luna- dije

-N-No es nada... Solo... Vámonos a la torre- respondió Natasha bastante sonrojada

-Sí, claro- comento Loki burlonamente

Después de decir eso, la esposa de Thor chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda, abriendo un portal frente nosotros. Todos lo atravesamos y llegamos a la sala de la torre; casi inmediatamente, Tony se levanto del sofá y se puso sus guantes para apuntarlos hacia los hermanos

-Espera, Tony, ellos están de nuestro lado- dije colocándome frente suyo

-Lo siento, es que llegaron de sorpresa- comento Tony quitándose los guantes –Adivinare, no tienen donde quedarse, ¿O me equivoco?-

-Pues... No, no se equivoca... Realmente no tenemos un "hogar"- respondió Pietro algo apenado

-Pues ni que hacerle. De acuerdo, el Hotel Stark está abierto, ¿Desean una habitación compartida o cada quien quiere su propio cuarto?- pregunto mi castaño divertidamente mientras hacia una pose parecida a la de un guía turista

-Si no es mucha molestia, preferiría dormir en una habitación aparte. Y, a juzgar por la cara de babosa de mi hermana, creo que ella quiere quedarse con Vision- respondió Pietro mirando a Wanda, quien se sonrojo instantáneamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Claro, pueden quedarse juntos, no hay problema- comento Tony

-¡Sr. Stark!- grito Vision completamente avergonzada

-¿Qué dije?- definitivamente Tony jamás se arrepentirá de lo que dice

-Bueno... ¿Y donde dormiremos?- pregunto Wanda sin dejar de evitar la mirada

-Bueno...Hay una habitación disponible al lado de Vision- respondió Tony

-Esa quédatela tu, hermana. Y asegúrate de no hacer mucho ruido, por favor, sabes que tengo el sueño ligero- comento Pietro

-Oye, Loki, ¿Podrías prestarme una de tus dagas?- pregunto Wanda con un aura asesina

-Sera un placer- respondió la esposa de Thor sacando unas 6 dagas antes de dárselas a Wanda

-No, espérate, Wanda- dijo el rubio antes de querer echarse a correr, cosa que la castaña logro impedir gracias a su telequinesis –Wanda, no cometas una estupidez- suplico lleno de terror

-Estupidez seria dejarte libre de tu castigo- dijo Wanda con una voz de ultratumba

-Wanda, suficiente, creo que ya aprendió la lección. Además míralo, ya casi se está orinando- dijo Loki con un tono burlón

-De acuerdo...- inmediatamente, Pietro cayó de cara al suelo

-Bueno, me retiro a descansar un poco. Estoy agotada-. –Te acompaño-. Tanto Wanda como Vision se alejaron de la sala... Definitivamente terminaran siendo pareja

-¡Papa!- la voz de mi pequeño hizo que saliera de mi nube de pensamientos. Voltee hacia un pasillo, sintiendo como algo se pegaba a mi cuerpo -¡Volviste!-

-Por supuesto que sí, hijo, jamás los dejaría- dije abrazándolo fuertemente mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

*POV's Loki*

Después de oír las palabras que el capitán le dijo a su hijo, mire hacia Tony, notando algo diferente en ella... Una combinación de alegría y alivia... Aun lo ama, aunque diga lo contrario

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!- rápidamente ambos nos volteamos hacia nuestra pequeña, viendo como ella corría hasta nosotros –Hola, bebe, ¿Cómo te portaste con tus tíos?- pregunte cargándola en mis brazos

-¡Muy bien!- respondió Isis con una enorme sonrisa

-Esa es mi niña... Oye, ¿Practicaste los trucos que te enseñe?-

-Sí, mami- baje a mi hija al suelo y vi como ella aparecía una serpiente en sus manos

-¡Isis!- grito Alex, quien bajo de los brazos de su padre –Te reto a una pelea-

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas después-

-Eh... Niños...- dijo Tony nerviosamente

-Déjalos, Stark, son niños, ¿Qué podría pasar?-

.

.

.

-No debí decir eso- comento mi esposo al ver los restos de la sala

-Genial, tanto mi hijo como Isis quemaron un juego de sala de casi 300000 dólares... Cuernitos, ¿Podrías enmendarlo?- pregunto Stark

-Vuélveme a llamar así, y te mando al diablo- respondí seriamente

Después de eso, hice un conjuro en el idioma de los Jotun; y a los pocos segundos, todos los muebles de la sala (Y parte de la cocina) volvieron a lucir como eran antes –Niños...-

Un pocos tímidos, tanto mi hija como Alex, salieron detrás de una de las paredes con la cabeza gacha –Que sea la última vez que hacen una pelea dentro de la torre, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, mama/Si, tía- dijeron Isis y Alex al mismo tiempo

-Sin televisión y nada de armas o poderes un mes- dijo Stark igual, o más, serio que yo

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, vayan a bañarse para cenar- respondí

Niños... Serán un lio, pero no cambiaría nada de esto; amo a mi pequeña por sobre todas las cosas


	32. 31: Descubriendo la verdad

**Capitulo 31 – Descubriendo la verdad**

-Unos días más y tendrás a tus bebes junto a ti- dijo la Diosa del Engaño tras retirar sus manos del vientre de Tony

-¿Y están bien acomodados?- pregunto el castaño sonando un poco preocupados

-Si, Stark... Pareces mama primeriza-

-No puedo evitarlo, me pongo muy nervioso, esta vez serán 2 bebes los que voy a parir- reclamo el castaño sobando un poco su vientre

-Por cierto, ¿Dejaras que Steve este contigo en el parto?- le pregunto Loki

-Sobre eso... Quería pedirte que me prestaras a Thor, solo para romperle la mano- respondió Tony divertidamente

-No porque mi esposo sea un rubio significa que te desquitaras con él. Además, ya es hora de que hables con él, Stark, el pobre ya sufrió demasiado-

-¿Y crees que a mí no me duele? Me oculto algo muy importante, y aunque sé que eso no me regresara a mis padres, hubiera preferido que me dijera la verdad y no que una rubia oxigenada lo hiciera- respondió Stark con la voz entrecortada

-También trata de entenderlo, Stark. Cuando yo tenía controlado a Clint, ustedes jamás dejaron de creer en él. Lo mismo está pasando con Steve, el quiere encontrar un motivo para demostrarte que es inocente- comento la pelinegra mostrándose seria

-Pues si la encuentra, espero que se muy buena-

Lo único que se escucho fue un suspiro de la esposa de Thor mientras se levantaba del sofá –Bueno, tengo que levantar a mi bebe. Por cierto, llego tu nuevo catalogo para cosas de bebes- dijo entregándole al castaño un pequeño libro

-Muchas gracias, creí que este mes no habría la siguiente edición- comento Tony sonando un poco emocionado

*POV's Steve*

Después de que Loki saliera de la sala, tome un poco de aire y camine hasta Tony –Tony... Tenemos que hablar- dije

Al ver que no me hizo caso, tome el catalogo y lo arroje lejos de allí -¡Óyeme, lo estaba leyendo!- me grito completamente molesto

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dije seriamente

-Si no tiene algo que ver con Alex, retírate. No tengo ni porque cruzar una palabra contigo- dijo Tony tratando de levantarse del sofá, cosa que impedí sentándolo de nuevo

-¡Tu y yo vamos a hablar! Ya es hora de que dejes tu berrinche a un lado- dije aun más serio

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora es un berrinche enojarme contigo por haberme ocultado algo importante? ¡Que te jodan, Rogers!- grito Tony completamente molesto

-¡Ahora mismo me vas a escuchar, Anthony Stark!- grite antes de soltar un suspiro y relajarme –Lo sé... Me equivoque al no serte sincero. Pero debes escucharme a mí y a Bucky-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese imbécil...!-

-Hola, Stark- sabría perfectamente de quien era esa voz, y el infierno se va a desatar

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?! ¡Maldito asesino hijo de...!- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, le tape la boca –Te dije que esperaras a que se calmara un poco. Le hace daño estar alborotado- dije

De pronto sentí como Tony logro zafarse de mi agarre antes de soltarme una bofetada; cosa que me sorprendió bastante, ya que jamás me había golpeado

-¡Yo me largo de aquí!- grito Tony antes de levantarse del sofá

-Lo siento, pero tú te quedas aquí- no me quedo de otra más que sentarlo en una silla y amarrarlo

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Quítame esto de encima!- grito Tony aun más molesto

-Anthony, se que jamás podrás perdonarme, pero...-

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara que tú asesinaste a mis padres? ¡Pues déjame decirte que ya lo sé! ¡Y no eres más que un asesino! ¡Un maldito asesino!- grito completamente alterado, y no estoy exagerando, tenía una vena resaltando en su frente

-Tony, cálmate, por favor- dije algo nervioso

-¡No me voy a calmar, Rogers! ¡Tú y tu amigo pueden irse mucho...!- antes de que terminara, coloque un pañuelo en su boca

-Escúchame... Tony, yo jamás les haría daño a tus padres. Estaba siendo manipulado cuando todo paso- dijo Bucky mirando fijamente a Tony, en sus ojos se notaba que solamente quería soltarse y matarlo de la peor forma posible. Para nuestra suerte, Loki estaba de nuestra parte

-Stark... Voy a mostrarte lo que paso esa noche. Pero necesito que te relajes, ¿De acuerdo?- hablo Loki en un tono tranquilo, haciendo que Tony se relajara antes de asentir. Después de eso, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza

*POV's Tony*

En cuanto cerré los ojos, pude sentir un leve mareo; y al abrirlos, vi un coche chocado contra un árbol. Me acerque hacia él para ver si podía ayudar a quien estuviera dentro. Inmediatamente, me di cuenta de que se trataba de mis padres pero al intentar acercarme, una figura bastante conocida se acerco a ellos –B-Bucky...-

-¡James!- voltee hacia aquella voz, viento a mi padre (Con una herida en la frente) saliendo del coche. Al ver la mirada de Bucky, intente detenerlo, pero solo atravesé su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de aire

El amigo de Rogers se acerco a mi padre para después sujetarlo del cabello y golpearlo varias veces en la cabeza. Cuando el ya no reacciono, volvió a sentarlo en su lugar con la cabeza sobre el volante. Después camino hacia donde estaba mi madre –Ayúdenos- fue lo último que escuche antes de ver como Bucky apretaba su cuello. Hice de todo con tal de detenerlo, pero era inútil. No importa lo que hiciera, el destino de mis padres seria el mismo. Intente golpearlo, patearlo, incluso morderlo, lo único que podía hacer era ver todo

Cuando termino por asesinarlos, subió a su moto y se alejo de allí. De repente me vi en otro lugar, una especie de laboratorio en el que estaban dos sujetos (Uno más viejo que el otro) -¿Todo salió bien?- dijo uno de ellos

-Sí, señor, el agente Barnes aniquilo al matrimonio Stark- respondió su compañero

-Muy bien, desactiva el programa y vuélvelo a congelar-

En una de sus pantallas vi como el amigo de Steve cayo repentinamente de su motocicleta. Una camioneta se acerco a él y recogió su cuerpo. Después de algunos minutos, regresaron con él para después meterlo en una pequeña cámara con forma de capsula

Ahora lo entiendo todo... Realmente no era Bucky quien mato a mis padres, estaba siendo controlado por esos tipos. De pronto una intensa luz cegó mi vista, y al abrirlos, me encontraba frente a Loki –Has visto la verdad, arregla esto- dijo la esposa de Thor

El rubio oxigenado termino por desatar el trapo que estaba en mi boca –Si me desatas, tal vez te perdone- dije. Casi inmediatamente, Steve desamarro el nudo de la cuerda; pero una vez libre, me levante de la silla y le solté un puñetazo en el rostro –Los perdono a ambos, pero sigo molesto-

Camine hacia mi habitación, tenía que descansar, pero un fuerte retortijón en mi estomago me obligo a apoyarme sobre la pared mientras me deslice hasta el suelo -¡Tony!- alce la mirada y ahí estaba el con su mirada preocupada -¡Tony! ¿Estás bien?-

-N-No es nada- respondí.- ¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar

-Por supuesto que sí- pero un dolor en mi vientre me hizo encogerme. De pronto sentí que él me cargo en sus brazos –Oye, ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!- dije

-¡Loki!- grito. Casi inmediatamente, ella apareció frente a nosotros y coloco sus manos sobre mi vientre –Idiota, te dije que no te alteraras. Steve, llévalo a tu habitación y recuéstalo, iré por unas cosas-

Después de decir eso, Steve camino rápidamente a su habitación y me acostó en la cama mientras colocaba algunas almohadas detrás de mi espalda y debajo de mis rodillas. A los pocos minutos, Loki regreso al cuarto con algunas toallas

-A ver, Stark, ya sabes como es. Piernas flexionadas y tus respiraciones- dijo

Obviamente obedecí sus indicaciones mientras ella revisaba mi "tren de aterrizaje" –De acuerdo, todo indica que en una hora comenzaras a pujar- dijo la esposa de Thor

-¿COMO QUE 1 HORA? ¡Te voy a matar, Steve!- grite completamente furioso

*POV's Steve*

Me llamo Steve, ya no me dijo "Capitán" o "Rogers"

-Sí, mi amor, yo también te amo- dije

Durante varios minutos, el tomo mi mano y la apretó cada vez que sentía una contracción. Trate de desviar su dolor besando su frente mientras sobaba su vientre

-Stark, ya estás preparado. Comienza a empujar- dijo Loki


	33. 32: Reconciliaciones

**Capitulo 32 - Reconciliaciones**

Después de casi una hora, la Torre Stark fue inundada por los alaridos del castaño. Fuera de la habitación, todos esperaban la llegada de los mellizos

-Tío Thor, ¿Cuándo nacerán mis hermanos?- pregunto Alex mirando al Dios del Trueno

-Pronto, pequeño, tu tía está ayudando a tu mama- respondió Thor

-Papi... Tengo sueño- susurro la pequeña Isis tallando sus ojos

-Yo también-

-Vengan, niños- dijo Thor antes de cargar a los 2 niños en sus brazos –Ya es tarde y deben dormir-

Dentro del cuarto...

-Solo un empujón mas, ya casi sale- dijo Loki mientras colocaba una toalla debajo de las piernas de Tony

-Ya no puedo...- susurro el castaño completamente exhausto

-Solo uno más, el último-

Tony sujeto aun más fuerte la mano del rubio antes de volver a empujar hasta que un par de llantos inundo la habitación

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Stark, son un varón y una niña- susurro Loki mientras envolvía a los bebes en las toallas

-Q-Quiero verlos...- dijo el castaño completamente agotado. Inmediatamente, coloco al bebe en sus brazos –S-Son hermosos...- susurro embelesado por la belleza de sus bebes

-Los dejo solos- tras decir eso, la Diosa del Engaño salió del lugar, el cual quedo en total silencio

-Mi amor...- susurro Steve mirando al castaño, quien solo miraba a sus bebes

-No me digas así, todo esto es tu culpa- aclaro el castaño sonando molesto

-Lo sé, se que debí serte sincero, pero tenía miedo-

-¿Miedo a que?- pregunto un poco confundido

-A que me odiaras... Que nunca volvieras a permitirme acercarme a Alex, o a ti- respondió el rubio

-Jamás haría eso... Eres su padre- dijo Tony algo sorprendido por la respuesta

-Lo sé, y lamento que hayas pasado por esto, Tony... Creciste sin tus padres, y tenías todo el derecho de saber la verdad- dijo Steve

-Eres un idiota... Pero aun así te amo-

Para sorpresa del castaño, Steve tomo el rostro de Tony con sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente por varios segundos –Yo también te amo-

-¿Quieres cargarlos?- pregunto Tony mientras sonreía tiernamente

-¿D-De verdad?- dijo algo sorprendido el capitán

-Son tus hijos, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- respondió el castaño

Inmediatamente, Steve tomo delicadamente a sus bebes mientras los miraba fijamente –S-Son hermosos- susurro antes de besar sus frentes

-Ven aquí- dijo Tony mientras se hacía a un lado de la cama

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Steve se acostó al lado de su amado y coloco a los mellizos sobre sus pechos; a los pocos segundos, ambos cayeron rendidos al Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente, el llanto de uno de ellos fue lo que despertó a los nuevos padres

-Tiene hambre, preparare el biberón- dijo Steve antes de salir a la cocina. Regresando a los pocos segundos con una mamila llena de leche

-¿Cómo los llamaremos?- pregunto Tony mientras comenzaba a alimentar a la bebe

-Había pensado que ella podría llamarse... María- respondió el rubio acariciando el rostro de la bebe

-¿C-Como mi madre?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta -¿Y el niño?-

-¿Por qué no lo escoges tu, mi amor?- dijo Steve

-...Me gusta Joseph... Quiero que se llame como tu padre- dijo tras pensarlo por varios segundos

-María y Joseph... Nuestros pequeños bebes- susurro el rubio antes de besar tanto la frente de sus mellizos y los labios de Tony

-¿Por qué no vas por Alex? Para que los conozca- pregunto el castaño un poco sonrojado

-Claro que si-

*POV's Steve*

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi a mi pequeño completamente dormido. Me acerque a él y lo sacudí un poco –Alex... Despierta- pero el solo tomo su cobija y se tapo hasta la cabeza –Alex, ¿No quieres ver a tus hermanitos?- pregunte cariñosamente

-¿Hermanitos?- pregunto un poco adormilado

-Sí, hijo, tus hermanitos acaban de nacer- respondí quitándole la cobija –Ven aquí- dije mientras me hincaba de espaldas

Aun dormido, Alex se subió a mi espalda y se sujeto a mi cuello. Salí de su habitación, pero caminando hacia mi cuarto, me tope con la hija de Thor -¿A dónde van, tío?- me pregunto

-Iremos a ver los hermanitos de Alex, ¿Quieres venir?- dije, a lo que ella simplemente asintió –Anda, sube-

Sin chistar, Isis subió a mi espalda y seguí caminando hacia la habitación. Al entrar, Tony dirigió su mirada a nuestro hijo -¿Sigue dormido?- pregunto

-¡Mami!- rápidamente Alex bajo de mi espalda y corrió hacia la cama

-Hola pequeño, sube- susurro Tony mientras palmeaba un lado de la cama, a lo que él solo hizo caso -¿Ellos son...?-

-Sí, nene, son tus hermanitos. Se llaman María y Joseph- respondió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-¿Puedo verlos?- pregunto Isis

-Claro que si- rápidamente, la hija de Loki subió a la cama, mirando por varios segundos a los bebes –Son muy lindos-

-Obviamente, son mis hermanos- respondió claramente orgulloso de si mismo

-...No, ellos son más bonitos- aclaro la pequeña rubia

-¡Dios! Pelean tanto que juraría que ustedes 2 se van a casar- comento Tony divertidamente

-¡Eso jamás!- gritaron ambos niños -¡Jamás me casare con una niña tan presumida!- oh oh, no debió decir eso

Tanto Tony como yo miramos a Isis, ella solo bajo la mirada antes de salir del cuarto azotando la puerta

*POV's Loki*

Desperté y salí de mi habitación para preparar el desayuno, pero escuche un portazo; al voltear mi pequeña estaba frente a la puerta con la mirada gacha -¿Hija?-

Ella solo corrió hacia mí y abrazo mis piernas -¿Qué te pasa, nena?- pregunte mientras me agachaba hasta su altura

-Isis- mire de nuevo hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba Alex parado debajo del marco. Inmediatamente, Isis salió corriendo y el la siguió. A los pocos segundos, Steve salió de la habitación –Oye, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunte

-Los niños tuvieron una discusión, parece que esta vez fue algo serio- respondió algo incomodo

-Conociendo a mi hija, esto va para largo- dije mirando hacia la habitación de mi hija

1 semana después...

-¿Siguen sin hablarse?- pregunto Tony sentándose en el sofá

-Si... Qué raro, antes no se despegaban ni para ir al baño, y ahora Isis se echa a correr cada vez que lo ve- respondí mientras servía el desayuno

-Oye, ¿Por qué no sales con los 2? Tal vez así se reconcilien- comento Steve sentándose a su lado

-¿Qué lugar propones?- volví a preguntarle. -¿Qué tal la feria? A los niños les encantan los parques de diversiones- respondió el castaño

-De acuerdo. ¡Niños, vengan a desayunar!- grite. A los pocos segundos, ambos entraron corriendo al comedor y se sentaron en sus sillas –Oigan, niños, ¿Quieren ir a la feria conmigo?- les pregunte

-¿El ira con nosotros?- dijo Isis mientras señalaba a Alex –Si, hija, Alex ira con nosotros- respondí, a lo que ella solo siguió comiendo

-¿A qué horas nos vamos, tía?- pregunto el hijo de Tony mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo

-En cuanto terminen de desayunar, se van a bañar- respondí

A los pocos minutos, ambos dejaron sus platos y entraron a un baño. Con un ademan de manos, todo ya estaba limpio, incluyéndome -¡Listo!- al voltearme, Isis y Alex ya estaban arreglados

-Muy bien, pero antes de irnos, quiero que se reconcilien- dije

-¡Pero él empezó!- se quejo Isis

-Hija- dije seriamente

-Bien... Lo lamento, Alex- susurro algo apenada

-No, yo lo lamento... No debí decirte esas cosas... ¿Me perdonas?- dijo Alex tomando su mano

-Claro que si-

Vaya, creí que esto sería más difícil –Bueno, niños, ya es hora de irnos-

-Hija, pórtate bien con tus tíos, obedécelos en todo- dijo Tony mientras le acomodaba la bufanda a su pequeño

-Sí, mami- dijo Alex sonriéndole cariñosamente a su madre, a lo que Stark beso su frente

-Volvemos pronto- dijo mi esposo antes de cargar al hijo de Tony y salir conmigo de la torre


	34. 33: Comprometidos de nuevo

**Capitulo 33 – Comprometidos de nuevo**

Un mes despues de la llegada de Maria y Joseph, Bruce dio a luz a una parejita, los cuales llamaron Bruno y Emma. Para ellos fue una sorpresa la reaccion. Ya que a diferencia de Thor y Steve, Clint logro controlar sus nervios a la hora del parto. Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahi...

-¿Y como vas con el mapache?- pregunto Stark mirando a la pelirroja

-En primer lugar, no lo llames asi. Y en segundo, vamos muy bien. ¿Y tu rubio oxigenado?- respondio Natasha

-¿No pueden pasar un dia sin pelear? Van a despertar a mis bebes- se quejo Bruce mientras arropaba a sus mellizos

-¿Crres que tus hijos hereden los poderes de Hulk? ¿O solo uno?- pregunto el castaño mirando a su hermano de laboratorio

-Eso es mas que obvio, Stark, tecnicamente Bruce es la madre. La mayor parte de sus genes les fueron pasados a Bruno y Emma- respondio Natasha en un tono ironico

-Vaya, hasta que dices algo inteligente y cientifico- comento Tony divertidamente, a lo que la esposa de Thor le solto un leve pero fuerte zape en la nuca

-Cierra la boca, Stark. Por cierto, ¿No has visto a Thor?- pregunto Loki sentandose a su lado

-No, ahora que lo dices, tampoco he visto a Steve. ¿Ahora que se traen los rubios?- respondio el castaño algo extrañado

*POV's Steve*

-¿Ya esta todo listo?- pregunte mirando a Thor

-Casi todo, el globo esta disponible hasta dentro de un mes- respondio Thor

-Perfecto, el anillo ire a recogerlo en una semana. ¿Seguro de que Tony no sabe nada sobre esto?- volvi a preguntarle

-Tranquilo, ni siquiera Loki lo sabe- respondio mientras sonreia orgulloso de su respuesta

-Eso es lo que creen ustedes- ambos volteamos y vimos a Loki parada frente a nosotros -En realidad yo sabia todo esto desde hace una semana. Tienen que dejar de "ocultar" los papeles en la mesa de noche sobre la cama. Tuvieron suerte de que fuera yo y no Stark quien los viera-

-Lo lamento, bebe, no queriamos que se arruinara la sorpresa- susurro Thor acercandose a su esposa

-No se va a arruinar, los voy a ayudar- dijo Loki sonriendo un poco

-¡Eres la mejor, mi amor!- comento Thor abrazando a su esposa antes de darle un beso

-Los dejo, no rompan nada- solte ese comentario con una pequeña carcajada. Sali de la habitacion y fui al tejado de la torre, sabia que ahi estarian todos

-Papa, ¿Puedo meterme en la piscina?- pregunto mi pequeño acercandose

-Claro que si, campeon, pero primero me cambiare para meterme contigo- respondi

-Yo tambien quiero meterme- dijo la hija de Thor completamente emocionada

-Entonces vamos adentro para que te cambies- tome las manos de los 2 y entramos a la torre para meterlos a su habitacion. Despues de unos minutos, los dos salieron de sus cuartos vestidos con su traje de baño

-¡Listo!- dijeron ambos niños, a lo que tome sus manos para ir a la piscina -Tio Steve, ¿Donde estan mis papas?- pregunto de pronto Isis

-E-Ellos... Ellos estan ocupados. Volveran en unos momentos- respondi un poco apenado

Un mes despues...

-¿Capi, a donde vamos?- pregunto mi castaño confundido, mas cuando le puse una venda sobre los ojos

-Es una sorpresa- respondi tomando sus manos antes de comenzar a caminar

-¿De acuerdo?-

Camine hasta una gran canasta y cerre la puerta detras de Tony. Despues encendi la flama del globo, lo cual lo asusto un poco -¿Que fue eso?- pregunto realmente preocupado

-Tranquilo, estas en buenas manos- respondi

Cuando vi que el globo ya estaba a una gran altura, desate la venda y la aparte del rostro de Tony -Ya puedes abrir los ojos-. Poco a poco comenzo a abrir sus ojos, y al ver en donde nos encontrabamos, retrocedio hasta chocar contra un borde de la canasta

-¿P-Pero que es esto?- pregunto sonando un poco asustado

-Sorpresa- respondi abrazandolo por la cintura

-¿Como que sorpresa?- volvio a preguntar

-Tony...- susurre mientras tomaba sus manos -Cuando me perdonaste con la condicion de que iriamos poco a poco, empece a planear esto-. Despues de decir eso, me hinque frente a el y saque una cajita de terciopelo negro; la ari y esta mostro el anillo de compromiso que le habia dado hace mucho tiempo -Anthony Stark, ¿Volverias a casarte conmigo?- le pregunte

Para mi sorpresa, Tony se lanzo a mi y me abrazo por el cuello mientras me besaba. Obviamente correspondi su beso abrazandolo por la cintura -¿Eso es un si?- pregunte

-Si, capi, acepto casarme contigo por segunda vez- respondio mientras sonreia tiernamente. Lo alce abrazandolo por la cintura mientras giraba -¡Te amo, Tony!- grite emocionado

-Oye, para, esto se mueve mucho- dijo Tony sonando un poco asustado

-Tranquilo, ya no ocupamos esto- lo cargue en mis brazos al estilo recien casados y abri la puerta -¿Que haces?- pregunto un poco confundido

-Sujetate bien, mi amor- respondi. Y sin mas que decir, salte fuera de la canasta -¡Estas demente!- grito mi castaño completamente asustado

-Tranquilo, todo esta bajo control-

-Si es asi, deten esto, nos vas a estrellar- grito aun mas asustado

De repente, una fuerza invisible detuvo la caida; me rei al sentir como Tony escondia su rostro en mi cuello -Gracias por todo, amigos- dije sonriendoles

-¡Hay boda, señores!- grito Natasha con una botella de champagne en la mano


	35. 34: Peter Parker

**Capítulo 34 - Peter Parker**

* Tony POV *

Ya paso casi 6 meses desde que las cosas entre Steve y yo se arreglaron. Durante ese tiempo, Natasha y Bucky se unieron en matrimonio; y gracias a Loki, ella volvio a tener la posibilidad de concebir un bebe. Digamos que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad

-Cuernitos, voy a salir, ¿Quieres algo? - pregunte

-Algo para los antojos de Natasha- responde el mapache entrando a la sala

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo- dije antes de salir de la torre. Camine cerca de una escuela, apenas era la 1 de la tarde, creo que ya los muchachos deberian ir a una casa. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que solo un golpe logro sacarme de ellos. Mire hacia abajo y ahi estaba un joven de al menos 15 años -Lo lamento- dije

-No, tranquilo, ya no me fije- me agache a su lado y le ayude pasandole sus cosas. Pero fue una mascara la que me llamo la atencion -¿Que es esto? - pregunte

-¡No es nada! -. Literalmente, esa extraña máscara de pestañas desapareció de mis manos, al igual que el resto de sus cosas. Cuando alce la vista, el muchacho ya se habia ido

Despues de terminar el mandado, regrese a la torre, pero mi mente no dejo de pensar en aquel joven

-Hola anciano, ¿Por que la cara? - pregunto la esposa de Thor

-No es nada- respondi aun con la mente en viaje

-¿Seguro? Porque tienes cara de bobo, bueno, ya la tienes- comento en un tono burlon

-Bueno, es que hace rato choque contra un muchacho; y cuando lo ayude a recoger sus cosas, algo me llamo mucho la atención- dije algo serio

-¿Que cosa? - pregunto Loki haciendome caso

-Una mascara, pero es que esta mascara era muy parecida al de ese sujeto que ha aparecido ultimamente en televisión- respondi

-¿Hablas de ese tipo que siempre anda con un "traje" rojo con azul y poderes de araña? - volvio a preguntarme sonando un poco extrañada

-Ese mero- respondi

-¿Y sabes como se llama? - esta vez ella se sento a mi lado mientras yo daba una taza con cafe

-Cuando le ayude a recoger sus cosas, alcance a ver uno de sus cuadernos tenia escrito "Peter" -

-VIERNES, dama información sobre todos los jóvenes llamados Peter, que viva solamente en Nueva York- dijo Loki. A los pocos segundos, aparecieron varios papeles sobre la mesa de la sala -Muy bien, Stark, dime cual es-

Revise cada una de las hojas hasta que vi una cuya foto era la misma que el muchacho que vi -Es el- dije

La esposa de Thor tomo la hoja que le habia señalado y comenzo a leerla -Peter Benjamin Parker, criado por sus tios Benjamin y May Parker. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo, y su padre Benjamin fue asesinado en un asalto. Coeficiente intelectual: 145- dejo la hoja en la mesa antes de mirarme fijamente -Voy a serte sincera, Stark, estoy 100% seguro de que este muchacho es el Hombre Araña; y el tiene todo para ser un Vengador, pero necesita mas experiencia

-Ya lo se, tecnicamente aun es un bebe- dije

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a su casa y hablamos con el? - me pregunto Loki

-¿Viene escrita su direccion? -

-No, espera ...- usando los hologramas de la mesita, Loki logro infiltrarse en el sistema de la escuela donde asistió Peter, siguiendo así la dirección del muchacho -Listo, vamonos-

-Okay. VIERNES, si preguntan por nosotros, diles que fuimos a comprar algunas cosas-. Despues de decir eso, ambos salimos de la torre y nos dirigimos hacia la casa del joven. Al llegar ahi, toque la puerta varias veces, hasta que por fin abrieron. Obviamente intento cerrarla al reconocerme, pero logre meter mi pie -Espera, solo queremos hablar contigo-

-¿Y como se que no me van a secuestrar y me van a vendedor en la Deep Web? - dijo Peter sonando un poco asustado

-Tranquilo, mira, el es Anthony Stark ... ¿Crees que puedes hablar contigo? ¿A solas? - dijo la esposa de Thor usando su clásica voz materna

-...All Right. ¡Tia, ya vuelvo! - grito un poco antes de salir de su casa

* POV's Peter *

Caminamos por varias calles hasta que llegamos a un restaurante, tanto lujoso por cierto -Adelante, tomen asiento- dijo el Sr. Stark

Tanto yo como la Sra. Loki nos sentamos en la mesa, ella y el Sr. Stark frente a mi. Un mesero nos llevo un vaso con agua, inmediatamente tiempo mi vaso y comence a beberlo -De acuerdo, a lo que vinimos ... Peter, sabemos que eres el Hombre Araña-. Por la impresión, escupi el agua en sus rostros antes de comenzar a toser

-¡¿Q-Que cosa?! - dije completamente asustado, llamando a la atención de todos

-Escucha, no te alteres ... Es mas que obvio que tu sabes que los 2 pertenecemos a los Vengadores. Hemos estado investigado, y queremos que sea parte de nuestro equipo, dijo la Sra. Loki limpiandose su rostro

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde estan las camaras? - dije riendome un poco

-No es broma, Peter, y te lo demostraremos- el Sr. Stark dejo algunos billetes sobre la mesa y, en un parpadeo de ojos, establecemos frente a un edificio

-¿Y eso que fue? - pregunte muy confundido

-Un viajecito, descuida, pronto te acostumbraras. Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar- respondio la Sra. Loki

-¿ "Humilde"? -

-Es humilde comparado a los hoteles de Dubai-

Los 3 entramos a la torre -Bueno, esta es la recepción- dijo la Sra. Loki antes de llevarnos a otro lugar -Esta es la sala principal, la cocina y el comedor-

-Disculpe, ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es que ya me maree un poco- dije

-Oh yes. Bueno, en el siguiente piso se encuentran las habitaciones, en el siguiente esta la sala de entrenamientos y el gimnasio, después hay dos pisos unidos para el laboratorio y en la azotea tenemos la piscina, un regalo de Stark por mi cumpleaños-

-Mira, Petey, ella y yo creemos que necesitas un poco más de entrenamiento; por eso vendras todos los dias despues de clases para entrenar- dijo el Sr. Stark

-¿Por qué no mejor usan las "lamparitas" que usan los Hombres de Negro para borrarme la memoria? - dije un poco mas nervioso

-Porque seria un desperdicio si no formaras parte de nosotros-

Lo único que hice ante tal insistencia fue soltar un sospechoso -Pues ni como podrían ... De acuerdo, vendre despues de clases, pero nada de esto a mi tia. Ya vere despues como decirle-

-De acuerdo, niño, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? - pregunto el Sr. Stark

-No, gracias, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro- respondi

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Peter- dijo la Sra. Loki sonriendome

Mi vida ya no será la misma, pero de algo si estoy seguro, no los voy a defraudar

_Lamento la confusion, chicos, pero cheque mi listado de capitulos y confundi el 34 con el especial que me habia pedido una seguidora_


	36. Especial 1

**Especial 1 – Clint x Bruce**

*POV's Bruce*

Ya paso un mes desde que las cosas entre Clint y yo se arreglaron despues de ese malentendido, y definitivamente ha sido el peor... No es que no me encantara la idea de esperar un bebe suyo, pero los mareos y las nauseas ya no puedo tolerarlas. No hay mañana en la que me levante de la cama y corra inmediatamente hacia el inodoro para vomitar, y al salir, ahi estaba el con un te de manzanilla en la mano. Y ni que decir de las nauseas, cuando menos me lo espero, me llegan, un dia casi me caigo de las escaleras; definitivamente Clint es mi angel de la guarda, pues logro atraparme en sus brazos antes de que me cayera

-Con cuidado, mi amor- susurro mi pareja mirandome a los ojos

-G-Gracias...- dije bastante apenado, ahora parece que tengo que depender de otras personas para estar vivo

Uno creeria que el hecho de que Clint este muy atento conmigo, pero solo esto me hace sentir un inutil que necesita siempre la ayuda de todos. Lo empuje levemente antes de entrar a mi habitacion y tirarme en la casa. Bastante calmado, hasta que las malditas nauseas volvieron a mi; rapidamente corri hasta el inodoro y devolvi lo que apenas si habia podido comer. Senti unas leves caricias en mi espalda, y al girar mi rostro, ahi estaba el con una sonrisa. Antes de poder decirle algo, volvi a vomitar hasta que ya no pude mas

Despues de bajarle a la cadena, el me cargo en sus brazos y me recosto en la cama -Ire por un te, bebe- dijo, a lo que yo inmediatamente le "dije" -No necesito tu compasion, Clint, no soy un maldito invalido-

Al darme cuenta de lo que habia dicho, trate de detenerlo, pero el solo salio de la habitacion. Si antes me sentia mal, ahora me siento pesimo. Escuche la puerta abrirse, por un momento crei que era Clint, pero no, era la esposa de Thor -Hola, Brucy, ¿Como esta todo con el bebe?- me pregunto

-Bien... Supongo- respondi aun con la cabeza gacha

-De acuerdo, dime que paso entre tu y Clint... Acaba de salir de la torre y no se veia muy animado-

-Yo... No queria ser una carga para el... Yo se que nos ama, y yo tambien lo amo... Pero tampoco quiero que piense que soy un inutil, que dependo de los demas- respondi

-Te entiendo, Bruce... Pero tambien trata de entenderlo, su mas grande ilusion es que su bebe nazca sano... Que los 2 esten bien. Si, tal vez pueda parecerte empalagoso, pero es normal en los padres- dijo Loki tomando mi mano, me atrevi a mirarla a los ojos antes de abrazarla fuertemente por algunos segundos para despues levantarme de la cama -¿Sabes hacia donde se fue?- le pregunte

-Creo que iba hacia el supermercado- respondio. Inmediatamente sali corriendo de la Torre Stark y mire hacia varios lados de la calle, ahi estaba el caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon. Sin tiempo que perder, corri hacia el y me colgue en su espalda, igual que una pulga lo haria en un perro. Senti como se tambaleo un poco pero logro permanecer firme en el suelo

-¡Bruce!- dijo aun sorprendido

-Lamento todo lo que te dije, amor... Yo se que tu solo quieres protegernos, pero yo tambien quiero hacer las cosas por mi mismo. No quiero sentir que necesito de otras personas- susurre sin bajarme de su espalda. A los pocos segundos, senti como el me colocaba en el suelo antes de darse la vuelta y tomar mi rostro suavemente -Perdon, bebe, no tenia idea de que te sintieras asi. Puedo ser empalagoso, pero me da miedo el simple hecho de pensar que podria pasarte algo a ti o a nuestro bebe- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mi vientre, el cual apenas tenia una pequeña elevacion

-¿Vamos a casa, si?- susurre, a lo que el simplemente me cargo en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia la Torre Stark

_***2do mes***_

Las nauseas y los mareos ya pasaron, pero ahora lo unico que quiero hacer todo el dia es dormir y comer. Mi amado y consentidor esposo llevaba el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena (Y alguno que otro antojo) hasta la cama. Claro que eso me trajo algunos problemas, como la vez que Tony me dijo que habia subido un poco de peso, a lo que su doctora me recomendo hacer algo de actividad fisica, aunque fuese caminar por 30 minutos. Asi que todos los dias salia junto a Clint y recorriamos el parque antes del desayuno. Y en la noche, antes de dormir, el siempre acostumbra a recostar su cabeza en mi vientre y darle leves masajes con su mano. Lo curioso es que siempre decia: -Duerme bien, bolita de azucar- antes de depositar un beso y acostarse a mi lado abrazandome por la espalda

_***3er mes***_

-¡Con un carajo, Clint! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no dejes tus asquerosos calzones en la regadera!- estaba furioso, siempre hace lo mismo. Cada mañana me levanto de la cama con la ilusion de poder darme un refrescante baño en la tina, pero lo unico que encuentro es un calzon colgado en la llave de la regadera y con una raja de canela

-Perdon, bebe, se me olvido- susurro algo apenado mi esposo

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡¿Acaso tienes cerilla en los oidos o que?!- volvi a gritarle, pero de un repente solo senti como algo se deslizaba por mis mejillas... ¿Estaba llorando? -Eres un abusivo conmigo y con tu bebe... Trato de tener todo ordenado y tu solo dejas tus cosas tiradas- dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos

-Amor, por favor, no llores... Me duele verte asi- senti como abrazaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos mientras escondia su rostro en mi hombro -Perdoname, te juro que no volvera a pasar-

-¿Me lo prometes?- le pregunte mirandolo a los ojos

-Con la mano en el corazon- respondio antes de besarme, a lo que yo simplemente correspondi mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos

_***4to mes***_

Mi estomago ya crecio un poco mas, y la doctora me dijo que el riesgo de sufrir un aborto desaparecio completamente, lo cual me alivio bastante. Ahora solo me encargo de disfrutar un ligero descanso recostado en el tapete (Ultimamente agarre esa maña) mientras veia la television

-¿Como estan mis dos amores?- pregunto Clint mientras se recostaba a mi lado antes de besar mis labios y el lugar donde se refugiaba nuestro bebe

-Bueno, la doctora me acaba de decir que nuestro bebe esta muy bien- respondi mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho

-¿Tu que crees que sea?- pregunto... Jamas lo habia pensado, ni por la cabeza me paso preguntarle a la doctora si ya se podia saber el sexo del bebe

-La verdad... Me encantaria que fuera una niña. Que tenga tus cabellos y sacara mis ojos- respondi mientras sobaba mi vientre

-Seria nuestra hermosa princesita- susurro completamente enternecido

-Que no te escuche Thor porque te reclamara que quieres quitarle el titulo de princesa a Isis- dije riendome un poco -Que me oiga, no me importa. Ella sera mi princesita- dijo antes de volver a besar mi vientre

_***5to mes***_

Ya aumente una talla mas, esto ya me cansa mucho mas rapido, los pies se me hinchan y no pasaban ni 15 minutos cuando queria ir al baño. Justo ahora estaba en el sofa viendo una pelicula cuando el responsable de que estuviera pasando por todo esto entro -Ya regreso el papa del baby- dijo antes de besarme -¿No se ha movido todavia?- sabia que eso lo preguntaria, ¿Y porque? Porque es lo que siempre pregunta cada vez que me ve

-No, amor, aun no se mueve. Ya es la quinta vez en el dia que me preguntas lo mismo- respondi un poco divertido y, a la vez, fastidiado

-No puedo evitarlo, bebe, sabes que me emociona la idea de sentir a nuestro hijo moverse-

-Lo se, amor, pero no sabemos cuando se movera. Pueden pasar dias, semanas, meses... Ayudame a levantarme, tengo que ir al baño-. Rapidamente, Clint tomo mis manos y me levanto suavemente del sofa; camine hasta el baño de nuestro cuarto y cerra la puerta para... Ya saben, hacer lo que todos hacemos en el cuarto de los lamentos...

_***6to mes***_

¡Es el colmo! ¡Acaba de salirme una estria! "¿Que tal si dejo de gustarle a Clint y se va con una mujer delgada y mas hermosa que yo?". Esa era una pregunta que siempre me hacia, el simple hecho de pensar en esas probabilidades me hacia llorar. Y como si el tuviera insertado una alarma que se activaba cuando me sentia triste, el siempre llegaba a mi y me abrazaba mientras susurraba: -Amor... Deja de pensar esas cosas, no estas gordo, tienes un bebe adentro. Y aunque hayas subido de peso, jamas dejaras de parecerme el ser mas hermoso y sexy de este mundo. Estaria completamente desquiciado si te dejara con nuestro hijo-

Este hombre es un doctor, siempre me hacia sentir mejor con esas palabras. ¿Y que seguia despues?...

_*ALERTA: Escena lemon!*_

Rodee su cuello con mis manos y me anime a besarlo lentamente, rapidamente el me abrazo por la cintura mientras me recostaba suavemente en nuestra cama. Baje mis manos hasta el borde de su camisa y comence a levantarla hasta que su torso quedo completamente descubierto, no pude evitar morder un poco mi labio mientras miraba detalladamente cada parte de su pecho

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, amor?- susurro con una voz ronca, muy sexy por cierto

-Es bastante aceptable- respondi "inocentemente", a lo que el solto una pequeña risa antes de atacar mi cuello con lamidas y algunas mordidas suyas, provocando que rapidamente comenzara a soltar algunos suspiros

-C-Clint... Me haces cosquillas- susurre un poco apenado mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia otro lado. Senti como el tomaba mi menton con su mano y me hacia verlo a los ojos, inmediatamente mi mirada se quedo clavada en esos ojos tan azules como el agua. Sin darme tiempo de decir algo, el rompio mi camisa y la arrojo hasta el otro extremo de nuestra habitacion

-¿Era necesario hacer eso?- le pregunte algo serio, era una de mis camisas favoritas

-Si, amor, esa camisa solo me estorbaba el paso a tu piel- respondio antes de comenzar a lamer mi pecho, uno de mis puntos mas sensibles de mi cuerpo. Arquee levemente la espalda soltando un gemido un tanto alto, rapidamente lo acalle colocando mi mano en mi boca mientras cerraba los ojos. Senti como algo tomaba mi muñeca, y al abrir los ojos, el estaba mirandome fijamente

-Quiero escucharte... Por favor-. ¿Como decirle que "No" a esa carita que me pone? Lentamente aparte mi mano de mi boca y acaricie sus cabellos antes de atraer su rostro al mio y besarlo. Senti como separo mis piernas haciendo que estas se enrollaran en su cintura al mismo tiempo que metia dos dedos suyos en mi boca -Lamelos...- susurro con una voz ronca

Sin apartar mi vista de la suya, comence a lamerlos de forma lenta y sensual, a leguas provocaba que su ereccion aumentara mas (Ese era mi proposito). Con su otra mano, logro despojarme de mis pantalones y mis boxer, dejandome completamente desnudo ante el. La mano que estaba dentro de mi boca comenzo a descender hasta mis muslos, donde introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Lo que no entiendo es como no he podido acostumbrarme a hacerlo con el, se supone que con esta ya van mas de 30 veces

Un poco incomodo por la intromision de un segundo dedo, arquee mi espalda mientras soltaba un quejido -¿Te duele?- me pregunto suavemente en mi oido antes de morder mi lobulo, sabia que hacia eso para distraerme del dolor

-N-No... Sigue...- respondi moviendo un poco mis caderas, queria sentirlo aun mas

-Como tu ordenes... Mi rey- sus dedos se adentraron aun mas en mi interior, tocando un punto que, con solo un roce, provoco que mis piernas temblaran y mi espalda se arqueara mientras soltaba varios suspiros -¿Aqui?- susurro usando su voz gruesa

-S-Si...- obviamente, el volvio a mover sus dedos aun mas rapido, tocando una y otra vez ese punto. De repente senti como saco sus dedos, inmediatamente lo mire confundido, pero toda duda se fue al ver como se despojaba de sus pantalones y su ropa interior antes de estirar su mano hasta uno de los cajones que estaban al lado de nuestra cama. De ahi saco un botecito cuyo liquido embarro en su miembro. Sin decir nada, abri aun mas mis piernas invitandolo a que se acomodara. Obviamente el no se nego y su cuerpo quedo recargado sobre el mio; mire hacia nuestras cinturas y vi como alineaba al "mini" Clint en mi entrada, comenzo a empujar levemente, al principio ardia, pero logro distraerme del dolor haciendo un vaiven sobre mi pene

-¿N-No te duele?- pregunto suavemente sobre mis labios. De la forma mas cariñosa posible, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese tiernamente, su cuerpo temblaba, seguramente por el placer de sentir mi interior

-Puedes moverte- susurre mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Tomando suavemente mi cintura, saco su miembro casi por completo y volvio a introducirse lentamente, tocando aquel punto que provocaba escalofrios en todo mi cuerpo

-M-Mas rapido...- de repente senti como el comenzo a sacar y meter su miembro aun mas rapido, a veces lo hacia tan rapido que simplemente solo podia soltas algunas palabras incompletas, por un momento ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre, solo podia gritar el suyo mientras rasguñaba su espalda. Era mi unica forma de mostrarle a esas zorras exhibicionistas que el es mio

-C-Clint... Voy a...- susurre en su oido, el ya sabia a que me referia, asi que tomo mi miembro y comenzo un vaiven con su mano que iba al ritmo de sus embestidas

-Adelante, bebe, correte para mi-. Eso fue lo ultimo que necesitaba. Arquee completamente mi espalda mientras expulsaba un liquido blanco que mancho nuestros vientres, al instante senti como el llenaba mi interior con su semen. Su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre el mio, solo atine a sobar los rasguños que le habia hecho mientras besaba su cuello

Sin levantarse de la cama, tomo el extremo de nuestra cobija y la jalo hasta nosotros, tapándose hasta la cintura mientras el me acobijaba con su cuerpo. Acurruque mi mejilla en su pecho y aspire ese aroma tan masculino que tenia. Poco a poco comence a cerrar mis ojos y, a los pocos segundos, me quede completamente dormido; no sin antes sentir como el depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente

_***7mo mes - POV's Clint***_

Entre a nuestra habitacion, y ahi seguia, dormido usando la almohada como un oso de peluche. Realmente no queria despertarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo para que comiera algo. Me acerque hasta su lado y comence a sacudirle suavemente -Bruce... Bruce...-. Pero el solo tomo la cobija y la llevo hasta por encima de su cabeza -Amor, tienes que despertar-

-5 minutos mas, por favor- dijo pesadamente

-Lo siento, amor, pero tienes que comer algo. Recuerda que nuestro bebe tambien come- le dije quitandole la cobija de encima

De forma lenta (Casi parecida a los movimientos de un muerto viviente), se sento sobre el colchon y llevo sus manos hasta su rostro, masajeando su sien. Poco a poco abrio los ojos mirandome con una vista completamente cansada -Clint... Tengo mucho sueño- susurro sonando bastante apagado

-Lo se, amor, pero sabes que tienes que comer- le dije mientras colocaba la charola con su desayuno en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama

-Bien...- de forma pesada, estiro su brazo hasta un trozo de tostada con mermelada y le dio una mordida

-Te preparare la tina para que te bañes, en cuanto termines, iremos a comprar algunas cosas para nuestro bebe- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

-Pero amor... Sabes que me duelen los pies-

-Para eso te llevare en una silla de ruedas, bombom, lo tengo todo planeado- respondi abriendo la llave de la tina

-Bien, bien...-. Cuando sali del baño, el ya se habia terminado su desayuno, y estaba vestido con una bata de seda color negro -Su baño esta listo, mi lady. ¿Quiere que lo ayude a ducharse?- dije en un tono burlon mientras extendia mi brazo hacia el

-Sera un placer- respondio mientras tomaba mi brazo antes de caminar hacia el baño

Al entrar al baño, tome su mano y lo ayude a meterse a la tina. En cuanto su bata fue echada al suelo, me acerque a las repisas que estaban sobre el lavabo y saque unas pequeñas botellitas -¿Quieres lavanda o jazmin?- le pregunte

-Jazmin, por favor- respondio. Inmediatamente, me acerque a la tina y abri la botellita antes de verter unas cuantas gotas en el agua. Tome una silla y la coloque detras de el para sentarme y comenzar a enjabonar su cabello. A leguas se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando, dejo caer su cabeza en mis piernas mientras cerraba los ojos

_***8vo mes***_

Ultimamente he notado que el pecho de Bruce ha crecido un poco, y a veces sus camisas se mojan, pero solo de la parte de los pectorales. Tuvimos que hablar con Loki para que resolviera nuestras dudas

-¿Y bien?- le pregunte un poco nervioso

-Bueno... No se como decir esto. Bruce... Tu cuerpo se esta adaptando para que puedas amamantar a tu bebe- respondio la esposa de Thor sonando algo avergonzada, y claramente, tenia sus mejillas algo coloradas

-Loki no juegues, soy un hombre, no una mujer- dijo mi esposo bastante sorprendido por lo que habia dicho

-Ni yo se como explicarlo, pero tengo una idea de que es lo que esta pasando. Posiblemente, la pocima que les di para que pudieran concebir al bebe tuvo una reaccion con el ADN de Hulk. Tal vez por eso tu cuerpo esta adaptandose para la llegada de tu hijo, y como Stark tiene una genetica "normal", es por eso que el no tuvo estos cambios-

-No es lo mas logico que he escuchado, pero que diablos... Soy un hombre embarazado, ante los ojos de la ciencia, eso no es normal... Bien, al menos sabemos que si me crecio el pecho no es por algo malo, el pedo ahora es que no se como diablos darle de comer a un bebe- dijo mi esposo sonando algo alterado, seguramente estaba nervioso

-Tranquilo, Bruce, para eso estoy yo. Te enseñare cual es la forma correcta de amamantar a tu bebe y que hacer despues de que haya comido- dijo Loki mientras se sentaba a su lado -Ahora solo tienes que relajarte, recuerdas que estas a menos de un mes de dar a luz, por lo tanto, tienes que estar tranquilo-

-Lo se, lo se. Deberias dedicarte a esto de la concepcion de bebes, Loks... No como esas empresas que se "dedican" a ayudarte con esos problemas- comento mi esposo algo divertido

-No, gracias, ahora mi prioridad es mi hija y mi futuro sobrino- dijo mientras le sonreia amablemente

-Muchas gracias por todo, Loki, creo que sin ti, Bruce ya me hubiera ahorcado desde que se entero del embarazo- le dije mientras me reia un poco

-No cantes victoria tan pronto, Clint, te aseguro que Bruce querra castrarte cuando llegue la hora del parto-

Demonios, no habia pensado eso... El simple hecho de imaginarme a mi esposo completamente enojado lanzando maldiciones al aire mientras pujaba a nuestro bebe hacia que mi garganta se secara

_***9no mes***_

Finalmente llego el ultimo mes, ese mes donde por fin veriamos a nuestro bebe. En estos dias, Bruce ha sentido unos dolores en su vientre; segun Loki, esto es normal, pues el bebe se esta acomodando para que pueda salir en el parto natural. Justo ahora el esta recostado en nuestra cama completamente dormido, y yo... Pues me gusta verlo dormir tan tranquilo, y aprovechaba para sobar su vientre, me encantaba sentir ese calor que emanaba de esa parte de su cuerpo. Pero de repente, Bruce se levanto de la cama mientras sobaba su vientre

-¿Que te pasa, mi amor?- le pregunte bastante sorprendido por como habia reaccionado

-N-No lo se... De repente el bebe pateo muy fuerte- respondio Bruce mientras sobaba su vientre

-Es normal, amor, Loki dijo que trataba de acomodarse- le dije mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse de nuevo

-No es normal que patee tan fuerte, Clint, por un momento jure que casi se salia- dijo todavia sonando algo dolido

-Tranquilo, se que estas nervioso, y yo tambien lo estoy. Pero todo saldra bien- le dije mientras me recostaba a su lado y masajeaba su vientre

-¿No te vas a ir de mi lado?- me pregunto, mirandome con ojos de cachorritos. Cuando se lo propone, puede parecerme el ser mas hermoso de todo el Universo

-Claro que no, mi amor, estare con los 2- respondi tomando su mano antes de besarla

Nuevamente comenzo a quedarse dormido, pero a los pocos segundos, volvio a levantarse rapidamente volviendo a sujetar su estomago -¿Pateo de nuevo?- le pregunte

-Si... Pero esta vez mas fuerte-. A los pocos segundos, la cama estaba mojada, eso solo podia significar una cosa... -Clint... E-El bebe... El bebe ya viene- dijo mi esposo sonando completamente asustado

-Tranquilo, mi amor, ire por Loki. Recuestate y haz las respiraciones que te dijo- bese su frente antes de salir corriendo de nuestra habitacion. Para mi desgracia, no lograba encontrar a la esposa de Thor, busque y busque en todos los cuartos de la torre, pero nada. Regrese a mi habitacion y ahi seguia en la misma posicion, solo que ahora estaba lleno de sudor

-¿Y Loki?- me pregunto algo temeroso

-No la encontre...- respondi sentandome a su lado -Mira... No soy experto en esto, pero tengo una idea de que hacer-. Lo cargue en mis brazos y entre al baño para llenar la tina con agua caliente (No tanto, sino ambos se convertirian en langosta asada)

-C-Clint... Tengo miedo- confeso mientras tomaba mi mano

-Yo tambien, bebe... Pero no dejare que nada malo les pase- susurre mientras me acomodaba frente a el y separaba sus piernas

-¿Q-Que ves?- me pregunto antes de volver a sentir una contraccion

-Aun nada... Recuerdo que Loki me dijo que tenias que dalatarte... No, espera, dijo delatarte, dolatarte...-

-¡Dilatarme! ¡Tengo que dilatar antes de dar a luz!- grito completamente adolorido

-Lo siento, amor, me confunden esas palabras- dije algo nervioso antes de tomar una toalla, hacerla bola y colocarla detras de su cabeza -Piensa en cosas lindas-

-No puedo pensar en nada lindo mientras...- contraccion -Mientras me muero por dentro-

-Claro que si, bebe... ¿Que tal cuando nos casamos y nos fuimos de luna de miel a Hawaii? Fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida... ¿O que tal cuando vimos el rostro de nuestro bebe en la ecografia? Estaba tallandose su ojito y sonrio- susurre sobando su vientre. Al instante senti como Bruce se relajaba y vi como sonreia un poco

-Si... Recuerdo lo feliz que te pusiste cuando pateo por primera vez, Bucky casi te arrojaba fuera de la torre cuando abrazaste a Natasha- dijo riendose un poco

-¿Como iba a saber que ya estaba embarazada? No nos habia dicho nada- trate de justificar mis acciones, ¿Pero como no poder alegrarte cuando tu retoño de mas de 6 meses por fin se habia movido?

-Lo se... Pero fuiste algo brusco con ella, casi te vomita por las vueltas que diste...-. Nuevamente senti como se tenso un poco -M-Mira si ya esta... Coronando- dijo apretando sus manos en el borde de la tina

Tome el borde de su bata y la alce un poco, realmente no podia creer que estuviera viendo esto, sentia que me desmayaria en ese momento. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, por Bruce y mi bebe -Si amor, ya estas coronando- extendi mi mano hasta una toalla que tenia cerca y la desdoble completamente antes de colocarla sobre sus rodillas

-Listo, mi amor, tienes que comenzar a empujar- le dije tomando otra toalla y sosteniéndola entre sus piernas

-P-Para ti es facil decirlo... A ti no es estan rompiendo a la mitad- murmuro entre dientes. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzo a empujar, mordiendose los labios con tal de no lanzar alguna maldicion al aire. Sus manos se estaban poniendo verdes, eso no era bueno para el bebe

-Mi amor... Calma, si te transformas en Hulk, podrias lastimar al bebe- le dije mientras sobaba su vientre

-N-No puedo...- susurro entre dientes, habia comenzado a llorar por el dolor

-Claro que puedes, mi amor... Yo se que puedes- tome su mano y la bese tiernamente, se habia relajado un poco. Nuevamente tomo una gran bocanada de aire y volvio a empujar, mire de nuevo hacia sus muslos. Mi pequeño ya casi tenia la cabeza afuera, tome la toalla y, de la forma mas cuidadosa posible, tome su cabecita y tire lentamente hasta que sus hombros estaban fuera -Ya casi lo logras, mi amor, solo un empujon mas- le dije con la voz entrecortada, era el momento mas hermoso de mi vida, y no podia evitar hablar con un nudo en la garganta

Soltando algunos gemidos de dolor, Bruce volvio a empujar, finalmente nuestro hijo habia salido, lo envolvi en la toalla y limpie cada parte de su cuerpo. Casi al instante comenzo a llorar, asegurandonos de que estaba respirando correctamente

-Lo hiciste, mi amor... Es un niño- dije, esta vez, llorando de felicidad. Tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos era la cosa mas maravillosa que un hombre podria sentir, simplemente era la cosita mas pequeña y hermosa que habia visto, mi respiracion se corto al instante. Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, mi esposo se habia retorcido nuevamente mientras gruñia un poco -¿Q-Que te pasa, mi amor?- le pregunte bastante preocupado

-N-No lo se... Me duele- dijo antes de arquear un poco su espalda y apretar los bordes de la tina. Alce la toalla que tenia en sus rodillas... ¡¿Estaba dando a luz de nuevo?!

-Mi amor... No se como decir esto...Pero viene otro bebe- le dije bastante nervioso

-¡¿Que cosa?! ¡Clint, te voy a matar!- grito furiosamente antes de tomar otra gran bocanada de aire y volver a empujar. Coloque a mi bebe en una canasta que estaba llena de toallas y, tomando otra limpia, tome la cabecita de mi otro bebe, sacandolo casi al instante. Mire a mi esposo, estaba completamente agotado -¿Q-Que fue?- me pregunto sin apartar la vista del bebe que tenia en mis brazos

Lo limpie, llevandome la sorpresa mas hermosa -Es una niña, mi amor... Tenemos mellizos- le respondi, ahora si, llorando a mares. Tome a mis hijos, llene sus caritas con besos, queria que ellos supieran que los amo con todo mi corazon. Y que haria hasta lo imposible para que ellos estuvieran bien

-Q-Quiero cargarlos- de la forma mas cuidadosa posible, coloque a cada bebe en sus brazos. El sonrio de la forma mas tierna posible, los acurruco sobre su pecho y me sonrio tiernamente -Te amo, Clint...-

Sali de la tina y lo abrace por la espalda -Yo tambien te amo... Los amo a los 3- susurre antes de robarle un beso. Escena muy linda, deben admitirlo, pero eso se "arruino" cuando entro la que se supone que debia ser la partera

-Lo lamento, estaba de compras con Isis y no pude... ¿Fueron 2?- dijo al ver a nuestros retoños

-No, tonta, son 3, nomas que uno se hizo invisible- respondi sarcasticamente. Grave error. Ahora tengo una daga cerca de mi cuello

-¿Como me llamaste?- dijo usando voz de ultratumba

-L-Lo siento... No dije nada- dije completamente asustado

-Bien. Bruce, dejame revisarlos- dijo la esposa de Thor antes de cargas a mis hijos y recostarlos en la mesita del lavamanos. Despues los cubrio con un aura de color verde, la cual se desvanecio a los pocos segundos -No tienen nada de que preocuparse... Sus bebes estan excelentes. Ahora si me permiten...- con un chasquido de dedos, los 5 estabamos de regreso a la habitacion, ahora Bruce era quien cargaba a nuestros retoños

-Dejo solos a los nuevos papas. Por cierto, Bruce, recuerda que los bebes tienen que comer cada 2 horas, no importa si ellos estan dormidos- dijo Loki antes de salir del cuarto

Justo cuando la puerta se cerro, los dos comenzaron a llorar. A leguas se notaba el nerviosismo de Bruce al verlos de ese modo -Tranquilo, amor, seguramente deben tener hambre-. Tome en mis brazos a mi princesita mientras Bruce se bajaba un poco la bata, descubriendo su pecho, nuevamente los cargo a los 2 para acercarlos a su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, ambos comenzaron a amantarse rapidamente -Ouch... No tan fuerte- dijo algo adolorido

No pude evitar reirme un poco mientras me sentaba a su lado -Oye, no hemos pensado en como se llamaran- le dije abrazandolo por los hombros

-Me gusta Emma para nuestra hija- respondio sin dejar de ver a nuestros hijos

-¿Emma?... Me encanta. ¿Que tal si a nuestro campeon lo llamamos... Bruno? Casi como tu nombre-

-Bruno y Emma... Nuestros pequeños bebes-. Casi al instante, ambos abrieron sus ojitos, mirandonos fijamente. Los dos se parecen tanto a nosotros, bueno, la diferencia esta en sus ojos. Mi niño saco unos ojos tan verdes como los de Hulk y mi campeon tiene el mismo color de mis ojos

La vida me dio dos hermosos regalos, y me asegurare de que los 3 siempre esten bien, que nada les falte. Que ellos siempre sepan cuanto los amo, y que daria la vida por ellos


	37. 35: Sorpresas y despedidas

**Capitulo 35 – Sorpresas y despedidas**

*POV's Loki*

Ultimamente no me he sentido nada bien, hay veces que no tengo nada de hambre, y en ocasiones, me dan ataques de antojos. No queria que Thor se preocupara por mi, asi que fui con Bruce para resolver mis dudas

-¿Y bien? ¿Estoy enferma?- pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Bueno, si esperar un bebe es estar enferma, dejame decirte que si lo estas. Pero con una buena alimentacion, te curaras en 7 meses- respondio Bruce sonriendo un poco

-Espera, espera, ¿Que dijiste?- pregunte muy sorprendida

-Felicidades, Loki, otra vez seras madre- respondio mientras me daba una hoja, la cual tome en mis manos y la lei. Solte una pequeña risa y comence a llorar, sintiendo como algo rodeaba mi cuerpo -Oye, no es para que te pongas asi-

-Es que... Muchas veces tratamos de tener otro bebe... Y no habia funcionado- respondi con la voz entrecortada

-Tranquila, recuerda que las emociones fuertes no son buenas para el bebe, ¿Cuando se lo diras a Thor?- me pregunto Bruce

-Tratare de decirselo lo mas pronto posible- dije antes de ver el reloj -No puede ser, ya casi son las 2, tengo que ir por los niños al jardin de niños-

-Tranquila, yo ire contigo, tengo que comprar mas papillas para mis bebes- dijo Bruce

-Claro, traelos para aca- dije saliendo del laboratorio

Despues de unos minutos, Bruce bajo de la habitacion cargando a sus bebes (Por cierto, los 2 son como dos gotas de agua; ambos son castaños, pero la diferencia es que Bruno tiene ojos verdes mientras que Emma saco los ojos celestes de su padre)

-¿A donde van?- volteamos y ahi estaba Natt cargando a su bebe

-Iremos por Alex e Isis, y de ahi compraremos algunas cosas- respondio Bruce

-Voy con ustedes, aprovechando que Bucky no esta- dijo mi hermana pelirroja tomando su pañalera -Desde que James nacio, me tiene todo el dia en la cama. Necesito algo de aire-

-¿Puedo cargarlo?- le pregunte, a lo que ella asintio con la cabeza mientras colocaba a James en mis brazos -Que lindo... Y pensar que pronto tendre de nuevo esta sensacion-

-¿Tu y Thor van a adoptar un bebe?- me pregunto Natasha

-No necesariamente- respondi sonriendo de lado -¿Entonces?- volvio a preguntarme

-En 7 meses lo veras-. Inmediatamente, senti como ella me abrazaba

-Muchas felicidades, Loki-

-Gracias, pero ya debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde- dije antes de salir de la torre. Despues de unos minutos, los 3 habiamos llegado hasta el jardin de niños

-¡Mami!- la voz de mi pequeña hizo que me agachara para recibir su abrazo

-¿Como te portaste, mi amor?- pregunte sonriendole cariñosamente, pero mi vista se fue a un raspon que tenia en su rodilla -¿Que te paso en la rodilla?-

-N-Nada, mami... Estabamos jugando ,y me cai- respondio un poco nerviosa -¿Estas segura?- volvi a preguntarle

-Si, mami- despues de decir eso, hice un pequeño ademan con mis manos y el raspon desaparecio -Ten mas cuidado, mi amor- susurre dandole un beso en su frente

-¿A donde vamos, tia Loki?- pregunto Alex tomando mi mano

-Primero iremos al supermercado, y de ahi a casa- respondi mientras caminaba con los demas hacia la tienda

Entramos al supermercado y llenamos al menos 3 carritos de cosas para bebes asi como algo para preparar la cena. Al pagar las cosas (Y como eran muchas bolsas para cargarlas) use uno de mis portales para ir a la sala de la torre -Vayan a cambiarse, niños, les hablare cuando este la comida-

3 dias... Ya pasaron 3 dias, y no he podido decirle a Thor que estoy embarazada. ¡Esto me desespera! Entre a nuestra habitacion, encontrandolo con nuestra hija -T-Thor...- dije acercandome a ellos

-¿Que pasa, mi amor?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Tengo algo que decirte...- respondi antes de soltar un suspiro -Y-Yo... Voy... Estos...-

Uno supondria que este por fin seria el momento en el que por fin le diria esta noticia... ¡Pero no! El entrometido de Stark abrio la puerta de la habitacion -Lamento interrumpirlos, pero un amigo tuyo te espera en la sala-

-Vamos, mi amor- dijo mi esposo antes de salir del cuarto. Me levante pesadamente de la cama y sali de la habitacion no sin antes echarle una mirada fria a Stark. Al entrar a la sala, ahi estaba el encargado de controlar el Bifrost

-Heimdall, amigo mio, ¿Que te trae por aqui?- pregunto mi esposo saludandolo

-Se trata de Odin, quiere verlos a todos- respondio Heimdall

-¿A que te refieres con "todos"?- pregunte

-A todos los presentes en esta torre, incluyendo a sus compañeros- respondio

-Entonces debe ser algo serio... VIERNES, llama a todos, que vengan aqui- dije alzando un poco la voz

-Si, señora-

Regrese a la habitacion y tome algunas cosas que tal vez necesitariamos; cuando volvi a la sala, todos ya estaban ahi

-Loki, ¿Que pasa? ¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Stark un poco confundido

-Iremos a Asgard, traigan sus armas, por si acaso- respondi

Despues de que todos se pusieron sus trajes y sus armas, subimos al techo de la torre. Heimdall alzo su brazo y fuimos rodeados por una intensa luz. A los pocos segundos, aparecimos frente a Frigga

-¿Que es lo que pasa, madre?- pregunto Thor

-Tu padre... Esta muy enfermo- respondio mi suegra

*POV's Thor*

Rapidamente sujete a mi esposa de la cintura (Ella cargando a Isis) y use mi martillo para volar hacia la habitacion de mi padre, encontrandolo recostado en su cama -Padre...- susurre

-¡Abuelo!- mi pequeña bajo de los brazos de Loki y subio a la cama, colocandose al lado de mi padre -¿Estas enfermo?- le pregunto

-Un poco. Nena, ¿Por que no vas a jugar con Andres... Ajax...?- dijo mi padre un poco cansado

-Alex, abuelo, se llama Alex. Ahora vengo, mami- rapidamente bajo de la cama y salio de la habitacion

-Loki...- susurro mi padre, llamando la atencion de mi esposa -Se que no me queda mucho tiempo... Y no quisiera marcharme sin haberte dicho la verdad-

-¿A que verdad se refiere?- pregunto Loki

-Loki... Tu jamas fuiste un hombre- respondio mi padre... Espera, ¿Que dijo? -Despues de la guerra, entre los escombros, encontre una bebe recien nacida, demasiado pequeña para ser hija de gigantes. Al cargarla, ella se transformo en un varon. Al regresar a Asgard, descubri que los Jotun no se distinguian por generos, sino por guerreros y encubadoras, es decir, aquellos que podian concebir. Pero Laufey dio a luz a una niña, asi que la abandono a su suerte. Cuando llegaste aqui, no le habia dicho nada a Frigga que eras una cambia formas, asi que ella siempre creyo que eras un niño-

-¿P-Por que no recuerdo nada de eso?- pregunto Loki

-Un dia, los lleve a los campos para que escogieran un caballo y pudieran domarlas. Tu elegiste un pura sangre de color negro, asi que te subi a el para que lo montaras. Ibas muy bien, pero tu corcel se asusto con una serpiente y te tiro al suelo. Te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza con una roca, por varios dias estuviste inconsciente; y cuando por fin despertaste, lo unico que recordabas es que tu eras el "Principe" Loki-

-La verdad puede ser mentira, y la mentira, verdad... Este conjuro se rompera cuando tu vida no sea mas que la verdad- susurro Loki antes de sentarse en una silla -Por eso no regrese a mi "verdadera forma", esta soy yo en verdad-

-Lamento no habertelo dicho antes, espero que puedas perdonarme- dijo mi padre, a lo que Loki solo se acerco a el y tomo su mano -Yo soy la que debe pedirte disculpas, tu solo querias evitar una guerra, no debi reaccionar asi-

-Antes de irme, tengo que decirles que se preparen. En cuanto yo muera, ella regresara- susurro mi padre

-¿Quien?- le pregunte

-Hela, tu hermana... Mi primogenita- respondio mi padre mientras tomaba mi mano y la unia con la de mi esposa -Los amo, hijos, no olviden eso-. Justo despues de decir eso, su cuerpo comenzo a desvanecerse en un polvo dorado

-Nos veremos pronto... Padre- escuche como la voz de mi esposa se entrecortaba, me acerque a ella y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos

-¡Thor! ¡Loki!- ambos volteamos y ahi estaba el capitan parado debajo del marco -Tienen que venir, algo esta pasando afuera


	38. 36: Hela

**Capitulo 36 – Hela **

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto el Dios del Trueno bastante confundido

-No sabemos, de repente comenzo a oscurecerse- respondio

-Hela- ambos dioses se miraron por algunos segundos antes de salir corriendo junto a Steve. Al salir del palacio, vieron como todos los asgardianos estaban fuera de sus casas presenciando todo

De pronto, una nube de humo aparecio junto al final de los escalones del palacio. Thor y su esposa bajaron hasta sus amigos justo cuando el humo se desvanecio, dejando ver una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos tan verdes como los de Loki

-¿Asi que ya murio? Es una lastima... Me hubiese gustado ver eso- comento Hela con una sonrisa sadica

-Yo soy Thor, hijo de Odin-

-¿En serio? No te pareces a el- dijo burlonamente

-¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo?- le pregunto Loki seriamente

-Tu si suenas como el. Como sea, dejemos de charlar, e inclinense ante su reina- respondio Hela

Para su sorpresa, y la risa de muchos, Thor se giro hacia su esposa antes de hincarse frente a ella; sacando una sonrisa burlona -Lo siento, linda, pero estas frente a ella. Hace varios años, Thor y yo nos casamos, eso nos convirtio en los futuros reyes de Asgard-

-¿Ah si? Entonces tendre que matarlos para poder reclamar lo que es mio- tras decir esto, Hela echo atras su cabello mostrando una extraña especie de casco con forma de cornamenta antes de sacar unas dagas

-Ahora veo de quien sacaste ese gusto- le comento un poco divertido a su esposa

-No es momento para esos comentarios, Thorpe. Primero derrotamos a esta maldita y despues hablaremos seriamente tu y yo-. Despues de decir eso, saco sus clasicas dagas al mismo tiempo que los demas Vengadores sacaban sus armas

Detras de Hela aparecio un gran portal negro, saliendo un ejercito de muertos vivientes junto a un gran lobo de color negro -Eres la Diosa de la Muerte, y por eso, te regresare a tu reino-

Sindudarlo un segundo, Hela lanzo una de sus dagas hacia el pecho de Loki, clavandoselo profundamente -¡Loki!- grito Thor

Pero el cuerpo de su esposa simplemente comenzo a desvanecerse. Cuando miro a su hermana, ella solo sonrio de lado. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que una daga muy conocida para Thor se clavara en su vientre

-¿De verdad creiste que eso me detendria?- uno de los guardias que estaban cerca de Thor desaparecio, dejando ver a la verdadera Diosa de las Mentiras

-Pagaras por esto... Matenlos a todos-

Todo el ejercito de la Diosa de la muerte empuñaron su espada antes de correr hacia los Asgardianos, uno de ellos se desvio hacia los niños. Rapidamente, Loki se dio cuenta de eso y (Con un ademan de manos) abrio un portal debajo de ellos y de Frigga, absorbiendolos al instante

-¿D-Donde estamos?- pregunto Frigga bastante confundida

-Estamos en Midgard, abuela, es la Torre Stark- respondio su nieta

-¿Quien era esa mujer?- le pregunto Alex

-E-Ella... Ella es la hermana mayor de Thor- respondio un poco nerviosa

-¿Pero porque quiere matar a mis papas?- al no recibir una respuesta, la pequeña rubia conjuro un hechizo el cual la vistio con un traje parecido al de su madre -¡Heimdall! ¡Abre el por...!-. Rapidamente fue callada por su abuela al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba fuertemente

-¡Sueltame, abuela, tengo que ir con mi mama!- dijo Isis tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-Tranquila, mi niña, calmate. Todo va a estar bien- susurro Frigga

*POV's Loki*

Sali volando hasta una casa gracias al ataque de Hela, esto no va bien, si sigue asi no solo nos matara a nosotros, sino a toda Asgard -Thor, regresare a Midgard por un helicarrier de Shield- le dije antes de abrir un portal debajo de mi. En un segundo ya estaba en los edificios de Shield, corri rapidamente hacia uno de los helicarrier mas grandes que tenia

-Oye, ¿Que crees que haces?- pregunto Fiury

-Lo siento, Nick, pero necesito esto- respondi mientras tomaba mi forma Jotun, ya que necesitaba toda mi magia. Tome uno de mis libros y conjure un hechizo que abrio un portal justo del tamaño del helicarrier

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habia estacionado la nave justo en la entrada al puente -¡Subran ahora!- les dije a los asgardianos antes de abrir la puerta y salir -Heimdall, no dejes que ataquen la nave-

Saque unas dagas hechas de hielo y volvi a la batalla. Al no retener mi magia usando mi forma Asgardiana, pude derrotar mas facilmente a los soldados de Hela. Cree una ilusion la cual ordene para que fuera por el Tesseracto

-Thor, tenemos que pensar en algo- le dije a mi esposo

-El poder de mi martillo no es el suficiente para derrotarla-...No puede ser... Camine hacia el y tome su mano

-El Mjolnir no es tu poder, es solo un impulso. El verdadero poder esta en ti- le dije sonriendole un poco

-Por eso te amo...¡Surtur!- grito de pronto

-¿Q-Que?- dije un poco confundida

-Podemos traer a Surtur, tal vez el sea capaz de derrotar a Hela. Loki, abre un portal- respondio Thor empuñando su martillo

-¿Si sabes que me quemare cuando el cruce el portal, cierto?- dije mientras extendia mis manos hacia delante-

-Para eso crea una barrera de hielo- respondio antes de atravesar el portal. Voltee hacia atras y vi como un soldado de Hela corria hacia mi. Tendria que soportar todos sus ataques si no queria que el portal se cerrara. Afortunadamente, cierto hombre de hojalata se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y logro detenerlo

-Veo que necesitas ayuda- comento un poco divertido

-Hasta que por fin me eres util- dije sin dejar de mantener abierto el portal

-¿A donde fue ricitos?- pregunto mientras les disparaba a todos los que intentaban acercarse a mi

-Fue por un amiguito suyo... Ahi viene, todos a un lado- sin dejar que el portal se cerrara, me hice a un lado y cree una ligera barrera de hielo. Casi al instante, mi esposo salio del portal seguido de Surtur

-¡¿Que demonios es eso?!- grito Stark sonando asustado

-Un pequeño amigo de Thor- respondi, al instante senti como Thor me abrazaba por la cintura y se alejaba rapidamente de ahi

-Suban todos a la nave, se desatara el infierno- antes de subir a la nave, camine hasta el lobo que iba con Hela, sabia que algo no estaba bien con el. Al acercarme al animal, note como su cuerpo despedia algunos rastros de color verde, estaba bajo el control de algun hechizo

Como estaba noqueado, use mi magia para hacer que entrara levitando a la nave, logicamente todos los asgardianos se asustaron al verlo -Tranquilos, esta bajo un hechizo, no les hara daño- dije mientras lo colocaba en un cuarto. Justo en ese momento, la nave comenzo a moverse, corri hasta la entrada del helicarrier; encontrandome con todos mirando por la ventana

-¿Crees que Surtur logre vencerla?- le pregunte al ver la pelea entre la loca y el diablo

-Eso espero-. Al decir eso, una intensa luz nos cego a todos. Al recuperar la vista, lo unico que podiamos ver fue un rastro de destellos... Esa loca y Surtur eliminaron todo rastro de Asgard. Me acerque a el y tome su mano -Asgard no es el lugar, es la gente... Ahora ellos dependen de ti- susurre mirandolo a los ojos

-¿Vuestro rey subira a su trono?- bromeo Stark señalando una silla, especificamente, la de Nick

Ante la vista de todos, Thor subio los escalones que llegaban a esa silla. En su ropa aparecio una medalla que lo titulaban como el nuevo rey de Asgard. Todos al instante se arrodillaron colocando una mano en el pecho, señal de respeto y lealtad. Antes de subir a su "trono", el volteo hacia nosotros, extendiendo su mano, queria que fuera a su lado

Camine hasta su lado y tome su mano, terminando de subir los escalones. Al instante aparecio en mi cuello un collar muy parecido al de mi suegra, eso me daba el titulo de "Reina" -Pueblo de Asgard, les presento a su nuevo rey... Mi esposo Thor, hijo de Odin, Dios del Trueno- dije mirando a todos

-Y yo les presento a su reina... Mi amada Loki, hija de Laufey, Diosa de las Mentiras, y madre de la Princesa Isis- dije mientras alzaba su martillo, de repente, todos comenzaron a aplaudir lanzando "Vivas" al aire

Rapidamente, tome su mano y lo arrastre hasta una oficina, cerre la puerta con seguro y lo tire en el sofa -¿Ahora que te pico?- me pregunto sonando algo confundido

-Creo que ahora si podre decirtelo sin ser interrumpidos- respondi sentandome a su lado

-¿De que hablas?-

-Thor... He estado tratando de decirte esto por varios dias, pero siempre nos interrumpen. Mi amor... Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres de nuevo- dije sentandome a su lado

-¿D-De verdad?- pregunto mirandome a los ojos

Asenti con la cabeza mientras sonreia, al instante senti como me abrazaba fuertemente, tirandome al sofa -Te amo, Loki- susurro antes de llenar mi rostro de besos, bajo su cara hasta mi vientre y deposito un tierno beso -Hola bebe... Soy tu papi. No sabes cuanto hemos esperado a que llegues a nosotros. Te amamos muchisimo, ya quisiera que estuvieras a nuestro lado-

-Tendras que ser paciente, amor, aun faltan 7 meses para que este bebe salga a conocer a su hermana- susurre rascando suavemente sus cabellos

Pero todo ese momento de paz fue interrumpido por una sacudida que se sintio en toda la nave -¿Q-Que fue eso?- dijo Thor sonando bastante confundido

-T-Thanos...- susurre


	39. 37: El inicio de la Guerra del Infinito

**Capitulo 37 – El inicio de la Guerra del Infinito (Primera versión)**

-Loki... Quedate aqui- dijo el Dios del Trueno levantandose del sofa mientras empuñaba su martillo

-Ni loca te dejare solo...-. Tras armarse con sus dagas, ambos salieron del cuarto, encontrandose con todos los asgardianos corriendo despavoridos -Wanda, Natasha, ustedes reunanlos a todos, los demas encarguense de los soldados de Thanos- ordeno mientras creaba una ilusion suya que desaparecio

*POV's Strange*

-Wong, ve y trae un poco de helado, por favor- dije

-¿Hulk Caramelo Explosivo?- pregunto, justo cuando iba a responder, aparecio frente a nosotros aquel "hombre" que converti en mujer

-Hola, maguito, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Wong, te lo robare unos minutos- dijo Loki antes de sujetar mi brazo y arrastrarme hasta un portal, apareciendo en lo que parecia ser una nave de Shield -Necesito que lleves a los asgardianos a Midgard- me dijo antes de sacar unas dagas y lanzarsele a una extraña criatura

Usando un pequeño ademan, abri un portal el cual los llevaba hasta la Torre Stark -Señores, adelante por favor-. Poco a poco, fueron atravesando el portal mientras mi capa alejaba a unas extrañas criaturas que amenazaban con lastimarlos. Cuando por fin salio el ultimo asgardiano, quedando solamente los Vengadores, entre al portal. Al instante estaba frente a una mujer con un porte elegante pero a la vez firme -¿Y usted es...?- le pregunte

-Soy la madre de Thor-

-¿Como estan mis papas?- me pregunto una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos verdes

-Eso podemos averiguarlo- respondi antes de crear una especie de portal, pero este solo mostraba lo que estaba pasando en el helicarrier

*Fin POV's*

Las cosas no estaban para nada bien con los Vengadores, la Orden Oscura habia logrado dejarlos malheridos

-¿Sabes algo, Loki? Hubieras sido una excelente reina a mi lado... Y madre de mis hijos- una voz aproximandose lentamente hacia ellos, provocando que la mencionada sintiera un escalofrio por toda su columna

-Preferiria estar muerta antes que llevar a tus engendros- dijo apenas logrando levantarse del suelo, gracias a las heridas que cubrian la mayor parte de su cuerpo

-No te preocupes por eso, me encargare de mandarte a ti y a tu familia al otro mundo- aquel titan se acerco lentamente hasta el Dios del Trueno, sujetandolo por su cabeza y levantandolo del suelo -Dame el Tesseracto, o comenzare con tu esposo-

-No lo hagas...- susurro Loki contemplando la escena con miedo absoluto

-Entonces damelo-. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la gema que estaba incrustada en su guantelete, comenzo a torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Ante la mirada de su esposa, el solo lanzaba una serie de quejidos

-¡Ya dejalo!- grito a los 4 vientos, haciendo que alejara la gema de su cabeza. Levantando su mano, aparecio el Tesseracto frente a el

-Sabes que todos los errores tienen un precio-. Todos sabian perfectamente a que se referia con eso; al ver como se acercaba a la pelinegra, intentaron acercarsele para impedirlo, siendo paralizados por uno de los hijos de Thanos

-De los errores se aprenden- dijo mirando al Titan

-Contigo ya no-. Inmediatamente sujeto su cuello, sintiendo como sus manos se aferraban a la suya para zafarse del agarre. Viendo como su esposo la miraba completamente aterrado, ella solo sonrio mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas

-Te amo...- susurro sin borrar esa sincera... La ultima que se escucho fue un crujido, que despues de el, se vieron como sus brazos caian y el cuerpo de Loki solo permanecia quieto con sus extremidades colgando

Tanto los Vengadores como los Asgardianos quedaran completamente atonitos, incluso algunos se abrazaron a sus familiares para no ver el cuerpo -¿M-Mami?-. Frigga sostuvo en sus brazos a su pequeña nieta, escuchando como ella comenzaba a llorar, negandose a creer lo que habia visto

Sin ninguna expresion en el rostro, Thanos se acerco hasta Thor, arrojando el cuerpo de su esposa frente a el -Sin resurrecciones- dijo mientras sus "hijos" se acercaban a el. Tomo el Tesseracto en su mano y lo aplasto por completo, dejando solo un pequeño fragmento que tomo entre sus dedos antes de colocarlo en un hueco que tenia el guantelete

-Iremos por la siguiente gema- al cerrar su puño, los Vengadores pudieron moverse nuevamente y la nave sufrio una fuerte sacudida. Casi a rastras, el Dios del Trueno se acerco al cuerpo de su esposa; tomando su rostro y juntando sus frentes -L-loki...- susurro

La nave comenzo a agrietarse, provocando algunos cortes electricos y (Por ende) comenzara a incendiarse. Cuando todos creyeron que estaban perdidos, un aura dorada los rodeo a todos. A los pocos segundos, todos estaban en la sala de la Torre Stark

-T-Thor...- susurro Frigga, aun cargando a su nieta

-Por favor, ayudala- dijo su hija mirandola de forma suplicante. Ella bajo a Isis de sus brazos y se acerco al cuerpo de la pelinegra antes de colocar sus manos sobre ella. Varios destellos salieron de sus manos de sus manos, pero nada cambio en la Diosa de las Mentiras

-Lo siento, Thor... Ya es muy tarde- dijo mirando a su hijo... La mirada de ambos estaban destrozadas, habian perdido a una reina, una Vengadora, una madre, y una esposa

-Mami...- susurro la pequeña ojiverde acercandose al cuerpo de aquella mujer que le habia dado la vida; algo nerviosa, coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, sintiendo al instante la frialdad de su piel -Mamita, despierta... N-No me dejes, mami...-. Aquellos ojos esmeralda comenzaran a llenarse de lagrimas, sabiendo que aun asi, su madre no despertaria. Una escena que rompio el corazon de muchas personas, mas el de Thor, quien se agacho hasta su altura y la abrazo fuertemente

-Capitan... No me importa su moral... Yo sere quien acabe con la vida de ese miserable-

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con tu lenguaje... Dejare que te hagas cargo de ese hijo de perra-


	40. 38: Una vida por el Universo

**Capitulo 38 – Una vida por el Universo**

El ambiente en la Torre Stark era demasiado tenso, muchos de los presentes aun no se creian lo que habia pasado: Una loca habia llegado a su hogar para matarlos, fueron salvados por sus reyes y sus amigos. Y cuando pensaron que toda esa locura habia acabado, llego ese Titan a atacarlos, asesinando a su reina

-Thanos ya tenia la Gema del Poder cuando nos ataco, y ya consiguio la del Espacio- dijo Strange acercandose a ellos

-¿Donde se encuentran las demas?-pregunto el Capitan

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos la Gema de la Mente y la del Tiempo. Una vez escuche que Loki hablaba con Madre la localizacion de una de las gemas, pero lo olvide- respondio Thor

-Vormir. La Gema del Alma se encuentra en Vormir- una pequeña voz llamo su atencion, al voltear descubrieron que se trataba de su hija

-¿Y tu como sabes eso, pequeña?- pregunto su abuela un poco confundida

-Mama me conto todo sobre las Gemas del Infinito, se donde estan cada una- respondio Isis

-Vayamos por esa primero, antes de que Thanos la consiga- dijo Steve tomando su escudo

-Pero no sabemos como llegar alla- replico Stark

La pequeña hija de Loki solo atino a rodar los ojos antes de, con un ademan, abrir un portal; el cual los condujo hasta un lugar desolado -Esa es mi nena- comento Thor completamente orgulloso de su hija

-Bien... ¿Quien va conmigo?- pregunto el Capitan tomando su escudo

-Yo ire contigo- respondio su esposo caminando a su lado. Al instante se les unio Thor, Natasha y Bucky

-Isis... Abre de nuevo el portal en 10 minutos- dijo el Dios del Trueno antes de atravesarlo junto a sus amigos

*POV's Tony*

-Wow... Esto luce peor que un cementerio abandonado- dije tratando de sonar calmado, creo que funciono

-Ahorrate los chistes, Stark, tenemos que encontrar la gema- respondio Natasha seriamente

-Yo puedo ayudarles con eso-. Todos volteamos hacia varios lugares tratando de encontrar el origen de esa voz. Pero solo aparecion una nube negra la cual se formo frente a nosotros. Al acercarse, poco a poco se fue descubriendo su rostro, viendo asi un extraño ser de piel roja y sin nariz

-Nos volvemos a ver, Capitan- susurro aquel ser mirando a mi esposo... ¿De donde conocia Steve a este tipo?

-Dejemonos de cosas y dinos donde esta la Gema del Alma- dijo sin quitar ese tono de seriedad en su voz

-Siganme-. Aquella figura comenzo a subir un camino lleno de rocas, y aunque tuviesemos nuestras dudas, decidimos seguirlo

-¿De donde conoces a este tipo?- le susurre sin dejar de caminar

-Es Craneo Rojo, ex lider de HYDRA-. Al instante detuve mi andar por esa respuesta

-Stark, camina, no te quedes atras- dijo Thor mientras me daba una leve palmada en la espalda. Aun algo impactado, segui caminando, pero... ¿Por que tenia ese presentimiento?

Llegamos hasta un alcantilado en el que habia 2 columnas de piedra -¿Que es este lugar?- pregunte

-La Gema del Alma no se obtiene tan facilmente, Tony... Si realmente la quieren, deben sacrificar algo que aman-

Era mas que obvio que uno de nosotros debia dar su vida por esa gema. No dejare que ellos se sacrifiquen

-Yo lo hare-. Instantaneamente voltee a mirar a mi esposo, apenas vi que iba a dar un paso, me coloque frente a el

-No lo hagas- lo mire casi suplicandole

-Tengo que hacerlo... Por Loki-

-Las probabilidades de que podamos revivirte son casi nulas-. Coloque mis manos sobre los hombros de Steve para evitar que siguiera avanzando. Senti como las sujetaba con delicadeza mientras sonreia un poco

-Por ti y por nuestros hijos soy capaz de dar hasta la vida- susurro besando mi frente. Lo abrace fuertemente, mis ojos ya habian empezado a derramar un mar de lagrimas -Por favor, cuiden de el-. Senti como el se zafaba de mi agarre, siendo sujetado fuertemente por otra persona

-¡Steve! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!- grite desesperadamente tratando de liberarme de ese amarre. Solo podia ver como mi esposo se acercaba mas y mas al acantilado. Por unos momentos se quedo quiero, volteo su rostro hacia mi... No escuche ningun sonido, solo pude ver como sus labios se movian diciendo "Te amo"

Como si el mundo a mi alrededor estuviera en camara lenta vi como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer al vacio... Logre zafarme de quien me estaba sujetando, solo para correr hasta la orilla y ver como ya estaba ahi... Con un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza... -¡Steve!-

Una luz cegadora aparecio frente a mis ojos, haciendo que los cerrara de inmediato. Al abrirlos, poco a poco, no habia nadie, estaba completamente solo. Me sente descubriendo que estaba en una especie de lago y de mi mano salia un extraño brillo. Lentamente comence a abrir mi palma, viendo una extraña gema que irradiaba una luz de color naranja. El solo verla provoco que mis ojos derramaran un sinfin de lagrimas, me hacia recordar lo que tuvo que haber pasado para conseguirla

A los pocos segundos, estaba de regreso en la orilla del alcantilado. Solo podia sentir como alguien me abrazaba tratando de darme consuelo, ¿Pero que clase de consuelo se le puede dar a alguien que ha perdido al amor de su vida? Vi como Thor se habia lanzado al fondo del alcantilado, llegando hasta el cuerpo de mi esposo. Lo cargo con un brazo y con el otro empuño su martillo para regresar hasta nosotros

Apenas puso los pies en el suelo, corri hasta el, tome sus mejillas entre mis manos. Estupidamente crei que el regresaria a la vida, pero no fue asi. Solo pude esconder mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, empapandolo con mis lagrimas -Stark... Tenemos que irnos- susurro Natasha

Detras de nosotros se abrio un portal, seguramente por Isis. Fui el primero en atravesarlo, con la cabeza gacha -¿La consiguieron?- pregunto la version neoyorquina de Harry Potter. Por supuesto que la habiamos conseguido, a cambio de una vida; no respondi nada, solo atine a darle la gema

-¿Donde esta papa?-... ¿Que podia decirle a mi hijo? ¿Que su padre dio su vida para tener la posibilidad de salvar al Universo? Fui con el y lo abrace fuertemente, detras de mi senti como los demas ya habian salido -¿P-Papa?- susurro Alex al ver al Beach Boy cargando el cuerpo de Steve. Pude sentir como el aferraba sus manitas a mi traje, trate de calmarlo besando un sinfin de veces su frente, jurandole que haria hasta lo imposible para lograr que mi esposo volviera con nosotros

Y cuando yo prometo algo, yo lo cumplo...

_Quizás no se los dije en el capitulo pasado, pero se los explicare. Mi mente llena de imaginación se le ocurrió hacer 3 versiones de Infinity War y Endgame. Al final, ustedes decidirán cual les gusta mas, de eso dependerá para ver como seguir con la historia_


	41. 39: Y los problemas comienzan

**Capitulo 39 – Y los problemas comienzan**

-Ya tenemos 3 gemas. Y Thanos tiene 2... Thor, ¿Donde esta la Gema de la Realidad?- pregunto Bruce mirando al Dios del Turno

-Despues de haber derrotado a Malekith, mi padre decidio ponerla en un contenedor, y luego la llevo a Sapiencial- respondio

-Entonces vayamos alla-. Pero en ese momento, el cuerpo del Dr. Strange fue lanzado lejos de la torre. Al asomarse por el balcon, vieron una gran nave sobrevolar por encima de la ciudad -Yo me encargo, Thor, Heimdall, busquen esa gema-. Rapidamente, Tony salio volando detras del mago

*POV's Peter*

Tuvimos que abordar un autobus para cruzar la ciudad e ir al observatorio, la verdad no me llamaba la atencion pero tenia que ir. En el camino algo se activo dentro de mi, mire rapidamente hacia la ventana, habia una extraña nave un poco lejos de donde estaba. Me acerque a Ned y le di una leve palmada en su cara -Ned... Necesito que los distraigas- le susurre

-¿Es una broma, verdad? ¡Todos vamos a morir!- grito completamente asustado, haciendo que los demas corrieran hacia un lado del autobus para admirar mas la nave. Gracias a eso pude salir por una ventana y dirigirme a ella utilizando mis telarañas

*POV's Tony*

Habia llegado hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban 2 tipos, los cuales habian estado con Thanos cuando atacaron el helicarrier -Los humanos si que son una plaga- dijo el calamardo

-A ver, este doctor no esta a la venta. Asi que regresamelo y largate- dije seriamente

-Hazte cargo de este animal parlachin-. Su compañero, el cual se parecia a un mastodonte, tomo un mazo y comenzo a acercarse a mi. Gracias a unas mejoras que le hice a mi armadura, unos pliegues de mi espalda se separaron de mi traje, tomando la forma de lamparas de techo. Antes de que el mamut siquiera pudiera tocarme, estos pliegues acumularon una gran carga de energia y se dispararon hacia el, lanzandolo en direccion a su compañero (Quien obviamente lo desvio, evitando el golpe)

Justo a mi lado aparecio el mismo lobo que nos habia atacado en Asgard. -¿Pero que...?- dije alejandome un poco

-Saluda a la nueva mascota de los Vengadores- la pequeña Isis bajo del lomo del animal y acaricio su rostro -Fenrir... Ataca al calamardo-. Instantaneamente, el lobo comenzo a correr en direccion al "hijo" de Thanos. Usando de nuevo sus poderes, tomo el cuerpo de su compañero y lo coloco frente a Fenrir. Al "perro" no le importo que ese no fuera el calamardo, pues lo agarro con el hocico y lo despedazo en varias partes

-No podre dormir despues de haber visto eso-

-Niño, ¿Que haces aqui?- le pregunte

-Iba de excursion, ¿Y ellos quienes son?- dijo mirandolos

-En resumen, ellos son los malos, tu deber es salvar al mago y evitar que se roben la Gema del Tiempo- respondi

-Entendido-. Inmediatamente, Peter uso sus telarañas para dirigirse hacia ellos. Usando de nuevo sus poderes, el calamardo saco un trozo del suelo y formo con ellos pequeños "misiles", los cuales lanzo hacia nosotros. Antes de que activara un escudo con la nanotecnologia, un portal se abrio frente a nosotros, aspirando sus proyectiles

-¡Wong!- dijo la pequeña hija de Thor mirando al compañero de Strange

-Lamento la tardanza, Srta. Isis-. Al instante, abrio otro portal el cual lanzo los trozos de cemento hacia el calamardo, algunos de ellos lograron herir su rostro. Inesperadamente, Fenrir sujeto una telaraña de Peter con su hocico y le dio el suficiente impulso para lanzarlo hasta el mago. Obviamente no todo seria tan sencillo, y como en una clasica pelicula de alienigenas, la nave en la que iban lanzo una luz sobre ambos, comenzando a ser absorbidos; al mismo tiempo que el calamardo se iba volando hacia ellos

-Niño, sueltate, yo te atrapo- dije comenzando a volar hacia la nave al ver que esta se elevaba poco a poco al espacio

-Me dijo que me encargara del mago-. Por la falta de oxigeno, se quito su mascara. Si no hacia algo rapido, el moriria

-VIERNES, activa el 17-A- dije. Al instante paso a un lado mio un pequeño misil el cual se dirigio hacia el niño. En ese momento vi como comenzaba a caer, seguramente por la falta de aire. Afortunadamente el dispositivo se inserto en su espalda, y al igual que mi traje, el anterior fue reemplazado por uno que habia hecho, dandole una mejor respiracion

-Sr. Stark, esto huele a auto nuevo- se notaba su emocion en su tono de voz

-Que te vaya bien, niño. VIERNES, mandalo a casa-

*Fin POV's Tony*

El nuevo traje de Peter (Tras la orden de Tony) saco un paracaidas el cual jalo el cuerpo del adolescente. Tras cerciorarse de que el joven se "fuera" de la nave, Tony se elevo hasta una de las paredes de la nave, y usando un laser colocaso en su muñeca, logro entrar. Algo que sabia era que el paracaidas de Peter se habia atorado; antes de que las puertas se cerraran, el joven logro meterse sin ser visto por el hijo de Thanos

-¿Por que no me quede en el autobus?- dijo al ver como las puertas se cerraban frente a el


	42. 40: Llegada a Wakanda

**Capitulo 40 – Llegada a Wakanda**

-Sera mejor ir con mi papa a explicarles que paso, ¿Vienes, Wong?- pregunto Isis mientras subia al lomo de Fenrir

-Por esta vez paso, alguien debe cuidar el templo. Nos vemos pronto- respondio antes de abrir un portal y desaparecer

Tras haberse sujetado, Fenrir corrio hacia la Torre Stark. A los pocos segundos, ambos ya estaban en la sala -¿Que paso con el Sr. Stark?- pregunto Vision

-El tio Tony y Peter fueron tras el Sr. Strange, estan en una nave de Thanos- respondio la pequeña bajando del animal

-Majestad, he encontrado algo muy interesante, parece que Thanos tiene dos hijas, y no me refiero a los sujetos que iban con ellos en la nave- dijo Heimdall

-Iremos alla. Pequeña, quedate con tu abuela- susurro el Dios del Trueno besando la frente de su hija

-Yo quiero ir contigo, papi- dijo la mini-rubia

-Lo siento, mi amor, pero esto puede ser muy peligroso-

-Esta bien, eso me da la oportunidad de usarlas- dijo antes de aparecer unas dagas similares a la de su madre, pero con un diseño parecido al de su padre. -Mami las hizo para mi. Dijo que solo debia usarlas en caso de emergencia, creo que esto se considera como una emergencia-

-Si que eres identica a tu madre- dijo el hermano de Wanda sonriendo un poco

-Sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a esas personas. Ustedes lleven a los asgardianos a un lugar seguro- dijo el Dios del Trueno antes de irse con Heimdall

-Bien... ¿A donde seria bueno llevarlos, abuelita?- pregunto Isis mirando a todo el pueblo

-Yo se donde- respondio la pelirroja antes de tomar su telefono -¿Hola? Gatito, necesito tu ayuda... No es tanto, solo necesito que le des asilo a unos amigos mios... Son como... ¿Unas mil?... ¿En serio? Te lo agradezco mucho-. Colgo -Bien, ire por un helicarrier de Fury. Ustedes alistense-

Despues de unos minutos, todos los asgardianos se encontraban en el tejado junto a su antigua reina y princesa. Justo en ese momento, se acerco a una gran aeronave; la compuerta se abrio y de ella salio Natasha -Suban todos, proxima parada... Wakanda-

Todos, incluyendo a los demas Vengadores y Fenrir, subieron a la aeronave. A los pocos minutos, esta comenzo a volar alejandose de la torre -Que es Wakanda, tia Natasha?- pregunto el pequeño Bruno (El hijo de Bruce y Clint)

-Es un pais que se encuentra en Africa, antes no se sabia nada de el porque estaba oculto gracias a un domo que lo mantenia invisible a la vista de todos. Te encantara ver como es- respondio la pelirroja antes de detener el helicarrier

-Reconocimiento de voz-

-Natasha Romanoff-. Al instante, comenzo a visualizarse una civilizacion con un aspecto rustico, no quitandole aun asi la clara señal de lo avanzada que estaba la tecnologia

-Wow...- susurraron todos los infantes bastantes sorprendidos por lo que veian sus ojos

La aeronave aterrizo frente a un gran edificio. Al bajar, frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre moreno con cabello afro y un traje negro -Natt... Que gueto verte- saludo mientras le daba la mano

-Igualmente, su majestad- respondio

-Sabes que no son necesarios los formalismos... Aqui no hacemos eso- dijo al ver como Bruce lo saludaba al estilo japones

-T,Challa, ven conmigo, necesito explicarte todo- dijo Bucky mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Claro, Shuri, llevalos a unos cuartos- dijo el moreno entrando al edificio junto a Bucky y su esposa

La hermana menor de T,Challa sonrio de una manera calida mientras se acercaba a los asgardianos. Sin que muchos de ellos lo notaran, cierto peliplateado estaba completamente sonrojado al ver a la joven -Oye... Pietro... Tierra llamando a Pietro- la voz de su hermana fue quien lo saco de su mundo

-Vengan conmigo, los acomodare en sus habitaciones-

*POV's Pietro*

Oh por Dios, su voz es tan... Dulce, como la de un angel. Ella era simplemente hermosa. Todos la siguieron dentro del edificio, inmediatamente no pude evitar ponerme a su lado -H-Hola...- susurre algo nervioso

-Hola, tu debes ser Pietro, el hermano de Wanda- dijo la morena sonriendo un poco

-S-Si...-. Dios, seguramente mi cara estaba como un tomate

-Bueno, los cuartos cuentan con 3 camas y un baño, asi que pueden caber hasta 7 personas- dijo Shuri mientras señalaba unos pasillos

-G-Gracias por su amabilidad, p-princesa-. Y ahora estoy tartamudeando, seguro cree que soy un tonto

-No es necesario que me digas asi, puedes llamarme Shuri- dijo sonriendome -Bueno, los dejo acomodarse-

No se que paso por mi mente, pero solo atine a seguirla -O-Oye... Es muy amable de su parte permirles quedarse aqui... P-Pero no quiero que piense que sera mucho tiempo, solo en lo que les conseguimos un nuevo hogar-

De repente vi como ella detenia su caminar y se volteaba hacia mi. Lo unico que senti fue como sus manos tocaban mi rostro, a los pocos segundos, una presion en mis labios se hizo presente. Abri mis ojos y ahi estaba ella, mirandome a los ojos. Estaba shockeado, pero aun asi no pude evitar abrazarla por la cintura

-Con esto me queda mas que claro que te gusto- susurro sonriendome

-Me arriesgo a que tu hermano me mate... Pero yo se que tu eres mi alma gemela- dije acariciando su mejilla

-Bueno, Romeo, tengo que ir a mi laboratorio. ¿Quieres venir?-

-Contigo iria hasta el fin del mundo, my lady- dije extendiendole mi brazo, a lo cual ella acepto sonriendome

*Fin POV's Pietro*

Sin que los tortolos se dieran cuenta, cierto moreno habia visto la escena junto con la pelirroja

-T'Challa, calmate... Tu hermana ya es suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hace- dijo Bucky colocando una mano sobre su hombro

-Ese es el problema... Shuri crecio muy rapido-


	43. 41: El encuentro con los Guardianes

**Capitulo 41 – El encuentro con los Guardianes**

Dejando de lado a los demas Vengadores... Heimdall y Thor se encontraban en una de las capsulas rescatadas durante el ataque del Titan

-¿Cuanto falta?- pregunto el Dios del Trueno

-Estamos muy cerca, majestad-

-Deja las formalidades, Heimdall...- comento algo divertido

Por otro lado...

-Yo soy Groot- exclamo en un tono despectivo

-Ey... Desde que le salieron bellotas no hay ni quien te aguante- le reclamo el mapache

-Bien, llegamos-. La nave se detuvo, haciendo que todos pudieran admirar los restos del ataque. De repente, una luz los cego temporalmente, cuando esta se desvanecio, frente a ellos se encontraban los 2 asgardianos

-¿Seran sobrevivientes del ataque a esa nave?- pregunto Mantis mirando a sus compañeros

-Dejenlos entrar- respondio Gamora

Su nave se coloco a la par de la capsula y ambas puertas se abrieron. Al instante, los dioses subieron y miraron a los tripulantes

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Star Lord mirando a los asgardianos

-Yo soy Thor, hijo de Odin, rey de Asgard; el es Heimdall, mi compañero-

-¿Y que es lo que quieren aqui?- volvio a preguntar el rubio

-Estamos buscando a la hija de Thanos. Aunque... Ninguna de ustedes 2 se parecen a el- respondio Heimdall mirando a Gamora y Mantis

-Yo soy la hija de Thanos, pero no llevo su sangre. ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi?- dijo la pelinegra

-Queremos saber si usted tiene alguna idea de que es lo que su "padre" planea hacer con las Gemas del Infinito-

-Eso es algo que a ustedes no les conviene-. Al instante se escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa de su nave, Heimdall sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba

-Tu amadisimo padre mato a mi esposa, y a nuestro bebe, para quitarle una de las gemas. ¡Por supuesto que nos incumbe!-. Si no fuera porque estuvieran en el espacio, seguramente los rayos del furioso Dios del Trueno habrian golpeado la nave

Suspiro. -Thanos siempre ha tenido la idea de que, si eliminaba a la mitad del Universo, habria suficientes recursos para los demas. Con solo un chasquido, sean ricos, pobres, mujeres o hombres, la mitad de los seres vivos desapareceran- respondio Gamora

-Esta demente... Debemos encontrar cuanto antes la Gema de la Realidad. ¿Sabes donde se encuentra, Heimdall?- pregunto el Dios del Trueno

-Despues de que Odin pudiera contener el Eter, Sif y Volstagg se encargaron de llevarselo a Taneleer Tivan, mejor conocido como "El Coleccionista". Lo ultimo que supimos es que lo habia llevado a Knowhere, para exhibirla en su museo-

-Entonces iremos alla, ¿Podrian llevarnos?-

-¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes?- dijo Star Lord en un tono desconfiado

-Si no nos llevas, me encargare de meter el Mjolnir en donde no alumbra los rayos del sol- amenazo el otro rubio mientras le mostraba su arma

-Por las buenas, bien-

Casi inmediatamente, la nave de los guardianes salio del lugar, dirigiendose hacia donde se encontraba la gema -Y... ¿Cuanto tiempo tenia tu bebe?- pregunto Rocket, recibiendo un leve codazo por parte de Gamora

-...Aun no nacia, apenas hoy me habia dicho que estaba embarazada- respondio en un tono melancolico

-Y... ¿Solo la tenias a ella?- volvio a preguntar el mapache

-No... Tengo a mi pequeña Isis, a mi madre, y a mi pueblo. Por eso debo derrotar a Thanos, por mi hija-

Despues de varios minutos de viaje, la nave se detuvo frente a una extraña cabeza, cerca de ahi estaba otra nave; que con solo verla, provoco que el Dios del Trueno soltara algunas chispas

-Tranquilo, rayitos, debes estar calmado si quieres derrotar a ese tal Thanos- comento Star Lord, ganandose una mirada llena de furia -Mejor me callo. Pase lo que pase, deben estar tranquilos-

Lentamente, la nave de los guardianes se fue acercando hacia el museo del Coleccionista. Todos los tripulantes bajaron y entraron al lugar, escondiendose detras de varios artefactos. Al llegar hasta un salon, presenciaron como el Titan mantenia al portador de la Gema de la Realidad contra el suelo

-Tivan, se que tienes la Gema de la Realidad, entregarmela te evitara una gran cantidad de sufrimiento. Ultima oportunidad, ¿Donde esta la gema?- pregunto presionando un pie sobre su pecho

-Malnacido... Pagaras por la muerte de mi esposa y de mi hija-. Por un segundo, el Dios del Trueno miro fijamente a Drax, el mejor que nadie sabia del dolor por el que estaba pasando

-Drax, no- susurro Quill al ver como su amigo sacaba una daga de su bota

-No... Por Hovat, y por Kamaria-

-Duermete-. Gracias a los poderes de Mantis, Drax logro ser frenado. Pero eso tambien hizo que cayera precipitadamente al suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido. Al instante, todos se agacharon esperando a que Thanos no los hubiera visto

-Ok, Gamora, Mantis. Ustedes 2, derecha, yo...-. Aquella "orden" vaya que no fue acatada, pues Gamora habia corrido hasta su "padre", apuñandolo en su pecho y cuello. El Titan cayo de rodillas aparentemente muerto, pero aun a pesar de lo que habia hecho, la pelinegra no pudo evitar llorar al ver lo que habia pasado

-Eso fue facil- comento Quill presenciando todo algo alejado

-En mi corazon sabia que te importaba-. Todos miraron incredulos hacia el cuerpo del Titan, viendo como todo a su alrededor desaparecia (Incluyendo a Tivan), dejando en su lugar un ambiente completamente destruido, lleno de fuego, sin rastros del Coleccionista

-La realidad con frecuencia es decepcionante-. Al voltearse, Gamora pudo ver como Thanos aparecia detras de ella -O al menos lo era. Ahora, la realidad puede ser como yo desee-. Instantaneamente todos notaron como en su guantelete lucia la Gema de la Realidad, ahora ese titan tenia la mitad de las gemas

-¡Tanos!- Drax corrio hacia el Titan empuñando sus dagas, dispuesto a atacarlo. Pero con solo cerrar su puño, ste se convirtio en piedra y se partio en varios trozos. Mantis no pudo evitar salir de su escondite al ver lo que habia pasado, nuevamente, Thanos cerro su puño y ella se derritio en una masa gelatinosa

Rapidamente Quill salio de su escondite y apunto su arma hacia el Titan, quien sujeto a Gamora mientras le apuntaba con el guantelete

-¡Sueltala! Te juro que voy a volar esa barbilla con forma de escroto rayado de tu cara- amenazo, a lo que Thanos solo atino a sonreir de lado

-No a el, Quill-

-Hazlo-. Al no obtener una respuesta, solo empujo a Gamora hacia el -Hazlo- repitio en un tono firme

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, notando como su amada derramaba una lagrima -Te amo- susurro Quill tras apretar el gatillo, pero para su sorpresa, de esta solo salieron burbujas (Productos de la gema)

-Me agradas, tienes agallas. Casi como tu esposa, ¿No es verdad, Thor?-. Ahora haciendo uso del Tesseracto, y sin solar a Gamora, desaparecio de alli justo en el momento en que Thor habia arrojado su martillo

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo Rocket rompiendo la tension


	44. 42: Un nuevo Vengador

**Capitulo 42 – Un nuevo Vengador**

-¿Que es lo que haremos? Ese loco ya tiene 3 gemas y Gamora sabe donde se encuentra una de las que faltan. ¡Es el fin de todo!- exclamo Quill completamente furioso

-No te alteres, midgardiano, mis amigos de la Tierra tienen las Gemas del Alma y la de la Mente. Uno de los sirvientes de Thanos se llevo al portador de la Gema del Tiempo, ustedes vayan por el- dijo Thor

-Disculpa, ¿Quien te puso a cargo?- pregunto Quill en un tono serio. A lo que el Dios del Trueno lo amenazo con su martillo -Esta bien, ya entendi. ¿Y a donde iras tu?-

-Iremos a Nidavellir, creo que el Mjolnir no es lo suficiente para vencer a Thanos-

-¿Nidavellir es real? ¿En serio? Pero ese lugar es una leyenda, fabrican las armas mas terribles que han atormentado al Universo. De verdad me encantaria ir ahi, por favor- dijo Rocket sonando bastante emocionado

-La liebre tiene razon y se nota que es la mas inteligente de todos ustedes-

-¿La liebre?- comento algo confundido

-Solo Eitri, el enano, puede forjar el arma que necesito- termino de decir Thor

-Ya tengo todo planeado, tenemos 2 naves y un gran surtido de brutos. Asi que Groot y yo iremos con el pirata angelical, y los brutos iran a rescatar al portador de la Gema del Tiempo, ¿Cool?- pregunto el mapache viendo a los guardianes

-Super cool- respondio Thor antes de subir a la capsula junto a los otros 3 -Les deseo suerte, brutos-. La pequeña nave salio volando, alejandose de los demas

-Bueno, ahora... ¿Le hacemos caso?-

Lejos de alli, el castaño millonario se encontraba escondido en un rincon de la nave viendo como el Dr. Strange estaba suspendido en el aire mientras unas extrañas varillas lo rodeaban

-En todo el tiempo que he servido a Thanos, jamas le he fallado. Si llegara a nuestro lugar de encuentro el Titan, con la Gema del Tiempo adherida a tu persona tan vagamente irritante, el podria juzgarme-. Poco a poco, una de las varas comenzo a incrustarse en su rostro, se notaba a leguas que eso le provocaba una gran molestia -Dame la gema-

Detras de Tony aparecio la capa del Dr. Strange, poniendo al castaño en posicion de defensa -Eres una prenda de vestir bastante leal- dijo bajando su mano

-Si, eh... Hablando de lealtad-. Esa voz podria reconocerla hasta en un estadio

-¿Pero que...?-

-Se lo que va a decir-

-No deberias estar aqui-. Si los demas hubieran estado ahi, se habrian reido al ver como el millonario regañaba al muchacho, muy parecido a una madre con su retoño

-Pensaba irme a casa- trato de justificarse

-No quiero oirlo-

-Pero era una caida muy alta y de pronto...- mientras decia esas cosas, Tony solo dijo "Y ahora lo tengo que oir" -Pense en usted y me adheri a la nave. Y este traje es, uff... Ridiculamente intuitivo, por cierto. Asi que en todo caso, es culpa de usted que este aqui-

Inmediatamente, la mirada acusadora del castaño se enfoco en la del joven -¿Que cosa dijiste?- pregunto

-Eh, no, no dije nada. Y ahora estoy en el espacio- respondio Peter claramente nervioso

-Si, justo donde no queria que estuvieras. Esta no es una excursion a Coolandia, este es un viaje sin retorno, ¿Me oiste?... No fingas que lo consideraste, no lo hiciste, es imposible que lo consideraras- dijo el castaño acercandose al joven

-No puedo ser el amigo y vecino Hombre Araña si no hay ni uno ni otro... Ok, ni yo me entendi, pero sabe lo que quise decir-

Tony sabia exactamente a que se referia, incluso llego a encontrarle un gran parecido a su fallecido esposo, a lo que solo solto un gran suspiro -Tenemos una gran situacion aqui-. Ambos se acercaron lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedia sin ser descubiertos -Ahi esta el problema, ¿Cual es tu plan?-

-Amm... Ok, ¿Vio "Alien"? Es una pelicula muy viejita-

Mientras mas se enterraban las agujas en su rostro, el demostraba aun mas el dolor que sentia

-¿Doloroso, verdad? Originalmente se diseñaron para microcirugia, y cualquiera de ellas-. Al sentir como algo se encontraba detras de el, Ebony volteo lentamente, viendo como Tony lo amenazaba con su traje -Acabara con la vida de tu amigo en un instante-

-Solo quiero aclarar que no es mi amigo, salvarle la vida es mas bien una cortesia profesional-

-No salvaras a nadie- dijo mientras, usando sus poderes, levantaba 2 enormes artefactos -Tus poderes son intrascendentes comparados con los mios-

-Si, pero el niño ha visto mas peliculas-. De uno de sus hombros salio un pequeño cañon que disparo un misil hacia una de las paredes de la nave. Un gran agujero se abrio, succionando todo lo que estuviera cerca de el, incluyendo al sirviente de Thanos

El Dr. Strange tambien habia salido volando hacia el agujero, siendo detenido por algunos segundos por su capa. Pero antes de que saliera de la nave, Peter habia lanzado su telaraña a su cuerpo, tambien sujetandose por 4 brazos que salieron de su espalda. Cuando el joven logro regresar con el mago a su nave, Tony uso los nudillos de su traje para lanzar un material que cubrio el agujero por completo

-Tenemos que girar esta nave- dijo Stephen levantandose del suelo

-Si, ahora quiere huir, perfecto- comento Tony en un tono de completo sarcasmo

-No, quiero proteger la gema-

-Y yo quiero que me agradezcas, vas, te escucho-

-Soy Peter, mucho gusto- se presento el joven extendiendo su mano

-Dr. Strange-

-Ah, usa nombres en clave... Entonces soy el Hombre Araña-

El mago solo atino a soltar un gran suspiro mientras caminaba hacia el millonario -Bajo ninguna circunstancia podemos llevarle la Gema del Tiempo a Thanos. Creo que no has entendido lo que esta en riesgo-

-No, tu eres el que no entiende que estuve frente a Thanos hace casi una hora y ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace 6 años, cuando envio sus tropas a Nueva York y ahora ha vuelto. Mato a mi mejor amiga y mi esposo dio su vida para darnos una esperanza. Yo digo que llevemos la pelea a el-. Con cada palabra que salia de su boca, se notaba el dolor que sentia

-De acuerdo, Stark, iremos a el, pero debes entender que si debo salvarte a ti, al niño o a la Gema del Tiempo, no voy a dudar en dejar que mueran ustedes-

-Bueno, niño-. Tony se acerco hasta el joven y, con su mano, hizo una especie de espaldarazo -Eres un Vengador-


	45. 43: Viejos amigos

**Capitulo 43 – Viejos amigos**

Por otro lado, en la Tierra, las cosas podrían decirse que estaban mejor, claro, ignorando que todos estaban con la mortificación de no saber nada de Tony ni de Thor...

-¿Isis?- susurro Natasha al ver como la pequeña solo miraba hacia un grupo de niños cuidados por su madre

-¿Por que mi mama...?- susurro con la voz entrecortada, a lo que la pelirroja se agacho hasta su altura y la abrazo

-Isis... Tu mami hizo lo que hizo por ti, ella quería que estuvieras bien... El amor de una madre no tiene limites-. Ante esas palabras, de aquellos ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a caer un sinfín de lagrimas

-Me quede solita...-

-No, nena, no estas sola. Tienes a tu papa, a tu abuelita, y a nosotros- susurro Bucky acercandose a ellas. Y, como si tuviera la capacidad de sentir sus emociones, Fenrir se acerco a la pequeña y lamio sus mejillas (Aun si esta aparicion repentina asustara a la pareja)

-¿V-Ves, nena? Hasta Fenrir esta contigo- dijo Natasha algo nerviosa

-Este... Lamento interrumpir, pero mi hermano me pidio que les avisara que los espera en el salon. Quiere presentarles a alguien, bueno, a algunos- dijo Shuri antes de salir del cuarto

-Vamos, nena- Natt cargo a la pequeña rubia en sus brazos y fue hacia el salon

-Bueno... Me alegra ver que todos estan aqui. Como muchos saben, he sido amigo de Tony desde hace tiempo, tambien de Steve... Creo que les agradaran estas personas. Por favor, pasen-. Las puertas se abrieron y al salon entraron 2 hombres de piel morena, uno de ellos aparentando mas edad que el otro

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Bruce algo confundido

-Permitame presentarlos... El es James Rupert Rhodes, oficial de la Fuerza Aerea de los Estados Unidos, amigo de Tony, el hombre que esta detras de War Machine-

-¿Que?- dijeron todos completamente sorprendidos

-Conoci a Stark cuando eramos muy jovenes, incluso yo recibia los premios que gabana cuando el no iba. Digamos que tambien tengo el credito de haberlo encontrado despues de que desapareciera- se presento Rhodey usando un tono parecido al de Tony, pero mas sutil

-Como sea. Mi nombre es Samuel Thomas Wilson, pero pueden decirme Sam. He sido amigo de Steve desde que supimos que HYDRA se habia levantado de nuevo... Hola, Buck-

-James, ¿Conoces a este tipo?- pregunto Natasha mirando a su esposo

-Lo siento, mi amor... Conoci a Sam cuando Steve me busco despues de que... Bueno, ya sabes- respondio algo apenado

-¿Asi que... Usted es la señora Barnes? Encantado de conocerla- saludo el moreno extendiendole su mano, a lo que Natasha respondio

-¿Aun no hay informes de Tony?- pregunto Clint entrando al salon

-¿Y tu donde estabas, si se puede saber?- dijo su esposo acercandose a el

-Perdon, cielo, pero los niños querian conocer los alrededores- respondio el rubio mientras, en modo de disculpa, besaba cariñosamente su mejilla

-Ok, tortolos, callense. Estoy recibiendo un mensaje- anuncio la hermana de T'Challa sacando un aparato

De aquel aparato salio un holograma del rostro del castaño -Veo que por fin fueron a Wakanda- comento Tony sin quitar su tan usado sarcasmo

-¡Tony! ¿En donde estas? ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto Wanda

-Tranquila, brujita, seguimos en la nave de Thanos. Logramos salvar al mago y la gema, aunque aun no me ha dado las gracias. Eliminamos al calamardo, creo que tardaremos una media hora, tal vez mas, en regresar a la Tierra. ¿Que ha pasado en mi ausencia?-

-Aparte de que Thor y Heimdall fueron en busca de la hija de Thanos, nada- respondio Bruce. Justo despues de eso, un pequeño saltó en sus hombros, haciendolo tambalear un poco

-¡Mami!- exclamo el pequeño completamente emocionado de ver su rostro, aunque fuera en un holograma

-Hola, mi amor- sonrio enternecido -¿Como te has portado con tus tios?-

-Muy bien, ¿Cuando volveras?-

-Te prometo que estare ahi muy pronto-. Justo en ese momento, algo golpeo la nave de Thanos, sacudiendola un poco

-¿Stark, que pasa?- pregunto Natt

-No lo se... Alex, si algo me llega a pasar... No olvides que te amo-. El pequeño ojiazul levanto su mano y la acerco hacia la imagen, desapareciendo esta antes de siquiera poder "tocarla"

-No perderemos a otro Vengador... Preparen sus armas- anuncio Clint en un tono autoritario

*POV's Tony*

-Les aviso que si los alienigenas logran implantar huevos en mi pecho y me como a alguno de ustedes, perdónenme- dijo el niño mientras trepaba por una de las columnas de metal

-No quiero una referencia mas de culturar pop de ti por el resto del viaje, ¿Entendido?- le aclare

-Eh... Trato de decir que algo se acerca-. Justo frente a nuestros pies rodó una pequeña esfera de metal que despues soltó una onda lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarnos a volar. De una de las puertas aparecieron 3 sujetos que no se podian distinguir gracias a la nube de polvo que habia

-¡Thanos!-. Uno de los tipos lanzo sus dagas hacia Strange, quien logro detenerlas gracias a un escudo magico... Vaya Abacadabra. Como sea, su capa se lanzo al lanzador de cuchillos

El otro tipo saco una especie de pistolas y comenzo a dispararme. Obviamente yo me defendi, aunque algo que no note fue que habia pegado un extraño artefacto en el pecho de mi traje, el cual se pego a una columna

-No, no, no, no, no me implantes tus huevos-. Vi como el niño retrocedia completamente asustado mientras una extraña "mujer" se acercaba a el, hasta que comenzo a lanzarle sus telarañas

-Muevete, payaso- dijo el tipo que me habia "pegado" a la columna mientras le lanzaba una patada antes de comenzar a dispararle

-¡Muere, cobija de la muerte!-. Vaya que la capa de Strange era bastante resistente. Finalmente logre despegarme y vole hacia el otro tipo para apuntarlo con mi mano. Al instante, el enmascarado tomo al niño y coloco su arma en su cabeza -Todos quedense donde estan y se me relajan-. Su mano se elevo hasta un lado de su mascara y esta desaparecio... Era un humano

-Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez, ¿Donde esta Gamora?- me dijo ahora apuntandome con su arma

-¿Ah si? Te tengo una mejor, ¿Quien es Gamora?- dije desactivando la mascara de mi traje

-Yo tengo una mucho mejor, ¿Por que es Gamora?-

-Dime donde esta Gamora o te juro que voy a carbonizar a tu secuaz-

-¿Ah si? Tu le disparas a mi amigo y yo le disparo a el, vas-. Con mi traje hice que la mano de mi traje se convirtiera en un cañon

-Hazlo, Quill, puedo resistirlo-

-No, no lo resistira- dijo la chica angustiada

-Tiene razon, no puedes- reitero Strange

-¿Ah si? No quieres decirme donde esta, bien, los voy a matar a los 3. Le rompere la cara a Thanos hasta que me diga y empezare contigo- dijo aun mas furioso

-¿Que? ¿Dijiste Thanos? A ver, yo te preguntare esto una sola vez: Dime a que amo sirves- le dijo Strange

-¿Que a que amo sirvo? ¿Que se supone que diga? ¿A Dios?- dijo en un tono sarcastido

-Eres de la Tierra- afirme

-No es cierto, soy de Missouri-

-Si, eso esta en la Tierra, tarado, ¿Por que quieres pelear con nosotros?-

-¿No vienen con Thanos?- le pregunto el niño

-¿Con Thanos? No, vine a asesinar a Thanos, secuestro a mi novia. ¿Ustedes quienes son?- pregunto

-Somos los Vengadores, compadre- respondio quitandose la mascara

-Ustedes son de quienes Thor nos hablo- dijo la mujer que los acompañaba

-¿Conocen a Thor?- le pregunte

-Si, uno alto nada galan. Se fue con 2 de mis compañeros hace poco-

-¿Y en donde esta?- dijo Strange


	46. 44: Prometemelo

**Capitulo 44 – Prométemelo…**

En alguna parte del espacio...

-Asi que... ¿Tu esposa murio?- pregunto Rocket rompiendo el silencio de aquella nave

-Ya habia estado muerta antes... Pero creo que en esta ocasion si murio- respondio el rubio melancolicamente

-¿Y dijiste que tu hermana y tu padre...?-

-Tambien murieron- aclaro

-¿Y aun tienes madre?- volvio a preguntarle

-Si... Se quedo con mi hija en la Tierra-

-¿Seguro que estas preparado para esta mision homicida?-. Por unos segundos, el Dios del Trueno solo se quedo mirando por una de las ventanas de la nave -¿Sabes que tengo 1500 años? He matado el doble de enemigos que eso y cada uno quiso asesinarme pero ninguno lo consiguio. Solo estoy vivo porque el destino me quiere vivo, Thanos solo es el siguiente en una larga linea de imbeciles y sera el ultimo en sentir mi venganza. El destino asi lo desea- respondio con una seriedad que ningun ser vivo habia visto

-¿Y si te equivocas?-

-Se que no pasara, por mi hija, por mi madre... Por Loki- susurro quitandose una lagrima que se habia derramado al instante que nombro a su difunta esposa -Oye, creo que uno de los focos de la nave ya no funciona. Todo se ve oscuro-

-Pero no son los focos-. Al acercarse mas y mas, lo unico que vieron fue una extraña figura en completa oscuridad

-Algo esta mal, la estrella se apago por completo, y los anillos se congelaron- comento Heimdall viento todo por una de las ventanas

La nave entro por una de las entradas del lugar y aterrizaron en uno de los niveles -Espero que estos enanos sean mejores forjando de lo que son limpiando- comento Rocket bajando de su nave junto a los 3 -Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que viven en un basurero en medio del espacio-

-Esta fragua no se ha apagado en siglos- susurro Thor mirando el lugar

-¿Dijiste que Thanos tiene un guante, verdad?- le pregunto Rocket

-¿Si, porque?-

-¿Era algo parecido a eso?- volvio a preguntar esta vez señalando hacia el modelo de una mano, pero esta era justo del tamaño de Thanos

-Yo soy Groot-

-Vuelvan los 3 a la capsula-. Justo cuando el rubio se volteo, alguien aparecio y los golpeo, mandandolos a volar -¡Eitri, espera, ya basta!-

-Thor... Heimdall...- susurro mirando a los asgardianos

-¿Que paso aqui?- pregunto el moreno levantandose del suelo

-Se supone que nos protegerian, Asgard debia protegernos- respondio completamente enojado mientras señalaba el lugar

-Asgard fue destruido... Eitri, el guante, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-. El Rey de los enanos solo atino a suspirar mientras se sentaba en un rincon -300 enanos vivian en este anillo, crei que si obedecia sus ordenes estarian a salvo. Forje lo que queria, un artefacto capaz de controlar el poder de las gemas. Y luego... Aun asi asesino a todos, excepto a mi. "Tu vida es tuya", dijo, "Pero tus manos... Tus manos son mias ahoras"-

-Eitri, esto no se trata de tus manos. Cada arma que has diseñado, cada hacha, martillo, espada, todas estan en tu cabeza. Se que ahora sientes que no hay esperanza, creeme, lo se. Pero juntos, tu y yo, acabaremos con Thanos- susurro acercandose a el

De regreso en la Tierra...

-Okoye, ¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto T'Challa mientras se acercaba a la general

-Se detecto un movimiento en la atmosfera, no pertenece a algo que nosotros tengamos registrado- respondio la morena. Al instante, todos miraron por una ventana como 5 naves desconocidas se habian posado fuera de la cupula que protegia el pais

-Evacuen a todos, Okoye, prepara las defensas-

-Hermano, se que esto sonara un poco extremo, pero necesito quitarle la gema a Vision. Aun si Thanos no ganara, la necesitaremos- comento Shuri, a lo que inmediatamente, Wanda se puso a la defensiva diciendo -Si haces eso, Vision morira-

Una mano violeta se poso sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos -Se que esto no te gusta, se que tienes miedo... Pero si es necesario, dare mi vida por el bien de la humanidad-

-P-Pero Vision...-

-Por favor... Prometeme que si algo no sale bien, quitame la gema y huye- susurro Vision tomando sus manos

-Por favor, no me hagas esto...- dijo Wanda con la voz entrecortada

-Prometemelo-

-T-Te lo prometo...-. Y como si se tratara de una novela de Shakespeare, ella tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo beso

-Alex, ¿Tienes la autorizacion de VIERNES?- le pregunto Isis

-Si, ¿Por que?- dijo algo confundido. La pequeña hija de Thor, con un ademan, cambio su vestido verde por un traje de guerrera -Espero que hayas traido el traje que el tio Tony hizo para ti, yo no me quedare atras en esta batalla-

-VIERNES, activa el 5-A-. Casi inmediatamente, por una de las ventanas (Y rompiendola en varios trozos) entro un pequeño misil el cual se adherio a su pecho. Al igual que el nuevo traje de su madre, este fue creado con nanotecnologia

-Oiga, oigan, ¿Y ustedes a donde creen que van?- dijo Pietro poniendose enfrente de ellos

-Esta pelea tambien nos involucran, y no haran nada que lo impidan- respondio la rubia seriamente

-Pero ustedes...-

-Seremos pequeños, pero tambien somos parte de este equipo. Es nuestro deber proteger Midgard y los demas reinos- lo interrumpio nuevamente, a lo que la agente pelirroja solto un leve suspiro

-Tienes el mismo caracter que tu padre... Esta bien, pero prometanme que si algo pasa, escaparan lejos de aqui- dijo mirando a ambos niños

-Yo cuidare de sus hijos. Les prometo que nadie los lastimara- comento Frigga acercandose a ellos

-Okoye, que 2 guardias resguarden la habitacion donde esten los niños-

-Tu tambien, Fenrir-. Con un pequeño ademan, la pequeña ojiverde cubrio algunas partes del cuerpo del lobo con partes de hierro -Esos infelices sabran porque nunca deben meterse con los asgardianos-

**Si se lo preguntan, hay varios hijos de los Vengadores, hasta ahora son:**

***Isis (Tiene 5 años) - Hija de Thor y Loki**

***Alex (Tiene 5 años), Maria y Joseph (Tienen 2 años) - Hijos de Steve y Tony**

***James (Tiene 1 año) - Hijo de Bucky y Natasha**

***Bruno y Emma (Tienen 2 años) - Hijos de Bruce y Clint**


	47. 45: Rompetormentas

**Capitulo 45 – Rompetormentas **

*POV's Thor*

A un lado nuestro bajo lo que parecia ser un gran bloque de cemento -¿El plan es golpearlo con un ladrillo?- pregunto la liebre algo confundida

-Es un molde, el arma de un rey, iba a ser la mas poderosa de Asgard. En teoria podia incluso invocar al Bifrost- respondio Eitri

-¿Tenia algun nombre?- le pregunte

-Rompetormentas-

-Un poco exagerado- comento nuevamente la liebre

-¿Como la forjamos?- pregunto Heimdall

-Primero necesitamos reactivar la estrella-

-De eso me encargo yo. Liebre, la nave-. Ambos subimos a la nave y esta se elevo hasta el centro de la fragua. Rocket abrio la puerta y baje hasta una plataforma

-Padres de Todo, denme fuerza- susurre mirando las estrellas

-¿Entiendes esto, muchacho? Recibiras toda la fuerza de una estrella, te aniquilara-

-Solo si muero-

-Si... Es lo que aniquilar significa- comento el Rey de los Enanos algo confundido

Con mis manos tome las 2 palancas que estaban a mi lado y comence a jalarlas, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. Inmediatamente senti un gran ardor en mi espalda. La energia de la estrella llego a la fregua

-¡No lo sueltes, Thor, no lo sueltes!-. Vi como Eitri miraba el contenido de un horno por varios segundos hasta que la inclino, haciendo que el liquido se vertiera por un tubo hasta caer en el molde. Pero mi cuerpo no pudo mas, lo unico que pude recordar fue que habia soltado las palancas. Despues, oscuridad...

*POV's Rocket*

Al ver como su cuerpo comenzo a caer, movi las palancas tratando de alcanzarlo con la nave, pero este se golpeo con una barra de metal, cayendo cerca de Eitri. Baje rapidamente y corri con el -Thorsito... Di algo, habla. Dime, ¿Estas bien?- le dije

Eitri bajo el molde de la mesa y comenzo a golpearlo -Ya se nos fue- dije

-Necesita el hacha, ¿Donde esta el mango? Tronco, ayudame a encontrar el mango-

Voltee con Groot, y vi como este dejaba su videojuego de lado. Se acerco a las 2 piezas de acero, sus dedos se alargaron enrollando las orillas, a leguas se notaba como el calor lo quemaba. Pero eso no le impidio usar su propio brazo como mango del arma, lo alzo en alto y corto todo su antebrazo. Mire nuevamente a Thor y vi como su mano se abria, haciendo que la ahora arma comenzara a levitar

*POV's Natasha*

Todas las tribus cercanas a Wakanda ya estaban ahi, pero por alguna extraña razon, T'Challa creyo que tal vez podriamos llegar a un acuerdo con los soldado de Thanos; asi que nos acercamos a la cupula, donde estaban 2 de ellos del otro lado

-¿Y tu otro amigo? ¿El Calamardo?- le pregunte claramente en un tono sarcastico

-Gracias a tu amigo, vas a pagar tu vida con la tuya- respondio ella -Thanos va a obtener esa gema-

-No creo que eso pase- afirmo mi esposo

-Ahora estan en Wakanda, Thanos no obtendra mas que sangre y polvo- dijo T'Challa seriamente

-Bien... Tenemos sangre de sobra-. Justo despues de decir eso, ella levanto su brazo y (De las 5 naves) comenzaron a salir cientos de criaturas igual de horrendas que ellas

Los 2 regresamos con las tropas y T'Challa comenzo a gritar "Yibambe", a lo que los demas respondieron en coro. Haciendo un ademan con su espada, le ordeno a sus criaturas que comenzaran a atacar

-La hicimos enojar- susurre

Apenas llegaban hasta la cupula, esta activaba una especie de campo electrico para alejarlos, pero aun asi ellos trataron con todos sus fuerzas de entrar (Aun si esto les hacia perder parte de su cuerpo, o en si, morir)

-Se estan sacrificando- murmuro Okoye

Despues de varios intentos, finalmente algunas de ellas lograron entrar. Los que estaban al frente de las tropas movieron sus capas creando una especie de escudo, mientras que los que estaban detras suyo comenzaron a dispararles con sus lanzas. Al igual que Sam y Rhodes, quienes volaban por encima de donde estaban entrando las criaturas para lanzarles misiles

-¿Ya vieron los dientes de esas cosas?- dijo Sam algo sorprendido al verlas de cerca

-Regresa, Sam, o te vas a quemar las alas- dijo antes de soltar varias bombas y alejarse de alli

-Natt, si esas cosas rodean el perimetro y entran por detras, no habra nada entre ellas y las gemas- dijo Bruce

-Debemos mantenerlas frente a nosotros- dijo mi esposo

-¿Y como hacemos eso?- pregunto Okoye mirando a T'Challa

-Abriendo la barrera- respondio -A mi señal, abran el sector noroeste 17-

-Solicito confirmacion, majestad, ¿Dijo abrir la barrera?-

-A mi señal- confirmo

-Este sera el fin de Wakanda- murmuro M'Baku

-Y sera el fin mas noble escrito en toda la historia-

Por una indicacion de T'Challa, los que estaban al frente quitaron los escudos mientras los demas preparaban sus armas -¡Wakanda por siempre!- Al instante todos comenzaron a correr hacia la barrera, dando la señal para que esta se abriera y dejara pasar a las criaturas. La batalla habia comenzado

Por varios minutos, la pelea fue neutral, ni ellos ni nosotros teniamos la ventaja. Pero de repente aparecio otra nave parecida a la de ellos...

*POV's Tony*

-Sr. Stark, vamos a chocar- dijo el niño bastante nervioso

-Confia en mi, niño-. Del brazo de mi traje hice que saliera un comunicador holografico, el cual tenia la cara de Shuri -Hola, princesa-

-¡Tony! ¿Donde estas?- pregunto

-Estamos en una nave de Thanos- respondi

-¿U-Ustedes son los que se acercan?- dijo sonando algo nerviosa

-Si, ¿Por que?-

-Salgan de alli, van a derribarla-. Inmediatamente apague el comunicador -Strange, protegelos a ellos. El niño y yo estamos bien-

Con un simple abracadabra, Strange cubrio a todos con un escudo magico mientras yo me ponia la mascara

-Preparense para el impacto- dije protegiendome a mi y al niño con un escudo que saque de mi traje

A los pocos segundos, senti varios impactos golpeando la nave, haciendo que esta se tambaleara y comenzara a caer. Esta se estrello fuertemente contra el suelo, la puerta (Literalmente) salio volando tras el impacto; asi que inmediatamente todos salimos de la nave

-T-Tony...- voltee hacia aquella voz y ahi estaba Natt con las ropas algo empolvadas

-Natt, ¿Que esta...?-. Justo en ese momento, algo me derribo, mire al frente y (Encima mio) estaba una criatura horrenda, mas que Sharon... No, esta criatura esta mejor. Con mi mano le lance un rayo potente, lanzandolo lejos de mi

-¿Y esas cosas que son?- le pregunte levantandome del suelo

-¿Crees que vamos a saber que raza de alienigena son? Solo sabemos que estan del lado de Thanos y debemos acabar con ellos-

-¡Mami!-. De pronto vi como mi pequeño bajaba al suelo usando el traje que le habia hecho

-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunte agachandome frente a el

-Amm... ¿Protegiendo la gema de Vision y eliminar a extraterrestres?-. Claramente estaba usando su tierno sarcasmo, a lo que yo solo mire seriamente a Natasha

-No me mires asi, sabes que es igualito a ti-

-¡Tio Tony!-. A mi lado se coloco el lobo negro y de su lomo bajo la pequeña hija de Thor

-Ok, ¿De quien fue la idea?-. Ambos se señalaron en señal de que ninguno confesaria


	48. 46: Entre la espada y la pared

**Capitulo 46 – Entre la espada y la pared**

-Tony, son demasiados-. Varias de esas cosas se echaron sobre todos nosotros. Incluso Bruce estaba comenzando a tener problemas. No me importaba ni un poco lo que pasara conmigo, solo queria saber que mis hijos estaban bien. Mire hacia un lado mio y vi como Isis los protegia a los 3 con un escudo, pero aun asi esas cosas se echaron sobre ellos

Por mas que trate, no podia quitarmelos de encima... Creo que este es nuestro fin...

Hasta que un gran estruendo resono por toda Wakanda. Inmediatamente algo golpeo a las criaturas quitandonoslos de encima. Me levante rapidamente y vi como de un gran rayo de luces (Que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo) aparecia Thor junto a un mapache y un hombre arbol

-¡Ahora si van a saber quien es quien!- grito completamente emocionado Hulk

-¡Traiganme a Thanos!-. Ahora si les cargo el payaso. Thor se elevo en los aires, siendo rodeado por decenas de rayos. Al tocar el suelo, gran parte de los alienigenas salieron volando por el impacto

-Tardaste un poco- le dije levantandome del suelo -¿Nueva arma?-

-Sip. Te presento a Tronco y la Liebre-

-Yo soy Groot- dijo el hombre arbol levantando a 3 alienigenas que (Literalmente) habia empalado

-Y yo soy Iron man-

-Veo que...-. Justo en ese momento, a un lado suyo, paso rapidamente Fenrir -¿Y eso?-

-Tu pequeña hija- respondi

A los pocos segundos, ambos vimos como su hija lanzaba unas dagas hacia varios extraterrestres; no cabe duda que ella es la viva imagen de Loki -¿Isis?-

-Hola, papi-. Ella bajo de su "corcel" y corrio hacia Thor, abrazandolo completamente emocionada -¿A donde fuiste?-

-Tuve que ir a Nidavellir... No me cambies la conversacion, jovencita, ¿Tu que haces aqui? Deberias estar con tu abuela-

-¿Y perderme de toda la accion? Ni loca-

-No me veas asi, rubiales, es tu hija-. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a la pelea, algo parecido a una gran explosion llamo la atencion de todos. Una nave se habia impactado contra la barrera, con tal fuerza que logro romperla

Fuimos con los demas para mirar mas de cerca quien podria estar en la nave. La puerta se abrio, pero nadie salio. Los segundos pasaban y todo permanecia en silencio, hasta que Fenrir comenzo a gruñir; era mas que obvio que, quien estuviese dentro, no estaba de nuestra parte

-Sr. Stark...-. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por una extraña aura morada mientras flotaba hacia la puerta, justo al mismo tiempo que el Titan salia de ella

-Sueltalo- le dije, casi sonaba como una suplica

-Dame las gemas, y lo dejare-. Tal y como lo habia hecho con Thor, acerco su guantelete hacia su cara. De pronto senti como algo tomaba mi mano, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia... ¿Vision?

-Hagalo- susurro

-N-No...-

-Es por el bien de todos-. Estaba lleno de frustacion, de coraje. Las personas que mas apreciaba han dado su vida para mantener a salvo al Universo. No queria perder a Vision, pero tampoco podia dejar que le hiciera daño al niño

-¡Vision!-. Otro de los "hijos" de Thanos aparecio de repente y clavo una especie de lanza por la espalda, inmovilizandolo al instante. Inmediatamente todos tratamos de detenerlo, pero usando la Gema del Poder, Thanos logro inmovilizarnos. Su sirviente camina hacia el, aun con Vision en su lanza

-Con esto tendre 4 de las 6 gemas-. Con su mano sujeto la Gema de la Mente, presionando poco a poco. Con un ultimo apreton, logro sacarla sin ningun problema; provocando que el color de su piel se volviera gris. Justo despues de que arrojara su cuerpo frente a nosotros, coloco la gema en el orificio de en medio de su mano

-Ahora... Dame las otras gemas, y perdonare la vida del niño-

-Sr. Stark, no lo haga- susurro el niño mirandome en forma de suplica

-Tu callate-. Con su gran mano, sujeto el cuello del niño... Volveria a pasar... Ese imbecil mataria a otro inocente para cumplir su objetivo

-¡Sueltalo!- le grite aun tratando de zafarme

Pero eso solo hizo que el se enojara aun mas, haciendo que apretara cada vez mas. El oxigeno comenzo a hacerle falta, por lo que (Inutilmente) trato de usar sus manos para soltarse. No pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas al ver como se repetia la muerte de Loki

Todo parecia estar perdido... Pero repentinamente una mano, que empuñaba una daga, se clavo en su pecho. Por la impresion, Thanos solto al niño antes de tocar el arma

-N-Nebula...- susurro Quill viendo a la... ¿Mujer? ¿Robot? No se que era

Poco a poco, Thanos volteo hacia su atacante, provocando que (Sindarse cuenta) nos liberara del "amarre". Inmediatamente, Fenrir corrio hasta el sirviente del Titan, destrozandolo con su hocico

-En cuanto acabemos con esto le lavare la boca- murmuro Isis algo asqueada

-Debiste matarme cuando tenias la oportunidad... Ahora pagaras por todo lo que has hecho-. Sin que se diera cuenta, Mantis corrio hasta el cuerpo de Thanos y se trepo hasta sus hombros, colocando sus manos a los lados. La punta de sus antenas se iluminaron, haciendo que Thanos se quedara completamente quieta

-Quitenle el guantelete, no podre controlarlo por mucho tiempo- dijo ella entre quejidos

Rapidamente me acerque a el, junto con el niño, y el sujeto su brazo mientras yo comenzaba a jalar el guantelete. Poco a poco este fue abandonando su mano, pero al mismo tiempo, Mantis comenzaba a cansarse. Justo cuando el logro salir del trance, Thor se lanzo hacia el y lo derribo golpeandolo con su nueva arma

Gracias a eso, pude terminar de sacar su guantelete. Cuando el por fin logro levantarse, vio como Hulk se lo ponia; obviamente intento quitarselo, pero el arma de Beach Boy logro mantenerlo quieto

-¡Hazlo, Hulk!- le grite

Casi al instante, el cerró su puño, haciendo que las gemas brillaran por varios segundos. De pronto, vi como todos los extraterrestres se convertian en polvo

-Esto fue por Steve y Vision- susurro Thor antes de echar hacia atras su arma -Y esto... Es por Loki-. Tape los rostros de Isis y Alex justo en el momento en que Thor deslizo el filo de su hacha a traves del cuello de Thanos

-...Creo que ganamos-


	49. 47: Nos volveremos a ver

**Capitulo 47 – Nos volveremos a ver…**

Todo habia llegado a su fin... La batalla mas grande por la supervivencia del Universo resulto ganadora para los Vengadores. Claro que nada de eso habia salido sin un costo, ¿Cual habia sido? 3 vidas por la de todos los seres vivos

-¡Gamora!- grito Quill corriendo hacia su amada, a lo que ella lo abrazo fuertemente, aun mas al ver a su padre (Ahora si) muerto

El castaño solo se acerco en silencio hacia el cuerpo de Vision, aun tratando de captar lo que habia sucedido en ese lugar

-Tio Tony... ¿Puede darme la gema de Vision?- pregunto la pequeña hija de Loki acercandose a el

-¿Para que la quieres?- pregunto el millonario algo confundido

-Solo demela, ¿Si?-

-Uy, nomas no te esponjes-. Tomo el guantelete de la mano de Hulk y saco la gema de este antes de darsela a la ojiverde. Isis se acerco hasta el cuerpo de Vision y lo coloco sobre su frente, justo donde iba antes. Despues extendio sus brazos hacia el, siendo cubierto por centenares de luces color jade

-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto su padre mirando cada una de sus acciones

-Mama sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaria, me enseño este hechizo-. Aquellas luces se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Vision, y poco a poco fue recuperando su color (Al igual que el hueco en su frente se iba "rellenando"). Despues de varios segundos de Abracadabra y Hocus Pocus, ademas de un gran destello de luz, frente a ellos nuevamente estaba Vision, como si nada hubiera pasado

-Sr. Stark... ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto completamente confundido, sobretodo al ver el cuerpo de su verdugo

-Nada, Vi... Ganamos- respondio el castaño con una sonrisa de lado

-V-Vision...-. Lentamente, la castaña brujita comenzo a acercarse hasta su amado, tocando su rostro con sus manos para confirmar que aquello que presenciaba no era una simple ilusion. Cuando comprobo sus sospechas, se atrevio a robarle un beso frente a todos

-Supongo que aun te debo un "Gracias"... Pero es mejor hacer esto-. Despues de juntar sus manos por varios segundos, detras de el se abrio un portal. Casi al instante, un sujeto vestido con un traje azul con rayas blancas y rojas, atraveso dicho portal

-P-Papa...- susurro el pequeño Alex al ver quien habia llegado hasta ahi

-Alex...- dijo aun sin comprender lo que habia pasado. Solo atino a acercarse hasta su hijo y cargarlo. Al ver que no era una mala jugada de su mente, lo lleno de besos; sacando un sinfin de risas. Cerca de ellos, la escena era presenciada por un millonario castaño, cuyos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas

Azul y cafe se conectaron en un silencio que solo ellos podian presenciar. Lentamente, el rubio bajo a su hijo y se acerco a la persona que lo habia visto antes de dar su vida por el, por su familia, por el Universo. Sus manos se posaron en su rostro, acariciando con sus pulgares aquella barba que tanto adoraba. Los ojos del mas bajo comenzaron a derramar un sinfin de lagrimas, siendo limpiadas casi inmediatamente por su esposo

-Mi amor...- susurro besando su frente

-Steve...- Lo abrazo fuertemente, como si tratara de evitar que se fuera de su lado, al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir aun mas lagrimas junto con unos sollozos -Si vuelves a hacer eso, arrojare tu cuerpo al mar para que te ahogues en caso de que revivas-

-Yo tambien te amo, Tony...-. Sus rostros se separaron un poco solo para dejar que sus labios se juntaran

-Mago... ¿Crees que puedas hacer lo mismo con mi esposa?- pregunto Thor acercandose a Strange

-No lo creo... Loki no murio por una gema. Ella fue asesinada por Thanos. Podria regresar el tiempo, pero eso implicaria volver a revivir todo esto, y quizas haya mas perdidas- respondio Stephen completamente serio

Los segundos pasaron en un total silencio, el Dios del Trueno solo miro a su alrededor, viendo como todos estaban emocionados al haber terminado esa dura batalla. El sabia mas que nadie lo duro que habia sido todo ese esfuerzo, y definitivamente no podia arriesgarse a que todo eso se fuera al caño

-Es mejor asi...- susurro Thor mientras abrazaba a su pequeña, el unico recuerdo de su esposa

Despues de que las aguas se calmaran, todos decidieron regresar a la Torre Stark, para asi poder despedir el cuerpo de Loki. Esa misma noche, Asgardianos, Wakandianos y humanos se reunieron hasta la orilla de un risco. Al frente de ellos habia un barco adornado con miles de flores, en medio reposaba el cuerpo de la pelinegra cuya vida habia cambiado la de los demas

La pequeña rubia se acerco hasta ella y coloco una hermosa rosa, despues beso su frente abrazando su rostro al mismo tiempo que ella le susurraba -Te amo, mami-. A su lado se coloco su padre, quien tomo su mano antes de depositar un ultimo beso sobre sus labios

-Nos volveremos a ver, mi amor...- susurro antes de tomar la mano de su hija y regresar con los demas. El barco comenzo a flotar alejandose de ellos y, con un golpe en el suelo usando la lanza de su padre, este se desintegro en miles de esferas plateadas que se elevaron al cielo

-Stark... Por favor, quedate con Isis, necesito estar solo- murmuro Thor antes de elevarse al cielo con su martillo

-Sera mejor no ir a la torre en un buen rato-

_(Aqui les recomiendo poner una musica triste, porque de eso tratara esta escena. Digo, solo para que sientan estos momentos XD. En los personal, les recomiendo la de "Mi bello angel" o "Se me fue mi amor")_

*POV's Thor*

Camine hasta mi habitacion, abri la puerta y entre. Todo estaba en total silencio, solo miraba a mi alrededor, y en mi mente pasaron un sinfin de recuerdos al lado de mi esposa

_-Romanoff, no quiero entrar-. Despues de que Natt lo jaloneara por varios minutos, ella finalmente entro a la sala... Lucia completamente hermosa, no habia mujer mas linda que ella_

...

_-¿Estas seguro de esto?- le pregunte acariciando su mejilla_

_-Claro que si... Lo que mas quiero es entregarme a ti, ser tuya- respondio abrazandome por el cuello_

...

_-Yo tambien te amo. Los amo- susurre antes de agacharme hasta su vientre y depositar un beso_

...

_-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?- le pregunte mientras sacaba el anillo_

_-¡Si!- respondio mientras me abrazaba por el cuello. Ambos nos levantamos del suelo y tome su rostro con mis manos antes de sellar nuestro compromiso con un beso_

...

_-Con esto oficialmente los declaro marido y mujer-_

_No pude contener mi emocion, asi que la abrace por la cintura mientras la besaba, rodeado por una lluvia de petalos arrojados por nuestros amigos_

...

_-Quiero verla- susurro completamente debil_

_De la forma mas delicada, coloque a nuestra pequeña en sus brazos. Lentamente destape su rostro, ahi me di cuenta de que Loki ya no era mi unico amor... -¿Como la llamaremos?-_

_-Me gusta Isis- respondio sin quitar su mirada de ella_

...

_-Mi amor... Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres de nuevo-_

_-¿D-De verdad?- pregunte completamente ansioso por su respuesta, a lo que ella asintio con su cabeza mientras sonreia. Inmediatamente llene su rostro de besos antes de recostarla en el sofa y depositar un beso en su vientre -Hola bebe... Soy tu papi-_

...

_-__Te amo...- susurro sin dejar de sonreir. Lo ultimo que escuche fue un crujido, uno que me habia dado a entender que ella habia perdido la vida_

...

-...¡¿POR QUE?!-. No se como paso, pero mi cuerpo comenzo a destruir todo, solo estaba lleno de dolor, de enojo... Aun no se como seguir adelante sin la mujer que se ha llevado la mitad de mi corazon con ella


	50. 48: El reencuentro mas dulce

**Capitulo 48 – El reencuentro mas dulce**

Han pasado los meses... Y el dolor de haber perdido al amor de su vida era tan grande como el dia que ella se fue, junto con su futuro hijo o hija. Pero el no debia mostrarse debil ante su pueblo ni su pequeña, aunque solo su madre era la unica que sabia lo que el sentia dentro

-Hasta que por fin llegas, crei que no vendrian- saludo el rubio

-Lamento la tardanza, Isis perdio su muñeca y no queria venir sin ella- se justifico el Dios del Trueno, inmediatamente, todos enfocaron su mirada en la pequeña rubia

-No queria dejar el regalo de mi mami- murmuro Isis abrazando el ultimo recuerdo que Loki le habia dado antes de morir

-Lo se, mi amor-. Cariñosamente, Thor beso su frente -Anda, ve a jugar-

La pequeña rubia asintio con la cabeza y corrio hacia sus "primos" para jugar -Y... ¿Como sigue Usus? ¿Aun dice que "habla" con Loki?- le pregunto el castaño, a lo que el rubio solto un leve suspiro antes de asentir

-Thor... Deberias salir con alguien, volver a casarte- comento Clint, algo que no le gusto al rubio, pero su rostro lo expreso claramente

-¿Tu crees que a la niña le va a gustar que otra mujer reemplace a su madre?- dijo Thor seriamente

-No me refiero a eso, Thor, pero no es bueno que Isis pase todo el tiempo sola-

.No es un tema a discusion, Barton, no me volvere a casar y punto-

-Papi...-. La voz entrecortada de su hija fue lo que llamo su atencion, volteo lentamente y se encontro con alguien vistiendo una tunica negra cargando a la pequeña ojiverde

-¿Quien eres? Suelta a mi hija- amenazo Thor empuñando su arma; pero aquella figura solto una pequeña risa antes de, con su mano, comenzar a bajar la capucha que cubrio su cabeza. Cuando su rostro quedo descubierto, nadia podia decir algo, se habian quedado sin palabras

-No tenia idea de que no podia cargar a mi propia hija... Pero te perdono por esa lealtad hacia mi-. Aun incredulo, el rubio se acerco hasta el cuerpo de su esposa. Un poco temblorosa, sus manos tocaron su rostro y acaricio cada centimetro

-Mi amor...- susurro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo fuertemente comenzando a llorar

-No tan fuerte, cielo, o haras que nazcan antes de tiempo- dijo la pelinegra riendose un poco

-¿Que?-. Sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, Loki tomo las manos de su esposo y los llevo hasta su estomago. Inmediatamente, el rubio sintio la gran elevacion en esa parte del cuerpo -M-Mi amor...-

Su rostro fue llenado por un sinfin de besos del rubio -Hola muchachos- saludo a los demas, quienes no salian del trance

-Steve, traeme un crucifijo, el alma de Loki no ha encontrado el descanso-

-Tal vez con un golpe tu cerebro se reactive, Stark-. Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera golpearlo, su esposo logro sujetarla -Cielo, por favor, los corajes podrian hacerle daño al bebe-

-Bebes- lo corrigio

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto Thor bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de oir

-Son dos bebes... Aunque aun no se que son- respondio

-Wow wow wow, un momento, antes de que nos des mas sorpresas explicanos como fue que sobreviviste-. Ella solo pudo soltar un leve suspiro antes de sentarse en el sofa de la azotea

-Antes de que los hijos de Thanos nos derrotaran, tome el cuerpo de uno de sus sirvientes y lo hice parecerse a mi. Despues use mi magia para que se moviera-

-¿O sea que todo lo que vimos...?- pregunto Bruce completamente confundido

-Fue una ilusion que tuve que hacer para que Thanos creyera que me habia matado- respondio la pelinegra

-¿Y despues?- dijo su esposo sentandose a su lado

-Antes de que la nave se destruyera, me transporte a Jotunheim... Ahi cure mis heridas, antes de regresar para acabar con el resto del ejercito de Thanos. Tuve que fingir mi muerte todos estos meses para evitar que ellos fueran tras mi familia-

-¿Eso quiere decir que Isis decia la verdad con lo de hablar contigo?-

-Asi es... Esta pequeña traviesa pudo contactarme gracias a lo que le enseñe- respondio completamente orgullosa de las habilidades de su hija

-Espera un momento... ¡¿Peleaste estando embarazada?!- le reclamo Thor

-¿Que querias que hiciera, Thorpe? ¿Que los echara en una burbujita diciendoles "Ahora vuelvo, solo matare a unos cuantos aliados de Thanos y regreso"?-

-Amm... Antes de que sigan discutiendo, Loki, ¿Crees que pueda hacerte un ultrasonido? Para ver que son los bebes- le pregunte Bruce

-Claro, Thor, ayudame a levantarme-. Inmediatamente, el Dios del Trueno la tomo de su cintura y, de la forma mas delicada posible, la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Todos caminaron hasta un cuarto que Stark habia convertido en una enfermeria

-Recuestate y descubre tu vientre- indico el castaño

Con ayuda de su esposo, Loki subio a la camilla y alzo un poco su camisa, dejando su abultado vientre al descubierto. Bruce tomo una botella de gel y derramo un poco sobre su estomago antes de esparcirlo con el transductor (Sip, asi se llama esa cosita de las maquinas de ultrasonido). En la pantalla solo se podia ver un circulo negro en el que, dentro suyo, estaban 2 pequeñas figuras muy similares entre si

-¿E-Esos son...?-murmuro Thor completamente emocionado, incluso en sus ojos se podia apreciar unas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer

-Asi es, Thor, son tus bebes-. Tras apretar varios botones, la imagen en la pantalla se agrando un poco -¿Lo ven? Aqui estan sus manos, sus pies, y todos sus organos ya estan formados... ¿Quieren saber que son?-

Inmediatamente, los futuros padres asintieron con la cabeza, a lo que Bruce movio un poco el aparato y agrando la imagen

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Stark

-Felicidades... Es un niño y una niña-. El rostro de la pelinegra fue llenado por una lluvia de besos por parte de su esposo, incluso para sorpresa de ellos, en la imagen se podia apreciar como las mellizos se movieron

-Me parece que alguien esta contento- comento Natasha con una sonrisa


	51. 49: De nuevo al inicio

**Capitulo 49 – De nuevo al inicio (Comienzo de la segunda versión)**

En ese momento, la nave sintio una gran sacudida, todos subian que algo malo estaba aproximandose. Inmediatamente, Thor y Loki salieron del cuarto dirigiendose hacia los demas

-Hogun, Fandral, reunan a todos-. Ambos guerreros acataron la orden de su nuevo rey y salieron corriendo en busqueda de asgardianos

Cerca de ellos comenzaron a aparecer varios pequeños portales con bordes dorados -Gracias por el mensaje, Loki- dijo Strange tras salir de uno de esos portales

-Esto es solo porque es una emergencia, aun sigo enojada por lo que hiciste... Como sea, entren todos ahora-

Mientras todos los asgardianos entraban en los portales, que los conducia a la azotea de la Torre Stark, los Vengadores se aseguraban de que ninguno de los "hijos" del Titan intentara lastimarlos. Justo en ese momento, Vision se percato de que un niño estaba escondido debajo de una mesa; asi que se acerco a el, al mismo tiempo que Corvus Glaive se acercaba hacia ellos. Cuando Vision vio el peligro que se aproximaba, tomo al niño y llamo a Wanda antes de lanzar al niño. Para fortuna suya, la castaña atrapo al niño y lo ayudo a pasar el portal; pero gracias a su distraccion, el hijo de Thanos aprovecho para clavar su lanza por la espalda

-¡NO!- grito Wanda completamente preocupada y asustada

Antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, un rayo salido de la armadura de Stark fue lo que hizo que Corvus saliera volando lejos de Vision. Cuando todos los asgardianos habian atravesado los portales, Thanos se acerco hasta Thor y lo sujeto de la cabeza -Se perfectamente que tienen la Gema del Espacio... Denme las 2 gemas y les perdonare la vida- dijo el Titan

Todo quedo en un total silencio, en el que la pelinegra solo los miraba por varios segundos, hasta que extendio su mano -Vayanse. Y diganle a mi hija que la amo-. Invocando un hechizo, logro zafar el cuerpo de su esposo y empujo a los demas a los portales

-¡Loki!-. Antes de siquiera mover un dedo, ella cerro todos los portales; quedandose sola con Thanos y sus hijos

-Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida- murmuro Thanos acercandose a la pelinegra

-Te equivocas, el peor error hubiera sido seguir bajo tus ordenes-. De su mano aparecio el Tesseracto, justo antes de que el Titan lo tomara y lo aplastara para dejarlo en un pequeño fragmento que despues inserto en un hueco de su guantelete

-No quiero que pienses que soy alguien desalmado, te dejare despedirte de tu familia-

*POV's Thor*

-Strange, abre ese portal ahora- le dije casi jalandolo del cuello de su capa

-No puedo... Algo me impide controlarlos-. Por mas que movia sus manos, el no podia hacer nada al respecto

Justo cuando crei que mis nervios me harian explotar, un pequeño portal aparecio frente a nosotras. En el se mostraba el rostro de mi esposa, y detras de ella, se veia Thanos con sus aliados

-Loki...- susurre completamente angustiado por no saber que estaba pasando en ese momento

-Estoy bien, Thor... Solo quiero que me prometas algo- dijo ella, sonaba bastante asustada, pero ella jamas mostraria su miedo al enemigo

-C-Cualquier cosa-. Algo en mi interior sabia que nada estaba bien

-Cuida mucho de Isis, dile que la amo y que siempre estare con ella-

-P-Por favor, no me pidas eso... T-Todo estara bien- dije completamente nervioso

-Prometemelo- volvio a decir, ahora en sus ojos se veian unas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer

-T-Te lo prometo-

Ella solo sonrio un poco antes de soltar una pequeña lagrima -Te amo- susurro. Detras de ella se vio como las 2 gemas que estaban en el guantelete de Thanos brillaron. Por algunos segundos nada habia cambiado, hasta que vi como su hombro se volvia gris. De pronto un trozo de su rostro comenzo a desvanecerse, como si estuviera hecho de cenizas. Estire mi mano como si pudiera tocar su rostro. Aun cuando la mitad de su rostro se habia desvanecido, ella no borro su sonrisa en ningun momento. A los pocos segundos, ya no quedaba ningun rastro de ella...

-Loki...-. No podria creer lo que estaba pasando, mi esposa y nuestro futuro bebe se habian ido, no los volveria a ver jamas, no volveria a escuchar su voz... Y mi pequeña creceria sin su madre

-Te dire esto una sola vez, Thor, dame las gemas o mas personas moriran... Incluyendo a tu pequeña-

Eso encendio algo dentro de mi, una gran ira se extendia a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo -Escuchame bien, maldito, juro que te pagaras por la vida de mi esposa. Tu muerte sera la peor que cualquier ser vivo podria imaginarse-

-Suerte con eso-. El pequeño portal desaparecio y un gran silencio se apodero del cuarto

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Stark rompiendo el silencio

-Juntaremos las demas gemas y acabaremos con ese hijo de perra- respondi

-Vision...-. Todos volteamos y vimos como Wanda se hincaba al lado de Vision tomando su mano, su gema estaba agrietada, lo que le impedia usar sus poderes de manera correcta

-Debemos reparar primero la Gema de la Mente, pero debemos hacerlo sin tener que quitarsela- comento Steve

-Pero aqui no tenemos los recursos necesarios para hacer eso-

-Conozco un lugar asi-


	52. 50: Recordando el pasado

**Capitulo 50 – Recordando el pasado**

Lejos de alli, una nave se encontraba viajando por los cosmos del espacio. Dentro de ella, sus tripulantes se encontraban muy entretenidos escuchando una cancion a todo volumen

-Canta, Drax-. Pero el mencionado solo respondio con un ronquido, estaba completamente dormido

-Recuerdenme porque hacemos esto- dijo Rocket bastante aburrido

-Es una señal de auxilio, Rocket, alguien podria estar muriendo- respondio Gamora un poco molesta por el comentario del mapache

-Eso lo se, ¿Pero porque lo hacemos?-

-Porque somos buenos, y tal vez quien haya enviado nos de un billetito por nuestro esfuerzo- le respondio su amigo terrestre, a lo que su novia lo corrigio diciendole -Lo cual no es el punto-

Ignorando toda esa charla, Groot se encontraba jugando perezosamente un videojuego bastante viejo

-Groot, guarda esa cosa, ¿Oiste? No quiero repetirlo-. Pero el "joven" de madera lo ignoro sin dejar de jugar -Groot-

-Yo soy Groot- respondio con un claro tono de desafio

-Wow-

-Que boquita-

-Tienes bellotas grandes, niño-

-Desde que tienes algo de savia, te volviste un cretino. ¡Si sigues asi voy a romper esa cosa en pedazos!- grito Rocket completamente furioso

A los pocos segundos, la nave se detuvo frente a los escombros de lo que antes era el helicarrier de Fury, en el que a su alrededor flotaban varios cuerpos. Todos se quedaron completamente mudos al contemplar tal escena

-¿Que paso aqui?- susurro Quill completamente sorprendido

-Creo que no nos van a pagar-

-Tal vez yo pueda explicarles eso-. Al instante todos voltearon para descubrir a un sujeto completamente desconocido para ellos. En una reaccion de defensa, Drax lanzo una de sus dagas hacia el, pero aquel hombre se desvanecio antes de siquiera ser rozado por la hoja de lamina, solo para volver a aparecer -¿Podrian dejar de hacer eso? Trato de explicarles lo que paso-

-Entonces habla- exigio Quill levantandose de su asiento

-Bien... Hace algunos minutos, este helicarrier fue atacado por Thanos y sus hijos- respondio Strange

-Espera... ¿Dijiste Thanos?- le pregunto Gamora

-¿Acaso tu lo conoces?-

-Es mi padre-

-De acuerdo, eso vaya que fue una sorpresa... En fin, Thanos los ataco para quitarles la Gema del Tiempo y la de la Mente. La reina de los Asgardianos tuvo que dar su vida para salvar a los demas, pero uno de los sirvientes del Titan logro herirlo. Ahora su gema esta rota y debemos repararla para que su vida no corra peligro-

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto Quill algo confundido

-Hasta donde se...- respondio Strange mirando a la pelirrosa seriamente -Tu sabes donde se encuentra algunas de ellas- dijo justo antes de desaparecer

En total silencio, Gamora se retiro del lugar yendose a otro rincon de la nave. De inmediato, a su mente llego un recuerdo que marco su vida

*POV's Gamora*

-Estaremos bien- el susurro de esa voz logro carlmarme aunque fuera un poco, pero eso no detenia los gritos y las explosiones que se escuchaban fuera de nuestro escondite. Tras sentir una gran detonacion cerca de nosotras, no pude evitar soltar un grito, el cual acallo mi madre con su mano

En los pequeños espacios que estaban en la puerta se podia apreciar como algo se acercaba a nosotros. Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, la puerta fue abierta violentamente. Aquel tipo me sujeto del brazo y me obligo a salir de aquel rincon, separandome asi de mi madre. Yo solo podia golpear su muñeca mientras decia -¡Madre! ¿Donde esta mi madre?-

Cuando por fin solto mi mano, estaba frente a un tipo enorme vistiendo una imponente armadura -¿Que tienes, niñita?- me pregunto

-Mi madre... ¿Donde esta mi madre?-. Sin responder mi pregunta, el solo se agacho hasta mi altura

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Gamora-

-Tienes espiritu, Gamora. Ven, dejame ayudarte- dijo extendiendome su mano. Solo pude rodear uno de sus dedos y ambos caminamos hasta debajo de una pequeña choza -Mira esto-. Vi que en su mano el sostenia un extraño tubo plateado que despues saco 2 pequeñas dagas en ambos extremos -¿Es bonito, verdad?-

Despues de decir eso lo coloco en uno de sus dedos, quedando este balanceado -Perfectamente equilibrado, como todo debe estar, demasiado a un lado, demasiado al otro. Ten, intentalo- dijo extendiendome la daga. Yo solo pude tomarla con mis manos, detras de mi solo escuche como alguien decia "Ahora vayan en paz, a reunirse con su creador", justo antes de oir como mucha gente comenzaba a gritar. Trate de mirar, pero el tomo mi rostro para evitar que lo hiciera -Concentrate... Bien, lo lograste-

*Fin POV's Gamora*

-Gamora... ¿Sabes si estas granadas son las que te vuelan las canicas o de las que lanzan gas? Porque estaba pensando en colgar uno para aqui en mi cinturon, pero no quiero hacerlo si son...-

-Quiero pedirte un favor- lo interrumpio su novia

-Si, claro-

-De un modo u otro, el camino que seguimos nos llevara a Thanos-

-Y para eso son las granadas- dijo tratando de sonar un poco divertido, claro que eso no funciono al ver la cara de Gamora -Perdon, ¿Cual es el favor?-

-Si algo sale mal... Si Thanos me atrapa, quiero que me hagas una promesa... Que me mataras-

-¿Que?- pregunto completamente incredulo

-Tengo informacion que el no, y si el se entera, todo el Universo podria estar en riesgo- respondio

-¿Y que cosa es?-

-Si te lo digo, tambien lo sabras-

-Si es tan importante, dilo y ya-

-Solo si quieres morir-

-¿Por que alguien siempre tiene que morir en estos casos?-

-Solo... Solo confia y matame si debes- susurro Gamora con la voz entrecortada mientras lo miraba fijamente

-De verdad, quisiera que si, pero...-. Ella no lo dejo seguir hablando, ya que le tapo su boca con su mano

-Juramelo... Juramelo por tu madre-. Ella destapo su boca y Quill solo respondio con un ligero "Ok", justo antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso... Hasta que un extraño sonido rompio ese momento. La pareja volteo y se encontro con Drax comiendo unas nueces

-Oye... ¿Desde cuando estas ahi?- pregunto Quill un tanto molesto

-1 hora-

-¡¿1 hora?! ¿Es en serio?-

-He dominado la habilidad de quedarme tan increiblemente quieto, que me vuelve invisible a sus ojos. Miren-. Drax tomo otra nuez y comenzo a mover su mano lentamente

-Eh... Te estas comiendo una nuez de Zarg- comento Quill

-Mi movimiento es tan lento- susurro sin dejar de mover su mano -Que es imperceptible-

-Mmm... No-

-De verdad soy invisible-

-Hola Drax- lo saludo Mantis acercandose a la pareja. Drax se quedo en silencio antes de decir -Me lleva-


	53. 51: Salvando al hechicero

**Capitulo 51 – Salvando al hechicero**

-¿A donde fuiste, maguito?- pregunto Tony al ver como Strange volvia a aparecer en la sala de la torre

-Hable con unas personas- respondio mientras se acercaba a Vision, quien estaba recostado en una camilla -¿Lo llevaran a un hospital? ¿No creen que a los medicos les parecera extraño atender un androide cuya gema esta rota?-

-No iremos a un hospital... Iremos a Wakanda-

Entre Thor y el capitan Rogers tomaron la camilla de Vision y subieron a un helicarrier de Fury, al igual que todos los asgardianos sobrevivientes -Yo me quedare aqui por si algo sucede-

-Yo ire con usted, Sr. Stark-

-Niño, ¿Cuando llegaste?- le pregunto el castaño al ver la repentina aparicion del adolescente

-Lo suficiente para escuchar todo lo que paso-

-Lo siento, niño, pero esto es demasiado para...-. La pequeña discusion fue abruptamente interrumpida por una pequeña explosion cerca de ahi -Olvidalo, Steve, vete con Vision y los demas. Mocoso, maguito y yo nos haremos cargo-

Sin recibir alguna respuesta negativa, el rubio se acerco hasta su esposo y, tomando sus mejillas, lo beso tiernamente -Cuidense- susurro antes de subir al helicarrier

-Bien, mocoso, tienes tu oportunidad de demostrar lo que tienes. Tu mision, evitar que los que estan en esa nave se apoderen tanto de la gema de Vision como la de Strange-

-Que bueno que nos quedamos-. Inmediatamente los 3 castaños voltearon detras suyo, encontrandose con los niños mas grandes

-¡¿Que estan haciendo ustedes 2 aqui?!- les grito Tony completamente molesto, y a la vez confundido

-¿En serio creiste que iriamos a una aburrida ciudad en medio de la nada? Ay, mama, parece que no me conoces- respondio en un tono despreocupado

-¡Eso no esta a discusion! ¡Strange, mandalos a Wakanda ahora mismo!-. Justo antes de que el hechicero pudiera abrir un portal, los pequeños subieron al lomo del lobo que antes era de Hela; quien salto desde el balcon de la torre, dirigiendose hacia la nave de Thanos

-Se nota que es tu hijo- comento Strange algo divertido por lo que habia visto

-Esos niños...- murmuro el castaño apretando sus puños

-Amm... Entiendo su enojo, pero no creo que sea apropiado dejarle esto a unos niños-

-El niño tiene razon, puedes castigarlos cuando todo esto se termine-. El millonario solo atino a suspirar pesadamente

-Pues que remedio. Vamonos- dijo antes de salir volando de alli, siendo seguido por el muchacho y el mago

A los pocos segundos, los 5 estaban en el centro de la ciudad, frente a una extraña nave -Mejor guarda esa Gema del Tiempo en tu bolsillo, doc- comento

-Tal vez quiera usarla-. Haciendo un ademan, Strange logro que la nave dejara de girar y (Por ende) soltara tanto polvo. Si Steve estuviera presente, habria matado al castaño por haberle guiñado el ojo a su rollito de canela

-Escuchenme, y regocijense. Contribuiran a...-

-A ver, perdon, la Tierra hoy esta cerrada. Asi que empaquen sus cosas y larguense- lo interrumpio el millonario

-Guardian de la gema... ¿Este animal parlanchin habla por ti?- le pregunto mirando a Strange

-Claro que no, yo hablo por mi mismo. Estan allanando esta ciudad y este planeta- respondio mientras creaba un escudo con sus manos, siendo imitado por Wong

-O sea que te largues, Calamardo-

-El me agota... Traeme la gema-. Su acompañante se echo a correr hacia ellos, a lo que Tony lo lanzo de regreso gracias a los rayos lanzados por su traje

-Hay que sacar esa gema de aqui ya- dijo mirando al hechicero

-Se quedara conmigo-

-Exacto. Bay-. Inmediatamente, Tony se fue volando hacia el sirviente de Thanos, quien utilizo sus poderes para sacar varillas del suelo y atacarlo. Todo iba en popa hasta que su compañero logro arrojarlo hasta un parque cercano con un golpe. Cuando estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final, algo lo detuvo

-Hola, guapo, ¿Todo bien, señor?- pregunto el muchacho sin soltar al grandulon

-Niño, ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Los pequeños dijeron que se harian cargo del otro su...-. No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su cuerpo fue arrojado hasta una fuente

Pero la batalla no se detuvo alli, de regreso con Strange, Ebony Maw tomo varios ladrillos de los edificios a su lado y los transformo en picos que despues lanzo hacia el hechicero. Pero fue gracias a Wong e Isis que ninguno de estos lastimaran a una sola persona, ya que abrieron algunos portales para que estos regresaran a su dueño; incluso uno de ellos llego a lastimarle su mejilla

Usando sus poderes, logro noquearlos y lanzar a Strange hasta una pared -Que simpaticos poderes. Debes ser popular con los niños-. Trato de tomar el Ojo de Agamotto, pero apenas lo rozo, la palma de su mano se quemo gracias a unas chispas que este solto

-Es un hechizo simple pero inquebrantable-

-La arrancare de tu cadaver-. Lo lanzo de nuevo al suelo pero, antes de poder hacer algo, Ebony saco algunas varillas del suelo y sujetarlo fuertemente. Algunos se enrollaron en su cuello y su agarre se hizo cada vez mas fuerte, a tal grado que Strange comenzo a perder la consciencia. Despego un gran trozo del suelo para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la nave; lo que no esperaba era que la capa de Strange cobrara vida y lo ayudara a salir de su amarre

-Hazte cargo del mago, niño- dijo Tony apenas vio como este pasaba volando a un lado suyo, a lo que Peter lo siguio rapidamente. Logro sujetarlo con sus telarañas antes de que el sirviente de Thanos pudiera ponerle una mano encima. Pero en ese momento, una luz azul se ilumino alrededor del hechicero, haciendo que este comenzara a ser elevado

-Sr. Stark, nos absorben- dijo el joven tratando de aferrarse a algo fijo al suelo, sin exito

-Aguanta, niño-. Nuevamente, con la ayuda de Wong, el compañero de Ebony fue llevado hasta Alaska. Trato de volver con ellos, pero logro cerrarlo, haciendo que su mano fuera cercenada -Wong, si tengo otro bebe, eres el padrino- dino antes de salir volando hacia la nave


	54. Especial 2

**Especial 2 – Bucky x Natasha**

Finalmente las cosas han mejorado entre Steve y Tony, han vuelto a ser una familia. Bueno, a ese rubio solo le falta volver a proponerle matrimonio para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Ya han pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, no puedo dejar de pensar en el. Solo quisiera volver a verlo

-¿Natt? Tierra llamando a Natt, ¿Me escuchan?- escuche como alguien me llamaba. Parpadee varias veces antes de ver que era Loki quien me hablaba

-¿Q-Que sucede?- le pregunte algo confundida

-Necesito que te arregles lo mas pronto posible- respondió sin borrar una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Arreglarme? ¿Para que?- volví a preguntarle aun mas confundida

-Tu no preguntes y solo hazlo-. Con la cabeza llena de dudas, entre a mi baño y comencé a ducharme. No sabia si ponerme algo elegante o algo casual, así que tome un vestido negro que me hacia ver elegante pero sencilla, un maquillaje sencillo y lista. Baje las escaleras y solo encontré una nota, la abrí y vi que esta tenia escrito "_Coche negro, matricula 4582NY41_". Mire para todos lados, pero no encontré a nadie, así que decidí hacerle caso a la nota

Salí de la torre y busque el coche con dicha matricula, estaba estacionado del otro lado de la calle. Camine hasta ahí, inmediatamente la puerta del piloto se abrió y Clint salio... Estaba vestido con un smoking negro -Mi lady, su carruaje esta listo- dijo mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero

-¿Que es esto, Clint?-

-Usted no pregunte, solo haga caso-. Le hice caso y me senté en el asiento, el volvió a su lugar y comenzó a manejar. Busque mi teléfono en su bolso, pero descubrí que no estaba ahí, así que solo mire por la ventana. Pasamos por varios paisajes, hasta llegar a un restaurante que tenia la reputación de ser muy costoso

-¿Que hacemos aquí, Clint?- le pregunte

No respondió mi pregunta, solo salio del coche y abrió la puerta de mi asiento mientras extendía su mano. La tome y el me ayudo a salir del vehículo -Entra- dijo

Bastante nerviosa, mas por la impresión que podía dar que la situación en la que estaba, atravesé la entrada y camine hasta la recepcionista -Disculpe, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. ¿Cree que podría explicarme que es lo que sucede?-

-Su nombre, por favor-

-N-Natasha Romanoff...- respondí

Ella hizo una leve señal con sus dedos y dos meseros se acercaron a mi, uno de ellos me entrego una hermosa rosa y el otro un papelito que tenia escrito "La mejor mesa esta cerca de las estrellas". Inmediatamente, el otro mesero señalo con sus manos unas escaleras, las cuales subí hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrí y de inmediato note un camino de rosas, cuyas orillas estaba iluminada con pequeñas velas

No pude evitar sonreír un poco, pude sentir como mis mejillas se coloreaban levemente, comencé a seguir ese camino. Al final, estaba una mesa decorada con un elegante mantel blanco, los platos y cubiertos estaban perfectamente acomodados, incluso había una cubeta con hielos, los cuales se encargaron de enfriar la botella de champagne

Sonara raro, pero al instante note un aroma a loción para hombres, y no era el que habitualmente usaba Stark o Clint, este era completamente diferente. Voltee buscando al dueño de aquel aroma, encontrándome con esos ojos azules que yo ya conocía hacia algún tiempo. Aun incrédula por lo que estaba viendo, me acerque lentamente hasta el. Mis manos, un poco temblorosas, acariciaron sus mejillas; comprobando que el no era un producto de mi imaginación -James...-

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, mi amor-. Sonreí un poco antes de acercarme a el y unir nuestros labios en un beso, abrazándolo por el cuello

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, no regreses muy tarde a la torre-

.

.

.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que ya ha pasado casi un año desde esa noche? No me arrepiento de haberles hecho caso a los muchachos.

-Natasha, apúrate, Bucky esta al borde del colapso-. Escuche como Wanda tocaba la puerta con fuerza, casi parecía querer romperla

-Ya casi estoy lista-

Pasaron algunos minutos y la puerta se abrió dándole entrada a Wanda y a Loki -Natt, ¿Porque el corsé parece como si lo hubiera amarrado un niño de 5 años?-

-¿Que no se amarran así?- les pregunte bastante confundida

-A ver, ven acá-. Me acerque a la esposa de Thor y ella desamarro el nudo que había hecho antes de volver a amarrar las cuerdas -Listo. ¿Donde esta el velo?-

-No pienso utilizar esa cosa-

-Por favor, Natt, te veras bien-. Claramente pude notar como en sus ojos sobresalían destellos, como los que un niño suelta cuando pide un juguete muy popular. Solo atine a soltar un gran suspiro de resignación antes de señalar a mi ropero, en donde estaba la caja con dicho objeto. Ella rápidamente lo tomo antes de admirarlo por VARIOS segundos -No se como no te gusta, es precioso-

Se subió a un pequeño banco de madera antes de colocarlo en mi cabello, asegurándose de que se quedara firme. Me mire al espejo, debo admitir que me veía muy bien, no pude evitar sonreír completamente ilusionada -No lo puedo creer... Por fin llego el día-. Las mire y vi como ellas sonreían un poco, se notaba que también estaban felices por este día -Solo porque las quiero mucho, les daré esta noticia antes... Este no es el día mas feliz de mi vida, es el segundo-

-¿Y cual es el primero?- me pregunto Wanda

Sonreí mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi estomago -El día que me entere que este pequeño, o pequeña, venia en camino-. Ambas parecían no comprenderlo al instante, pero tras varios segundos de silencio, en toda la habitación se escucharon dos gritos MUY largos

-¡¿Porque no nos habías dicho?!- me gritaron muy sorprendidas

-Se los acabo de decir, sordas- respondí riéndome un poco

Sus gritos de emoción fueron acallados por unos golpes que alguien dio a la puerta -¿Todo esta bien allá dentro?- era la voz de Thor

-Si, estaremos allá en 5 minutos, trata de calmar a Bucky- respondió su esposa

-Ok... ¿Ya estas lista?- dijo Wanda con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si-. Tome el ramo y las 3 salimos del cuarto, ambas estaban tratando de hacer la clásica musiquita de bodas para calmar mis nervios, y lo lograron (En cierto modo). Cuando llegamos a la puerta que daba a la azotea de la torre, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, mi corazón latía a mil por hora

-Natt, tranquila, todo saldrá muy bien. Hoy solo disfrútalo-. Los ojos verdes de Loki fue lo único que logro eliminar todos mis nervios, suspire y asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Lo siento, muchachas, pero yo la entregare-. Voltee y ahí estaba el millonario playboy sonriéndome mientras extendía su brazo. Con un pequeño puchero, ambas se fueron a sus asientos -Estas hermosa- susurro apenas tome su brazo

-Tu tampoco luces mal, pero ya es habitual verte en traje-

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie; el estaba ahí, en el altar, completamente quieto pero con una sonrisa embobada en su rostro. Ambos comenzamos a caminar, creía que la alfombra era interminable, pero cuando menos lo espere ya estaba frente al amor de mi vida

-James, te entrego a Natasha, alguien a quien quiero como una hermana. Cuídala mucho, y te juro que si la lastimas, te castro sin anestesia-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, daría mi vida por ella-. No pude evitar que mi rostro se sonrojara a tope al escuchar esas palabras, el solo tomo mi mano y me ayudo a subir a su lado, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara -Estas preciosa- susurro en mi oído

-Tu también luces muy guapo-

-¿Podemos empezar la ceremonia?-. Ambos asentimos -Estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión entre Natasha Alianovna Romanoff y James Buchanan Barnes. Antes de comenzar, ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?-

Voltee hacia Stark y vi como Loki lo sostenía fuertemente por la espalda mientras con una de sus manos tapaba su boca. La ceremonia siguió, realmente no le preste mucha atención, en ningún momento deje de mirar a mi futuro esposo. Mi mente solo salio de aquella nube hasta que escuche al sacerdote llamarme una y otra vez -Natasha, tus votos-

Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y tome el micrófono con una mano, era ahora o nunca de soltarlo todo -James... Quizás nuestro primer encuentro fue algo diferente a lo que muchos desearían, estábamos en medio de conflictos y problemas. Y a pesar de eso, la vida nos demostró que tu y yo debíamos estar juntos, y aquí estamos, frente a nuestros amigos, nuestra familia. Por eso yo, Natasha Romanoff, prometo amarte y respetarte, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe- dije mientras colocaba su anillo en su dedo

-Tu turno, James-

-Natasha... ¿Que mas puedo decir que no te he dicho? Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido. No puedo decirte otra cosa mas que gracias, gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida, de protegerte, de amarte cada día mas. Yo, James Barnes, prometo amarte y respetarte, ser tu apoyo en tus momentos difíciles, cuidarte de todos aquellos que traten de lastimarte, y estar contigo hasta dar mi ultimo suspiro-. No pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas traicioneras al sentir como ese pequeño aro de metal se deslizaba por mi dedo. A muchos le parecería insignificante, pero en estos momentos, ese objeto significaba mucho para mi

-Y ahora yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-. Inmediatamente me colgué en su cuello mientras lo besaba sorpresivamente. Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura y me alzo por los aires al mismo tiempo que los demás arrojaban pétalos de rosa a nuestro alrededor -Te amo- susurre mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo también te amo-

La fiesta fue bastante exótica, ¿Que mas podría esperar si el organizador fue Tony?. Nuestro primer vals... Totalmente mágico, incluso pude olvidar a las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, eramos James y yo. Para mi sorpresa, Fury nos dio un regalo de bodas bastante peculiar, nos dio una semana para nuestra luna de miel (La cual fue costeada por Stark)

Al llegar al hotel, que por cierto estaba en Dubai, entramos a nuestro cuarto. Todo era bellisimo, un largo camino de rosas cuyos bordes eran iluminados por un sinfín de velas (Las cuales, por cierto, desprendían un cierto aroma a manzana). Sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, mire su rostro y el solo sonreía un poco antes de cerrar la puerta con su pie. Me reí un poco mientras me acurrucaba en la curvatura de su cuello; abrió otra puerta, el camino de rosas terminaba en un gran corazón que adornaba el medio de una cama

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas que estaban sobre cada uno de los muebles de la recamara. Lentamente, me coloco de nuevo en el suelo frente suyo. Una de mis manos se elevo hasta su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente, amaba esa barba que lo hacia lucir tan varonil. Me acerque hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, ese beso se sentía como el primero que el me había robado. Sus manos se abrazaron en mi cintura mientras yo rodeaba su nuca con los míos

Cuando menos lo espere, estaba recostada sobre aquellos pétalos que desprendían un aroma tan hipnotizante. Sin romper la unión en nuestros labios, comencé a desabotonar lentamente su camisa, antes de acariciar su pecho y arrojarla al otro lado del cuarto. Soltó una pequeña risa mientras bajo sus labios por mis cuellos, un leve escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, provocando que mi espalda se arqueara un poco, como si tratara de buscar aunque fuera un pequeño roce entre nuestros cuerpos

Tome su rostro y volví a besarlo al sentir como sus manos rodeaban mi espalda y comenzaban a bajar el cierre de mi vestido. Lo empuje un poco para que pudiera levantarme de la cama y colocarme a los pies de esta; la cara de James reflejaba una confusión absoluta, pero yo trate de responder sus preguntas sonriendo coquetamente mientras yo misma me quitaba mis ropas, quedando solamente en una sexy lencería (Cortesía de Wanda). Mi sonrisa se amplio aun mas al ver como su mandíbula, literalmente, cayo hasta el suelo

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunte en un tono bastante coqueto

-Dios... Eres la reencarnación de Afrodita y yo un simple mortal-

Me senté sobre su regazo y volví a besarlo, me reí un poco al sentir su desespero por concluir con nuestra unión, ya que me recostó rápidamente en el colchón. De mis labios comenzaron a surgir un sinfín de gemidos, este hombre sabia como usar su boca para llevarme hasta las nubes y sus manos hasta el infierno

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del Sol entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a molestar mis parpados, lentamente los abrí y sonreí al ver la tranquilidad que el rostro de mi ESPOSO irradiaba al dormir. Me separe cuidadosamente de sus brazos y me vestí con su camisa antes de bajar a la cocina (Sip, el extravagante de Stark llego a tal grado que pidió uno de los pocos penthouse con 2 pisos)

Estaba bebiendo un vaso con jugo cuando sentí como 2 brazos varoniles rodeaban mi cintura -Buenos días- susurro en mi oído antes de depositar un tierno beso en mi mejilla

-James... Tengo que decirte algo muy importante-. Me zafe de sus brazos y voltee hacia el mientras tomaba sus manos y las colocaba en mi estomago -Ayer creí que era el mejor día de mi vida, pero hace unos días me entere de algo que lo ha convertido en ese día. Por mucho tiempo estuve pensando en como darte esta noticia, y creo que es el momento-

-Natasha...-

-Ayer juramos ante todos que estaríamos juntos para siempre, que nos apoyaríamos, y que cuidaríamos de nuestros hijos. James... Es hora de comenzar a cumplir con este ultimo juramento-. Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba a la altura de mi vientre y depositaba un tierno beso

-Gracias... Por este hermoso regalo que me has dado...-

.

.

.

Desperté gracias a un pequeño llanto que provenía de una cuna que estaba al lado de nuestra cama. Me levante y camina hasta ella, tome entre mis manos ese pequeño cuerpecito que no dejaba de llorar. Creo que se calmo en cuanto sintió un leve movimiento, no despego sus ojos de los míos. Sabia que tenia hambre, así que baje mi camisa y lo pegue a mi pecho para que pudiera comer; algo doloroso al principio, pero amaba esa sensación de tener una conexión con mi bebe

Me senté en la mecedora que estaba al lado de una ventana y comencé a mirarlo con una sonrisa mientras lo arrullaba. A los pocos segundos sentí como alguien se unía a nosotros mientras acariciaba los pocos mechones pelirrojos que ya se le comenzaban a notar -No hemos pensado en un nombre...-

-Yo ya pensé en uno... James-

-¿C-Como yo?- pregunto, no se si estaba confundido o estaba conmovido

-Si... Habra sacado mis ojos y mi cabello... Pero se parece mas a ti, ademas, es costumbre que el primogénito se llame como uno de los padres-

-James Buchanan Romanoff... Me gusta como suena-. No fue el único, mi pequeño pataleo un poco mientras sonreía (Sin dejar de comer). Con mi única mano libre, lo tome de la barbilla antes de robarle un pequeño beso... Que después se convirtió en uno mas atrevido. Lo siento por el, pero aun no pasa la cuarentena

Creo que después de todo... Si estaba destinada a tener una familia


	55. 52: Sacrificar lo que mas amas

**Capitulo 52 – Sacrificar lo que mas amas**

Una de las compuertas se abrieron, dejando ver una silueta flotando con 2 guardias a su lado vigilando. Al acercarse, Gamora descubrió con horror que se trataba de su hermana adoptiva: Nebula. Algunas de sus extremidades estaban separadas de su cuerpo. Demostrándole que nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino, uso la Gema del Poder, separo aun mas cada parte de su cuerpo, sacando un gran grito de dolor

-Ya basta- susurro mientras colocaba una mano sobre el guantelete, mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de suplica -Te lo estoy jurando por mi vida, jamas encontré la Gema del Alma-

Pero el Titan solo sonrió de forma sarcástica mientras miraba a uno de los guardias, quien oprimió una pantalla táctil, la cual estaba conectada con la memoria de Nebula

_-Sabes lo que esta a punto de hacer, al fin esta listo, ira por las gemas. Por todas-_

_-Jamas conseguirá todas-_

_-Lo hará-_

_-No podrá, Nebula, porque encontré el mapa a la Gema del Alma, y lo hice ceniza. Lo queme-_

-Eres fuerte, por mi. Eres generosa, por mi. Pero jamas te enseñe a mentir, por eso eres mediocre en eso. ¿Donde esta la Gema del Alma?-. Al no recibir respuesta, nuevamente uso la Gema del Poder para separar aun mas sus extremidades

Fue ahí cuando ya no pudo soportar mas escuchar los desgarradores lamentos de su hermana -¡Vormir!-. Inmediatamente, el Titan dejo de torturarla y Gamora se acerco a ella mientras tocaba su rostro en señal de compasión -La gema esta en Vormir-

-Muestrame-

.

.

.

En un desolado planeta, 2 siluetas caminaban por un sendero rocoso que los condujo hasta una cueva -Bienvenido, Thanos, hijo de A'Lars. Gamora, hija de Thanos- los saludo una sombría figura que era cubierta por una capa negra

-¿Nos conoces?-

-Mi maldición es conocer a todo aquel que llegue aquí-

-¿Donde esta la Gema del Alma?-

-Debes saber que ella exige un terrible precio-

-Estoy preparado-

-Todos lo creemos-. Finalmente aquella figura se decidió a mostrar su rostro, dejando ver una cara rojiza. Una que cierto rubio reconocería al instante -Pero nos equivocamos-

Los 3 subieron por una empinada subida que los llevo hasta un acantilado cuya "entrada" eran 2 enormes pilares de roca -¿Como es que conoces tan bien este lugar?- le pregunto el Titan

-Hace toda una vida, yo también busque las gemas. Guío a otros a un tesoro que no puedo poseer. Lo que buscas, yace frente a ti, al igual que lo que temes. Si deseas tomar la gema, debes perder aquello que amas-

Ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de su "padre", Gamora solo atino a reírse en una forma bastante burlona e irónica -Toda mi vida soñé con el día, el momento, en el que recibieras lo que mereces. Y siempre me decepcionaba. Pero ahora... Asesinas, torturas, ¿Y lo llamas piedad? El Universo te ha juzgado, rogaste por un premio y te dijo que no. Fracasaste, ¿Y sabes porque? Porque tu no amas nada, a nadie-

-No- susurro mientras volteaba hacia ella, en su rostro se apreciaba un pequeño rastro de lagrimas

-¿En serio? ¿Lagrimas?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-No son por el-. Al entender lo que trataba de decir, su sonrisa burlona se borro casi al instante

Lentamente, Thanos comenzó a acercarse mientras ella retrocedía -No... Esto no es amor-

-Ya ignore mi destino una vez, no puedo volver a hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti-

La pelirrosa rápidamente tomo aquella daga que el le había dado en su niñez y la dirigió directo hacia su abdomen, pero antes de siquiera rozar su piel, esta se transformo en un montón de burbujas

-Perdóname, niñita-

Firme y sin mostrar un solo atisbo de duda, el Titan tomo fuertemente la muñeca de Gamora y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla. A pesar de los forcejeos de su hija, y de su propio dolor, la lanzo al vacío. Completamente anonadado, observo su rostro lleno de miedo, justo antes de que su cuerpo se impactara contra el suelo, matándola al instante

De los pilares surgió una luz que se elevo al cielo, y este rodeo a Thanos con una luz aun mas intensa. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró recostado en un suelo levemente inundado; noto que en su puño salia un extraño resplandor de color naranja. Al abrirla, en la palma de su mano posaba una pequeña gema de color naranja

Por otro lado, en la nave de Thanos, el cuerpo de Nebula había sido reparado casi por completo, solo le faltaba ajustar uno de sus ojos, ya que se había desprendido un poco de su rostro. Al acercarse para volver a acomodarlo, ella movió sus manos inesperadamente y dejarlo inconsciente haciendo le menor ruido posible. Apenas logro zafarse de su agarre, cojeo hasta la pantalla que estaba en ese cuarto -Mantis, escucha con atención, necesito que me veas en Titan-

.

.

.

-Cap, tenemos un problema aquí- dijo Sam por un comunicador mientras, junto a Bucky, presenciaban como algo se impactaba fuertemente contra la barrera que protegía Wakanda

-Wanda, en cuanto le quiten la gema de la cabeza, vuelenla, ¿Ok?-

-Eso haré-

De pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, un gran portal apareció en medio del salón. De el salio un gran lobo negro con 2 niños sobre su lomo -Bueno, al menos aquí tendremos algo de acción-

-¿Niños? P-Pero creí que ustedes...-

-Si, amm... No queríamos perdernos la oportunidad de ver a esos sujetos, así que nos quedamos con mama- respondió su pequeño mientras bajaba del lomo de Fenrir

-Espera... ¿Y Tony?- pregunto el rubio tras notar la ausencia de su esposo

-El tío Tony fue con ese muchacho llamado Peter en una nave muy extraña, nos obligo a Alex y a mi venir con ustedes-

-Seguramente uno de ellos se llevo a Strange-

-Cap, te necesitamos aquí-

-Tranquilo, el estará bien. Estamos hablando de Tony-

-...Eso es lo que me preocupa-


	56. 53: Solo una victoria

**Capitulo 53 – Solo una victoria**

Muy lejos de allí, una de las naves de Thanos (Específicamente, la que invadió Nueva York) sobrevolaba cerca de un planeta árido, pero esta se movía de forma irregular. Quizás esto era porque ninguno de los 3 tripulantes sabia manejar dicha nave

-Quiero que metas la mano en el giroscopio y cierres esto así- dijo Tony mientras le enseñaba al joven como manejar el artefacto

-O-Ok...-

-¿Ya lo tienes?-

-Ya lo tengo-

-Esto esta hecho para un tipo muy grande, tenemos que movernos al mismo tiempo-

-Ok, ok, listo-. Justo cuando estaban a punto de chocar contra uno de los escombros, ambos movieron los 2 controles al mismo tiempo, provocando que se impactara fuertemente contra el suelo. Tanto Tony como Peter se habrían lastimado de no ser por la ayuda de Strange

-Eso estuvo cerca. Te debo una-

-Les aviso que si los alienigenas logran implantar huevos en mi pecho y me como a alguno de ustedes, perdónenme-

-No quiero una referencia mas de cultura pop de ti por el resto del viaje, ¿Entendiste?- dijo Tony seriamente mientras lo señalaba con su dedo

-Eh... Trato de decir que algo se acerca-

Mientras tanto, en Wakanda...

-¿Que es eso?- dijo la pequeña rubia mientras miraba una extraña figura que se acercaba hacia la cúpula. Inmediatamente, todos a su alrededor se acercaron a la ventana, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo

-Okoye...-

-No es nada que tengamos registrado en nuestra computadora, Majestad-

-Debe ser otro de los sirvientes de Thanos. Natt, Bucky, acompañenme- dijo Steve

-Yo iré contigo-

-No, hijo, quédate aquí con tus tíos-

-Pero...-

-Niños, les gustaría ver mi laboratorio-. Era una suerte para ellos que Shuri estuviera presente, pues al instante, todos los niños (Y cierto peliplateado) la siguieron

-¿Era necesario que su hermano fuera con ellos?- pregunto el moreno sonando algo celoso

-T'Challa, no pongas esa cara. Pietro es un buen muchacho- dijo Natasha burlonamente al ver los obvios celos del rey

-No sabia que fueras tan buena con los niños-

-Bueno... No solo soy una genio en la tecnología, ademas, es mejor ir practicando para el futuro no tan lejano- respondió guiñándole un ojo, sacando así un gran sonrojo de su parte

.

.

.

-Si, tenemos una ventaja, el vendrá a nosotros. Hay que usarla... Escuchen, tengo un plan, o al menos los comienzos de uno, es muy simple: Traerlo, capturarlo, tener lo que necesitamos. No quiero tener una pelea con el, solo queremos el guante... ¿Estas bostezando?- pregunto bastante molesto al ver la reacción de uno de los compañeros de Quill -¿En medio de esto mientras explico el plan, eh? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Deje de escuchar cuando dijiste "Necesitamos un plan"- respondió completamente despreocupado

-Ok, el maestro limpio esta en otra onda-

-Si... Eso de planear no lo hacen ellos-

-¿Entonces que hacen? No entiendo- pregunto Peter mientras señalaba a Drax y Mantis

-Patear huesos, triturar traseros-

-Si...-

Claramente en el rostro del castaño se podía apreciar la desesperación (Y desilusión) por saber con quien estaba acompañado -Solo acérquense, por favor. Sr. Lord, ¿Les dirás que formen un circulo?-

-¿Sr. Lord? Star Lord esta bien- dijo mientras les hacia una seña a ambos, haciendo que se acercara

-Tenemos que unirnos, porque si solo lo atacamos con nuestra briosa actitud...-

-Oye, no nos llames briosos, no sabemos que significa. Es cierto, somos optimistas, si. Me gusta tu plan, excepto que es un asco, déjame a mi el plan y con suerte lo volveré bueno-

-Cuéntale del baile que salvo el Universo- comento Drax

-¿Cual baile?-

-N-No es un... No, no, no, no es nada- respondió Quill bastante incomodo por aquel comentario

-¿Como en "Footloose", la peli?-

-Exacto, como en Footloose, ¿Aun es la mejor película de la historia?-

-Nunca lo fue-

-D-Deja de alentarlo, ¿Si? Flash Gordo no nos esta ayudando en nada- "murmuro" Tony al joven

-¿Flash Gordo? Por cierto, es un cumplido. No lo olvides, soy mitad humano, ¿El 50% de mi es estúpido?- pregunto mirando al castaño, recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte -Que es su 100%-

-Wow, luego me ayudas con mate- dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico

-Disculpen... ¿Es normal que su amigo haga eso?-

Al instante todos voltearon hacia el mago, viendo como su cabeza se movía de manera extraña -Strange, ¿Todo bien?-. Siguió en la misma posición por varios segundos, hasta que cayo de senton -Volviste, estas bien-

-Gracias-

-¿Que estaba haciendo?- pregunto Peter

-Avance en el tiempo, para ver futuros alternos, y sutear los posibles resultados del conflicto que viene-

-¿Cuantos viste, doctor?-

-14,000,605 finales-

-¿En cuantos ganamos?- pregunto Tony mirándolo a los ojos, como si pusiera a prueba la sinceridad de lo que llegara a responder

-En uno-


	57. 54: A punto de lograrlo

**Capitulo 54 – A punto de lograrlo**

-Ya viene...-. Inmediatamente, todos menos Strange se escondieron en distintas zonas del área; el hechicero se sentó sobre una roca, como un monje cuando medita. En ese momento, un portal oscuro apareció frente a el, siendo cruzado por el Titan. Al principio solo se quedo quieto, en silencio, apreciando los alrededores de aquel planeta

-Ah si... Tu si pareces un Thanos-

-Supongo que Maw murió- comento, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del castaño -Este día ha sido muy costoso... Aun así el cumplió con su misión-

-Podrías arrepentirte. Te trajo cara a cara con el Maestro de las Artes Místicas-

-¿Y a ti a donde crees que te trajo?-

-A tu hogar, ¿Si adivine?-

-Lo fue-. Cerro su mano en un puño, y con ayuda de la Gema de la Realidad, el lugar se convirtió en un gran paisaje; con cielos despejados, el suelo cubierto de césped y un sinfín de habitantes viviendo su vida como cualquier otro -Y era muy hermoso... Titan era como muchos planetas: Demasiadas bocas, pocos recursos. Y al enfrentar la extinción, les ofrecí una solución-

-Genocidio- lo corrigió Strange

-Pero al azar, imparcial, justo con ricos y pobres por igual... Dijeron que me había vuelto loco. Y lo que predije al final paso-. Al cerrar de nuevo su puño, el lugar regreso a su apariencia original

-Felicidades, es un profeta- comento en un claro tono de sarcasmo

-Soy un sobreviviente-

-Que quiere matar a millones-

-Con las 6 gemas, solo tendría que hacer este movimiento con mis dedos, y todos dejarían de existir. A eso le digo piedad- dijo Thanos mientras chasqueaba sus dedos

-¿Y luego que?-

-Al fin descansare y veré el amanecer de un Universo agradecido. Las decisiones difíciles requieren voluntades fuertes-

-Pues veras...-. Con un ademan de manos, cubrió sus manos con su ya clásico aros de energía -Nuestra voluntad se iguala a la tuya-

-¿Nuestra?-

En ese momento, Thanos miro al cielo, viendo como un gran escombro (Impulsado por Tony) se aproximaba hacia el. Logro activar la Gema del Poder antes de que se impactara contra su cuerpo -Pan comido, Quill-

-Si, si tu objetivo era hacerlo enojar-

El gran escombro se rompió en miles de trazos, y con ayuda de la Gema de la Realidad, se transformaron en una especie de criaturas voladoras, las cuales se lanzaron contra el genio. Para tratar de distraerlo, Peter, Drax y Strange comenzaron a golpearlo, dándole a Quill la oportunidad de colocar en su espalda un explosivo (No sin antes aprovechar para hacer un conocido "Britney Señal")

-Que no cierre la mano-. Su capa voló hasta la mano izquierda del Titan y la sujeto fuertemente. En ese momento comenzó a aparecer un sinfín de portales, de los cuales salia el joven Peter para darle un golpe a Thanos antes de entrar en otro -Magia. Mas magia. Magia y patadita. Magia con...-. Para su desgracias, logro atraparlo del cuello antes de azotarlo contra el suelo

-Insecto- murmuro con molestia al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba contra Strange. Por desgracia, su capa ya no pudo resistir mas, ya que termino siendo rasgada por el Titan. Una ola de explosivos, mandados por Tony, fueron recolectados por una de las gemas; antes de lanzarselos de regreso. Justo en ese instante, una pequeña nave se acerco rápidamente a el y lo golpeo por la espalda; mandándolo a volar varios metros

-Vaya, vaya...-

-Debiste matarme-

-Habría sido un desperdicio de partes-. Nebula comenzó a atacar a su "padre", en cada golpe podía apreciarse la furia que trataba de sacar -¡¿Donde esta Gamora?!-

Con un golpe, el Titan la mando a volar hasta un montón de escombros; pero eso le dio la oportunidad a Strange, Peter, Quill y Drax para sujetarlo. Abrió un portal encima de su cuerpo y de este salio Mantis, cayendo en sus hombros. Sus antenas se encendieron, al instante, el cuerpo de Thanos se calmo un poco -¿Ya lo tienes? No lo sueltes-

-No se tarde... Es muy fuerte-

-Parker, ayuda, no va a poder controlarlo mucho tiempo-. Inmediatamente, el joven se coloco a su lado y juntos comenzaron a tirar del guantelete. Frente a ellos aterrizo Quill, quien se acerco a Thanos

-Creí que seria difícil de atrapar, y el plan fue mio... ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte, eh? ¿Donde esta Gamora?-

-M-Mi Gamora...-

-No me mientas, Thanos, ¿En donde esta?-

-Esta... Esta sufriendo... Esta de luto, el sufre- comento Mantis con la voz algo cansada

-¿Por que sufriría este monstruo?-

-Gamora... La llevo a Vormir, y volvió con la Gema del Alma, pero no con ella-

-Ok, Quill, solo tienes que relajarte, ¿Entiendes?-. Era obvio que no se estaba calmando, solo miraba a Thanos con un profundo enojo -No, no, no te enganches. ¡Ya casi se lo quitamos!-

-Dime que miente... ¡Idiota! Dime que no lo hiciste-

-Tuve que...-

-No, no tenias... No tenias... ¡No tenias que hacerlo!- grito completamente furioso mientras comenzaba a golpear su rostro

-¡Quill, basta!-. Aunque Tony trato de detenerlo, y que Peter ya casi le quitaba el guantelete, Mantis no pudo seguir controlando su mente; dándole a Thanos la oportunidad de tomar de nuevo el guantelete antes de lanzarla lejos. Suerte para ella que el joven castaño inmediatamente se impulso para atraparla antes de que se lastimara

Con unos simples golpes, logro quitarse a los otros 2 de encima, utilizando la Gema del Poder, hizo que varios fragmentos de una luna cercana al planeta fueron arrojadas hacia ellos -Te tengo... Te tengo... Perdón, siempre se me olvidan los nombres- dijo Peter mientras atrapaba a los que salieron volando por el impacto

En medio del catástrofe, 2 figuras se encontraban frente a frente, se trataban de Strange y Thanos. Ambos intercambiaron un sinfín de ataques (Incluyendo algunos hechizos por parte del castaño y otros poderes sacados por las gemas), hasta que Stephen decidió sacar su mejor truco: Se multiplico en varias ilusiones idénticas a el; las cuales sacaron varios hilos que lo sujetaron. Al no saber identificar quien era el verdadero, uso la Gema del Poder para desaparecer a todas las copias. Y, con apoyo de la Gema de la Realidad, logro atraerlo hasta el, sujetándolo por el cuello

-Mago, estas llenos de trucos... Y aun así nunca usaste tu mejor arma-. Con su mano logro arrancar el Ojo de Agamotto, aplastandolo en pedazos -Es falsa...- murmuro completamente enojado antes de arrojarlo contra una pila de escombros, dejándolo inconsciente

Antes de poder acercarse a el, algo cubrió la palma del guantelete, haciendo que este quedara inmóvil -Si vuelves a arrojarme otra Luna, me voy a poner loco-


	58. 55: Todo esta perdido

**Capitulo 55 – Todo esta perdido**

-Si vuelves a arrojarme otra Luna, me voy a poner loco-

-Stark...-

-¿Ya me conocías?-

-Claro... No eres el único maldito con conocimiento-

-Mi única maldición eres tu-. De la espalda de su traje salieron pequeños misiles, los cuales se impactaron contra el Titan. Al crear una nube de polvo que lo distrajo, le dio la oportunidad de acercarse a el y golpearlo en el rostro. Después aferro sus pies al suelo y formo una especie de mazos con las manos de su traje antes de volver a golpearlo

Usando sus manos, Thanos logro arrancarle la mascara (Aunque gracias a que estaba hecho con nanotecnologia, esta se restauro rápidamente). Lo derribo al suelo de un golpe antes de quitarse aquella cosa que inmovilizaba su mano izquierda, lanzo un rayo usando la Gema del Poder, pero Stark alcanzo a cubrirse con un escudo. Para sorpresa suya, el castaño logro asestar un golpe hacia su rostro; llevo sus dedos hasta su mejilla, descubriendo como estos se habían manchado con un liquido carmín -Todo por una gota de sangre-

Tras dirigirle una macabra sonrisa, comenzó a golpearlo varias veces. Poco a poco su armadura comenzó a desaparecer, pues Tony uso la poca energía que le estaba quedando para detenerlo. En un punto de la pelea, formo una especie de daga la cual empuño hacia el Titan. Pero este logro sujetar su muñeca antes de arrancarla de su traje y clavarla en su abdomen. El castaño quedo en completo shock por el dolor que sintió en ese momento que solo pudo retroceder con cada paso que daba el Titan

-Tienes mis respetos, Stark... Cuando termine, la mitad de la humanidad aun seguirá con vida. Espero que no te olviden- dijo mientras empuñaba su guantelete hacia el

-Alto... Déjalo vivir y te daré la gema-

-No quiero trucos-. Al ver como Strange negaba con su cabeza, señalo su mano hacia el para que colocara la gema en su lugar. Al alzar su brazo, este apareció entre sus dedos antes de cederlo; apenas la tomo, la coloco en el pequeño hueco de su dedo pulgar -Solo falta una-

En ese momento, Quill corrió hacia el mientras le disparaba; pero gracias a la Gema del Espacio, logro escapar de ahí -¡¿Donde esta?!... ¿Perdimos, Stark?-

Tras por fin sacar la daga de su cuerpo, aplico un extraño liquido en su herida -¿Por que lo hiciste?- pregunto mirando al hechicero

-Estamos en el juego final-

Por otro lado, en la Tierra, las cosas con los Vengadores se complicaron un poco con la ausencia de Thor, Tony y Wanda, ya que ella se quedo en el laboratorio cuidando de Vision. Pero en un momento de la batalla, 2 de los sirvientes de Thanos lograron irrumpir en el palacio, provocando que el androide saliera volando hasta una selva que estaba cerca de allí. Antes de que estos pudieran quitarle la gema, Hulk se había puesto en medio

-Ni siquiera lo piensen, ahora no sera igual que en la nave. Ahora podre darles la paliza que se merecen- murmuro con molestia antes de lanzarse hacia Cull Obsidian -Vision necesita refuerzos ahora-

Durante su batalla, logro enganchar un misil que Shuri le había lanzado para hacer que el sirviente de Thanos se "pegara" a la cúpula; provocando que la electricidad y la explosión del misil acabaran con el. Del mismo modo, Wanda se unió a la pelea y uso sus poderes para arrojar a Proxima Midnight hasta una de las maquinas que venían con ellos

-Eso fue asqueroso- susurro Natasha al ver como se había empapado con su sangre

Mientras tanto, Vision trataba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacerle frente a su contrincante, pero este (Con mucha facilidad) logro empalarlo con su lanza -Pense que eras formidable, maquina. Pero estas muriendo como cualquier hombre-

Pero antes de asestarle el golpe final, Steve llego con ellos y logro derribarlo -¡Largo de aquí!- le grito a Vision antes de comenzar a golpearlo -¡Corre!-

Tras una corta pelea, Corvus lo derribo al suelo y uso su escudo para comenzar a ahorcarlo. El aire poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo, pero gracias a la ayuda de Vision, por fin toda la Orden Oscura había sido eliminada; pero con esto sus fuerzas se debilitaron aun mas -¿No te dije que te fueras?-

-No se canjean vidas, capitán-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Wanda apenas llego con el

Como si tratara de decirles algo, su gema comenzó a brillar; al apagarse, en su rostro podía apreciarse el temor -Esta aquí-

-Todos a mi posición- dijo el rubio por su comunicador al ver como las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caer a su alrededor -Tenemos compañía-

Justo en ese momento, detrás de ellos apareció un portal con forma de nube. Cuando esta se desvaneció, ahí estaba el causante de todos los problemas por los que estaban pasando

-Atento todo el mundo, a sus puestos-

Aunque todos se lanzaron contra el Titan, este logro hacerlos a un lado con ayuda de las gemas. Y el androide sabia lo que esto podía terminar -Wanda... Destruye la gema-

-No-

-No pueden detenerlo, pero nosotros si. Oye... Tu tienes el poder de destruirla-

-Que no-

-Tienes que hacerlo, por favor... Ya no tenemos tiempo- suplico mientras tomaba su mano

-No puedo-

-Si, si puedes. Si obtiene la gema, la mitad del Universo morirá, y no es justo. No deberías ser tu, pero así es... Tranquila, tu nunca me lastimarías-

Tras por fin comprender que esa era la única salvación para el universo, Wanda comenzó a usar sus poderes contra su gema mientras los demás aun trataban de detener a Thanos. Al ver como solamente quedaba Steve haciéndole frente, aumento aun mas su energía; obviamente ni siquiera un super soldado fue capaz de detenerlo, así que uso una mano para impedir que el Titan se acercara y con la otra seguía atacando la gema de Vision

-Te amo- susurro con una sonrisa, justo antes de que la gema (Y por ende, su cuerpo) se destruyeran, se escucho un gran estruendo en sus alrededores. Algo sorprendido, o quizás molesto por lo que había pasado, el Titan se acerco a ella

-Te entiendo, mi niña, mejor que nadie-

-Tu nunca entenderías- murmuro mirándolo con odio

-Hoy perdí mas de lo que te puedes imaginar... Pero no es tiempo de lamentos. Ahora el tiempo es mio-. Al apretar su mano izquierda, la Gema del Tiempo se activo y justo el lugar donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Vision comenzaron a retroceder los recientes hechos. Al final, ahí se encontraba nuevamente el androide

-¡No!- la castaña trato de detenerlo, pero el Titan la derribo de un golpe antes de sujetar a Vision por el cuello y alzarlo en alto. Haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo, saco la gema de su cabeza, provocando que su cuerpo se volviera completamente gris. Finalmente la coloco en el hueco que estaba en el dorso del guantelete. En sus brazos y cuello se notaban los colores de las gemas recorrer por sus venas

En ese momento, un gran rayo lo golpeo, mandándolo varios metros lejos. De pronto, Thor se aproximo a el antes de lanzarle su nueva arma; y aunque uso las gemas para tratar de frenar su avance, esta termino por clavarse en su pecho

-Te dije, Thanos, que morirías por eso- murmuro el rubio mientras clavaba aun mas su arma

-D-Debiste... Debiste apuntar a la cabeza-. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, Thanos levanto su mano, haciendo lo que todos temían

-¡No!-. Una gran luz cegó a quienes estaban cerca, cuando esta se desvaneció, el guantelete estaba completamente quemado, al igual que las gemas -¿Que has hecho?... ¡¿Que has hecho?!-

Por desgracia, las gemas aun funcionaban, dándole la oportunidad a Thanos de escapar -¿A donde fue?-

-Steve...-. Al voltear, todos descubrieron con horror como poco a poco el cuerpo de Bucky comenzaba a desvanecerse. Y aunque su rostro se mostrara sereno, Natasha estaba completamente destrozada por dentro. Decenas de los soldados de Wakanda corrieron el mismo destino, al igual que T'Challa, Groot, Wanda y Sam

-Algo muy raro esta pasando- susurro Mantis antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera ante la mirada de todos. Rápidamente, Quill volteo hacia Drax, descubriendo como el también desaparecía

-Tranquilo, Quill-

-¿Que paso?- susurro antes de tambien desvanecerse

-Tony... No había otra manera-

-Sr. Stark... No me siento bien... No se que esta pasando-. Completamente tembloroso, se aferro al cuerpo; poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta que el castaño lo recostó en el suelo -Lo siento-


	59. 56: Un alivio mas

**Capitulo 56 – Un alivio mas**

-Steve, por favor, tienes que ir a descansar- suplico Natasha al ver como el rubio no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación

-¡No me pidas que me calme, Natasha! Han pasado 5 días... ¡5 días, y no se nada de Tony! Me estoy volviendo loco al no saber nada de mi esposo-

-No eres el único que se siente así... Pero al menos tu aun tienes la esperanza de que el este bien-

-Perdóname, Natt... Pero es que ya no puedo con esta angustia, con esta impotencia de no poder hacer algo-

-Se como te sientes, Steve... Pero tus hijos te necesitan, tienes que ver por ellos-

Por otro lado, lejos de ahí, 2 personas se encontraban frente a frente; una de ellas tenia una especie de triangulo de aluminio, el cual lanzo hacia la otra. Instintivamente, Nebula se coloco en posición de defensa, asustando un poco al castaño

-No tienes que hacer eso, porque tu no tienes que moverte-. La androide tomo aquel triangulo de la misma manera que Tony lo había hecho antes de arrojarlo, cayendo este cerca de la "portería" que este formo con sus manos -Estuvo cerca-

Nuevamente, Nebula lanzo el trozo de papel, esta vez pasando por encima de sus dedos -Eso fue un gol, ahora estamos empatados-

-Lo quiero volver a intentar-

Ambos siguieron jugando por varios minutos, la tensión que estaba en el ambiente fue disminuyendo -Décimo tiro, es tu oportunidad de ganar-. Nebula volvió a lanzar el triangulo, pasando este por encima de sus dedos -Y tu ganas, felicidades. Buen juego- dijo mientras le extendía su mano, a lo que ella respondió tomándola

-¿Te divertiste?-

-Me divertí-

*POV's Tony*

Después de nuestro partido, camine hasta el piloto de la nave, me senté frente a lo que quedaba de mi casco. Lo coloque frente mio y presione un botón que estaba debajo de los ojos, haciendo que se encendiera una luz -Capitán Rogers, si encuentras esta grabación, no la subas a redes sociales porque es demasiado trágica... No se si alguna vez la veas, ni siquiera se si estas... Espero que si. Hoy es el... ¿Quinto día? Creo que es el sexto. Si no fuera por el gran terror existencial de mirar, literalmente, el vacío del espacio, diría que me siento un poco mejor. La infección ya cedió gracias a la villana azul que esta ahí, te encantaría, es muy practica... Y solo un poquito sádica. Las celdas de energía se dañaron en la batalla, descubrimos como revertir la carga ionica y conseguimos 48 horas mas de tiempo de vuelo. Pero ahora estamos a la deriva, a mil años luz del 7-Eleven mas cercano. El oxigeno se acabara mañana temprano, y tan tan... Cap, se que dije que no había mas sorpresas, pero admito que esperaba darles una ultima y ya, pero parece... Ya sabes lo que parece. No te sientas mal por esto, si quieres llora un par de semanas y luego... Cuida a nuestros hijos y sigue con tu vida... Tal vez deba descansar un minuto, dormir un poco; pero te aseguro, cuando me quede dormido serán como todas las noches. Estoy bien, super bien. Voy a soñar contigo, porque siempre te pienso-

Apague mi casco y me tope con la chamarra que estaba cerca antes de recostarme en el suelo y quedarme profundamente dormido. Cuando desperté, revise el medidor de oxigeno, solo nos quedaba medio día; así que decidí sentarme, tratando de relajar mis nervios. Estaba a punto de volver a quedarme dormido, cuando de pronto una intensa luz azoto contra mis parpados; los abrí lentamente, descubriendo que se trataba de una mujer (Linda, diría yo), cuyo cuerpo estaba rodeada por una especie de llamas

*POV's Steve*

Acababa de salir del baño, si quiera eso relajaba un poco mis nervios. Me vestí y comencé a afeitar mi barbilla, justo cuando había colocado el rastrillo en el vaso, todo comenzó a temblar. Rápidamente salí de ahí, justo con Natt y Rhodey, viendo como Carol bajaba al suelo mientras cargaba una gran nave. La compuerta se abrió y de estas bajaron 2 personas

Sentí un gran alivio al verlo ahí, apoyado en una extraña chica de piel azul. Rápidamente corrí hacia el, tomándolo en mis brazos -N-No lo detuve-

-Ni yo-

-Yo... Perdí al niño-. En su voz se podía apreciar el dolor de tan solo decírmelo, lo único que pude hacer fue estrecharlo en mis brazos mientras besaba su frente. Al instante, el se derrumbo, comenzó a llorar en mi hombro. Mientras caminaba hacia la torre, vi como aquella mujer se sentaba al lado de Rocket mientras tomaba su mano

-¡Mami!- grito nuestro pequeño apenas vio que entraba a la sala, seguido de los mellizos. Delicadamente lo recosté en el sofá mientras Bruce le inyectaba un suero

-6 días desde que Thanos vino a la Tierra-

-Los gobiernos mundiales están en pedazos, las partes que aun funcionan tratan de hacer un censo y parecen que hizo... Hizo justo lo que dijo que iba a hacer. Thanos elimino al 50% de las criaturas que existen-

-¿Donde esta ahora?-

-Nadie sabe, solo... Abrió un portal y lo cruzo-

-¿Y a este que le paso?- pregunto mientras señalaba a Thor, quien estaba sentado algo lejos de nosotros, y con la mirada seria

-Esta enojado, cree que fallo. Y la verdad es que si, pero no es el único que se siente así- respondió Rocket

-¿Te diré algo? Hasta hace un segundo creí que eras un peluche-

-Tal vez lo soy-

-En estos días hemos buscado a Thanos por medio de escaneos, satélites, y no hay nada. Ustedes pelearon-

-¿Quien dijo eso?-. Al instante, todos nos sorprendimos con un pregunta, mirándolo fijamente -No peleamos, no, el me golpeo con un planeta mientras el mago de la calle Bleecker le daba lo que quería. Eso paso, no hubo un combate-

-Ok, ¿Te dio algún indicio? ¿Una coordenada? ¿Algo?-.

El solo respondió haciendo una señal de completo sarcasmo mientras se ponía de pie -Lo que yo necesito es afeitarme, no tengo nada. No tengo coordenadas, ni indicios, ni estrategias, perdí al niño, me atravesaron con mi propia daga... Y ahora si me permiten, creo que me desmayare-. Tal y como lo dijo, su cuerpo se desvaneció, logre atraparlo antes de que se golpeara. Lo lleve a nuestro cuarto, recostándolo en la cama

-Bruce le dio un sedante, tal vez duerma todo el dia-

-Ustedes cuídenlo, le traeré un Elixir Xorriano cuando vuelva- dijo Carol antes de caminar fuera de ahí

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunte

-A matar a Thanos-

Al instante, todos la seguimos hasta la sala -Oye, normalmente trabajamos como equipo y... Aquí los ánimos están por los suelos-

-Ya se que el espacio es mas tu territorio, pero es nuestra lucha también-

-¿Sabes donde esta?- le pregunto Rhodey

-Se quien puede saber-

-No te molestes, yo les diré donde esta Thanos... Thanos paso un largo tiempo perfeccionandome, y al trabajar solía contarme de su gran plan. Aun desensamblada, yo quería complacerlo, y pregunte: "¿A donde iremos al contemplar tu plan?". El siempre respondía lo mismo: Al jardín-

-Que tierno, Thanos tiene un plan de retiro-

-¿Y donde esta?-

Rocket subió a la mesa y prendió un holograma que mostraba la Tierra -Cuando Thanos trono los dedos, la Tierra se volvió el punto de origen de una sobrecarga de proporciones cósmicas. Nadie ha visto algo así antes, hasta hace dos días, en este planeta-. El holograma cambio de imagen, mostrando un planeta desértico, el cual mostró el mismo efecto que en la Tierra

-Thanos esta ahí-

-Otra vez las uso-

-Ey, ey, ey. Iríamos algo cortos de gente-

-Todavía tiene las gemas, así que...-

-Hay que usarlos, podríamos traer a todos de vuelta-

-¿Así y ya?- pregunto Bruce sonando no muy convencido

-Si hay una mínima oportunidad de deshacer esto, debemos intentarlo por los que ya no están con nosotros-

-Si hacemos esto, ¿Por que creen que el resultado sera diferente al de la ultima vez?-

-Porque no me tenían esa vez-

-Oye, niña nueva, esta habitación esta repleta de super héroes. Si no te molesta que pregunte donde estuviste todo este tiempo-

-Hay muchos otros planetas en el Universo, tristemente no los tenían ustedes-

Sin decir una sola palabra, Thor se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la rubia antes de extender su brazo a un lado suyo (Casi cerca de la cabeza). Casi inmediatamente, su hacha llego a su mano, Carol ni siquiera se inmuto, sino que solo sonrió un poco desafiante -Ella me cae bien-

-Hay que ir tras ese hijo de perra-


	60. 57: Una muy grata sorpresa

**Capitulo 57 – Una muy grata sorpresa**

Sin mas tiempo que perder, todos subieron a la nave en la que Tony y Nebula habían llegado, emprendiendo su viaje -Ok, ¿Quien de aquí no ha viajado al espacio?- pregunto Rocket mirando a los demás, a lo que solo Rhodey levanto su mano -No vayan a vomitar mi nave-

-Daremos el salto en 3... 2... 1-. Todos se aferraron a su asiento en el instante en que la nave aumento su velocidad de pronto. Llegando en cuestión de segundos al mismo planeta en el que Thanos había usado las gemas por segunda ocasión. Carol salio de la nave y comenzó a volar por sus alrededores, regresando a los pocos minutos

-Solo esta el-

-Y es suficiente-

En alguna parte de aquel planeta, se podía ver una pequeña casa, al lado suyo lucia la armadura del Titan como una especie de espantapájaros. En medio del campo, el recogía algunas frutas hasta llenar el saco que llevaba consigo, y volver a su casa. Al acercarse al fuego para calentar el caldo, se pudo apreciar como la mitad de su rostro estaba completamente quemado. Justo en ese momento, algo lo golpeo; antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Carol lo sujeto del cuello y con su pie estiro su mano izquierda. Del suelo surgió Hulk, quien sujeto con fuerza su mano mientras que Rhodey tomo su brazo derecho. De pronto, Thor entro a su casa y (Sin ningún atisbo de duda) corto su mano con su hacha

Rápidamente Rocket lo volteo, dándose cuenta de que el guantelete ya no tenia las gemas -¿Donde están?- le pregunto Steve

-Contesta la pregunta-

-El Universo requería una corrección, después de eso, las gemas no tenían propósito mas que inspirar tentación-

-¡Tu mataste a millones!- grito Bruce antes de derribarlo al suelo de un suelo

-Deberían agradecerme-

-¿D-Donde están las gemas?-

-Las destruí, las reduje a átomos-

-Las usaste hace dos días- recalco Bruce

-Use las gemas para destruir las gemas, eso casi me mata, pero el trabajo esta hecho y lo estará siempre. Yo soy inevitable-

-Revisemos el planeta, el tiene que estar mintiendo-

-El tendrá defectos... Pero no dice mentiras jamas-

-Gracias, hija... Tal vez fui muy duro contigo-. En ese momento, Thor empuño su arma y deslizo el filo del hacha por su cuello, matándolo instantáneamente

-¿Pero que hiciste?-

-Apunte a su cabeza- respondió antes de salir en total silencio, seguido de los demás. Los meses pasaron y las cosas realmente eran muy diferente a como eran antes, incluso los pequeños habían perdido su esencia, mas Isis

-Tio Tony, ¿Ha tenido noticias de mi padre?-

-N-No, nena, pero seguramente ha estado muy ocupada con la Nueva Asgard- respondió el castaño algo nervioso mientras bajaba de su silla con cuidado, para evitar lastimar su abultado vientre

-Tio, no lo justifique. Es obvio que deje de importarle después de que mi mama se fue-

-Isis, no digas eso... Sabes que para tu papa eres lo mas importante en la vida-

-Si es así, ¿Entonces porque no me ha venido a ver en estos 8 meses? Ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje o una maldita señal de humo-. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse conforme pasaban los segundos, por lo que Tony la abrazo, inmediatamente comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a el

-Señor Stark, la Dra. Jane Foster desea verlo-

-Si, VIERNES, gracias-

-Esa tal Jane era la novia de mi papa, ¿No es cierto?-

-Bueno, si. Iré a ver que necesita-

Tony salio de su laboratorio, seguido por la pequeña rubia, encontrándose con la doctora en la sala de estar. A pesar de los años que pasaron desde la ultima vez que la habían visto, ella seguía viéndose muy hermosa (Claro que para los ojos de Isis, no había mujer mas hermosa que su madre)

*POV's Tony*

-Tiempo sin vernos, Stark-

-Bueno, realmente jamas espere volver a verte después de... Lo de tu y Thor-

-Yo tampoco, pero esto es algo que debía hacer, se lo prometí a Loki-

-¿Loki? ¿Que cosa le prometiste?-. En silencio, salio del cuarto y regreso a los pocos segundos, pero cargando dos pequeños bultos en sus brazos -¿Pero que...?-

-Hace unos meses, Loki apareció frente a mi, o bueno, una de sus ilusiones... Me pidió que salvara a sus bebes, ella lucia muy preocupada, así que acepte. Con un hechizo, ella los coloco en mi vientre, me pidió que no les dijera nada hasta que nacieran; así nadie sospecharía que sus bebes seguían con vida... Yo se que las cosas entre nosotras jamas fueron buenas, pero jamas podría darle la espalda a una mujer que necesita ayuda-

-Yo... No se que decir-

-No te preocupes, cuando Thor llegue, cuéntenle lo que sucedió-. Tome a los bebes y ella salio de mi torre

-S-Son mis hermanitos-

Sonreí un poco mientras me sentaba en el sofá -Si, nena, ven a conocerlos-. Lentamente ella se acerco a mi y destapo un poco sus rostros, en sus ojos se notaban las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse

-Y... ¿Como se llamaran?-

-Bueno, nena, en esos casos por lo común deben ser los padres quienes les dan un nombre a sus hijos... Pero creo que en este caso te tocara a ti-

Ella me miro por algunos segundos antes de salir corriendo, por unos segundos pensé si había dicho algo que la molestara, pero esas ideas se esfumaron al verla regresar con un cuaderno en sus manos -Este es el diario de mi mami... En las ultimas hojas, ella escribió algo sobre mis hermanitos- dijo antes de dármelo, a lo que lo abrí

_Los días han pasado y aun no he podido decirle a Thor sobre mi embarazo, y cada día me siento mas angustiada. Como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo muy malo fuera a pasar... Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, así que quiero pedirle a Thor, a mi amada hija, y a mis amigos que cuiden de mis bebes... Yo se que serán mellizos, por eso quiero que mi pequeña lleve el mismo nombre que la madre de Thor; y mi hijo llevara el nombre de Einar, porque se que sera un gran guerrero, como su padre. Isis... No importa lo que pase, siempre ten en cuenta que mami te ama, y aunque no puedas verme, siempre estaré a tu lado... Thor, por favor, cuídalos y ámalos como yo lo hubiera hecho. Los amo con todo mi corazón_

_Loki_

-Einar y Frigga...- susurro antes de acariciar sus regordetas mejillas, a lo que ambos tomaron con sus manitas uno de sus dedos -Mama... Te prometo que los cuidare mucho-

No pude evitar abrazarla, podía entenderla a la perfección; quizás no era tan chico cuando perdí a mis padres, pero si me dolió mucho el saber que ya no vería a mi madre. Y ella, siendo tan pequeña, no solo tiene que enfrentar el ya no tener a Loki, sino que ahora debe cuidar a sus hermanitos. No se que pasara mas adelante, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que no la dejare sola... Y de que le romperé la cara a Thor cuando lo vea


	61. 58: La llegada de una posible salvacion

**Capitulo 58 – La llegada de una posible salvacion**

5 años han pasado desde que Thanos consiguió las Gemas del Infinito y desapareció a la mitad del Universo. 5 años en el que las cosas cambiaron, no solo los pequeños hijos de los Vengadores se hundieron en una gran tristeza. Toda la ciudad de Nueva York había caído en un ambiente desolado, los grandes letreros de sus calles se habían apagado y no volvieron a ser encendidas desde entonces, ninguna persona sonreía, incluso habían creado grupos que los ayudaran a conllevar esta realidad

-Bueno, eh... El otro día tuve una cita, fue la primera vez en 5 años y decidimos ir a cenar... No tenia idea de que hablar-

-¿Entonces de que hablaron?-

-Lo mismo de siempre, de cuanto cambio todo y... Mi trabajo, su trabajo, cuanto extrañamos a los Mets; luego los 2 nos callamos y... El lloro de repente, cuando nos servían la ensalada-

-¿Y también tu?-

-Mmm... Si, llore, antes del postre. Pero voy a verlo mañana, así que...-

-Te entiendo, hiciste lo mas difícil, te atreviste a hacer algo sin saber lo que iba a pasar. Y justo son esos pequeños pasos de valentía los que hay que dar para volver a sentirnos completos, volver a tener un propósito... Quede congelado en el 45 cuando me enamore de la mujer de mi vida, desperté luego de 70 años, pero hay que aceptarlo... Hay que aceptarlo... Tenemos el mundo aquí, y es lo que nos toco, tenemos que hacer algo bueno con el. De otro modo, mejor nos hubiera matado a todos-

Tras por fin terminar la sesión, regrese a casa, lo único que podría alegrar un poco su día era ver a su familia -¡Papi!-. Al voltear su mirada, vio como una pequeña niña castaña corría hacia el, extendiendo sus brazos, seguida de un pequeño rubio

-Maria, Joseph- susurro antes de agacharse a su altura, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de los mellizos -¿Donde esta mama?-

-Esta en el taller con Morgan-

Beso sus frentes antes de levantarse -Vayan a jugar un poco mientras preparo la cena-. Camino hasta el taller de Tony, ahí estaba, en su silla, haciendo algunas reparaciones a su traje. Claramente no había notado su llegada, se acerco a el besando su nuca, algo que lo asusto un poco

-¡Steve, no me asustes así!-

-Descansa un poco, mi amor, ven a cenar-

-Dame 5 minutos, ya casi termino-

-Nop... Ya fue mucho trabajo por hoy-

Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de apagar la computadora -Morgan H. Rogers, ¿Quieres cenar?-

-Alimentame o sino te desintegro-. Nuestra pequeña salio detrás de un mueble, apuntándole con un pequeño guante parecido a su traje; ademas de que llevaba puesto un casco idéntico al suyo, solo que este era de color azul

-Muy bien, no deberías ponerte eso porque es parte de un obsequio que fabrico para la tía Pepper- beso su mejilla antes de quitarle el casco -¿Estas pensando en comer? Te daré un montón de grillos envueltos en lechuga-

-Ño-

-Eso es lo que quieres... ¿En donde lo encontraste?-

-En el garage-

Lejos de allí, en una bodega de residuos en San Francisco, una de las tantas ratas que merodeaban por ahí estaba caminando sobre una extraña maquina; la cual se encontraba dentro de una furgoneta. De pronto, otro aparato se encendió, haciendo que otra comenzara a girar, de esta salio expulsado un hombre. Al ver donde se encontraba, tomo un trozo de cartón y escribió la palabra "Ayuda" antes de mirar hacia una cámara

Tomo un carrito con algunas cosas antes de salir de ahí, camino por una calle, viendo como los postes de luz estaban repletos de anuncios de "Desaparecido"; así como estaba llena de basura y coches abandonados -Ey, niño... Oye, niño- le grito a un pequeño que paseaba en su bicicleta, haciendo que este se volteara -¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-

Pero el no respondió su pregunta, su rostro solo mostró una expresión de tristeza antes de irse. Siguió caminando hasta un parque, donde se encontraban grandes pilares de mármol, al acercarse, vio como estos tenían escritos varios nombres -No puede ser... Por favor, no, por favor-. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre los pilares cuyos apellidos comenzaban con L, rogando que su hija no estuviera ahí, por suerte no estaba ahí... Pero si su nombre

Hecho a correr hacia su casa, tocando infinitas veces el timbre, hasta que la puerta fue abierta por una joven adolescente. Al verlo, acaricio su rostro antes de abrazarlo, comenzando a derramar varias lagrimas. Mientras tanto, en una de las oficinas de la torre, Natasha se encontraba preparándose un emparedado de mantequilla de maní

-Si, abordamos la nave de guerra sospechosa que detecto Danvers- comento Rocket usando un claro tono de ironía

-Era una nave suya de basura infecciosa-

-Gracias por enviarnos ahí-

-Ustedes estaban cerca- aclaro la rubia

-Si, y ahora apestamos a basura-

-¿Tienes registro de los temblores?- pregunto Natasha mirando a Okoye

-Fue una subduccion menos bajo la placa africana-

-¿Tenemos imagen? ¿Como van a arreglarlo?-

-Nada, es un temblor bajo el océano, se va a arreglar, no arreglándolo-

-Carol, ¿Sabes si vendrás el siguiente mes?-

-No tengo idea-

-¿Que? ¿Te cambiaras ese corte de pelo?-

-Escucha, peludo, tengo que cubrir mucho territorio, las cosas que están pasando en la Tierra están pasando en todas partes. En miles de planetas-

-Ah si, es un buen punto, es un buen punto-

-Tal vez no me vean por un largo tiempo-

-Entiendo, amm... Bueno... Este canal siempre esta activo, entonces si algo no sale bien o les dan problemas en algún lado, avísenme-. Todos menos Rhodey se desconectaron -¿Donde estas?-

-México, los federales hallaron varios cuerpos, parece que pertenecían a un cartel, no tuvieron tiempo de sacar sus armas-

-Tal vez fue un grupo rival, o...-

-Pero no fue así. Sin duda fue el, lo que hizo aquí, lo que ha estado haciendo los últimos años... Si hubieras visto los cuerpos, sinceramente hay una parte de mi que no quiere encontrarlo-

-¿Puedes averiguar a donde ira?-

-Natt...-

-¿Puedes?-. En respuesta recibió un leve asentimiento, antes de que el moreno se desconectara. Al instante, ella tapo su rostro tratando de retener las lagrimas, ignorando la llegada de cierto rubio

-Vine a avisarte que la cena estaba lista... Ya no quiero que sufras mas-

-Vienes a lavar tu ropa-

-Y a ver a una amiga-

-Creo que tu amiga esta bien-

-Hoy vi a un grupo de ballenas cuando pasaba por el puente-

-¿En el Hudson?- pregunto algo sorprendida

-Hay menos barcos, esta limpia el agua-

-Oye, si vienes a decirme que hay algo bueno en esto... Te voy a golpear la cara con un sandwich de crema de maní-

-Lo siento, es la costumbre- dijo antes de sentarse frente a la pelirroja -Trato de animar a los demás a que superen esto y continúen, como otros... Pero nosotros no-

-Si lo supero, ¿Quien hace esto?-

-Tal vez eso no haga falta-

-Antes no tenia nada, después llego James, y ahora solo tengo a mi hijo, este trabajo, esta familia... Y eso me hizo mejor de lo que era. Y aunque todos se han ido, todavía trato de ser mejor-. Rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas al ver entrar a su pequeño -James, ¿Que pasa, pequeño?-

-Mami, hay un hombre en la puerta-

-¿Como dices?-. Presiono un pequeño botón del escritorio, haciendo que apareciera un holograma mostrando la grabación de la cámara de seguridad

-¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? Soy Scott Lang. Me urge hablar con ustedes-


	62. 59: Atraco al tiempo

**Capitulo 59 – Atraco al tiempo**

Tras haber escuchado lo que había sucedido durante esos 5 años, Scott solo pudo dar vueltas en la habitación una y otra vez, mientras susurraba algunas palabras

-Scott... ¿Estas bien?-

-Si... ¿Alguna vez han estudiado física cuántica?-

-Solo para conversar-

-Ok, escuchen... Hace 5 años, antes de que él viniera... Thanos. Estuve en un lugar llamado el Reino Cuántico, el Reino Cuántico es como un universo microscópico; para entrar, tienes que ser increíblemente pequeño. Hope, ella es mi... Es decir, era mi... Ella, ella debía sacarme de ahí, y luego... Thanos apareció y quede atrapado ahí-

-Que pena, debieron ser 5 años largos- comento Natasha

-Si, pero esa es la cosa, no lo fueron. Para mi fueron 5 horas, las reglas del Reino Cuántico no son las mismas de aquí. Todo aquí es impredecible, ¿Alguien se va a comer el sándwich? Muero de hambre-. A excepción de la pregunta, todo lo anterior los había sorprendido enormemente

-Scott, ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Lo que digo es que el tiempo funciona diferente en el Reino Cuántico, el problema es que justo ahora no hay forma de navegar en el. ¿Pero y si la hubiera? No dejo de pensar en eso, ¿Que tal si pudiéramos controlar el caos? Y así navegar en el, ¿Y su hubiera algún modo de adentrarnos en el Reino Cuántico, en un punto en el tiempo, pero salir del Reino Cuántico en otro punto en el tiempo? Como antes de Thanos?-

-A ver, ¿Hablas de una maquina en el tiempo?-

-No, claro que no, no es como una maquina del tiempo. Es mas como... Si, una maquina del tiempo. Lo sé, es una locura, pero no dejo de pensar en ello. Tiene que haber una, una manera... Es una locura-. Claramente notaba lo absurdo que poda sanar su idea

-Scott, recibo e-mails de un mapache, nada suena loco para mi-

-¿Entonces con quien hablamos de esto?-

Lejos de allí, mas específicamente, en un cuarto de hotel, cierto castaño arrojo su saco en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama antes de dejarse caer en esta. Estaba completamente agotado, había sido un largo día, solo quería descansar después de tanto trabajo. Pero sus pocos segundos de silencio fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, avisándole que trataban de iniciar una videollamada

-Natt, por favor, dime que Alex no trato de usar su armadura-

-Tony, esto es serio, necesito que escuches con atención-

.

.

.

-No, entiendo, se oye imposible, lo sé-

-La fluctuación cuántica afecta la escala de Planck, que detona la proposición de Deutsch, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Para que me entiendan, significa que no volverán-

-Yo regrese-

-No, viviste por accidente... La probabilidad es de una en millones, y ahora propones un... ¿Como dijiste?-

-¿Atraco al tiempo?-

-Si, atraco al tiempo... Claro, ¿Por que no lo habíamos pensado? Ah, ¿Por que es imposible?- dijo usando un claro tono de sarcasmo

-Las gemas están en el pasado, las encontraremos y volveremos. Podemos tronar los dedos, podemos revivir a los demás-

-O hacer algo peor de lo que el hizo-

-Dudo mucho que pase- comento Steve

-En serio que a veces extraño ese alegre optimismo. Sin embargo, la esperanza no ayuda si no hay un modo lógico e intangible para poder ejecutar sin riesgo ese... Atraco al tiempo. Para mi el resultado mas probables sera una muerte grupal-

-No si obedecemos las reglas del viaje en el tiempo. Ya saben, no hablar con nuestros yo del pasado, no apostar en juegos deportivos...-

-Te voy a detener justo ahí, Scott- lo interrumpió el castaño mientras alzaba una de sus manos -¿En serio me estas diciendo que tu plan para salvar el Universo se basa en "Volver al futuro"?-

-No-

-Gracias, ya me habías asustado, porque es absurdo... Así no funciona la física cuántica-

-Tony... Debemos luchar-

-Eso hicimos, y míranos ahora-

-Sé que tienes mucho que perder, tienes hijos... Pero yo perdí a alguien muy importante, igual que muchos otros. ¡Y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de recuperarla, de recuperar a todos los demás, y tu respuesta es que no...!-

-Exacto, no lo voy a intentar... No puedo- susurro estas ultimas palabras antes de colgar la videollamada, se quedo en silencio, mirando hacia una mesita de noche; donde se podía ver una fotografía en la que aparecían él y el joven Peter. Tras soltar un pesado suspiro, todo su maletín y entro a otra habitación

-¿Quieren viajar en el tiempo y salvarlos? Es que eso realmente no es algo en lo que me especialice- respondió Bruce mientras desayunaba

-Uniste a Bruce y a Hulk, recuerdo un tiempo en el que parecía imposible-

-Técnicamente eso fue gracias a Loki-

Dentro de la habitación se podía apreciar al castaño sentado frente a una mesa, la cual proyectaba el holograma de una extraña figura -Tuve una leve inspiración, y quiero ver si es correcta. Haré una ultima simulación antes de terminar por hoy, esta vez con la forma de una cinta de Mobius invertida, por favor-. Dicha figura tomo la forma que Tony le había pedido, a lo que él lo movió un poco -Ahora dame el auto valor de esa partícula considerando la descomposición espectral. Tomara un segundo-

-Un momento... Modelo terminado-. Al ver el resultado final, Tony se dejo caer en el sofá cubriendo su boca completamente sorprendido

-Mierda- susurro antes de voltear hacia varios lados, como si buscara a alguien -Que bueno que Steve no me escucho, ya habría salido con su "Lenguaje"-

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de la Torre Stark...

-Ok, aquí vamos. Prueba de viaje en el tiempo No. 1, Scott, enciende la... La van, ¿Si?- le pidió Bruce, a lo que el pelinegro abrió las puertas traseras del vehículo

-Disyuntores listos, generadores de emergencia en espera- comento Steve mientras se acercaba

-Bien, porque si hay una sobrecarga, no quiero dejar a este chiquitín en los años 50-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es un chiste... No digas esas cosas- susurro la pelirroja mientras miraba a Bruce, a lo que Scott (Algo convencido) se dirigió a la van -¿Si fue un chiste, verdad?-

-No tengo idea, estamos hablando de viajar en el tiempo. O todo aquí es un chiste, o nada lo es... Todo bien, ponte tu casco. Scott, te enviare una semana atrás, te dejare pasear por una hora y volverás en 10 segundos. ¿Esta claro?-

-Perfectamente claro y entendido-

-Suerte, Scott, lo tienes-

-Es cierto, lo haré, Capitán América-. Su cuerpo fue absorbido por la maquina que estaba en la van, a los pocos segundos regreso... Como un joven adolescente -Oigan, algo... Algo salio muy mal-


	63. 60: Reencuentro padre e hija

**Capitulo 60 – Reencuentro padre e hija**

Tras haber escuchado lo que había sucedido durante esos 5 años, Scott solo pudo dar vueltas en la habitación una y otra vez, mientras susurraba algunas palabras

-Scott... ¿Estas bien?-

-Si... ¿Alguna vez han estudiado física cuántica?-

-Solo para conversar-

-Ok, escuchen... Hace 5 años, antes de que él viniera... Thanos. Estuve en un lugar llamado el Reino Cuántico, el Reino Cuántico es como un universo microscópico; para entrar, tienes que ser increíblemente pequeño. Hope, ella es mi... Es decir, era mi... Ella, ella debía sacarme de ahí, y luego... Thanos apareció y quede atrapado ahí-

-Que pena, debieron ser 5 años largos- comento Natasha

-Si, pero esa es la cosa, no lo fueron. Para mi fueron 5 horas, las reglas del Reino Cuántico no son las mismas de aquí. Todo aquí es impredecible, ¿Alguien se va a comer el sándwich? Muero de hambre-. A excepción de la pregunta, todo lo anterior los había sorprendido enormemente

-Scott, ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Lo que digo es que el tiempo funciona diferente en el Reino Cuántico, el problema es que justo ahora no hay forma de navegar en el. ¿Pero y si la hubiera? No dejo de pensar en eso, ¿Que tal si pudiéramos controlar el caos? Y así navegar en el, ¿Y su hubiera algún modo de adentrarnos en el Reino Cuántico, en un punto en el tiempo, pero salir del Reino Cuántico en otro punto en el tiempo? Como antes de Thanos?-

-A ver, ¿Hablas de una maquina en el tiempo?-

-No, claro que no, no es como una maquina del tiempo. Es mas como... Si, una maquina del tiempo. Lo sé, es una locura, pero no dejo de pensar en ello. Tiene que haber una, una manera... Es una locura-. Claramente notaba lo absurdo que poda sanar su idea

-Scott, recibo e-mails de un mapache, nada suena loco para mi-

-¿Entonces con quien hablamos de esto?-

Lejos de allí, mas específicamente, en un cuarto de hotel, cierto castaño arrojo su saco en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama antes de dejarse caer en esta. Estaba completamente agotado, había sido un largo día, solo quería descansar después de tanto trabajo. Pero sus pocos segundos de silencio fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, avisándole que trataban de iniciar una videollamada

-Natt, por favor, dime que Alex no trato de usar su armadura-

-Tony, esto es serio, necesito que escuches con atención-

.

.

.

-No, entiendo, se oye imposible, lo sé-

-La fluctuación cuántica afecta la escala de Planck, que detona la proposición de Deutsch, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Para que me entiendan, significa que no volverán-

-Yo regrese-

-No, viviste por accidente... La probabilidad es de una en millones, y ahora propones un... ¿Como dijiste?-

-¿Atraco al tiempo?-

-Si, atraco al tiempo... Claro, ¿Por que no lo habíamos pensado? Ah, ¿Por que es imposible?- dijo usando un claro tono de sarcasmo

-Las gemas están en el pasado, las encontraremos y volveremos. Podemos tronar los dedos, podemos revivir a los demás-

-O hacer algo peor de lo que el hizo-

-Dudo mucho que pase- comento Steve

-En serio que a veces extraño ese alegre optimismo. Sin embargo, la esperanza no ayuda si no hay un modo lógico e intangible para poder ejecutar sin riesgo ese... Atraco al tiempo. Para mi el resultado mas probables sera una muerte grupal-

-No si obedecemos las reglas del viaje en el tiempo. Ya saben, no hablar con nuestros yo del pasado, no apostar en juegos deportivos...-

-Te voy a detener justo ahí, Scott- lo interrumpió el castaño mientras alzaba una de sus manos -¿En serio me estas diciendo que tu plan para salvar el Universo se basa en "Volver al futuro"?-

-No-

-Gracias, ya me habías asustado, porque es absurdo... Así no funciona la física cuántica-

-Tony... Debemos luchar-

-Eso hicimos, y míranos ahora-

-Sé que tienes mucho que perder, tienes hijos... Pero yo perdí a alguien muy importante, igual que muchos otros. ¡Y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de recuperarla, de recuperar a todos los demás, y tu respuesta es que no...!-

-Exacto, no lo voy a intentar... No puedo- susurro estas ultimas palabras antes de colgar la videollamada, se quedo en silencio, mirando hacia una mesita de noche; donde se podía ver una fotografía en la que aparecían él y el joven Peter. Tras soltar un pesado suspiro, todo su maletín y entro a otra habitación

-¿Quieren viajar en el tiempo y salvarlos? Es que eso realmente no es algo en lo que me especialice- respondió Bruce mientras desayunaba

-Uniste a Bruce y a Hulk, recuerdo un tiempo en el que parecía imposible-

-Técnicamente eso fue gracias a Loki-

Dentro de la habitación se podía apreciar al castaño sentado frente a una mesa, la cual proyectaba el holograma de una extraña figura -Tuve una leve inspiración, y quiero ver si es correcta. Haré una ultima simulación antes de terminar por hoy, esta vez con la forma de una cinta de Mobius invertida, por favor-. Dicha figura tomo la forma que Tony le había pedido, a lo que él lo movió un poco -Ahora dame el auto valor de esa partícula considerando la descomposición espectral. Tomara un segundo-

-Un momento... Modelo terminado-. Al ver el resultado final, Tony se dejo caer en el sofá cubriendo su boca completamente sorprendido

-Mierda- susurro antes de voltear hacia varios lados, como si buscara a alguien -Que bueno que Steve no me escucho, ya habría salido con su "Lenguaje"-

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de la Torre Stark...

-Ok, aquí vamos. Prueba de viaje en el tiempo No. 1, Scott, enciende la... La van, ¿Si?- le pidió Bruce, a lo que el pelinegro abrió las puertas traseras del vehículo

-Disyuntores listos, generadores de emergencia en espera- comento Steve mientras se acercaba

-Bien, porque si hay una sobrecarga, no quiero dejar a este chiquitín en los años 50-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es un chiste... No digas esas cosas- susurro la pelirroja mientras miraba a Bruce, a lo que Scott (Algo convencido) se dirigió a la van -¿Si fue un chiste, verdad?-

-No tengo idea, estamos hablando de viajar en el tiempo. O todo aquí es un chiste, o nada lo es... Todo bien, ponte tu casco. Scott, te enviare una semana atrás, te dejare pasear por una hora y volverás en 10 segundos. ¿Esta claro?-

-Perfectamente claro y entendido-

-Suerte, Scott, lo tienes-

-Es cierto, lo haré, Capitán América-. Su cuerpo fue absorbido por la maquina que estaba en la van, a los pocos segundos regreso... Como un joven adolescente -Oigan, algo... Algo salio muy mal-


End file.
